<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home by Daisybarks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365909">Coming Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks'>Daisybarks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wherever i'm with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Island (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Slow Burn, Starting Over, way too much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough breakup with Rocco, Leigh moves to Seattle to start over. Just as she's feeling settled, a cute Scottish baker comes to town and turns her life upside down again. Her friendship with Bobby is confusing and sweet, but neither of them know how to turn it into anything more. Will Leigh figure out where she belongs and get the happy ending she's been waiting for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wherever i'm with you [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Very Long Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and feedback are all very much appreciated! You can find me @daisybarks on tumblr and Reddit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “This is your life, does everything look alright?” <br/>
    -Shallou, “Begin”</p><p><br/>
**<strong>March 1, 2010: somewhere in Western Idaho</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>She’d been driving for hours and hadn’t noticed a lot of the scenery, hadn’t noticed the album playing for the 3rd time, didn’t know that she wasn’t even in Montana anymore. Until this moment, she didn’t know that it was even possible to cry for this long without stopping. <br/>
<br/>
‘How is this really my life?’ was the thought that replayed over and over and over, keeping time with the Iron and Wine album on repeat. </p><p>She didn’t know how long the lights and sirens had been going behind her when she finally noticed them.</p><p>“Shit! Shitshitshit!” </p><p>She pulled over, not waiting for a truck stop or a rest area like her dad taught her. Almost hoping something bad would happen so she could think about that bad thing instead of the giant mess of bad things that her life had become in the last 6 months.</p><p>She rolled the window down a crack as she took a peek in the rear view mirror. She looked, for once, exactly like she felt: fucking horrible. </p><p>The officer approached, “Good morning miss,” he said without looking at her. </p><p>“License and registration please.” </p><p>She fumbled for a minute; gripping the steering wheel for hours had stopped her from noticing that her hands were shaking. She passed the documents with a trembling hand toward the window and made eye contact for the first time, tears still pouring down her face. </p><p>The trooper reached toward the window to take her papers and when his eyes met her face he stopped. She looked terrible; pretty, but terrible. She was young, maybe 25, with big green eyes. They were bloodshot, and her face was red and swollen. She’d been crying for sure, still was, but didn’t seem surprised or disappointed about being pulled over. Didn’t start with all of the excuses he’d heard a million times. </p><p>“Where to today, miss?” he asked. </p><p>“Portland.”</p><p>She sounded as sad as she looked. She had only been going six miles above the speed limit. She had 10 hours of driving ahead of her if she was really trying to make it to Portland today. He didn’t need to write a ticket; her plates came up clean when he ran them. He was tired too, only 30 minutes left until his shift ended at 8am. Dealing with drunks all night for the 5th night in a row had taken everything out of him. At least she didn’t have a rebel flag and empty Natty Light cans in her truck bed. </p><p>“Well, you’ve got quite the drive then,” he said quietly. </p><p>“Yeah, guess so. Don’t have a choice though.” </p><p>She shrugged as tears kept flowing down her cheeks. </p><p>“You try to have a better day, miss. And mind the speed limit, okay?” </p><p>He patted the doorframe and turned to walk back to his cruiser as she looked on, surprised at the little bit of kindness from a small-town cop. </p><p>She looked down at her driver license still in her shaky hand. </p><p>
  <em>&gt; Name: Leigh Millman</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Birthdate: 03/17/1986</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Height: 5’ 9”</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Weight: 140</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Hair: Brown</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Eyes: Green</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Corrective Lenses: Yes</em><br/>
<em>&gt; Organ Donor: Yes</em>
</p><p>She always looked good on paper, she thought. </p><p>“So why wasn’t I good enough for him?” </p><p>When she said it out loud this time, no tears fell. She just felt resolve. Resolve to get home and see her family, her best friend. To remember who she wanted to be, to be around people who would keep promises, to get as far away from Rocco as possible. To start over. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>March 1, 2010: Portland, Oregon</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>“Leigh!!!!! Girl, you look like shit!” </p><p>In 6 years of friendship, Leigh had never had to worry about Hope giving her an honest opinion. The first day they met as freshmen in college they sat around their dorm floor, everyone playing “Truth or Dare” and on her turn, for truth, Hope admitted that the floor-mate she thought she’d never get along with was Leigh. </p><p>“Leigh’s the one I’m vibing with the least. Sorry babe.”</p><p>Stunned, Leigh did the only thing she ever did when faced with an uncomfortable truth, she laughed. She laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe, that tears started leaking out of the corner of her eyes, so hard she thought her cheeks might crack. </p><p>‘Who the fuck does she think she is?’ She thought as she doubled over in her RA’s room. </p><p>And then Hope laughed too, the sight of this lanky, wild-haired, 18 year old girl she didn’t know making herself dry heave from laughing so hard was just too much. Soon, Hope was crying too, with a giant face-splitting grin on her face. Everyone around them was quiet, watching the two girls absolutely lose their shit over something that wasn’t, in fact, meant to be funny. </p><p>After that, they were inseparable. Always an inside joke, always something to tease about. Leigh calmed Hope down when she melted down over completely inane bullshit and Hope helped Leigh feel more confident: always talking about ‘girl power’ and ‘boss bitches’ and taking over the world. </p><p>Now, here Leigh was, standing outside of Hope’s house 6 years later, the house <em>she</em> used to live in with Hope, and the only thought Leigh had was of relief. After 13 hours of driving and crying and a year of feeling “less than,” she felt relief to see Hope. To see someone to help her feel her way out of this darkness, someone to wipe her tears, someone to remind her how strong she could be. Someone to tell her that she looked like shit, and then give her a makeover.</p><p>“Heya Leigh! Welcome home!” </p><p>She looked up and saw the tall, dark-skinned man approach the door behind Hope. </p><p>Noah. Goddamn Noah. Of course he was here, snapping Leigh out of her daydream where she and Hope would get back to how it was before she left, 6 months ago when he hadn’t completely taken over every part of Hope’s life yet.</p><p>“Hey Noah, great to see you!” The fake smile plastered on her face was a permanent fixture when he was around. A necessary evil to maintain the peace. </p><p>She bounded up the steps, giving them her best “I’m just fine, really great to see you, my heart wasn’t actually just ripped out and curb stomped by some asshole I thought was the love of my life” face. </p><p>It didn’t work. </p><p>“Jesus, Leigh. You need a face mask and at least a bottle of Glenlivet.” </p><p>Hope grabbed her hand and dragged her into the house, not bothering to allow Leigh to go back and grab anything out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>Late Night</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>The evening with Hope and Noah went surprisingly smooth. Leigh, as promised, was given all the scotch she could drink and very few questions were asked about the Rocco situation. As much as Leigh disliked Noah, and who Hope could become around him, he had been nice tonight. He seemed to be going out of his way to make sure Leigh felt comfortable in their home, and for now, she just accepted his kindness at face value, too tired to worry about what tomorrow would bring and too drunk to pick a fight. </p><p>“Well guys, I’m pretty beat. I left Missoula at 4:30 this morning and didn’t get much sleep last night either,” Leigh announced. </p><p>“Sure hun, you know your old room is all set up for you. There are clean towels in the bathroom upstairs and a joint by the bed.” </p><p>Hope always left a joint by the bed. It was sort of her calling card, a sign that she thought of you as family. It didn’t go over well with Leigh’s dad when her parents first came to visit them after Leigh had moved in, but her old hippie mom loved it, thought Hope was “just like” her when she was younger. </p><p>“Thanks love. I’ll see you both in the morning I guess. Appreciate you letting me stay here for a bit while I get my head together.”</p><p>“Or while you drink until you can’t think anymore,” Noah muttered under his breath, but loud enough for her to hear. </p><p>She let it go this time. It wasn’t worth getting Hope worked up and he was, after all, letting Leigh stay here indefinitely with only 24 hours notice. And she was definitely going to drink away her feelings for at least a couple days, so he wasn’t entirely wrong. </p><p>“Goodnight guys,” Leigh called over her shoulder as she fumbled up the stairway. </p><p>Her old room had been converted into a library for Noah. Books everywhere. It was one of the very few things she and Noah saw eye to eye on. She ran her fingers across the classics: Chekov, Shakespeare, Joyce. She scanned for the poetry: Neruda, Marquez, Eliot. </p><p>She stopped on her favorite. Eliot and scotch were always a winning combination in Leigh’s mind. </p><p> <em>“I am no prophet - and here’s no great matter</em><br/>
<em>  I have seen the moment of my greatness flicker”</em></p><p>At least Leigh was depressed about something important. Not like Prufrock, ‘depressed about being bald,’ she thought.</p><p>She was too sleepy to give her favorite introspective old man any more energy tonight and placed the book back gingerly. She walked to the other side of the room and pulled out the hide-a-bed to find it made with clean sheets already, grateful for small favors. </p><p>She crawled in bed, so, so tired. She hated sitting for so long, hated the drive from Missoula. </p><p>‘Maybe having my soul crushed is a small price to pay for not having to make that drive again...’<br/>
and that thought made her laugh at her own misery, too uncomfortable to do anything else, and a little high as well. </p><p>As she lay in the bed, listening to the familiar sounds of her old neighborhood playing out through the window screen, her mind drifted to Rocco. The time she snuck him up here after Noah moved in and instituted his “no boys” rule which for some reason didn’t apply to him. </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p>That night, they had ridden bikes around after work until long after it was dark. They shared a joint and just rode until their legs hurt from peddling. They talked about their dreams: he wanted a food truck and she wanted to do anything that would help other people, something for a non-profit maybe? </p><p>When they came to Leigh and Hope (and Noah’s, ugh...) house, they parked their bikes in back, hiding Rocco’s on the side of the garage. It wasn’t really out of sight, but if Noah saw it when he was leaving for work he’d know their joke attempt to hide it was really a “fuck you” from Leigh. </p><p>They snuck up the stairs and laid on Leigh’s mattress in the dark, facing each other, kissing and talking until they were too spent to talk anymore. Then just staring at each other and kissing until they fell asleep. </p><p>She woke up in his arms a few hours later, and noticed his cock, hard against her. She reached behind her to acknowledge <em>his</em> presence and a couple of strokes is all it took to wake him up. They fucked for what felt like hours that night. Mostly missionary, it was his favorite. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>‘That should have been the first warning sign,’ she thought as she remembered that night. </p><p>Then she thought about the time in the tent, in the cliff high above the ocean in Big Sur: </p><p>They probably weren’t supposed to be there; he didn’t have much regard for “private property” or “no trespassing” signs. As a result, they camped all the time in amazing places with no one else around. That time, she was on her hands and knees as he grabbed her hips, thrusting into her hard, leaving bruises where he held her in place. </p><p>She stared out at the ocean through the open tent door, while he pumped in and out of her relentlessly.</p><p>“I fucking love camping!” she yelled out as she started to cum around him, always laughing. </p><p>There was the time at their friends’ house in Santa Cruz too. He took her standing up against the front window. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, one hand against the window behind her and one in his hair when Steve walked in the room.</p><p>“Fuck! You guys are complete assholes! Put some clothes on before my neighbors call the cops!”</p><p>Leigh and Rocco just snickered as she exclaimed, “I’ve always liked a man in uniform! New idea babe!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Back in her old room in Portland, tears came again as Leigh remembered those favorite times with Rocco. It started to occur to her that all her favorite memories involved sex with him and that maybe she needed to think about what she was really missing with him. </p><p>Was she actually in love with him? It felt like it when they fought. She could feel her anger so deeply with him, she never thought she could be that mad at someone she didn’t care about. </p><p>She thought about what happened last night in the driveway in Missoula. Just before she called Hope to ask to come home. She was freezing, standing there in her pajamas as he yelled at her, </p><p>“You never should’ve come here Leigh! You’re ruining my fucking life!”</p><p>Then a little bit more softly, “I didn’t even want you here...”</p><p>It was the last thing she thought about as the scotch and the weed took over and she started to fall asleep. She gave up everything: her job, her house, her friends, her previous relationship, all of it gone. Just to be with him. And he didn’t even want her.</p><p>She was always willing to go all in. Always over the top, always putting herself out there. Next time, she vowed, she’d find someone willing to do the same for her. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Since you made it this far, thanks for reading! This is my first fic and the first thing I’ve written in a long time. I’m so happy to share it with you and any comments or feedback are welcome! Thanks to @bobbymckenziess for the encouragement!! Not sure I’d have had the courage to post this without your kind words. Updates every Sunday is the goal!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “<em>and I’ve heard it all before</em><br/><em>  Just being honest,</em><br/><em>  It don’t hurt like it used to</em>”<br/>      -Grace Carter, “Don’t hurt like it used to”</p><p><br/>**<strong>March 17: Seattle</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>Leigh sat in the conference room, leg bouncing up and down nervously as she waited for the interview to begin. Waiting was the worst. While she had started to feel better about everything with Rocco, it was partially because Hope had kept her so busy she hadn’t had much time to think about it. Waiting meant nothing but time.<br/><br/>Hope had been such a good friend these last couple weeks. She knew exactly what Leigh needed; she even took time off of work to keep her friend distracted. They crafted, shopped, went out for brunch (Leigh’s favorite) almost every day... it was a whirlwind of activity that kept her occupied and buzzed for a week.</p><p>Then Hope switched into ‘boss’ mode and started encouraging/forcing Leigh to apply for jobs. It’s not that she wasn’t welcome rent-free in Hope’s house, it was just the next step in getting the girl back on her feet and feeling like she had some independence again.<br/><br/>If Leigh was honest with herself, it wasn’t fun to be around “the happy couple” all the time either, so the sooner she could get some cash and get out, the better.<br/><br/>Now, after two weeks of distraction, Leigh had been prepping for this interview and she was forced to face a little bit of her past. She had quit a really good job last September, and wasn’t sure how she should explain her gap in employment if she was asked.<br/><br/>‘I ran away from home with a douchebag?’</p><p>‘A hippie convinced me to drop everything and drive him around the Western U.S., blow all my savings on him, and let him cheat on me?’</p><p>Neither of those really screamed, “Future employee of the year,” so she conferred with Hope and decided on, ‘I took some time to pursue a passion for travel and to reflect on what I would like out of my next career move.’</p><p>She should’ve never quit her old job in the first place. The day that Rocco came to her with the trip idea, Leigh didn’t know what to say. He had been sort of hot and cold throughout their “relationship” so she never really knew where she stood with him. He said all the right things, but he definitely had a wandering eye (and dick), and Leigh was just wasn’t sure if he was ready to commit to her in any meaningful way. Why didn’t she just tell him no?</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>“Babe! Babe, I have the best idea!” Rocco looked uncharacteristically excited, and Leigh couldn’t wait to hear what had got him so worked up.<br/><br/>“Oh yeah? Does it involve you and me in the back of my truck?” Leigh winked as she came up and wrapped her arms around his neck.<br/><br/>“Come on babe, no! This is better than that! I’ve figured out what’s next for us! Like in life, you know?” She raised an eyebrow and stepped back a bit.<br/><br/>“Okay, tell me more.” He had never referred to them as an “us” before or talked about the future. Ever. She was curious, and more than a little excited.</p><p>“So my stepdad has this art studio in Montana, and it’s great, right? Fireplace, paintings, great views, all of it. And he and my ma are taking off for the winter, down to Arizona, so they need someone to house-sit for them and hang at the studio!”<br/><br/>“Winter in Montana?” Leigh asked. She didn’t ski, didn’t like being cold.<br/><br/>“Yeah! Just you and me, snowed in, all the art supplies you could want. I’m thinking we can make a whole trip out of it! Down through Cali to see Steve, we can hike to those hot springs in Big Sur, see Yosemite on the way back up, maybe Yellowstone. Whaddya think babe?!”</p><p>Truthfully, she didn’t know what to think. It had only been a month since she found out he was sleeping with that redhead, Cherry (that could NOT be her real name). It wasn’t cheating exactly, since she could never pin him down to have “the talk,” but they’d been inseparable for almost a year since Leigh left her ex to be with him, and she was hurt by the discovery. How could he go from seeing his (one?) side-chick a couple times a week to wanting to be stuck with her alone in an arctic wasteland for months? It didn’t really make sense.<br/><br/>“Well, what about our jobs?”<br/><br/>“We quit them babe!” She was silent, feeling that awkward Leigh laugh start to bubble up, but knowing that laughing at him probably wouldn’t be well-received.<br/><br/>He kept talking, “You have all that money in your savings, babe. You keep saying you don’t know what to do with the inheritance; this could be it!”<br/><br/>He wasn’t wrong. She did have the money from when her granddad died, and she really didn’t know what to do with it. She was lucky to not have school debt or a car payment. Saving felt smart, but she was so young - there was time to save still.<br/><br/>She had been in the same job since college, working summers at first and then moving up a bit after she got her degree and could work full-time.<br/><br/>She hesitated, but after a week concluded that she was bored, she knew she could do better than running the little mom and pop grocery store in her neighborhood, she did love to travel, and she thought she loved Rocco too. Maybe he <em>was</em> ready to commit to “them” a little bit more, she wondered. Maybe she should take a chance.</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>Now, sitting in a small conference room, she finally realized that he wasn’t ready to commit to anything. Their breakup in the driveway wasn’t a culmination of fights, or because she did anything wrong except overstay her welcome in his life. She was just a means to an end. Her inheritance would get him where he wanted to go: an all-expense paid trip to his Mom’s house.<br/><br/>‘What a loser,’ is all that she could think as she scrolled nervously through his socials for the millionth time. She couldn’t help but keep looking at pictures of Cherry with him in Montana all dressed up like some sexy LumberJill. Leigh wondered if she had been there the whole time, or if she drove out the minute she heard Leigh was gone. In the spirit of not opening the feelings door for anyone anymore, she hadn’t texted him to ask, but it was a struggle.<br/><br/>“Well hello there!” came a booming greeting from behind her.<br/><br/>“I see you’re all settled, should we get this show on the road?” </p><p>Felix was his name, kind of cheesy, full of weird brags and bad one-liners.<br/><br/>She couldn’t tell if he was interviewing her or trying to impress her, but he didn’t seem to care about her time off from the workforce, didn’t ask too many hard questions. He even told her there weren’t any other serious candidates for the job.<br/><br/>She could tell she wasn’t going to respect him, but she figured he’d be easy to work for: too busy trying to make himself look good to worry about what she was doing.<br/><br/>Half an hour later, she was offered the job.<br/><br/>“Congratulations, looks like you’ll be putting that fine arts degree to good use!” He said excitedly.<br/><br/>“Thanks so much, Felix! I won’t let you down,” she assured, in her “humble interviewee” voice.<br/><br/>“So when can you start Ms. Millman?”<br/><br/>“Oh, just Leigh, you can call me Leigh, thanks. Uh... I guess, um... how about next week?”<br/><br/>It was more of a question than an answer, and she knew she didn’t have the money to move up to Seattle in a week, but figured that Noah would loan it to her if it meant she was gone faster.<br/><br/>“One week it is! See you at 8am on the 24th then!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>**<strong>One week later: Seattle</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>As Leigh had thought, Hope and Noah were happy to lend her a few hundred bucks for the move in exchange for getting their privacy back. Hope called it a birthday present since they hadn’t really celebrated Leigh’s 24th because of the interview.<br/><br/>She found a room for rent advertised in a local coffee shop the day of her interview, and against all her better judgement, called the number. The guy who answered explained that they were two guys, their third roommate had to move out and left them hanging; they didn’t need a deposit or anything, just needed someone to move in fast so they could keep up with the rent.<br/><br/>The house was beautiful, big and old in the Capitol Hill neighborhood not far from her work. It wasn’t kept up super well, but that was probably why the rent was only $800 a month. With very little fuss, Leigh got the master - they agreed it would be best so she wouldn’t have to share a bathroom with the guys.<br/><br/>The room at the very end of the hallway upstairs had one built in bookcase, a great picture window for reading or just watching, and a view of Volunteer Park. The attached bathroom was a dream. Leigh didn’t grow up with a lot, never had a bathroom that wasn’t also her brother’s or Hope’s or a guest bathroom. She had her own bathtub! It wasn’t the Waldorf, but to Leigh, it was perfect.<br/><br/>The day she moved in, Hope couldn’t get off work and sent Noah in her place since none of them were comfortable with Leigh never having met these guys before. For once she was glad that Noah was around since she felt weird about moving in with two strangers and he at least looked strong in case she needed that. As a bonus, they took separate cars so Leigh didn’t have to hear the jabs about “not living up to your potential” and “drinking too much.”<br/><br/>Ibrahim was quiet, shy even. He seemed nice enough, and he helped Leigh and Noah move her stuff in, but didn’t have much to say. She gleaned that he was really into sports (or at least going to the gym), and he worked at the swanky golf and tennis club part-time. Other than that, he was sweating a lot and practically fell over every time Leigh made eye contact.<br/><br/>Graham was louder, lots of tattoos and definitely salty, much more her speed. He worked down at the fish market, which wasn’t close to the house, but went the same way as Leigh for part of his commute, so she’d have a bike buddy on her way to work.<br/><br/>He jokingly assured her that Ibrahim was just weird around women (not reassuring for a roommate you found basically on Craigslist), but hadn’t disposed of any bodies at the house, so probably wasn’t a serial killer. Noah was unimpressed with the fishmonger’s humor, which made it even easier for Leigh to joke around with Graham, and by the end of the day they decided she could be his wingwoman whenever they went out together since Ibrahim clearly hadn’t been stepping up to the plate.<br/><br/>Noah left without saying much, just a “Hope says she loves you, be careful.” Seemed like the threat assessment on her new roommates came back at low-risk. He had a long drive and Leigh was grateful for the help, so she let him “Dad talk” her and then waved as he pulled away from the curb.<br/><br/>Later that night when she was unpacking, she found Noah’s copy of Prufrock in one of her boxes. She opened her favorite poem, and smiled as she read a note in Noah’s handwriting inside the cover:</p><p>
  <em>Leigh, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you don’t like me, but I love Hope as much as you do, which means I love you too. Just remember, you can always come back, but it won’t be coming home. You need to let go of the past (and the scotch) and figure out where home is going to be for you now, and I really hope you do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your annoying 2nd Dad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Noah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>She started her new job on the 24th and as she suspected, Felix was incredibly easy to work for. Didn’t care about the details of what she was doing as long as she didn’t interrupt him while he was talking to female customers and her work was turned in on time.<br/><br/>She had her own office, which was great, because she could just shut the door when Felix’s antics got to be too much - basically all the time.<br/><br/>Leigh was happy to be doing something creative again. Sure, she was still in a grocery store, but she was doing all the graphic design and artwork instead of yelling at cashiers about how to bag groceries properly.<br/><br/>It was a chain too, so if she did well, there were opportunities to move up into a corporate design job.<br/><br/>It felt like things were going right for her for the first time in a while. She was skeptical but optimistic and ready to move forward.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>**<strong>5 months later, August 2010: Seattle</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>Things surprisingly continued to go well over the next few months for Leigh in Seattle.<br/><br/>She was settled into work and her room in the rental house. She stopped following Rocco on social media and blocked his number. She’d been going out with Graham after work pretty often, and it turned out that not only was she a great wingwoman (duh), but that Graham was a great wingman (except he insisted on calling himself a “fin-man”).<br/><br/>A guy came home with her a couple of times a week usually; mostly just for making out, no one made it past second base and no one got a call for a repeat performance.<br/><br/>She wasn’t looking for anything serious, too burned to put herself truly out there. Every time she thought about asking one of them to stay over she remembered that night at Hope’s house months ago when she promised herself she’d wait for the right one.<br/><br/>At the time, she didn’t really mean wait like in the biblical sense, but she didn’t want to catch feelings either. Who knew what she might do if she actually dated someone or liked them; she couldn’t trust herself not to get lost in them again. Not to make hasty decisions and give too much up. She was definitely drowning her sorrows about Rocco with whiskey and a rotating cast of men, and for now, she liked it.<br/><br/>At work, she had made some friends. She chatted a lot with Arjun, a 20 year old that worked in the bakery. He had applied for the design job and was disappointed when he didn’t get it, but had a lot of talent and was always interested in what Leigh was working on. She took him under her wing a bit, encouraged him to start some art classes at the community college and hung out with him after work sometimes at the coffee shop so they could draw together.<br/><br/>Then there was Lottie, she worked in the produce department. She spotted Leigh on the new girl’s first day and thought the curly haired artist with a rainbow of ear piercings looked like she had potential. They became fast friends at Lottie’s insistence, getting together a couple times a week to smoke weed and take Lottie’s dogs for walks. She liked Lottie; Lottie made her laugh, reminded her a little bit of Hope: over the top just enough that it could be annoying to some people, but Leigh found it to be a good balance to her almost perpetual easy-going state.<br/><br/>After a morning walk with Lottie on August 10th, Leigh was at work hanging new signs she had designed back by the meat counter when she heard Arjun,</p><p>“Hey Leigh! I’ve got the heads’ up on a <em>real</em> piece of meat if you know what I mean...” giving her just the cheesiest grin and rubbing his hands together conspiratorially.<br/><br/>He went on, “There’s a smoking. hot. man. up front who’s here for the bakery manager interview. Word around the kitchen is that he’s from Europe or something - I’m sure he’s probably pretentious, but maybe open-minded too? That could work for me! Or you!”<br/><br/>“Well then, I’m happy you have a new prospect, love, even if he might be your boss one day. I’ve more than got my hands full with Graham’s “catch of the day” program, so he’s all yours,” she gave his shoulder a squeeze as she volleyed a bad joke back at him as punishment for saying “real piece of meat” and sent him on his way,</p><p>“Now get back to work so we can go draw later.”<br/><br/>As she climbed up her ladder to touch up the chalk on the new signs, she smiled to herself at Arjun’s optimism. He was always sure that every cute guy that came in the store or into the coffee shop, or even walked by on the sidewalk was specifically there to date him. What she wouldn’t give for that brand of confidence.<br/><br/>“Hello lass, I don’t believe we’ve met!” she heard from behind her.<br/><br/>She tried to turn around slowly to keep her balance, but almost started to fall off the ladder when she spotted the man with the distinctly “not from around here” accent who was calling to her.<br/><br/>He was standing there all smiles with gorgeous skin, great dreads, freckles everywhere, beautiful gold-colored eyes, not too tall, not too short, not too built, but not too thin... like he was plucked out of nowhere to make her feel like Goldilocks with her very own “just right” visitor.<br/><br/>“Whoa! Don’t do it, there’s a lot to live for!” he teased, as he reached out to hold the ladder.</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry, oh shit! I promise I’m not trying to jump!” She completely missed that he was joking as she started to partially regain her composure.<br/><br/>She was sure she was staring at this point, but she couldn’t stop.<br/><br/>“I know we don’t know each other, but women don’t usually off themselves to get out of shaking my hand,” he said.<br/><br/>He held out a hand to her as she started to climb down. She looked at him quizzically and when she realized what he was offering, in a rush started wiping chalk off of her hands onto her jeans.<br/><br/>He just kept smiling, a half-smile, maybe a smirk(?) and she couldn’t tell if it was at her and her chalk covered jeans or at the whole situation.<br/><br/>She grabbed his hand anyway as she got down and smiled back.<br/><br/>“Leigh. I’m Leigh. I work here. You probably figured that out. That I work here anyway. Not my name hopefully. That’s probably why you said hi. Of course I work here! Why else would I be up on the ladder? You must be here for the bakery job.”<br/><br/>She finally took a breath and added: “Word travels fast when there’s a cute stranger in the building.”<br/><br/>Her face turned red as she said it, knowing she sounded like an idiot, rambling and calling him cute.<br/><br/>Wait. She just called him cute out loud. Jesus.<br/><br/>While she didn’t have Arjun’s blind optimism, she pulled at the bar all the time; small talk with cute guys was not usually an issue for her.<br/><br/>Could someone come clean up the hot mess in the back aisle please?<br/><br/>“Nice to meet ya, ‘Leigh Iworkhere.’ I’m Bobby. Bobby McKenzie. Cute Scotsman at your service,” as he winked at her.<br/><br/>She still hadn’t let go of his hand.<br/><br/>Oh. My. Lord.<br/><br/>‘Let go!’ She thought, commanding her right hand to comply.<br/><br/>And it did, which was a relief, because she was confident that her brain was disconnected from her mouth already for some reason and didn’t need it affecting her limbs too.<br/><br/>“Nice to meet you Bobby. Good luck on the interview, okay? We really need someone to turn that team around!”<br/><br/>She could not <em>believe</em> the shit coming out of her own mouth. She had a lot of inner voices, but didn’t know until this moment that “Felix” was one of them.<br/><br/>There was a one hundred percent chance she was going to need a muzzle if she was ever going to see this guy again.<br/><br/>Deciding it was best for her to walk away and save whatever dignity she had left, she started to gather up her supplies.<br/><br/>“Thanks Leigh, luck’s what I need!” he replied, still as cheerful as he was before she made a complete ass out of herself in front him.<br/><br/>“For sure, see you around!” Was all she could manage as she turned her back to him and tried not to let him see that she had started her stupid nervous laughing.<br/><br/>She looked back after a second and he was already walking down the aisle to introduce himself to someone else.<br/><br/>As she looked up, he looked over his shoulder at her and she felt her cheeks turn red again and her insides melt the tiniest bit when he winked again and threw her that half-smile.<br/><br/>There was only one thought in her mind as she watched him walk away:</p><p>‘I am so fucked if he gets that job.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was so fun to write Leigh and Bobby meeting! I hope you enjoyed it; feedback, comments, etc are all always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Very Long Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Yeah, you’re crazy</em><br/>
<em>But you can be as crazy as you wanna be</em><br/>
<em>As long as you’re crazy over me.”</em><br/>
<em>        - Dan Scott, Crazy Over Me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>Early August 10: over the Atlantic Ocean</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>Bobby hated sitting for so long like this. He should’ve found a way to get a business class ticket, but it was already crazy that the store was paying for him to fly out for an in person interview, and he didn’t want to push his luck. </p><p>His leg bounced; he wasn’t really sure why he was nervous, and he definitely shouldn’t stay nervous for the entire 24 hours until his interview. It wouldn’t be healthy. He should’ve taken Jonno’s advice and offer of sleeping pills just to get through this flight. </p><p>Maybe he was nervous about Blake. She was going to be pissed and she could be so mean sometimes. He should’ve called her or seen her to break it off. It was pretty clear to everyone that she was just using him for a good time, but it felt a little cold just to leave the country without telling her. He’d be back though, he’d tell her then. Maybe.</p><p>It was always “should’ve” with him. If he got this job, made this move, he wouldn’t be the “should’ve” guy anymore. It was time he started putting himself out there and going after what he wanted, standing up for himself, and not living with regrets. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>Midday August 10: Seattle</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>He sat in the taxi outside the store. Why couldn’t he have slept on that fucking flight? He was so tired now and it was going to be even harder to make a good impression. </p><p>When the driver cleared his throat for the 10th time, Bobby finally snapped out of it, grabbed his bag, and hopped out of the car with a distracted, “Thanks, mate.”</p><p>After a couple of deep breaths and smoothing his favorite floral shirt a dozen times, Bobby walked into the store. It was nice on first impression, large and open, with modern fixtures. He looked around for a few seconds and then noticed a small, mustached, young guy watching him. He waved and the gawker practically ran away, which made Bobby wonder if he had done something wrong; he didn’t really know the culture here. </p><p>In the spirit of “putting himself out there,” he decided to introduce himself to some of the employees; he really wanted this job and didn’t know who his competition might be or what this “Felix” looked like who was supposed to be interviewing him. </p><p>The girl stocking oranges was pretty and intimidating. She had tattoos everywhere and long blonde hair with various colored streaks in it. </p><p>“Did you need something, or are you just staring at my ass?” She asked flatly.</p><p>“Uh, I guess I need something if those are my only options. I wanted to introduce myself, I’m Bobby, here to interview for the bakery manager position.”</p><p>When she turned to face him, she looked a little deflated, like she had actually expected him to comment on her ass, but when he reached out to shake her hand, she hugged him instead and said, “Oh I don’t touch hands with strangers, too intimate.” </p><p>“I don’t think I caught your name?”</p><p>“I didn’t throw it, but it’s Lottie, Charlotte, whatever, you can decide what you like best.”</p><p>“Nice to make your acquaintance, Charlotte.”</p><p>“You too Bob. I’m back at it then, but good luck around here.”</p><p>She turned around and put a headphone in to signal that their conversation was over.</p><p>‘What a strange bird,’ he thought as he walked away. </p><p>He didn’t see many other employees as he walked through the store; he wanted to save the kitchen for last, those were his people, and he needed time to get comfortable before he made his way over there. </p><p>When he turned the corner to the back aisle, he saw the mustached kid from before excitedly talking to someone, pointing back and forth between himself and the woman he was speaking to before she shooed him away. </p><p>When the kid hurried away, he really noticed <em>her. </em>She was beautiful; like drop-dead gorgeous, a total knockout, very very far out of his league. She had beautiful curly long hair, was tall, but not taller than him, thin, but not too skinny. </p><p>Everything about the way she looked was practically perfect and the way her cigarette-style jeans hugged her ass as she climbed up a ladder almost sent him over the edge. Now he was definitely staring at someone’s rear and hoped the strange blonde wasn’t around to see it.</p><p>He paused for a second and then told himself, ‘Go for it McKenzie. No regrets.’</p><p>So he came up behind her and said, “Hello lass, I don’t believe we’ve met!” </p><p>He couldn’t believe he straight away started calling her lass; like the worst cliche impression of himself.</p><p>‘She probably thinks I’m a complete idiot.’ </p><p>As she turned around, he couldn’t help but stare into the large green eyes that met his gaze... And at her tits if he was honest. He hated to be that guy, but Jesus, they were nice. She had on a white t-shirt tucked into her skinny jeans and it stretched across her chest reading, “Tell your dog I said hi.” </p><p>An animal lover too? ‘Down boy!’</p><p>God, she might be perfect. Well, except for her balance. He must’ve startled her because she almost fell off the ladder.</p><p>He lunged to grab it and of course made not one, but two awful jokes about suicide while he did it. What was wrong with him? He wasn’t the most confident guy, but a suicide joke? That was bad even for him. And of course, she didn’t laugh. </p><p>When she was steady, he reached out a hand to help her down the ladder almost involuntarily. It’s like his mouth and his hand were operating of their own will, and no matter how much he knew he looked like a fool, he couldn’t stop. </p><p>She didn’t seem to understand the gesture, maybe chivalry was dead in the U.S.? But then she dusted her chalky hands off on those amazing, tight jeans and shook his hand with a smile. </p><p>She said something, a lot of somethings actually, but Bobby didn’t really register any of it. He kept a smile on his face, but tried to tone it down a little bit to a half-smile. That look always worked for him.</p><p>“I’m Leigh. I work here. You probably figured that out. Blah, blah, blah... cute stranger in the building.”</p><p>‘Leigh, that’s a nice name,’ he mused while she spoke.</p><p>Wait. She just said cute. Cute stranger. ‘That must be me.’ He wasn’t sure if he could believe what he was hearing.</p><p>Of course he made fun of her next, “Nice to meet ya, ‘Leigh Iworkhere.’ I’m Bobby. Bobby McKenzie. Cute Scotsman at your service,” and in another incident of brain/body miscommunication, he winked at her. </p><p>He’s his dad now. </p><p>She immediately dropped his hand. </p><p>‘Smooth, McKenzie. Making fun of the girl already. Definitely not working for you.’ This is what he deserves for putting himself out there.</p><p>She wished him luck on his interview, which he was sure she didn’t really mean. He’d already almost caused an accident, made a suicide joke, and then made fun of her calling him cute. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be the front runner if she was hiring for the job.</p><p>She turned around and he even though he couldn’t see her face, he could’ve sworn she was laughing. Laughing at him? Maybe this wasn’t as bad as he thought, then! Maybe she thought his jokes were funny after all? </p><p>He had embarrassed himself enough and figured he should leave it for now so he walked away to meet the next victim of his awkwardness. He just couldn’t help but look back at her though, and when he did, he saw her looking straight at him with a strange look on her face. </p><p>He had to make her laugh, he needed to know if it was as good as he thought it might be, so he winked at her again and gave her the goofy McKenzie smile he had perfected over the last few years. </p><p>No laugh, but her cheeks turned the most glorious shade of pink and she smiled just a little bit back at him. </p><p>‘Well now I have to get this job...’ he thought as he walked away from this woman who was quite possibly his dream girl. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Leigh was glad to be done with work, and headed out to meet with Arjun for their informal art class. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she picked it up when she saw Hope’s name on the screen.</p><p>“Hey Hope, what’s up?”</p><p>“Noah and I were just talking. When are you coming to visit?” </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. I don’t usually take two days off in a row and it’s a long drive up and back for one day.” </p><p>“Well, door’s always open. Speaking of, Noah finally told me about the note he gave you when you moved. Did you read it? You never said anything about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did... he was right, you know. I just spent a long time holding onto how things used to be I guess. It wasn’t fair to you guys. Or to me. Maybe I was a little jealous of him... Maybe he deserves more credit than I was giving him?”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe... he’d appreciate you saying so I think. Anyway, how’s work going then?”</p><p>“It’s good. I dunno. I almost fell off a ladder today.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh you know, cute guy, I’m hopeless, same old.”</p><p>“Cute guy? Does he work there?”</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe, interview.” Leigh was blushing just thinking about her interaction with Bobby the Scot earlier today. </p><p>“Don’t shit where you eat, Leigh.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“Yes! Jesus. I know. I promise I’m an adult. Same age as you and everything. God. I’m not ready for anything like that really anyway. He seemed nice, I’d probably want to give him my number or something.”</p><p>“Better left alone then.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“I love you hun, I’ve got to get back to work.”</p><p>“It’s 7pm Hope, go home.”</p><p>“Jesus. I know,” she mocked.</p><p>“Love you babe.”</p><p>“Love you more Leigh.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>The Next Day: Seattle</strong>**</p><p><br/>
Bobby thought a cupcake shirt was the right move for his interview. He wasn’t normally the most put-together guy, but he tried his best to use the iron in the hotel room, tried “product” to tame his dreadlocks a little (his sister’s idea), and had his best khakis, so by the time he checked himself out in the full-length mirror, he was pretty happy with the results. </p><p>Sitting in the small interview room, he got a little nervous, but he was pretty distracted thinking about Leigh. He tried, as casually as he could, to find her before his interview but didn’t have any luck.</p><p>He practically lost a whole night’s sleep thinking about her so he was now just insanely tired. Was she single? Did she have pets? Where did she grow up? Does she like sweets? What’s her favorite band? He was done for. </p><p>Felix was late. Bobby really needed to get this interview done and get some sleep on the flight home. Once he was over the ocean he could maybe get this girl out of his head and start thinking about how to deal with the mess he left in Glasgow. </p><p>He rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple times. When he looked up out the conference room window, he saw her. She was laughing at someone or something he couldn’t see through the narrow window in the door. </p><p>He thought she was beautiful before, but the way her eyes crinkled and her cheeks flushed and the hint of a dimple appeared as she was laughing was practically holy. </p><p>She turned to face him and caught him looking. She kept a huge grin on her face and gave him a double thumbs-up; it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Then she was suddenly gone, replaced by a shorter, pale man with bright blue hair. </p><p>“You must be Bobby! Welcome to Seattle! I’m Felix.”</p><p>Bobby stood to shake the other man’s hand, “pleasure to meet you, thank you for the opportunity.”</p><p>“Of course! We’re happy to have you. Why don’t you start by telling me a bit about yourself?”</p><p>“Well, I currently manage a hospital kitchen, which you know. I’m looking for other roles where I can focus on baking. I like having a team, and being able to teach others about baking and pastry is something I’ve always loved. I’d like to be able to create too, have signature pastries or viennoiserie.”</p><p>“Sure, sure, that sounds good. Tell me, why so far from home?”</p><p>“Hmm.. that’s a good question. I guess I’m just ready for something new. I really want to go after what I want and try new things. What’s more new than a new country? I’ve only ever lived in Scotland, so I don’t know much else, but you only live once, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, I s’pose you do.” </p><p>They looked through Bobby’s portfolio and talked about any opportunities for the team Bobby had noticed when he spent time in the kitchen the day before. Felix seemed distracted and fidgety, which wasn’t making Bobby overly confident.</p><p>“Well, the team seemed to like you. Arjun was just talking to our graphic artist in the hallway about how nicely you seemed to fit in with the team. You must’ve made a good impression. That goes a long way around here.”</p><p>Did she want him working there? That would be amazing. “Thank you sir, that’s nice to hear.” </p><p>“I know you have a flight back, but we’ll be in touch in the next day or so after we finish interviews and let you know.”</p><p>“Sounds great, thank you again for your time.”</p><p>“No problem, travel safe!”</p><p>Bobby left the room and tried to peek around for Leigh, but couldn’t find her, so he headed out. Didn’t want to miss his flight. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>August 13, Glasgow</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, this is Bobby.”</p><p>“Bobby, it’s Felix from the interview.”</p><p>“Oh hello, thanks for calling me back. Good news I hope.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, good news. We’d like to offer you the position. If you’re interested, we can get started working on your Visa right away.”</p><p>He didn’t know what to say; he hadn’t exactly expected to get the job and Seattle was a long way from home. On the other hand, the salary it came with was great, he didn’t really have anything tying him down here, and he could always come home to visit Jonno and his family. </p><p>And Glasgow didn’t have Leigh; he hadn’t been able to get her perfect smile out of his head for days. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m honored! I’d love the job, just let me know what paperwork needs to be done.”</p><p>“Great, yeah. Someone from HR will be in touch. We’ll talk soon.”</p><p>“Thank you Felix! Bye!”</p><p>Bobby hung up the phone and did a little happy dance. He called Jonno to give him the news and obviously his best friend was pleased for him, but disappointed he would be so far away. His sister and mom were in the same boat. He let them know he had some time, he didn’t know how long it would take until he got his visa.</p><p>Finally, he dialed Blake and got her voicemail.</p><p>“Hey, it’s me. You probably know this already, and I’m not actually sure you’ll care that much, but... um... it’s got to be over between us for real this time. I just need to feel like someone wants me for me, and is you know... I guess proud to be with me. And I know you’ve got other guys and shit... So... I’m sure you’ll be angry, but I think this is best for both of us. I’m going to head out of town for a while, so maybe I’ll see you around. Good luck Blake.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>August 13: Seattle</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>Leigh was in her office first thing in the morning when she heard Felix on the phone:</p><p>“...it’s Felix from the interview.”</p><p>...”yeah, yeah... offer you the position... get started on your Visa...”</p><p>And as soon as she heard that part, she realized what was happening and shortly after that she realized she had a huge smile plastered on her face. She did a fist pump in her chair and then scanned around to make sure no one saw. </p><p>She had seen him the morning of his interview. He looked amazing. His shirt with cupcakes on it - lord. How cute could he be? She gave him her cheesiest double thumbs up that day and he gave her a huge toothy grin back. </p><p>She wondered if you could have a whole relationship with cheesy gestures. Maybe they didn’t need to talk. She could save herself from getting attached. It was a good plan. </p><p>She wondered why she was thinking about a relationship with someone she didn’t know.</p><p>She wondered how long it would take to get a Visa... she started a little mental countdown until she would get to see him again. </p><p>She wondered if she’d have at least 30 days to practice not acting like a complete fool, probably longer?</p><p>She wondered why she could not get this guy out of her head and realized, sadly, that he probably wasn’t thinking about her like she was thinking about him. </p><p>Then she drifted back to her conversation with Hope: “Don’t shit where you eat, Leigh.”</p><p>She knew it was a bad idea. She did know that... right? </p><p>Leigh definitely knew, but she found herself typing “American work visas” in to the search engine on her computer anyway. </p><p>For research purposes. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Smitten kittens are just the most adorable! Here’s hoping they get what they’re looking for. Comments and feedback appreciated, @daisybarks on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby finally arrives in Seattle and gets to know Leigh a little better!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I’m a lot like you, so please.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hello, I’m here, I’m waiting.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I think I’d be good for you,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and you’d be good for me."</em>
  <br/>
  <em> - Weezer, El Scorcho</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>**October 1, Seattle**</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 6 weeks since Leigh found out that Bobby would be coming to work with them. She hadn’t asked Felix about when he would start since they wouldn’t really work directly together and she didn’t want to make it weird. </p>
<p>Her mental advent calendar ticking down the days to his arrival was getting dangerously close to being over. She was getting nervous. She figured she had <em>maybe</em> two more weeks to get her shit together and not make their second encounter as awkward as the first. </p>
<p>She also didn’t really know why she cared so much. She didn’t even know him. What if he was a complete idiot? Or didn’t like dogs? Or hated live music? Or any number of trivial things Leigh had decided were dealbreakers?</p>
<p>She was spiraling. She knew she was blowing this whole thing out of proportion. He would get there and be a normal guy who’d probably just piss her off most of the time. </p>
<p>But until then, she was borderline obsessed and she needed distractions. So she hung out with Lottie and Arjun almost daily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s definitely not straight.”</p>
<p>“He definitely is.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he’s not one or the other, you closed-minded losers,” chimed in Lottie.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Leigh sighed, “you never know. It’s none of our business anyway.”</p>
<p>Arjun sipped his matcha and considered for a minute. “I’d like everything about Mehcad Brooks to be my business.”</p>
<p>Lottie slapped him playfully and he spit his drink across the table right onto Leigh’s sketchbook. </p>
<p>“Hey! Come on now. That was a good one you just ruined, you two!” </p>
<p>“It’s modern art now,” explained Arjun.</p>
<p>Leigh replied, “You’re the worst,” as she stuck her tongue out at her friend.</p>
<p>“What’re you drawing anyway? Lemme see.” Arjun grabbed for her sketchbook as she tried to yank it away, but she was too late. </p>
<p>“Leigh. What the fuck? Are you drawing my new boss?”</p>
<p>Her face turned the darkest shade of red possible - even the tips of her ears under all her piercings. </p>
<p>She was definitely drawing Bobby. </p>
<p>How was she going to make this sound not as psycho as it actually was?</p>
<p>“No! I mean... kind of. Not really, but like maybe a little bit. A character based on him maybe? Just shut up and give it back.”</p>
<p>Lottie rolled her eyes, “You two are like children. Fucking stop it. Arj, give Leigh the sketchbook. Leigh, stop creeping out on the new guy.”</p>
<p>“I’m not ‘creeping out.’ Artists can find inspiration anywhere,” Leigh said defiantly. </p>
<p>“What’s the deal then? Did you talk to him when he was here for the interview?” asked Lottie.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kind of. Not really. Just introductions. I think I made a fool of myself. Which is fine, totally fine because I’m not trying to make a good impression on a rando that I don’t even know.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Okay.” Lottie just raised an eyebrow and gave Arjun the “she’s out of her fucking mind” look as Leigh rambled.</p>
<p>Arjun chimed in, “He starts in two weeks I heard. Maybe we should get to know him, you know? Make him feel welcome?”</p>
<p>Two weeks. She knew it! ‘Be cool, Leigh,’ she repeated like a mantra.</p>
<p>“You just want to ‘make everything about him your business’,” replied Leigh. </p>
<p>Arjun nodded to Leigh’s drawing. “Seems like I’m not the only one.”</p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>**First week of October, Glasgow**</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Jonno had been over often lately to help Bobby pack for spending at least a year in Seattle. The company was paying relocation expenses, so he wouldn’t need to move furniture or anything, but there was still so much to take, put in storage, or donate. How did he fit so much shit in his flat?</p>
<p>Since the same giant parent company owned the grocery chain and the large catering company Bobby worked for, the Visa process was fairly easy. The company’s blanket Visa worked for all management transfers, so they just had to send letters stating that Bobby was the only qualified candidate. 60 days of processing and he’d be good to go. </p>
<p>He was down to his last days in Scotland and starting to get nervous. He really had no clue what he was doing. It was a leap to go from never leaving the town you grew up in and being afraid to break up with your on again off again girlfriend to moving across the ocean and leaving everything behind. </p>
<p>Why couldn’t he just buy a motorbike, go backpacking, or some other normal quarter-life crisis shit?</p>
<p>“You gotta calm down, Bobby. You’ve been getting more and more worked up lately.”</p>
<p>He knew Jonno was right. He felt like his blood pressure was out of control the last few days. He wasn’t built for this. Didn’t like stress, change, any of those hard things.</p>
<p>“I know, you’re right. But what if I’m making a huge mistake with all this?” He asked as he gestured around to the half-packed moving crates. </p>
<p>“Maybe you are, but the alternative ain’t too rosy either. You gonna stay here and try to turn Blake into a housewife or something? You know you need a fresh a start or you’re going to stay in the same job and keep dating the same dobber for as long as they’ll all let you.”</p>
<p>“Don’t call Blake that, it’s mean.”</p>
<p>Jonno took a swig of the beer in front of him. “Doesn’t mean it ain’t the truth.”</p>
<p>Bobby replied as they both began to laugh, “Yeah, she sorta is, huh?” </p>
<p>“What about that bird in Seattle?”</p>
<p>“What bird?”</p>
<p>“The curly-haired chalk goddess you wouldn’t fuckin’ stop talking about for a week after you got back?”</p>
<p>“Chalk goddess, really? Where do you come up with this stuff? How are we even friends? Her name is Leigh.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, so, what’s she like?”</p>
<p>“I dunno, mate,” Bobby shrugged.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘you dunno’? You must know somethin’ about her since you couldn’t shut up about her.”</p>
<p>“I know two things. One: she’s beautiful and two: she’s outta my league.” </p>
<p>“Thought you were gonna be a new man now?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit. At least you can talk to her when you get there.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, maybe. She’s a lot. I’m sure I’d fuck it up.”</p>
<p>“You probably will. But you’ll never really know if you don’t try.”</p>
<p>Bobby rolled his eyes, “Thanks Jonno.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>**October 20: Seattle**</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby had been in the U.S. for almost a week. Everything went smoothly with customs. He had been worried about Paisley making the move, but couldn’t imagine leaving her after they’d been together for 2 years.</p>
<p>She traveled like a champion. </p>
<p>He bent down to ruffle the fur behind her ears. “Who’s the best lass? You are!” </p>
<p>Paisley huffed in agreement, “Awoo!” </p>
<p>They had been for daily walks through Interlaken Park, right by Bobby’s temporary housing. He liked the area, it was quiet and close to work. He timed it and he could walk to work in 40 minutes or ride his bike there in twelve. </p>
<p>There was another park on the way to his work, about a 20 minute walk. He heard it had a nice pond that he thought Paisley should check out so he took her down there.</p>
<p>Volunteer Park had an art museum, a conservatory, a lake, and as Bobby had just noticed... it had Leigh?</p>
<p>This couldn’t be happening. He was giving himself a whole week before he started work to get settled. Also to figure out how to talk to her without being an idiot. </p>
<p>He had been sure the jet lag was wearing off, but then as he and Paisley turned a corner on the trail, there she was with the snarky blonde he had met. They were each walking a Bassett Hound and coming straight toward him. </p>
<p>This was not real life. He still had two days of working up the courage to talk to her in his timeline. This was too soon. If he was lucky, she wouldn’t recognize him. They’d only met the once if you didn’t count flirting through the window on the day of his interview. </p>
<p>He did count that though, for the record.</p>
<p>“Bobby?! Bobby McKenzie? Is that you?”</p>
<p>Shit. </p>
<p>“Aye. Morning lass, it’s me in the flesh.”</p>
<p>To his surprise, he said nothing too stupid <em>and</em> Leigh came up to hug him. Lottie hung back seeming disinterested. </p>
<p>The hug was warm and soft and the nicest thing Bobby felt in a long time. She smelled like mint and strawberries. It wasn’t a combination Bobby had thought he would like until that moment. </p>
<p>He had to be dreaming.</p>
<p>As she stepped back, her dog’s leash got tangled with Paisley’s, who began barking at the women. </p>
<p>“I see you’ve met Paisley, who’s this?”</p>
<p>“Oh, these are Lottie’s dogs; that’s Aries and this handsome man is Leo.”</p>
<p>“They’re complete monsters unless they get a walk. Leigh helps me out sometimes,” Lottie added.</p>
<p>As Paisley continued to bark Bobby said, “Paisley’s a monster even when she has a walk I guess!”</p>
<p>Leigh handed Leo’s leash to Lottie and bent down to greet Bobby’s pup.</p>
<p>“What kind of dog is she?” She looked up at him and asked as she let Paisley sniff her hands.</p>
<p>Bobby almost choked. The way she looked up at him with those huge green eyes was definitely killing him. “She’s uh.. A mutt. A mutt through and through. Maybe a bit of border collie.” </p>
<p>“A collie? She’s a little Lassie! How appropriate for you!” exclaimed Leigh, laughing.</p>
<p>Bobby blushed, “I hadn’t thought of that, but you’re right.”</p>
<p>Paisley wouldn’t give up barking at their company, so Bobby finally moved to leave. “We should let you four finish your walk, she’ll probably bark until we start moving.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Come with us! Right Lottie?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter to me,” said Lottie, “but I’m not facing South, so you have to go the way we were going.”</p>
<p>Leigh rolled her eyes toward Bobby and mouthed “high maintenance.” </p>
<p>He chuckled and fell in behind Lottie to join them on their walk. He whispered to Leigh, “If she won’t walk that way, how does she get home?”</p>
<p>Leigh just replied, “magic,” in a soft voice as she winked at him. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe his luck. He definitely pinched himself on the arm while she wasn’t looking so he was extra sure this was real. <br/>He hadn’t been able to get this girl out of his head for months and now here she was. She was walking next to him and just freely giving him her laugh like she didn’t know what it was worth. </p>
<p>He watched her out of the corner of his eye, ‘yep, just as lovely as I remembered,’ he thought. </p>
<p>“Well?”</p>
<p>He realized Lottie had been talking to him. </p>
<p>“Sorry Charlotte, I missed that. What were you saying?”</p>
<p>“I was saying, Bob, I’m having a Halloween party. You should come.”</p>
<p>“Oh, thanks! I’d love to. When?”</p>
<p>“On Halloween,” Lottie deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>**Halloween**</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Bobby called Jonno on Halloween morning to get last minute costume advice. </p>
<p>“The only ideas I’ve got are bad.” </p>
<p>“So, never stopped you before. Why are you so worried about it?”</p>
<p>“She’ll be there,” Bobby replied simply.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just go as a lad in a punk band?”</p>
<p>“So just go as me, then? That’s not really a costume.”</p>
<p>“But she doesn’t know that. Birds like the makeup and the tight pants, you know?”</p>
<p>“Aye, I know.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll get to find out if she likes your kind of music too.”</p>
<p>“That’s true. Alright. I better go start on this then.”</p>
<p>“You staying off the scotch?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, have been.”</p>
<p>“Good. Don’t get any ideas at this party.”</p>
<p>“I won’t. Talk soon.”</p>
<p>“Talk soon.”</p>
<p>The party would also be a good way to meet people. He didn’t know anyone here really yet. She was pretty much the only person he’d spoken with about not-work things. And only on the few occasions when they had managed to take their breaks at the same time. </p>
<p>Work had been so busy this first week or so, he’d barely managed to say “hi” to her most days. </p>
<p>He hadn’t even called Louis yet, the only other person he knew in the U.S. They weren’t very close anymore, but they used to work together when Bobby was younger. They had always gotten along. He should call Louis.</p>
<p>Bobby sighed. Jonno was right. He hadn’t been to a party since he stopped drinking. He knew it would probably be hard to be around a group of people drinking, but he would have to do it sometime anyway. He really wanted to see Leigh again too.</p>
<p>He didn’t like who he was when he was drunk. He wasn’t a mean drunk, but he didn’t have a lot of self-control. He thought of himself as kind of invincible. It had led to some broken bones and clashes with other drinkers and sometimes the law.</p>
<p>His bandmates in Glasgow had suggested that maybe he take a break from drinking for a bit since they were regularly getting un-invited from clubs because of Bobby’s antics. </p>
<p>So he did. And he surprised himself when he liked not drinking. He was more into their shows, better at work, better in bed, a better dog dad to Paisley, and mostly just happier. </p>
<p>It was in this new, sober state that he decided to apply for the position in Seattle. He was proud that he had only ever talked to Leigh when he was sober. This made him sure that she was as nice and pretty as he thought she was. He would definitely stay sober for this party so she didn’t have to see that side of him. </p>
<p>He got his costume together: black leather jacket with upturned collar, check. No shirt, check. Tight black jeans slung low on his hips, chains around his neck that hung down to his waist, a studded belt, combat boots: check four times. He popped his lip ring in for good measure. </p>
<p>He stopped to eat something before he did his makeup: a thick eyeliner, some mascara, and some charcoal shadow around the top of his eyes. </p>
<p>He looked in the mirror. Punk Bobby looked good. Confident. Ready for whatever might happen at this party. </p>
<p>He kissed Paisley on the head and left for Lottie’s house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>**Halloween: Lottie’s house**</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Leigh came early to Lottie’s house to help her friend set up the party. She had never been that into Halloween, and as an introvert at heart, big parties weren’t her thing. But Lottie was a good friend she wanted to support and she was pretty sure Bobby would be there. </p>
<p>They’d started to spend time together at work, and since the day she ran into him at the park she’d started to be able to be around him without getting tongue-tied. They’d even exchanged numbers so they could text. </p>
<p>She’d been sending him recommendations for take out and weekend activities. He was so nice all the time, and funny too. He always had her laughing when they were together, and not the nervous kind.</p>
<p>“What are you wearing?” Lottie asked.</p>
<p>“I’m Bob Ross!! Happy little trees, you know?”</p>
<p>Leigh had her curly hair pinned up into a poof around her head, bellbottoms with a stuffed squirrel in the pocket, John Lennon sunglasses, a chambray button down tucked in to her jeans with only the bottom couple buttons done, and a fake beard on. </p>
<p>“That’s a sexy Bob Ross with your tits hanging out.” </p>
<p>“I do my best,” Leigh replied as she stroked her beard and laughed. She pointed at her chest and said, “Hard to replicate that 80’s hairy man look with these in the way.”</p>
<p>She put down the cupcakes she brought and got to work setting up the bar and bar games. Pretty soon they had beer pong and flip cup ready to go, dry ice pouring ‘smoke’ out of the bar sink, and several ice chests full of cold beer. </p>
<p>“What would Bob Ross drink?” Leigh asked.</p>
<p>“Juice or something stupid probably,” Lottie replied.</p>
<p>“How about scotch?”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
<p>The two girls sipped their drinks as Lottie’s guests started to arrive. Arjun was there, dressed as a Bollywood star, Ibrahim was Tiger Woods, Graham came as a fisherman. He was just in his work clothes and he smelled awful. </p>
<p>Even Felix came dressed as a DJ carrying a fake turntable and wearing a very tight shiny shirt. Lots of other people from work and the neighborhood showed up and soon it was in full swing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>They were in the middle of a whole host of different games when Bobby finally got there. He had stood out front for a while taking deep breaths and trying to sort of get into character. There was no better time to put himself out there than now, he figured. </p>
<p>He sauntered in and walked around for a bit before he finally saw her in the kitchen playing beer pong. She looked like one of The Bee Gees maybe? </p>
<p>No, that wasn’t it.</p>
<p>She had a cardboard paint palate pinned to her and a squirrel in her pocket. The breast pocket of her button down had a tree painted on it. </p>
<p>Bob Ross.</p>
<p>Then he noticed that her button down was barely buttoned. God, she looked good. The fake beard wasn’t even a deterrent. She had a pale blue lacy bra on and nothing else under her shirt. It was open down to her belly button before it tucked into her jeans. </p>
<p>It would open wider every time she bent over to get a ping pong ball and Bobby felt like he was being given a sneak peek at heaven. He leaned against the doorframe watching Leigh. She was about to take a shot when she noticed him standing there.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” she said under her breath as she took him in. Her eyes trailed from his belt up to his eyes. She knew he was cute before, but this was something else. </p>
<p>He just looked like... well, like sex. </p>
<p>She lost focus on the game and let the ball go, straight into Felix’s forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>He watched her throw the ball straight at their boss and laughed under his breath. Jonno was right, women liked punk Bobby. Just wearing these clothes, getting in character, it made Bobby feel way more confident. He was practically leering at her from across the room, watching her every movement. </p>
<p>He watched her face turn red, watched her mouth “holy shit” as he approached, but she didn’t break eye contact with him. Just muttered an apology to Felix and started to pull the top of her shirt together nervously as she removed herself from the game.</p>
<p>He walked up and gently grabbed her hand that was fidgeting with her shirt. He turned it over in his and ran a finger across her palm and up the inside of her forearm in his biggest act of bravery to date.</p>
<p>“Nice shot Bob,” he said.</p>
<p>She swallowed, “thanks Bobby... you look...”</p>
<p>“I know,” he interrupted. He tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t manage it.</p>
<p>She nodded and started to laugh with him. “You really get into character!” she said as she withdrew her arm. </p>
<p>He nodded as she kept talking.</p>
<p>“Punk Bobby? Does he come around often?”</p>
<p>“Nah, not anymore.”</p>
<p>“He used to?”</p>
<p>“Aye. I used to be in a punk band.”</p>
<p>She laughed again, “Really? I wouldn’t have pictured it until now.”</p>
<p>“I’m full of surprises.”</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow. “Really?”</p>
<p>He wavered, “No. Just seemed like something punk Bobby would say.”</p>
<p>She laughed so hard she snorted this time, and Bobby felt like he was floating.</p>
<p>“I’m not great with crowds; wanna sit on the deck with me?”</p>
<p>“Sure lass, lead the way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Leigh wasn’t sure how long she’d been on Lottie’s deck with Bobby. She wasn’t even sure how she’d asked him to go somewhere alone with her without having a panic attack.</p>
<p>He was great to hang out with though. She was so much more comfortable now that they’d been around each other a few times. She’d even stopped nervous laughing again after they got some space. </p>
<p>Earlier in the kitchen when he had grabbed her arm she could’ve sworn there were literal sparks. She felt it when she hugged him in the park and every time they high-fived or fist-bumped as they passed each other at work. </p>
<p>She didn’t do that with anyone else. Couldn’t have told you why she hugged him that day at the park or why she found excuses to touch him now. She just had this urge to touch him, even in the most platonic way. She kept looking down at her forearm for evidence of this feeling, like a scar or a mark, but there was nothing.</p>
<p>‘It’s all in your head, weirdo. He’s just a nice guy who needs friends,’ she told herself over and over. </p>
<p>“Favorite color?” he asked.</p>
<p>Why was this a hard question? Probably because she had decided to grab the bottle of scotch on their way up. Instead of refilling her glass she was just taking sips straight from the bottle.  </p>
<p>“Lilac. No, orange. No, navy. I guess I like them all?” she half asked, half answered. “You?”</p>
<p>“Green. But I like using purple in the bakery because people don’t expect it. And purple things taste good. Blackberries, huckleberries, grapes, currants, lavender.”</p>
<p>“I never thought of that! They do taste good. Did you try one of my cupcakes downstairs? They’re lemon and lavender.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been up here with you since I got here.” He looked down at her hand on his leg; she hadn’t even realized it was there. He didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>She blushed, “Oh yeah. I’m so sorry! You probably want a drink or something to eat. Or to meet other people! I can’t believe I’ve been hogging you all to myself!”</p>
<p>“S’alright. I’m having a good time. I don’t drink, but I’d love one of those cupcakes,” he smiled back at her. </p>
<p>“Sure, come on!” She grabbed his hand and led him back to the kitchen. </p>
<p>When Lottie saw them enter the room holding hands, she gave Leigh “the look.” It was a Lottie signature. A cross between, “what the fuck is wrong with you?” and “get over here right now.” </p>
<p>Leigh handed Bobby a cupcake and leaned in to tell him she’d be back in a minute. </p>
<p>She grabbed Lottie and they shut themselves in the bathroom. </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m hanging out at your party. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m trying to help you help yourself.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“Seriously Leigh, since I’ve met you it’s all, ‘I don’t need a man. Men only want one thing, you can’t trust them. Give them a fake phone number, don’t catch feelings’, blah, blah, Leigh type shit. Now you’re out here with a stranger holding hands, you’re drawing him in your notebook, you’re giving him sex eyes in my kitchen, you’re making more signs for the bakery than they could ever possibly use just to hang out with him. What’s gotten into you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Lottie. He’s so nice, and funny, and he listens. He’s like, actually a good person! He loves his dog, and his sister, and his mom, and he bakes, and he likes purple, and he was in a band, and he smells good.” She inhaled, “I just get this feeling around him. I can’t explain it.”</p>
<p>Leigh went on, “I mean, I can explain tonight - have you seen him? I need a cold shower.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but you can’t just ‘one and done’ with someone you work with. It’s so awkward, and if he’s that nice, you don’t want to do that to him, right?”</p>
<p>“No, I guess I don’t.”</p>
<p>“And you still aren’t ready for more than that?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think so. I mean, I’d have to have really strong evidence that I wouldn’t get fucked over again.”</p>
<p>“So you need to knock it off before you get hurt.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re probably right. But you saw him? That outfit. With no shirt? Lord. His chest, and his abs, and lower?” </p>
<p>“I saw. You’re drunk.” </p>
<p>Leigh sighed. “He’s probably not interested anyway. I always do this.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hun. You didn’t do anything. Just be his friend. He needs one and you do too.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Lottie.”</p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p><br/>This party couldn’t have been going better for Bobby. He hadn’t exactly been in the mix, but he had spent hours alone with Leigh. </p>
<p>So far he knew that she laughed a lot, hated crowds, liked dogs, liked all the colors the best, had a huge record collection (including some punk), liked reading and drawing, had a best friend named Hope in Portland where she grew up, she could bake, had an older brother and two (plus one on the way) nieces, still had her favorite stuffed animal, loved pinball, and she was the single most attractive person he had ever laid eyes on. </p>
<p>Even with the Bob Ross beard and the heavy drinking. </p>
<p>She was cute when she was drunk: a permanent flush to her cheeks and the dimple he’d only glanced before seemed to be fixed. She was also a little grabby: nudging him with her shoulder, touching his arm, holding onto his knee. He loved every minute.</p>
<p>He loved that confident Bobby seemed to be getting what he wanted and wondered why it had taken him so long to start going after things in life. </p>
<p>They had been in a secluded place at a party instead of with her friends. She spent at least two hours listening to him talk about himself and then telling him things about her while touching him. </p>
<p>This was flirting, right? God, he was so bad at all this. Did he really start naming purple fruits at her at one point for no reason? </p>
<p>But this was good overall, Bobby convinced himself.</p>
<p>She had left him to use the restroom and it felt like it took forever for her to come back. At least six people had offered to get him a drink while she was gone. </p>
<p>“Need a drink, mate?” Graham asked. <br/>Offer number seven. <br/>Would she ever come back?</p>
<p>He started to answer but was cut off, “He doesn’t drink, babe! More for us.”</p>
<p>Babe. Did Leigh just call that guy babe? That’s just friendly right? </p>
<p>“More for us! Cheers!” The big guy slung his arm around her shoulders as he continued talking.</p>
<p>“You about ready for me to get you home then, L?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we probably should, huh?”</p>
<p>We? They live together? He thought he knew a lot about her after tonight, but they hadn’t covered live-in boyfriends the size of the Hulk. Maybe they don’t live together, they’re just going home together? Would that be better?</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll go unlock the bikes and tell Lottie we’re leaving.”</p>
<p>“Okay, lemme just say g’bye to a couple people,” she slurred as she made air kisses at the giant redhead. </p>
<p>He couldn’t have been this stupid, right? It all made sense now. She’s just been trying to make him feel comfortable in the States. She knows he’s new here and she’s just being nice. A girl like her wouldn’t be interested in a guy like him. </p>
<p>She said goodbye to Arjun, and then turned around to give Bobby a hug. </p>
<p>He sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. She smelled like scotch, which was weirdly comforting. She was so soft and she fit next to him so perfectly and he never ever wanted this to end. </p>
<p>She was too tall to lay her head on his chest, but if she could, he thought she might have actually heard his pathetic heart breaking. </p>
<p>“I had a great time Bobby,” she said, as she smiled sweetly at him and left her arms wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“Me too, lass. That cupcake was amazing, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thanks! That means a lot coming from a real pastry chef!”</p>
<p>“Just the truth. Hey, I’m sorry if I kept you from your boyfriend; you didn’t have to hang out with me all night, I didn’t realize.”</p>
<p>She looked at him confused and he nodded his head toward Graham.</p>
<p>“Oh my God.” She started laughing. Hard. “Oh. No. Oh no no no.” And the snorting was back. “Shit. Oh no. Hold on. Graham! Graham, c’mere.”</p>
<p>Why was it so cute when she snorted? Is the big guy going to punch him now for hitting on her?</p>
<p>“What’s up L?”</p>
<p>“Do you have a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“What? No. You know I don’t. You helped me bag those two little blondes at the bar last night. Thanks, by the way, for that. What’re you on about?”</p>
<p>She leaned into Bobby and put a hand on his bare chest. Her voice was barely a whisper and her whiskey breath was warm against his ear, “That’s my roommate, dork. I meant it when I said I had a great time with <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>She paused as she pulled away and looked straight into his eyes. She cocked her head like she was about to say something else, but stayed silent. </p>
<p>Then she shook her head, tapped her finger to the end of his nose and said, “boop!” right before she walked away with Graham laughing, arm in arm.</p>
<p>Bobby bit his lip and smiled.<br/>He touched his nose where her finger had been.<br/>Man, did he have a good time with her too. </p>
<p>What was this girl doing to him?</p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p><br/>It was only a five minute bike ride from Lottie’s house to Leigh and Graham’s, so she didn’t really need Graham to take her home. This time she was grateful for it though. She realized she drank significantly more scotch than intended and couldn’t ride her bike. </p>
<p>After they walked for a few minutes Graham asked, “Who’s the guy with the dreadlocks?”</p>
<p>“Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Unless he’s like Prince or Madonna, I’m gonna need more than that.”</p>
<p>She laughed, “Um... I work with him. He started a couple weeks ago. Transferred from Scotland.”</p>
<p>“Well with the amount of scotch you drink, you’re probably related.”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“So why didn’t you bring him home?”</p>
<p>“Oh! Um... he doesn’t like me like that.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he does.”</p>
<p>“What?” she asked as she snapped her head toward him.</p>
<p>“He definitely likes you.”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I think he’s just nice. Anyway, I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>There was a long pause and then, “I think I like him too,” she whispered.</p>
<p>She continued, “I just don’t want to do anything stupid again. After Rocco I just can’t trust myself to make good choices or pick the right guys. If I bring him home, I’ll fuck it up. Fall too fast, make it weird at work. I’m already doing it, I just almost tried to kiss him. He’s a nice guy. He’s different. I can’t do that to him. I don’t want to make him treat me like shit because I’m too clingy or something.”</p>
<p>“Leigh. You didn’t <em>make</em> Rocco treat you like shit. That’s fucked up you think that. You’re a great girl and from what you’ve told me, he’s a dirtbag.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t always. What if I did that to him? What if I’m the problem? I’m just better off with guys from the bar. I can’t get attached. I’m not relationship material you know?”</p>
<p>“You’re more than that, Leigh. You’re pretty much best friend, forever material. Shit, I’d try to date you if I didn’t love blondes so much. You’re creative and funny. You’re gorgeous. You just need some time to figure things out I think. Or someone to prove they’re not going anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Graham, you’re sweet.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m an asshole, but I’m your asshole.”</p>
<p>“Ew.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it wasn’t as smooth as I thought.”</p>
<p>“I think I can ride now.”</p>
<p>“Okay. Race you?”</p>
<p>“You’re on!”</p>
<p>When she made it into her bed, her head was still swimming. She thought she’d be able to get Bobby out of her mind once he was finally here and they worked together and she knew he was just a regular person. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t, and she couldn’t. </p>
<p>And all she could think about were her lips by his ear. <br/>The way he smelled like cedar. <br/>The place on his body where his hips dipped down into his jeans. <br/>How she almost kissed him when she left the party. <br/>The way he bit his lip when she smiled at him. </p>
<p>What was this guy doing to her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 4 was fun to write; I'm so happy Leigh and Bobby are finally on the same continent! Hope you enjoy! Find me @daisybarks on tumblr or Reddit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's a bad religion, ooh<br/>
 this unrequited love. <br/>
 To me, it's nothin' but a one-man cult<br/>
 and cyanide in my Styrofoam cup.”<br/>
    - Frank Ocean, Bad Religion</p>
<p><br/>
**<strong>November 1</strong>**</p>
<p><br/>
It's not that Leigh couldn't remember the Halloween party, it's that she was pretty sure her memories had been tampered with. </p>
<p>She knew that she would definitely not have forced a relative stranger to hang out with her alone all night while she got wasted on expensive scotch. </p>
<p>She would never run her hands across a co-worker's bare chest, put on her gravelly "fuck me" voice, and whisper in their ear how much she liked hanging out with them. She absolutely wouldn't have very obviously almost kissed said person either.</p>
<p>But the longer she stayed in bed, thinking through her hangover and what led to it, she was pretty sure she had indeed done all those things. </p>
<p>'Not again,' she sighed. She stuck her arm out of the duvet hoping to hit water or Advil, and luckily found the combo she had laid out a few hours earlier before passing out. Somehow, she managed to sit upright enough to swallow some of both before she grabbed her phone and sunk back down into the covers. </p>
<p>What time was it anyway? Nine in the morning. Respectable. Definitely better than she expected. She stayed pretty late at the party. Two maybe? Three? She thought she'd only been talking to the baker for an hour or two. It must've been a lot longer than that. She was sure there were parts of their conversation she didn't remember. </p>
<p>With her luck, one was the part where he told her that he wasn't interested and that she should take a cold shower. </p>
<p>Out of the corner of her eye, she spied something on her phone screen. Text message alerts? Is that what those were? It's like everything happening in her brain was delayed. </p>
<p>She saw that she indeed had messages, but it was so early. On a Monday. She was glad she’d taken today off work. She couldn’t imagine being at work right now. Who would even be awake aside from her mom? Maybe her brother Benny? Leigh blinked a few times to clear the dehydrated liquor fog off of her eyes and checked her notifications.</p>
<p>Does that say it's from Bobby? <br/>
A quick mental catalogue check to see how many Bobbys she knows. <br/>
Definitely just the one she hit on all night last night. </p>
<p>She sighed again. 'Okay, let's see how much damage you did here,' she coached herself as she opened her phone to read the message. </p>
<p>Or messages plural? <br/>
Lots of messages. <br/>
That bad, huh? <br/>
From 6am? <br/>
She rolled her eyes. He must be a robot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Bobby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yer prolly not awake yet</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">was thinking I should tell you again when yer sober that I liked being with you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">that sounded weird. I liked spending time with you at the party</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">now that sounds weird too. maybe I'll get lucky and you won't be sober yet when you read these. since I cant take them back now</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">anyway... awkward. just hope we talk again soon. feel better.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">cuz yer prolly hungover. don't worry tho, yer a cute drunk</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Now she knew some neurons weren't firing right. A cute drunk? He liked spending time with her? She was sure if someone walked in her room at this moment she would look like a complete fool. Mouth hanging open but smiling at the same time. Blushing from the hangover and from these adorable, fumbly texts he was sending. And best of all, he was thinking about her first thing in the morning. That had to be a good thing, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
On his first break, Bobby looked at his phone. No response. He should absolutely not have shared all of his random thoughts with this girl at 6am. She undoubtedly thinks he's a complete nutter. What time is it now anyway? After nine. She's got to be awake soon, right? He should hope she doesn't answer, since she'll probably tell him he's a creep. What if she doesn't even remember hanging out with him at the party? Or how she kept touching him? Or how she definitely almost kissed him? </p>
<p>He slid his phone in his pocket and stood up to go back to work. As he started to go back inside, he felt it vibrate. </p>
<p>Oh shit. This is her, right? <br/>
Another notification. Should he even read it? <br/>
Vibrating again. How could he not? <br/>
Again with another message. <br/>
He sort of slowly got his phone out and unlocked it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Leigh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">you some sort of morning robot? its so early!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">jk, you're at work I'm sure</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">you're funny. I liked it too - hanging out with you</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">call me later yeah? but like much later cause TBD if i'm still drunk ;)</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Bobby grinned. He allowed himself a little mental victory lap. His work day just got a lot better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p><br/>
**<strong>Mid-November</strong>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Bobby had been spending most of his free time with Leigh and her friends over the last couple of weeks. Since he hadn't called Louis yet, and didn't have any other friends, he had a <em>lot</em> of time on his hands when he wasn't working or hanging out with Paisley.</p>
<p>He was having the best time; she always went out of her way to make him feel included and part of the group. She made him feel interesting, like everything he said was funny or important. He thought this meant one of two things: either she was flirting with him or she just had this effect on everyone. </p>
<p>Maybe both?</p>
<p>He’d really never met anyone like her. It was like when you had her attention you were just totally bathed in something that made you feel like more than you were. He was starting to want to be the person that she treated him like he was. </p>
<p>In another positive albeit smaller development, he had figured out Lottie’s problem: she hated being called Charlotte. After he’d been calling her that since the day that he met her, Leigh finally spilled the beans. She said she just couldn’t watch him suffer anymore. And added that she didn't like when Lottie called him "Bob" because the name Bobby was so much cuter and fit him better.</p>
<p>So there you had it, she thought he was cuter than someone you'd picture when you think of the name Bob. Ironic, because when he thought of the name, he only pictured her dressed up like Bob Ross for Halloween looking like a straight up smokeshow.</p>
<p>He reminded Lottie that she had said he could call her whatever he wanted, to which she replied that it was a test and he failed. </p>
<p>None of them were sure what this test was supposed to reveal about him. They were all pretty sure it said more about her than him, but he made sure not to call her by her full name anymore and she in return had stopped calling him Bob.</p>
<p>He was incredibly glad he had decided to kind of sort of go for it with Leigh at the Halloween party. At least he didn't run away when she flirted with him and he thought he did okay at flirting back without making fun of her or telling inappropriate jokes. </p>
<p>There was some disappointment that at 24 years old, the bar for passable flirting was that he hadn't made <em>another</em> suicide joke to the girl he liked. </p>
<p>He kicked himself a little for not going for the kiss when she was leaving the Halloween party, but she was pretty drunk he thought and he definitely didn’t want anyone (her and her gigantic roommates especially) thinking he was trying to take advantage of her or the situation. He wouldn't.</p>
<p>Since that night, she kept on inviting him out with her pretty much daily, and he never said no. The text chain he started with her the morning after just kind of hadn't ever ended. He still couldn’t believe that she seemed so into whatever was happening between them, but he decided to keep riding the wave. </p>
<p>So on another rainy morning in Seattle, he found himself at the coffee shop by work with Lottie, Arjun, and Leigh. Arjun and Leigh worked on art projects while Lottie messed around trying to read Bobby’s tea leaves and Bobby worked on some songs for the band he didn’t have anymore. </p>
<p>“What’re the leaves telling you?”</p>
<p>“It’s bleak. I’m not sure you want to know.”</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll leave it a mystery,” he shrugged, and they went back to keeping their silent company.</p>
<p>He liked that they could all be quiet together, it was intimate, and these small hang-outs were when Leigh seemed most comfortable, so that made him more comfortable too. He looked up from his notebook every so often to glimpse at her, hoping she hadn’t noticed.</p>
<p>She hadn’t. Leigh was super consumed with whatever she was drawing (as was usual) and wasn’t paying attention to anything around her. </p>
<p>Her forehead was scrunched up in the cutest way. She bit her lip while she focused, which Bobby was sure was the sexiest thing imaginable. </p>
<p>He was impatient for the day that he could bite her lip. </p>
<p>“Can I see?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” She looked up at him.</p>
<p>“Can I see what you’re drawing?”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Suddenly she turned red and started laughing, which Bobby had learned was something she did when she was nervous. He almost didn’t take it personally anymore when sometimes it seemed like she was laughing at him. </p>
<p>“Um... maybe not. I mean, it’s personal I guess?”</p>
<p>“Oh, right. Okay. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Then the silence was awkward for the first time. He really hadn’t meant to say the wrong thing. </p>
<p>Arjun and Lottie looked back and forth between the new friends and were making strange faces at Leigh. Of course they both knew, or at least suspected they knew, what she was drawing already. It was the same thing she’d been drawing almost exclusively in different styles since August.</p>
<p>It was Bobby. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
'Think Leigh, is there anything you can show him in here?' she questioned. She figured maybe she had one or two things he could look at without it getting weird. </p>
<p>“You can see some of my other stuff if you want!” she finally offered to break up the tension.</p>
<p>“Really? Yeah, that would be great if you’re willing. I’m so curious about what goes on in there.” He tapped the side of his head. </p>
<p>She flipped through the sketchbook to a page with something from early in the summer: a comic of Lottie’s dogs as a crime fighting duo, and handed it to him.</p>
<p>“Wow Leigh, this is great! I knew you were talented, but this is something else. Is there more in here I can see?”</p>
<p>She started to reply no, there wasn’t, because most everything past that page was some sort of drawing of him, but was mortified when she realized he had already flipped to a new page.</p>
<p>“Oh really?” he said, as he gestured to the page and looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Can I have it back please?”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure now, lass.” </p>
<p>She reached for her sketch pad and he held it just out of her reach. </p>
<p>Leigh had never been more embarrassed in her life. </p>
<p>Her life was now basically just a long series of embarrassments, each one worse than the previous.</p>
<p>She didn't even have to know which page he was on to know this was a problem. It was assuredly a drawing of him. The true level of her shame would only be revealed when she figured out which one. She was sure she was going to die now. This is the moment. </p>
<p>She sunk down into her chair and tried to get Lottie’s attention for help. She needed someone to tell her mom that she loved her. And also to hide her vibrator so no one would find it when they went through her belongings to donate them or give them to her nieces.</p>
<p>He held it up and she saw which drawing it was: him in the kitchen at work putting the final touches on a cake. </p>
<p>What he didn’t know, but could’ve figured out because she never stood around in the bakery with her sketchbook, is that she drew it from memory. </p>
<p>She was sure it would reveal too much. Let him know how much time she spent memorizing the structure of the muscles in his forearm. Or that she liked to watch the way he held a pastry bag. That she was far too into the way his shoulders moved under his chef’s coat. The fact that she spent hours trying to capture the look of concentration mixed with pride on his face she had seen the day she drew it.</p>
<p>Her life was over now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
He handed the book back to her and looked at her with a little bit of wonder and a lot of surprise. He had no idea. This meant something, right? It had to. She definitely liked him. He was sure of it. You don’t draw people you don’t like, right?</p>
<p>The logic was a little flawed, because she also drew Lottie’s dogs and he was fairly confident that she wasn’t secretly in love with them like he hoped she was with him.</p>
<p>“I’m flattered,” he said as he handed it back to her.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he didn't know what to think. Flattered didn't quite cover it. Elated? Overjoyed? Was that too much?</p>
<p>“Um... thanks I guess. It’s no big deal, I draw people all the time.” She tried to play it off, hoping he wouldn’t have noticed her strange, sort of desperate crush on him.</p>
<p>She was so, so mortified and all she could hear was Arj and Lottie snickering at her. So much for the help.</p>
<p>“I’m going to use the restroom. You all need anything while I’m up?” she asked.</p>
<p>“All good here Alcyone.” Lottie joked.</p>
<p>Leigh rolled her eyes at the reference to the doomed lover as she closed the sketch book up and walked away. She hoped Bobby didn't know much about mythology.</p>
<p>When she was gone, Bobby looked between Lottie and Arjun. </p>
<p>“Well, what should I do?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Lottie replied.</p>
<p>“Do you, uh, do you think she likes me? You do right?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Cool. Wait, what? Because I thought I had kind of been getting that vibe since the party... with the hanging out... and the texting? And then the drawing?” he trailed off and looked at Lottie.</p>
<p>“Look, Bobby. Maybe she does, I don’t think so though.” Lottie lied through her teeth before she continued. She knew Leigh was pretty much head over heels at first sight, but she had to protect her friend. They didn’t even really know this guy.</p>
<p>She continued, “I do know she’s been hurt, and she’s pretty jaded about stuff like that. Did she tell you about her ex?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“I’ll let her tell you, but let me just say that from what I know, it was bad. Now she brings home different guys all the time. She gives all of them a fake phone number, she won’t call any of them, won’t go on dates, talks all the time about not catching feelings...”</p>
<p>“Leigh’s picture is next to the definition of emotionally unavailable in the dictionary,” she added.</p>
<p>Arjun chimed in, “Lottie’s right. Leigh told me she’d never get into a relationship again.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I had no idea.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m sure you didn’t. So now that you do know, you can either be a guy she hooks up with once,”</p>
<p>“Sounds pretty good to me,” Bobby teased.</p>
<p>Lottie just glared at him. “Or you can be her friend. There’s no third option with her and guys. It’s off the table. So do us all a favor and don’t make it weird. I almost like you and I don’t want to have to think you’re annoying again. Just be her friend please.”</p>
<p>“I see. I guess I didn’t know all that. I mean, nothing’s happened, so... Yeah, okay. If you think she’s really in that place, then yeah. I don’t want to complicate things.”</p>
<p>“Good. You should go. For now, anyway. Just give it a day; she’s clearly embarrassed about the sketch. You’ll be at her Friendsgiving though, right?”</p>
<p>“Aye, sure, wouldn’t miss it.”</p>
<p>“Bring pies. She likes lemon.”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am.”</p>
<p>He saluted Lottie as Leigh returned to the table. Why would she tell him Leigh’s not interested but then also give him info on things she likes? He was never sure what Lottie was up to.</p>
<p>“What’s up guys?”</p>
<p>He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I was just, um, telling Lottie and Arjun that I should head out. I’ve got a bunch of work to catch up on, and I should call my maw soon while it’s early there before she goes to bed you know.” It wasn’t his best lie. </p>
<p>“Oh, yeah okay. I can leave too if you want to walk together again?” She knew she’d made it weird. She had to try and salvage this.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it; you stay and finish whatever it is that you’re working on. I’ll use the walk to make my calls.”</p>
<p>“Right. Sure, sounds good. Listen, I hope that my drawing didn’t make you uncomfortable.”</p>
<p>“No, not at all. Like I said, I’m flattered. You’re a really great artist. Looks better than real life.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Bobby,” she said as she flushed.</p>
<p>He gathered up his notebook and grabbed his mug to leave in the dish tray on the way out. As he walked by, he stopped himself from giving her a ‘boop,’ which had been their thing when they said goodbye for the last couple of weeks now... ever since the party.</p>
<p>“Bye lass, Lottie, Arjun. See you soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
When he left, he left Leigh very confused. They had been walking all the way back to her house together the last few times he came out for tea with them. They were booping! She thought things had been going well. It wasn’t like him to leave before her. </p>
<p>“He’s freaked out about the drawing then?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Probably not.” Lottie answered.</p>
<p>“He totally blew me off there. No boop. No. Boop. Lottie, what did he say?”</p>
<p>Arjun started to answer, “He wanted to know...”</p>
<p>And Lottie interrupted, “it’s nothing.”</p>
<p>Leigh crossed her arms. “What? What did he want to know?”</p>
<p>“What kind of pies to bring to Friendsgiving.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Leigh looked disappointed. “That’s all? I guess it's good that he didn't say anything about the drawing, but... He didn’t say anything about me at all? That’s so weird. I thought maybe I’d been getting signals that he was into this. To me...”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>Leigh sighed. She was sure she had done it again. Come on too strong, made him uncomfortable. Of course she had; she practically threw herself on him at the Halloween party and now he finds out she’s drawing him like a stalker. </p>
<p>She was doing all the things she had promised not to do again. Falling too hard and too fast for someone she barely knew. But this was a wake up call. It would be better to be friends with him than nothing.</p>
<p>If he was interested, he would’ve asked Lottie about her, right? He would’ve said something. He wouldn't have practically run away just now. She had definitely just been reading his signals wrong. It was time to back off and move on.</p>
<p>“Well, I hope one of the pies is lemon meringue!” she said as cheerfully as she could.</p>
<p>She was such an impossible mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
/// </p>
<p> </p>
<p>**<strong>Saturday before Thanksgiving</strong>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Friendsgiving at Leigh, Ibrahim, and Graham’s was just around the corner. Leigh had made all the decorations and delivered everyone handmade invitations by bike, except Hope. </p>
<p>It would be a pretty small party. So far they had the three of them, Bobby, Lottie, Arjun, Chelsea (a friend of Graham’s whom Leigh also knew a little bit from the pinball arcade she liked), Hope, and then Arjun invited a girl from work Leigh didn’t know very well named Marisol. </p>
<p>Graham had decided to do a crab boil instead of cooking anything traditional, but Leigh thought buttery potatoes, carrots, corn, and fresh crab legs sounded pretty legit. No complaints. </p>
<p>Bobby was bringing the pies for dessert and Lottie had promised to bring dog treats since Aries, Leo, and Paisley would all be there too. </p>
<p>Overall, she was very excited about the whole thing. The only problem was the weirdness with her and Bobby. </p>
<p>Since the day in the coffee shop when Bobby discovered her drawing of him, she had definitely taken a step back from whatever was (or wasn’t) going on between them. She was proud that she hadn’t made any unsolicited signs for the bakery at work. She’d also made a couple of excuses to duck out of tea early over the week so he wouldn’t feel like he was obligated to walk her home anymore.</p>
<p>It was really, really important to her to maintain their new friendship. She didn’t make a ton of friends; she could be outgoing with people she knew, or use jokes to get comfortable, but she was naturally pretty introverted.</p>
<p>Unless someone reached out to her first, she usually had a hard time building new friendships. She wouldn't even know Lottie and Arjun if they each hadn't strongarmed her into being friends. The scarcity made each relationship so much more important to her, worth preserving. </p>
<p>And they had so much fun together. </p>
<p>He was so nice to her. He always seemed interested in what she was talking about, in her art... He also would just sit with her and not talk, which she liked. She didn't usually feel like people just wanted to spend time with her with no strings attached. For some reason, she felt like she had been trained to think that people only spoke to her if they wanted something from her. She couldn’t give up a friend who just seemed to like her for her.</p>
<p>Since she was now pretty sure that her feelings for him (whatever they were - still undefined) weren’t mutual, she was doing her best to just be a friend. She just wished it would’ve come more naturally like it did with Graham or Arjun.</p>
<p>She still felt that electricity every time she was around Bobby which made it difficult to be in the friend zone. Since the Halloween party, all she could think about when she saw him was what he looked like half naked. She couldn’t help but wonder what he looked like whole naked too. </p>
<p>She never wondered that about Graham, which definitely made friendship easier. </p>
<p>In the spirit of moving on and making Bobby feel more comfortable at her house for the party, Leigh had an idea. She was sure after what happened the other day that he would feel more at ease if her attention wasn’t on him, so she had the perfect plan: She’d invite a date.</p>
<p>That way, he’d know she wasn’t sitting around like a middle-schooler doodling his name on her notebook. </p>
<p>Honestly, it had only happened once and she erased it right away.</p>
<p>She supposed that the adult equivalent was him finding the drawing in her sketchbook. It would be hard to bounce back from; he was probably so turned off. But she could do it. At least as far as he knew, there was only one drawing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
/// </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Saturday night was perfect for finding a date. Usually, well... in the past anyway, she’d be able to get someone to come back to her place to make out and then she’d give them a fake number. She figured that this time she’d just actually exchange her real number for once and get one of the bar guys to come to Friendsgiving. </p>
<p>It sounded so easy, but aside from Arjun, Graham, and Ibrahim, the only guy she’d given her number to without any real practical reason since Rocco was Bobby. The thought of actually putting herself out there made her nauseous. She didn’t really need to find anyone she was truly interested in, but it would be a bonus if she did just to make the whole thing more believable. </p>
<p>The weird part was that she wasn't exactly sure who she was working harder to convince she wasn't totally into Bobby: him or herself. </p>
<p>She almost talked herself out of the plan a dozen times that day. Graham had agreed to go out with her though, and cancelled a date with Chelsea so he would be available. He had seen the adorable blonde a couple times, which was unusual for him, so Leigh knew he liked the girl and it meant a lot that he would cancel for her. She had to follow through; she was going to do it. A little liquid courage would go a long way too. </p>
<p>She put on a too-short white dress with long sleeves, a very deep v-neck and an open back. She wore a long, thin gold chain and tied her curls up into a messy ponytail. She changed out all her earrings to gold too, instead of the rainbow studs she usually sported. White stiletto peep-toes finished off her outfit. She looked good. She knew it. She shouldn’t have any problem at the bar. </p>
<p>Graham let out a long whistle when she came down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Guess we’re not taking bikes then?” he said as he unabashedly checked out his roommate. </p>
<p>“I figured we’d get a taxi. And we’re not going to the usual spot either. There’s a new-ish hotel bar up north a bit that I think will be good for what I’m looking for.”</p>
<p>“And what’s that?”</p>
<p>“A distraction.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The bar was nice. Classier than where Graham would’ve usually felt comfortable but having Leigh by his side seemed to help. He kept telling her that she was gorgeous for sure, and having all eyes on her helped raise his profile a little bit with other women at the bar.</p>
<p>She left him at a high top while she went to get them drinks. At the bar, she spotted her target. Dark-skinned, glasses, short beard, nice body. She made sure there was an open spot next to him when she came up to order.</p>
<p>“Two fingers of Lagavulin please. One ice cube. And whatever IPA you have on tap for my friend.”</p>
<p>“That’s a strong drink for a girl like you.” said the handsome stranger she had her eye on. She tried not to roll her eyes. Guys always commented on her drink. </p>
<p>“What’s a girl like me?”</p>
<p>“Single?”</p>
<p>She smiled. He was going to be perfect. </p>
<p>Leigh managed to get Graham over to the bar to take his beer and then settled in next to her future date. He was nice enough, didn’t seem overly funny or witty though. His name was Elijah, a hairstylist in town for just a couple weeks to work on a T.V. show filming locally.</p>
<p>He at least thought he was smooth, with lots of polished one liners. Leigh thought it was all a bit over the top. And he was handsome, but it was clear he was his biggest fan and that wasn’t her usual type. </p>
<p>She just kept thinking that she’d be having more fun with Bobby.</p>
<p>Bobby would play “backstory” with her if he were here and make up ridiculous stories about what brought all the different people into the bar. They’d done it at the coffee shop a few times and at work and it was always so funny. He managed to give every single person a connection to the circus somehow. And all other men were always named Gareth, which she was pretty sure wasn’t even a real name and he only used it because it made her laugh every time.</p>
<p>‘Focus!’ She told herself. It seemed like Elijah had been talking the whole time she’d been daydreaming about Bobby. He didn’t seem to notice she wasn’t paying attention.</p>
<p>She was pretty sure Elijah was hitting on her just to prove to himself and anyone else looking that he could bag her, not because he was genuinely interested. Which was gross but fine. This was one time she didn’t actually care. She was sure they could come to a mutually beneficial agreement. </p>
<p>After a short while, she knew there wasn’t going to be anything there. He was still good looking enough to send the message she intended though.</p>
<p>By bringing him to Friendsgiving, she hoped that Bobby would see that she wasn’t going to make things weird between them; that they could just be friends. That she had prospects, wasn’t obsessing over him. She was really hoping this would help get rid of some of the awkwardness that had settled like fog between them since he saw her drawing. </p>
<p>After thirty minutes or so of her most top-tier flirting, Graham texted her just as planned in case she needed an excuse to get out. She apologized to Elijah and said that her friend from earlier wasn’t feeling well and was her ride so she needed to go. </p>
<p>She had already hastily written her number on a bar napkin a little earlier on, so she slid it over and told him that since he would be in town for the holiday he should come by to a small party they were hosting. </p>
<p>He seemed interested enough, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then definitely watched her and Graham leave. </p>
<p>Leigh just knew Bobby would be so relieved to see her on a date with someone else; it would take the pressure off their friendship. She left the bar happy she'd found a solution and confident her plan would work. </p>
<p>She was going to get her new friend back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for reading! I'm having so much fun writing and I hope that's coming across to y'all. You can find me on tumblr &amp; reddit @daisybarks. I love hearing from you - thank you for all the kind words so far! Comments and feedback are always welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Bad Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I made a fumblin' play for your heart and the act struck a spark<br/> You wore a charm on the chain that I stole especially for you<br/> Love's such a delicate thing that we do, with nothing to prove<br/> Which I never knew."</p>
<p>  -The Shins, Simple Song</p>
<p><br/>**<strong>Th</strong><strong>anksgiving Day</strong>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Thanksgiving morning flew by. Bobby was up early even by his standards roasting pumpkin, pitting cherries, and making lemon filling. He had made the dough for the crusts the night before, so that saved a little time, but his oven wasn’t big enough to bake all the pies at once. He spent half the morning partially asleep, leaning on the counter waiting for the first round to be done so he could put in another.</p>
<p>Bobby had baked four pies, which was overkill for what Leigh was planning; he thought probably fewer than a dozen people would be there, but he wanted to make sure everyone had something they liked. He made fresh whipped cream for the pumpkin pies, topped the lemon pie with meringue to torch, and grabbed some vanilla ice cream for the cherry too just in case. He packed up the pies with all the toppings and a server into a box and got ready. </p>
<p>In between baking and dozing, he’d been trying to prepare something to say since Leigh made sure everyone knew that at dinner, they were expected to share what they were thankful for. He was still happy about the move to Seattle, but the thing he had liked most so far about the States and been thankful for was Leigh, and she wasn’t so fun anymore. </p>
<p>After Lottie told him that she probably wasn't interested, it seemed like he suddenly started seeing her less at work. She was always busy too, ducking out of their hangouts early and not letting him walk her home. He couldn’t be sure if she was embarrassed about the drawing of him or if Lottie had let on that maybe he liked her and she felt uncomfortable. </p>
<p>He was sure she would’ve already had some idea that he was interested. 'It shouldn’t have been a surprise,' he thought. It wasn’t exactly his best kept secret, but maybe she really wasn’t feeling the same thing between them that he was. </p>
<p>It definitely wouldn’t be the first time he had misinterpreted a situation with a girl. There were the eight off and on years with Blake to prove that. And the countless one-date wonders in between those times with Blake who all told him they were better off as friends.</p>
<p>Regardless, she was definitely dodging him, and it felt terrible. While he had hoped maybe she would be different and see him as something more than a friend, maybe she wasn’t and she wouldn’t. </p>
<p>He was totally ready to respect her boundaries if she just wanted to be friends. He knew how to do that; she had no idea how good he was at that. Problem was, she wasn’t really giving him the chance to show her.</p>
<p>Maybe this party would be a good opportunity to start fresh. He made sure that Paisley’s pumpkin and ghost printed bandana was swapped out for the one with turkeys on it. Then he took one last glance in the mirror and headed out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Leigh was pretty sure everything was perfect. Graham had the pots of crab going and she had laid out butcher paper over the large table inside so they could dump the pots straight out. The heaters were on for the back porch, and it was decorated with place settings for 10. There were big vases of fall mums and strings of fairy lights ready for after sundown. </p>
<p>She had set out bottles of wine, checked in with Graham, and then headed up to finish getting ready. </p>
<p>Elijah was coming, he had texted her that morning. He had actually been texting her a bit off and on over the last few days. The messages started out sort of flirty, but seemed to end with him asking about her roommates. She thought it was a little weird, he’d only seen Graham briefly at the bar and she hadn’t talked to Elijah about him or Ibrahim. She tried not to put too much thought into it since she wasn’t planning on seeing him again after today. </p>
<p>If she was being totally honest with herself, she knew she should have found a reason to cancel with Elijah. She was feeling bad for him about the whole thing; she didn't like him that way and it seemed rude to pretend to be someone or something she wasn't. Plus, she wasn't sure anymore how Bobby would take it. </p>
<p>She thought it would help them just be friends if he saw her dating, but now she was thinking it might just be uncomfortable. What if she had read the whole situation wrong? It seemed like he was still trying to spend time with her at work and outside of it too. He'd almost looked sad a couple of times when she walked home without him. Maybe he didn't think the drawing was really that weird? </p>
<p>'Too late now,' she thought. </p>
<p>Her outfit was all laid out. She shaved, put some dry shampoo in, and got dressed. Her dress was simple: a black ballerina style with a flowy tulle skirt, low cut scoop neck, and two thin straps that crossed in the back between her shoulder blades. She had black ballet flats with ribbons that went up her ankles and a dark smoky eye.</p>
<p>It was unnecessary and strange, she was totally aware, that she intentionally chose not to wear heels around Bobby even though they were her preferred party shoe. They would definitely make her taller than him and she liked being able to look up at him just a little bit. </p>
<p>She liked it mostly because she had noticed that Bobby liked it too from the way he bit his bottom lip when she did it. He bit his bottom lip a lot around her actually. It was cute. More than cute really. </p>
<p>Ugh. She needed to stop thinking and acting like that if they were only going to be friends.</p>
<p>She mussed up her curls so they were extra big and headed downstairs.</p>
<p>Lottie was already there, letting Aries and Leo run around the yard. Graham was inside with Ibrahim, Chelsea, and Marisol. Leigh answered the door for Arjun and led him into the back yard with Lottie. After a minute, she realized that Lottie was staring at her and asked what the deal was.</p>
<p>“Take a picture, huh?”</p>
<p>“Why are you dressed like that?”</p>
<p>“Like a human?”</p>
<p>“No, like you have sex eyes and bed head and probably nothing on under that dress.”</p>
<p>“I do, do, and don’t, but Charlotte, are you trying to insinuate something?” she asked, and batted her eyelashes at her friend.</p>
<p>“That you look like you’re trying to get laid.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I am.”</p>
<p>“I thought you were going to leave it alone with him.”</p>
<p>Leigh glared at her friend. “I have a date, Lottie. His name is Elijah.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry... I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>What she hadn’t fully admitted to herself and definitely wasn't planning to share with Lottie was that deep down, she knew she looked good, and she knew it wasn't for Elijah.</p>
<p>She play-punched Lottie in the arm and headed inside to get a glass of wine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Bobby set his pies down in the kitchen at Leigh’s and exchanged pleasantries with the group inside. He was taking Paisley to the back yard when he literally ran into someone. He mentally kicked himself for being so clumsy sometimes; paying more attention to Paisley than what was going on around him.</p>
<p>He knew it was her the second they touched. Maybe even right before they touched. He felt it. She felt different than anyone else he had ever known. </p>
<p>As he stepped back and looked at her, his heart stopped for a second. She was so fucking pretty. </p>
<p>He hadn’t really seen her much in the last week or so. As soon as he did, it was relief and happiness all rolled together in one feeling.<br/>She looked amazing. Her dress was sexy, lower cut in the front than he usually saw her wear. Her hair looked great. Her shoes had these ribbons that tied up around her ankles and definitely weren’t meant to be suggestive, but absolutely got his head spinning. </p>
<p>It was an eternity before either of them said anything. He knew he should be forcing sound to come out of his lips, but as he watched her cheeks redden at the same pace as he could feel his own, nothing in his body would work the way it was supposed to. </p>
<p>“Bobby! I can’t believe I’m running into you here,” she said, and immediately started laughing at her own joke. </p>
<p>“Hey lass. You look... nice.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Thanks. You too! And Paisley’s new neckwear is perfect for the occasion.”</p>
<p>It was like all of the anxiety between them was gone as soon as they saw each other again and it was replaced with something else. It felt a little awkward but so easy at the same time, and she was so... everything. There wasn’t a word for it that he knew of. It had never been like this for Bobby with a girl. He’d only really known her for six weeks, but he knew right away she was different, that they would be different. He couldn’t imagine having to only be her friend forever. It just wasn’t even a possibility.</p>
<p>Bobby couldn't help but sigh when the doorbell rang and she excused herself. He wanted more time. </p>
<p>When she came back she had two people with her. He immediately knew the first one was Hope from how Leigh had described her. She was beautiful, very tall, too thin for Bobby’s taste, but definitely good looking. Put together. She held Leigh’s hand while the shorter girl leaned into her side. In their body language you could tell how close they were.</p>
<p>“You must be Hope! I’m Bobby, it’s such a pleasure to meet you!”</p>
<p>“Bobby from Scotland?! Babe! I’ve heard so much about you! You didn’t do him justice Leigh! Very handsome.”</p>
<p>He knew Leigh was blushing without even looking at her. But if she wasn’t interested, why would she tell her best friend about him? He and Jonno didn’t talk about girls they didn’t think were fit.</p>
<p>He smiled, “All bad, I presume?”</p>
<p>“Just some of the jokes from what I hear.”</p>
<p>He laughed. That was probably true. He’d used some of his best and worst on her friend.</p>
<p>The man next to her cleared his throat, which prompted Leigh to chime in. </p>
<p>“Everyone, this is Elijah. Elijah, this is everyone. You met Hope outside, and this is Bobby, my uh, my coworker. Over here are Graham, who you’ve met, and Ibrahim...” </p>
<p>Coworker? Like someone she sees in passing? ‘Is that all I am to her?’ Bobby wondered. He thought he would have at least reached "friend" status by now. His face fell. </p>
<p>Then he heard her introduce the new guy to Marisol as her date. Date? Did he really get this so wrong? He could be awkward, but he wasn’t daft. </p>
<p>She blushes when he smiles at her, she laughs at all his jokes, she draws him in her sketchbook, he could’ve sworn she almost kissed him on Halloween, and now she has a date? </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe it. If she was so ‘emotionally unavailable,’ why would she have a date? If she was dating, he wanted to be her date. This wasn’t fair. Lottie said she didn’t call guys back. </p>
<p>She called Bobby. <br/>She called this guy. <br/>Bobby was so scared that he was never going to have what this guy had. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Bobby had distracted himself by playing with the dogs until dinner. They all sat down except Leigh and Graham, who served themselves last. Unfortunately, in this episode of “Bobby’s Life is Shit,” the only seats left were next to him. She sat herself right there between him and Graham, and not with her date.</p>
<p>Dinner went fine; a little awkward since Bobby was trying not to visibly pout and Leigh seemed confused about Elijah not leaving room for her to sit by him. He still hadn't thought of what to say he was thankful for that would sound genuine. He wasn't in the mood. Fortunately for him, Leigh didn't seem like she was either, so she never brought it up. </p>
<p>After they ate, Bobby excused himself to the kitchen to slice the pies. He had gotten everyone served except Leigh when he saw her come in the house with her date and stand near the pantry. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he kept trying to listen in as he got her a slice of lemon meringue. </p>
<p>They were standing close. Too close if Bobby had anything to say about it, but of course he didn’t. </p>
<p>He tried to shake it off. He wasn’t normally like this. He wasn’t that guy who got jealous. He never liked it when guys were this way. He and Leigh really were just friends and he was going to need to start getting used to it. And even if they had been on a path to being more than that, she wasn't ever going to be his property. </p>
<p>What was wrong with him?</p>
<p>He watched them speak for a minute when Elijah whispered something in her ear and she blushed and shook her head. Bobby was wondering what Elijah had said to make her cheeks turn red. His mind wandered to the things he wished he could say to her to make her blush. </p>
<p>Again, what was his problem? He needed to snap out of it. </p>
<p>When he looked up, he realized Elijah had gone outside and she was headed straight for Bobby.</p>
<p>“Pie?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, yes please." She leaned on her elbows over the counter and sighed. "How about a friend too? I could use a break from all this,” she waved her arm around. “Come upstairs with me for a bit?”</p>
<p>There it was, the “f-word.” He knew he should say no, but the way she was looking at him, a bit of pleading in her eyes... he couldn’t turn her down.</p>
<p>“Yeah, if you think Paisley’s okay out there.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Lottie can handle her. Bring the pie.”</p>
<p>“I got you a slice.”</p>
<p>“I meant the whole thing,” she said over her shoulder as she started heading up the stairs.</p>
<p>He grabbed the lemon pie and two forks and followed her upstairs to her room. </p>
<p><em>Her</em>. <em>Room</em>.</p>
<p>He needed to calm down. Take breaths. Think about garbage day, or his maw, or cartoons. Anything to keep his blood pressure down. </p>
<p>‘This is totally normal. Friends do this. She’s on a date, remember. Not with you. She probably knows you like her and she’s going to let you down gently. Without an audience. You're not in high school; you can go in a girl's room.’</p>
<p>She flopped face-first down on the bed and her skirt flew up. He knew it had travelled up her thighs dangerously far. He didn’t look, swear. But he wanted to. He wanted to so badly he almost had to actually cover his own eyes to stop himself. </p>
<p>Her bedroom was big. Way bigger than his. It must’ve been the master? King size bed too. He only had a double; didn’t really think people needed more space than that. How could you even have a proper cuddle in a bed that big?</p>
<p>He sat by the window in what appeared to be her reading chair. He set the pie down and picked up one of the books on the side table. It had a picture of a baby on the front. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"50 Things To Do Before You Deliver"<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>“Lass, is there anything you want to talk about?” He held the book up and waited for her to turn over. </p>
<p>“Muffh daddde.”</p>
<p>“I can’t hear you through the pillow.”</p>
<p>“My date,” she said again, lifting her head up and cocking it back over her shoulder to look at him.</p>
<p>“Is he the reason for... this?” He gestured toward the book. </p>
<p>“What? No fucking way!” And there it was, the laugh. She laughed a side-splitting, eye-watering, nose-crinkling laugh that made her choke. </p>
<p>Bobby just looked at her wide-eyed as she composed herself.</p>
<p>“It’s a gift. My brother. He and his wife. They’re, they’re... they’re pregnant. I’m not pregnant. Shit. My life’s enough of a mess.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah.” She had told him that on Halloween, he remembered.</p>
<p>“Oh, well that’s good then, right?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Bobby, you thought I brought you up here to tell you I was pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Honestly Leigh... well, can we be honest?”</p>
<p>She nodded and sat upright on the edge of the bed. They were both so serious all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to think right now.”</p>
<p>She cocked her head at him and listened. </p>
<p>“I thought maybe...” he needed to do this. He needed to be confident Bobby again. Do the things he was afraid to do. Why was this so hard?</p>
<p>Luckily, Leigh chimed in, “I feel so dumb. Elijah, my ‘date’? He pulled me aside to ask if Graham was single. And into men.”</p>
<p>“He what?”</p>
<p>“He’s just not that into me,” she said as she made air quotes. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry lass. He’s a fool.”</p>
<p>“It’s really okay, I don’t like him like that either. I just feel so idiotic. All my best laid plans are always backfiring. The first time I give someone my number since... well, never mind. It’s just stupid. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable, so I brought Elijah so you could see that I was like, not creepy or anything, and then we could be friends, and everything would be good again. You know?”</p>
<p>Bobby was speechless. He wasn’t even sure if he followed what she was saying. She brought a date so he would know that she wasn’t creepy?</p>
<p>“Why would I think you were creepy, lass?”</p>
<p>“Because I drew you?”</p>
<p>“I told you I was flattered.”</p>
<p>“But then things got so weird, and I thought I knew kind of where your head was at, but then I guess I didn’t really know because Lottie said you probably weren’t interested..."</p>
<p>'Lottie said what now?' Bobby thought as Leigh kept rambling. </p>
<p>"...and I thought that you thought that I was a creeper and I came on too strong and that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore... God, I sound like a complete moron.”</p>
<p>He got up and walked over to the bed. He was irritated. Mostly at Lottie but a little at himself. Why would she tell Leigh he wasn’t interested? </p>
<p>Why wouldn't he just tell Leigh himself that he <em>was</em> interested?</p>
<p>“Can I sit here?”</p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>Bobby sat on the edge of the bed facing her, one knee touching hers. He took her hand and looked straight at her. She was so beautiful and messy in the best way. He got the idea from being around her the last six weeks that she didn’t share her feelings too openly, and he knew it was special that she was talking with him like this. </p>
<p>He wanted to protect it, to protect her. To treat this moment like something perfect and secret just for them to share.</p>
<p>“Do you want to know where my head’s at?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she whispered.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re creepy or a moron. When I saw the drawing, I was honored. We had such a great time at the Halloween party, and then during all the times hanging out after that. Right?”</p>
<p>She nodded again, so he continued. He figured it was now or never. </p>
<p>“I like you Leigh. I mean, I just think you’re like, an amazing person. Who’s clearly totally beautiful...” he trailed off for a second before continuing.</p>
<p>“I'm not very good at all this, I know. But I asked Lottie about it that day. So I don’t know why she said I wasn’t on board. She didn’t say much when I asked, only that you’re not really ready for anything serious.” He paused to let her say something, but she stayed silent, looking down at their hands. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to make things complicated for you lass. I really don’t. So if there’s a choice to be made, I’m choosing friendship. Every time. No question. You’ve made me feel so welcome here.”</p>
<p>He had been looking down at their hands too. Hers just fit so perfectly in his, and he was sure she was going to take it away, that he had said too much, that she was going to really reject him now. </p>
<p>But then she squeezed his hand instead and when he looked up, she was smiling brightly at him. </p>
<p>“Lottie sucks.” </p>
<p>“Aye.”</p>
<p>“You mean all that? That you like me?”</p>
<p>All or nothing, McKenzie. “Yeah, lass. Every word.”</p>
<p>“Well then, this calls for pie!” she exclaimed, and did her nervous laughing thing again. She bent down to grab the pie and the forks and set it between them. She handed him a fork and looked him dead in the eye, still grinning ear to ear. </p>
<p>“You made my favorite.” </p>
<p>“I know. Lottie told me.”</p>
<p>“That clever bitch. She’s not all bad I guess,” she said as she took a bite. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Bobby... this is the best I’ve ever had!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not the first time I’ve heard that.”</p>
<p>She slapped him in the chest and laughed. She seemed so happy now, but she still hadn’t really said anything back to him. </p>
<p>He told her he liked her. Had he really done that? </p>
<p>Panic started to set in. It was a huge mistake. He needed to figure out how to take it back without making things weird again. He was fidgeting, nervous about what was next.</p>
<p>He watched her slowly drag the fork out of her mouth and set it down. </p>
<p>Finally, she spoke. “I think I might like you too.”</p>
<p>He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. Is this real? Is he dreaming? This isn’t fair - all this good stuff happening and it’s not even real. It can’t be. </p>
<p>Like she could read his mind, she reached over and pinched his arm.</p>
<p>“Hey!”</p>
<p>“Sorry, just seemed like you were in your head a bit.”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know if you missed it, but the most gorgeous girl I know said she thinks she might like me.”</p>
<p>She gave him that beautiful smile again for a split second before her face fell.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Lottie’s not wrong, you know? I’m a wreck, I’m probably not ready for anything even semi-serious, and you’re the first guy I’ve even thought about liking since... nevermind. The first in a long time. I have a lot of... stuff. My last relationship was rough when it ended. I sometimes get carried away. I need to be careful with things like this.” She gestured between them.</p>
<p>Now it was his turn to nod and wait for her to finish.</p>
<p>“We work together, so that’s one thing. And I am starting to <em>like</em> you, but I like you as a friend so much. And our friendship already means a lot to me, which I know sounds crazy, but I don’t have a lot of friends. And you’re great. And I don’t want to fuck it up. And I will. I’m like a grade-A fuck up. So I don’t know. I just think we shouldn’t... you know.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause while he thought about what to say to her. “Lass, I don’t need protecting.”</p>
<p>She considered him for a moment. </p>
<p>“I think I do.” she said softly.</p>
<p>He brought his hand up to her cheek. It was soft and warm and everything he thought it would be. She looked at him with wide, shiny green eyes through her eyelashes and he melted inside. </p>
<p>He swallowed and said, “I get it I think.”</p>
<p>“You do? All I mean is that if you think you like me and I might like you, that’s great. Really, really great. But I need time. Maybe friends first? If you’re willing to wait?”</p>
<p>He’d wait forever; he already knew that. No brainer. “We don’t have to do anything except be friends.”</p>
<p>She didn’t know exactly why he was making her tear up; she wasn’t sure that anyone who wasn’t Hope or her family had even liked her enough to be this kind to her. He really was special, she thought. </p>
<p>“It’s so hard,” she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. </p>
<p>He leaned in a little further as he wiped her tear with his thumb and whispered back, “That’s what she said.” </p>
<p>“Oh my God, Bobby! You’re the worst!”</p>
<p>“See, I’ll make it easy to only want to be friends.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you don’t. Come here.”</p>
<p>He raised his arm up and she leaned in to lay her head on his chest. He touched her hair softly and kissed the top of her head. It was the closest they’d really ever been, and it was perfect.</p>
<p>“Thanks for understanding, Bobby.”</p>
<p>“Anytime lass.”</p>
<p>They sat there for a long time with her head on his chest and her hand in his. Bobby had never been so elated and so disappointed at the same time. </p>
<p>He had done what he said he would do, he laid it out, went for what he wanted, and it hadn’t quite worked out. He felt like there was still hope though, she was definitely interested, and he liked her too much to let it go.</p>
<p>“We should probably get you back to your party, you think?”</p>
<p>“Yeah probably. Thanks again Bobby. Sorry about all of this.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you worry about anything. You and me, we’re gonna be just fine.”</p>
<p>He would have to figure out what it would take to get through to her, and in the meantime, be the best fucking friend he could possibly be.</p>
<p>He heard a soft knock on the door, “Hey babe, am I interrupting?”</p>
<p>Leigh lifted her head off Bobby’s chest. “No, of course not. Come in Hope. I’m such a shit friend. You drive all the way here and I’m up here moping and ignoring you.”</p>
<p>Bobby looked between the two friends. “Hey, I can go lass. Give you ladies some time.”</p>
<p>“No, stay! It’s fine. I want you guys to get to know each other anyway! I’m going to freshen up. Back in a sec.”</p>
<p>She headed into her attached bathroom and closed the door as Hope walked across the room and sat in Leigh’s reading chair. </p>
<p>“So, Bobby, how’s things?”</p>
<p>“They’re good... confusing I guess?” He chuckled and leaned back on his elbows on Leigh’s bed as Hope smiled back at him.</p>
<p>“You like her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, little bit.” He made a pinching gesture with his fingers. </p>
<p>“Can I ask why?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Um... well, yeah, sure.” He sat up again and fidgeted with the fork he’d been using. </p>
<p>“I guess it’s partly that she’s stunning, which is pretty obvious. And she’s sweet; she’s been so nice to me from the get go. She likes my dog, you know? And she’s talented with her art, and funny, and kind of complicated in a way that’s interesting.” </p>
<p>He thought for a second before he continued, “I like best that when she decides you’re her friend, she’s all in with you. She makes it feel like she’s giving you a gift when she gives you her attention; she gives you a hundred percent every time. I’ve never met anyone like that.”</p>
<p>He let out a big sigh and finished, “I guess I can’t explain it, but when I learn something about her, I just want to learn a hundred more things. Each piece I find out about her is like unraveling a ball of yarn a little more. Maybe I like a challenge?”</p>
<p>Hope smiled. “She can certainly be challenging.”</p>
<p>“We’re just friends anyway though. She needs time I think.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think you’re right.”</p>
<p>“Have I passed?”</p>
<p>“Passed what?”</p>
<p>“The best friend test. That’s what this is, right?”</p>
<p>“I suppose it is. TBD on the grade though Bobby.”</p>
<p>“That’s fair.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Leigh leaned against the bathroom door and grinned as she listened to the exchange between Bobby and Hope. This day had not gone at all how she planned. </p>
<p>Her life did not ever go at all how she planned. </p>
<p>Man, did she have a bone to pick with Lottie. She was livid that Lottie lied to her about Bobby after the incident with the sketchbook. She’d deal with that later. </p>
<p>For now, she couldn’t believe this totally amazing man liked her, seemingly liked her a lot. The more she got to know him, the more she felt like she <em>might</em> be able to put her trust in him. </p>
<p>She definitely wasn’t ready to admit that out loud. He was right, she needed time. </p>
<p>Time to make sure she was okay; she probably wasn't or she wouldn't have started crying the first time a guy was nice to her. </p>
<p>She needed time to observe. Time to make sure he was who he seemed to be, because after Rocco, she knew that sometimes people weren’t. </p>
<p>There were no guarantees in life, but she wanted to be as confident as possible that he wasn’t a mistake she was repeating. That he wouldn’t use her, try to change her, cheat on her, all the shitty things that all the shitty guys before him had done. She had to make as sure as she could that he was worth opening up to. </p>
<p>So they would be friends for now. She somehow already knew he would be respectful of that. She could trust him at least that much, and that was a good start.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bobby's in a mood, Leigh's confused, and things never go exactly how you plan. Thanks as always for reading! You can find me + moodboards, playlists, chapter previews, and random other stuff on tumblr or reddit @daisybarks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Rainy Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby and Leigh get back to hanging out and they can't help but make it weird.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I wonder when you go, if I stay on your mind<br/>
Two can play that game, but you win me every time<br/>
Everyone before you was a waste of time"</p><p>- Dua Lipa, Break My Heart</p><p><br/>
**<strong>Day After Thanksgiving</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>38 inches. <br/>
That was how much rain Bobby found out fell each year in Seattle. He wasn’t sure how many millimeters that was, but he figured the ballpark figure was about a shitload. As much as Glasgow probably. </p><p>He’d gone into work for a while first thing in the morning, but his team was in good shape and there weren’t any customers, so he decided to take the rest of the day off. Problem was that it was disgusting outside, so he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. </p><p>Complaining to himself and Paisley about the rain had propelled him through thirty minutes, but he was running out of steam when his phone started buzzing with a message from Leigh. He grabbed it to respond:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Leigh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Hey</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Hey lass</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">i'm bored</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">me too</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">wanna be bored together?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">sure, you home?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">yeah, sucks too much to go anywhere</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">agree. I'd walk over, but its so wet</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">inviting me over McKenzie?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">kinda feels like yer about to invite yerself</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">address plz</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>He laughed out loud but gave her the address for his apartment anyway. She told him she could be there in twenty minutes. Lucky lass with her truck; didn’t have to walk or ride everywhere in this shit weather. </p><p>‘Maybe the rain’s not all bad,’ he thought. They had the tiniest version of “the talk” last night at her place, and he was excited to know she liked him even if they weren’t going to do anything about it straight away. Seemed like they weren’t going to waste any time getting back to their routine of hanging out every day at least. Maybe “friends first” would be alright. </p><p>He was pretty sure it had been a long time since anyone was actually interested in him. Even Blake, after a certain point in their ‘relationship,’ just wanted to get laid. So he basically couldn’t believe his luck when Leigh asked him to wait for her. It was adorable and he knew she was nervous to do it; he also knew it might not lead to anything, but he was overjoyed.</p><p>Looking around his apartment, he kind of came late to the realization that he’d had to give her his address because she’d never been there before. It wasn’t as big or cool as her house. What if she hated it? Shit. Was it even clean enough? </p><p>The next several minutes were a flash of Bobby picking up dirty laundry, cleaning the bathroom, and tidying up Paisley’s toys and blankets in the living room. It didn’t take too long to get his place in an okay state. His kitchen was always clean at the very least, and unfortunately he didn’t think they’d end up in his bedroom for any reason. </p><p>It was barely presentable when he heard the intercom, “Hey, let me in! It’s wet out here!” </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t actually take long for him to buzz her in. She wondered if he was waiting for her or if he’d had to scramble around to clean up. She never knew if other people were tidy or not. </p><p>When he came up to her room the day before, she’d had to hurry up the stairs to toss various dirty laundry pieces in the hamper before he came in. She didn’t even bother with the piles of art supplies everywhere. No one was giving her points for organization, that was for sure. He didn’t comment on it, so he was either polite, messy himself, or both she figured. </p><p>“Lass! You’re here!” He swung the door open.</p><p>Well shit. Day off Bobby looked good. He had on an old, white Sonic Youth t-shirt that was probably too tight for him anymore by most standards, but she liked the way it showed off how toned he was and how the sleeves were tight around his biceps. He was wearing the same black jeans from Halloween she suspected, still sitting low on his hips. She wondered if they were his favorite pair. They might be <em>her</em> favorite pair of his, she noted. </p><p>She looked around what she could see of his apartment. Pretty basic, not a ton of furniture. Everything that was there was nice though. His couch looked cozy with a bunch of throws hanging across the back of it. She didn’t see a television, so that was kind of nice. She was pretty sure she remembered correctly that it was temporary housing from their company. He’d probably be moving again after the year was up, so maybe he didn’t want to buy a bunch of stuff yet. </p><p>“You coming in?” He asked, shaking her out of whatever had come over her. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I guess I spaced out. Hey Paisley! Who’s the best furry girl?! Come here!” She stepped in the apartment past Bobby, threw her bag down, and immediately sat on the floor to call Paisley over. </p><p>“You’re just here for my dog. I get it.”</p><p>“She’s your better half, that’s for sure.” </p><p>“Cold.”</p><p>Leigh looked up and smiled at him. “Warm me up then! How about a cup of tea?”</p><p>“So you invite yourself over, plow me down to get to my dog, and then expect me to serve you?”</p><p>“Hmm... yeah, sounds accurate. Would a “please” help? Bobby, would you pretty please make me a cuppa? I’d owe you.” She batted her eyelashes at him and waited.</p><p>“You’re too much.”</p><p>“I bet you can handle me.” She winked at him as he walked away, unable to stop herself from shamelessly flirting with him. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He shook his head and went to the kitchen to make the tea. He truly wasn’t sure if he could handle her, but he was going to give it his best effort if given the opportunity.</p><p>Instead of following him into the kitchen, Leigh stayed in the living room with Paisley. He tried, but couldn’t resist the temptation to check on her. He could barely believe he was living a life where she would be at his place right now. When he peeked around the corner to see what she was up to, he saw her looking at the pictures on his end tables and on the wall. </p><p>"Your sister looks just like you!" She called from the living room.</p><p>"Don't tell her that. She claims to be at least one thousand percent better looking than me in addition to being smarter and more popular."</p><p>Bobby wandered back in with tea; earl grey with soy milk and honey for her and Japanese green for him. She'd made herself comfortable on the floor in front of the couch. Paisley was draped over her lap, begging for belly scratches, which she was getting. There was a moment watching them where Bobby wondered if this is what it would be like if they were together, but he shook it off and handed her the tea as he sat on the other side of the coffee table from her. </p><p>"Cambric for you, lass. Your favorite, right?" He knew her drink from going to the coffee shop with her so much, but tried to keep it casual when he asked so he wouldn’t seem like a stalker. </p><p>"Definitely. Thanks!"</p><p>"You didn't give me much of a choice... So what's going on? What are we going to do with this rainy day?"</p><p>"I'm so glad you asked. I have several ideas."</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"Okay. One: we get high and bake something. Do you do that? Or is that weird? I know you don't drink."</p><p>"Sometimes, not weird, weed's different for me but I don't have any."</p><p>"Great. I do. Two: we play games. Do you have any of those?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I brought cards! Three: pedicures. You'll like it, I promise."</p><p>"I have a big sister, so I'm not a pedicure virgin. I'm in, but again, I don't have any of that stuff."</p><p>"Obviously I brought what we would need."</p><p>"Alright, let's get started then. Sounds like we have a long list of things to accomplish today."</p><p>They went outside on his deck to share a joint. Bobby wouldn't smoke inside with Paisley there, which he thought might annoy Leigh, but she said she thought it was actually really sweet. The deck was covered at least, so they sat in his outdoor chairs and passed it back and forth, listening to the rain. </p><p>He was lost in a thought that he couldn't quite pin down when he noticed that Leigh was staring at him and giggling. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Have you ever made pictures with your freckles?"</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"Like we could draw lines between them and make pictures."</p><p>"Why are you so weird?” Was all he replied, which for some reason just made her laugh even harder, which made him laugh too. </p><p>He was pretty sure they sat on the deck laughing for several hours, but when he looked at his phone it had been less than five minutes. They were both crying from laughing so hard, and Leigh would let out a soft snort every few seconds. </p><p>"Can we bake now Bobby?"</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>He grabbed her hand without thinking and led her back inside. She stopped laughing and looked straight at him with her head cocked, but didn't take her hand away, just let him take her into the kitchen. </p><p>They dug around in one of his drawers to find aprons to wear. He pulled one out for her that said, "Where there's a whisk, there's a way," and one for himself that read, "I cook as good as I look." Both of these terribly not funny sayings caused Leigh to resume snort-laughing. Bobby had to tie her apron around her waist for her because with all the giggling she couldn’t stand up straight. </p><p>Finally she pointed at his apron and said, “So we should get take out?” </p><p>“Like I’d even let you stay for a meal with that attitude.”</p><p>They rummaged through the cupboards for a while before they finally started pulling out ingredients to make lemon bars since she said they were her favorite. Leigh was sure they were too complicated for how stoned she was, but Bobby could make them stoned, sleeping, whatever. He'd done it a million times. </p><p>"Crust first, lass. You put all the dry ingredients in this bowl, and then I'll help you cut in the butter." </p><p>He watched her weigh out the flour and sugar into the bowl. She was methodical and careful. He liked that she wiped everything down after every step to save making a mess in the kitchen. She scaled the butter and then turned around to notice him watching her. She blushed a little and smiled out of one side of her mouth.</p><p>"What's next Bobby?"</p><p>"We’re ready to cut the butter in."</p><p>"Is it like pie dough where it has to stay cold?"</p><p>"Nope. Not really. You can use your hands; like this."</p><p>He came up to stand next to her and put the butter in the bowl. He used his fingers to start mixing it with the flour and sugar. He looked over at her and used one of his butter-covered hands to grab hers and stick it in the bowl. </p><p>"Get to work lass."</p><p>They both grinned as they worked the butter into the dough together. Their hands brushed constantly, like teenagers reaching for the popcorn at the same time, but neither of them moved to stop blending the butter in. </p><p>"You have nice hands Bobby."</p><p>"You do too lass."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I don't know actually, they're covered in all that shit. I can't see them." </p><p>Leigh huffed and reached up quickly to swipe butter across the top of his nose. "Boop!" She exclaimed. "That's a butter boop. It's my new favorite kind." </p><p>"Is that right?” He caught her hand before she could take it all the way back and turned her wrist so that he made her brush flour and butter mixture across her own face. </p><p>"You still think it's your new favorite?" </p><p>"You're going down McKenzie. That was dirty."</p><p>She picked up the bag of flour and took off around to the other side of the kitchen island. She pinched her fingers inside the bag and tossed some across onto the front of his apron and howled with laughter when she saw the look of shock on his face. </p><p>"You can't treat flour that way lass.'</p><p>"Oh yeah? Watch me," she said as she threw another small handful of flour at him and moved a little further around the island. </p><p>"Hey lass, you think you're funny?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"How about fast?" He asked as he started running around the island toward her. </p><p>She yelped in surprise and started moving in the same direction as him, trying to stay ahead, tossing flour over her shoulder back at him. They were both laughing again, and neither of them was making progress in getting away from or closer to the other one. Paisley was barking at them from the living room, trying to participate without getting in the middle of the food fight. </p><p>As Leigh rounded the corner back toward the sink side of the island, she slipped in a pile of flour that she had thrown at Bobby. Her legs flew out in front of her and she landed hard on her ass in the middle of Bobby's kitchen. </p><p>From the other side of the island, he saw her go down and heard a "thud" as she hit the floor. He tried to slow down, but as he came around to the same spot, he slipped too. In trying to avoid running into her, he dove head first down to the kitchen floor and landed sort of sideways with one arm around her waist. His head was on the floor by her knee with his legs splayed out across the kitchen. </p><p>She gasped as he landed, "Bobby! Are you okay?"</p><p>There was a little bit of a pause before he answered. He reached into the flour bag that had landed on the floor on the other side of and behind her. "Yeah, I think so. Are you?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a bruise maybe? Its my own fault anyway."</p><p>"At least we agree on something lass." </p><p>He propped himself up as she turned her head to look at him. "Oh! You've got something... kind of right there." He pointed at her chest and she looked down. He flicked her nose with his flour-covered hand. "Got you."</p><p>Leigh lunged over and pinned him down on the kitchen floor. Her face was just above him and her curls hung in his face. She was laughing still; her cheeks were pink and covered in flour. </p><p>His tongue felt swollen and his throat got dry. His heart started beating much, much faster than it should have been. For just a second, he let himself think about what it would be like to kiss her.</p><p>"What?" She asked. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You're looking at me funny."</p><p>"Sorry." He swallowed and tried to make his face normal, but he kind of forgot how. The hot girl on top of him was one thing, but he was pretty high still too. </p><p>They stared at each other, neither one breaking eye contact and both of them smiling half smiles at each other. He tried to figure out what she was thinking about. She kept looking at his lips and he wondered if he had something on them or if she was thinking about kissing him too. Maybe he should just ask?</p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Beep! Beep! Beep!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>She sprung up as the oven started beeping to let them know that it had reached the right temperature. "Sorry," she muttered as she dusted flour off of her and shook her hair out. </p><p>He cleared his throat. "So, let's get this crust in the oven then?" </p><p>Bobby pressed the crust into the baking dish and put it in the oven. As it baked, he started mixing the filling while Leigh got out his broom and dustpan to clean up the piles of flour on the floor. She sang to herself and swayed her hips around while she swept and it was basically the cutest thing Bobby had ever seen. He tried hard to focus on what he was doing with the lemon curd and not to stare at her while she cleaned up his kitchen. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Leigh stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. ‘You need to get it together. Right now.’ She’d been acting like a complete fool out there, straddling him on the kitchen floor and actually trying to decide if she should kiss him. </p><p>Of course she shouldn’t! Yesterday <em>she’s</em> the one that said they should just be friends. Now she’s in his kitchen, spoon-feeding him tastes of her special recipe, mixed messages. She shook more flour out of her curls, splashed some water on her face, and headed back out.</p><p>Bobby was drumming his fingers on the island, humming something she couldn’t place. She resisted the strong inclination to wrap her arms around his waist and just hold on as long as he’d let her. She knew thinking that way wasn’t going to get her the clarity she needed. </p><p>But pedicures! Touching his feet would definitely snap her out of whatever weird “Bobby’s dick is going to save me from all of my problems” bullshit that her vagina was trying to tell her.</p><p>So she came around to the other side and leaned against the counter. </p><p>“Bars are in the oven lass, what’s next?”</p><p>“How long do we have?”</p><p>“30 minutes maybe.”</p><p>“Give me those toes McKenzie.”</p><p>He followed her into the living room and plopped on the couch while she started rummaging through her bag. She pulled out several colors of nail polish, a file, clippers, cuticle oil, epsom salt, and a pumice. </p><p>“You have a tub or a bucket or something to soak in?”</p><p>“Under the sink.”</p><p>She filled up the tub with warm water and grabbed a couple of towels out of the bathroom from where she’d seen them earlier. She set the tub down on top of a towel on the floor and brought all of her supplies over. She sat down next to the tub on the floor and looked at his tight jeans around his ankles. </p><p>“Can you cuff your jeans enough?”</p><p>“Shit. Probably not.”</p><p>“Go change.”</p><p>So he did. She tried to predict what color he was going to pick while he was gone. She figured maybe black or navy. Leigh took some time to look around his living room more. He had a ton of pictures on his wall; mostly of his mom and sister, some of people she assumed were friends from back home. </p><p>There were some concert posters hanging too; a couple of them were autographed, which was very cool, and good to know he was into that sort of thing. She’d had an idea for a Christmas present for him, but hadn’t been sure if he’d like it until she saw those. </p><p>He came back to the room with looser khakis on, rolled up to just below his knees. She poured some epsom salt into the basin and then picked up each of his feet to put them in the water. </p><p>She reached behind her and grabbed the pumice to hand to him. </p><p>“It’s a new one, don’t worry. I wouldn’t give you one with all my gross foot stuff in it.” </p><p>He just held it and stared at her. </p><p>“Well, get to sloughing. Heels, big toe, wherever else needs it, I didn’t feel too much when I put them in the tub. We’re friends, but not enough for me to scrape your dead foot skin for you.”</p><p>Bobby laughed at the look on her face and then reached down to do what he was told. When he was finished, she lifted each foot out and dried it off with the other towel before she set them down on the floor outside the tub. She got up to dump the water out in the bathtub and came back with a bottle of lotion she’d found in the bathroom. </p><p>“Can we use this?”</p><p>He nodded. She sat back down and squeezed lotion into one hand, rubbing it with the other so it wouldn’t be cold. She put one of his feet in her lap and massaged the lotion in. </p><p>She loved doing this kind of stuff. She liked the blissed out look people got when they were being taken care of, liked when someone trusted her enough to let her do something a little intimate out of friendship. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t tell if he was still high or if this really was just the best feeling. She massaged each foot and ankle, all the way up his calf to where the cuff of his pants landed. She was firm and gentle at the same time, and he didn’t even know some of the muscles were in there until she found them and worked the tension out. </p><p>He was pretty sure he could fall asleep like this, but wanted to stay awake and watch too. She looked peaceful and happy. He wondered what she was thinking about. He wondered why she would want to do this. </p><p>“Hey lass?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Because it’s making you happy. And that makes me happy too.”</p><p>“Oh. That’s... that’s so nice. You’re good at friendship then? I’m going to need to step up my game?”</p><p>She just smiled. “I think we’re even so far.”</p><p>Next she warmed up the cuticle oil in her hand and put it on each of his toes. She trimmed and filed his nails and then wiped everything with the towel again. <br/>
 <br/>
“Okay. Big question. What color?”</p><p>“Umm... that one I think.” He pointed to the pale purple. </p><p>“That’s my favorite!”</p><p>He knew she probably didn’t remember telling him her favorite color on Halloween. She ended up naming almost all of them, but lilac came out first, so he figured she might have an affinity for it. </p><p>She applied what he assumed was some sort of base first and finished with it right when the oven timer went off. He moved to get up to take the bars out, but she stopped him.</p><p>“I got it.”</p><p>“How do you know if they’re done?”</p><p>“They don’t jiggle and they're a little brown on top?”</p><p>“Approved answer.”</p><p>Leigh laughed and ran into the kitchen. He heard her find oven mitts, pull the bars out, and literally tell them how pretty they looked. He found himself grinning from ear to ear, sure that this lass who spoke out loud to her dessert was likely his soulmate. Most girls he’d been around wouldn’t even eat dessert, or they would and then talk shit about themselves, which was probably worse than not eating it at all. </p><p>She flopped back down on the living room floor and planted his right foot back in her lap. She was just as careful with the polish as she had been measuring out the lemon bar ingredients. He wondered if she was always that way. When she finished with each foot, she slipped one of those foam things in between his toes - he didn’t know what they were called. </p><p>“Well, how was your first Leigh pedicure?”</p><p>“Amazing. Except for the part where you made me do the hard stuff myself.” He teased. </p><p>“Well, we can’t have you thinking you’re in charge around here.”</p><p>“Oh trust me, between you and Paisley, I already know I’m not.”</p><p>She laughed, “Speaking of, can I take her out while your toes dry?”</p><p>“Sure, if you really want. She’d probably love it.”</p><p>“Yeah, seems like the rain’s calmed down for a minute.”</p><p>She popped up and grabbed an umbrella and leash from by his front door, which caused Paisley to completely lose her shit from excitement. Leigh hooked the leash on his dog and headed out, throwing him a grin over her shoulder. </p><p>He looked at his phone, it was about lunchtime, they’d been messing around for a couple hours and he was hungry. He called the Vietnamese restaurant down the street and ordered crystal rolls and an order of pho for them to share.</p><p>His toes were dry when he checked, so he threw on shoes and a jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys, and ran downstairs to find Leigh and Paisley. They were headed back to the apartment and Leigh looked cold. He handed her his keys.</p><p>“Ordered lunch. I’ll go pick it up if you give me the umbrella. Be back in 10? Make yourself comfortable, it’s this key.” He held out his apartment key for her. </p><p>“Yeah, okay. Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yep. You ladies go inside where it’s warm,” he said as he took the umbrella and turned to head down his street.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Paisley pulled her up the stairs, eager to get out of the rain. At the top of the stairs, she shook off and got Leigh’s leggings absolutely drenched. </p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>She got the dog in and settled, hung the leash up and then went to sort out what to do with her pants. She looked for a blow dryer in the bathroom, but couldn’t find one. Finally, she just took them off and waited. </p><p>The front door opened and she heard Bobby calling, “I’m back! With food.”</p><p>She peeked out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Help.”</p><p>“Are you okay lass?”</p><p>“My pants are soaked. So I took them off. Can I borrow something?”</p><p>He laughed, “Yeah, hang on. I thought something was actually wrong!”</p><p>“Says the guy who still has pants on!” She called down the hallway after him. </p><p>He came back with a pair of joggers that were assuredly too big, but she was relieved he didn’t offer her like an ex-girlfriend’s something-or-another. He handed them to her through the doorway with one hand covering his eyes so he wouldn’t see her without pants. Why was he so cute? </p><p>She yanked them on and rolled the waist down so they would sit on her hips. When she came out of the bathroom, he took her leggings from her and threw them in the dryer. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem. Want some lunch?”</p><p>They ate on the floor in the living room, dividing the pho up and picking the crystal rolls straight from the container. Leigh had found a photo album on the bottom of one of the end tables and was flipping through it while she ate. </p><p>“What’s this one? You look so happy!”</p><p>“Beach vacation I think.”</p><p>“In Scotland?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Looks like beach vacations in Oregon!”</p><p>“What, shit weather and bored kids?”</p><p>“Yeah!” She said enthusiastically. “They were always my favorite.”</p><p>“Really, why?”</p><p>“I dunno. We didn’t have a lot of money growing up and my parents were always working so much. My dad was in graduate school and my mom’s career didn’t really take off until she was a little older. Going to the beach, even to camp in shit weather, was basically the only family time we got.”</p><p>“That makes sense. My dad wasn’t around much either, so when he was, anything we would do together was special.”</p><p>“Yeah. I still like making simple things special now. Maybe because of that.” Leigh answered.</p><p>“That’s a thing I really like about you.” </p><p>She blushed. “Thanks. I never thought people would notice.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>The rest of the meal passed quietly. She wasn’t sure what to say, and he seemed like he didn’t know either. It wasn’t awkward though. She’d figured out that being quiet around him was something she liked. He was good at it. </p><p>Being silent with someone else was the most delicate thing, she thought. There could’ve been pressure to talk, or anxiety about not talking, but not with Bobby. It was just peaceful. </p><p>They cleaned up their lunch mess together and as they did, she found herself staring at the lemon bars. </p><p>“Is it time yet?”</p><p>“Sure. We need to do the powdered sugar though.”</p><p>“That’s my favorite part. No wait, the crust is. And the filling. Actually, I don’t know! I can’t explain it, I like all the parts!” She shook her head. “They’re just the perfect dessert!”</p><p>“I know what you mean.” He replied, watching her wriggle with excitement. </p><p>He dusted the top with sugar and then cut the bars while she got out plates. They sat at the bar together, eating their handiwork. It was perfect really. The company, the dessert, the day. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time. </p><p>She tentatively reached her right hand down and put it on his knee while she turned to look at him. “Is this okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>She smiled and he smiled back. He dropped his left hand down and put it on top of hers on his leg. They sat there that way until they’d cleaned their plates. </p><p>“You’re doing it again,” he finally spoke. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Making something special out of something simple.”</p><p>Leigh felt her cheeks flush for the hundredth time. “I think we’re doing it together.”</p><p>“You’re so cheesy!” Bobby grinned and she saw the same look on her new friend’s face as she did in the picture of the gap-toothed, freckly boy on the beach. </p><p>He was right. She was being cheesy. ‘Time for a break from this,’ she thought. She hopped up and put the plates in the sink. </p><p>“Well, I’m probably sober enough now. And I’m sure I’ve taken up enough of your day. I should see if my pants are dry.” She couldn’t help but notice he looked a little disappointed.</p><p>She followed him to the dryer in the hall closet and took her leggings back when he pulled them out. She changed in the bathroom and threw his joggers in the wash for him on her way out. </p><p>They stood in the living room just looking at each other. She didn’t know how to leave. She didn’t really want to, but felt like she should. Leigh needed to keep the boundary lines drawn around their friendship. They might be blurry, but they were still there.</p><p>“Thanks for a great day Bobby.”</p><p>“I mean, you’re the one that gave me a foot massage, so maybe I should be thanking you.”</p><p>“Another thing we agree on!” She joked. </p><p>He came up tentatively and hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. She broke it to bend down and pet Paisley on the head a few times.</p><p>“I’ll see you guys soon, yeah?”</p><p>“Here’s hoping.” He replied, smirking. “Need help with your bag?”</p><p>“No thanks, I brought it up, I can get it down. Seriously though, I’d like it if I saw you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sure thing lass. I’ll call you in the morning. Maybe brunch?”</p><p>“Yes! My favorite. Let’s invite everyone and do a thing.”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>She waved and stepped out of his apartment. When he closed the door she made her way down the stairs and then leaned against the wall at the bottom for a minute and caught a breath she hadn’t realized she’d lost. She had no idea what she was doing with him, but she could already tell it wasn’t going to get any easier.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>He shut the door behind her and leaned against it. He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. He couldn’t figure out what she was doing with him, or why he was so into it. If “friends first” meant foot massages, hand holding, and almost kissing on the kitchen floor, he definitely needed more friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Kat for giving me some perspective on this one - I read it so many times I couldn't tell anymore! Please feel free to come say hi on here, reddit, or tumblr; questions, feedback, and comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Mess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby sort of accidentally end up together again and when she opens up more about her life, she's surprised with his reaction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>"And you will say </em><br/>
<em>That you're making headway</em><br/>
<em>And put it in overdrive</em><br/>
<em>But you're mistaking speed</em><br/>
<em>For getting what you need"</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>- Aimee Mann, Driving Sideways</em>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
**<strong>Second Friday in December</strong>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I haven’t seen you in for-eh-verrrr,” Hope whined into the phone. “I thought we had this whole: best friends, talk every day, tell each other everything vibe going on. Then you just disappear.”</p><p>“I’ve been kinda busy. I’m sorry. Still love you and it’s only been three weeks.”</p><p>“No offense, but busy with what?”</p><p>“Some taken Hope. What kind of question is that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you’ve just never been too busy to even call before.”</p><p>“Yeah... I guess things change? I’m not trying to be a way. I called now, right?”</p><p>“Okay. You’re right. Really though, anything new?”</p><p>“Um... not really.”</p><p>“Liar.”</p><p>Leigh was tentative when she answered, “He likes me.”</p><p>“I know, he told me. Have you been seeing him?”</p><p>“Not exactly. I mean yeah, but not like that. Well, kind of like that. I don’t know. I’m testing the waters I guess.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I’m a bad swimmer.”</p><p>She could hear Hope choke on a laugh. “So true, babe. Knowing you, you’ll drown.”</p><p>“Exactly. I need water wings. Be my floaty please, Hope.”</p><p>“What are we even talking about anymore? I’m still at work, so I should probably go.”</p><p>“I dunno. I love you though. Talk soon?”</p><p>“Love you too. I hate that you don’t live here anymore. I miss you. Stay out of trouble, yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll see you in like two weeks for Christmas. Glad you’re coming. And I’ll see you at my parents’ place before that. Tell Noah I said hi. Bye Hope.”</p><p>Leigh hung up the phone and sighed. She had been a bad friend lately. Not just to Hope either. She hadn’t seen much of anyone except Bobby. </p><p>Specifically, she’d seen him every single day since Thanksgiving, only seeing other people with him there too, and didn’t really have a plan to stop. At least she was being a friend to one person.</p><p>Today she’d promised herself that after work she would see Lottie and Arjun instead and catch up with Hope. Even if she was angry with Lottie about the Bobby thing, it wasn’t worth losing a friendship over. </p><p>She should call her mom and dad too if she was going to really take care of business. All of this backlogged communication was stacking up and making her increasingly anxious.</p><p>She changed quickly out of her chalk-covered work clothes and threw on grey tights with a long navy and red flannel shirt. She couldn’t find a belt, so she tied a thick red ribbon around her waist to match the flannel and keep everything in place. She found her navy wellies in the closet with a rain jacket and headed out. </p><p>The coffee shop wasn’t busy, and she spotted Lottie and Arjun at their usual round table in the back corner. She waved as she went up to the counter to order a cambric and then when she got it, came over to the table, hung her bag on the chair, and plopped down next to Lottie. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hey Leigh. It’s good to see you. Feels like it’s been weeks!” Arjun was still enthusiastic at least. Lottie was pouting. </p><p>“What’s wrong Lottie?”</p><p>“Oh. Now she wants to know.” Her comments were entirely directed at Arjun instead of Leigh. </p><p>“What’s her problem Arj?”</p><p>“She thinks that you might think you’re too good for us?”</p><p>“What!? That’s crazy.”</p><p>“Well, you never come around anymore.”</p><p>“I’ve been busy.” She had, it was true, but she was also avoiding Lottie.</p><p>“We’re all busy, Leigh!” Lottie snapped at her friend. </p><p>“Busy sticking our noses where they don’t belong.” Shit. She shouldn’t have let that come out of her mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>Leigh was angry and growing to be furious. How dare Lottie sit here and pretend she didn’t do anything wrong. This whole thing was her fault anyway. If she would’ve kept her stinking mouth shut, they’d probably just be hanging out here with Bobby like nothing ever happened and Leigh wouldn’t have avoided Lottie since Thanksgiving. </p><p>She didn’t want to fight, but she was hurt. </p><p>Lottie’s lies are what forced the conversation, Leigh thought. Without them, Bobby might not have told Leigh he liked her. Or he would’ve told her in a way that was more... subtle maybe. </p><p>Actually, probably not; subtlety didn’t seem like his thing. Would she have even wanted it to be different? She didn’t know, she just knew Lottie didn’t get to be mad this time. So messed up.</p><p>“Fine Lottie. If you think all that, and you don’t want to talk to me about what’s really gone on here, I’ll go.”</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>Leigh grabbed her bag and pretty much stomped over to the counter to ask the barista for a to-go cup. She glared at Lottie from the counter while she waited. She knew she was being childish, but Jesus, so was Lottie. </p><p>After she stormed out of the cafe she pulled out her phone. A whole night left and her attempt at being a better friend hadn’t worked out great so far. The arcade wasn’t open yet, so she couldn’t just go play pinball - her usual activity when she was bored or lonely or mad. </p><p>She couldn’t believe she was about to do this, she told herself she wouldn’t see him today. She was going to see him tomorrow at brunch, everyone was getting together on Saturdays now since right after Thanksgiving. She should take one day to be with other people. </p><p>On the other hand, he’d had her doing all kinds of things she didn’t really think she should do lately, so she figured she might as well lean into it. </p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Bobby</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Can I come over?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">We're not home</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">Oh, nvm</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p><br/>
“I’m on a walk with Paisley.”</p><p>It took her a second of staring at her phone to realize that it wasn’t talking to her. </p><p>She whipped around and there he was, walking up the sidewalk with his adorable dog, giving her his trademark half-smile. </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>“Hi lass. You look like a perfect present!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The bow.” He pointed to her makeshift ribbon-belt. “I just meant about the unwrapping. Like a present.”</p><p>“You wanna unwrap me, Bobby?” She loved making him nervous like this. He was incredibly cute when his cheeks blushed under all the freckles. </p><p>“I uh... I don’t think I meant it like that, but I’ve received worse gifts if I’m being honest. Anyway, I was trying to say you look nice.”</p><p>“Thanks. You too, as usual.”</p><p>“Getting tea?” He asked as he pointed to her cup.</p><p>“Ugh. Trying, but Lottie’s being, you know, a bit much. So change of plans I guess.”</p><p>“So what now?”</p><p>“Maybe going on a walk with my friend and his dog?”</p><p>“If you ask nicely, then we’ll consider it.”</p><p>“Oh, no. I meant my other friend, Robby.”</p><p>He laughed, “Ah. What’s this Robby like?”</p><p>“Kind of a prick actually, but he’s cute so it works for him.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She’d been acting weird when he ran into her: extra fidgety and she seemed distracted. She didn’t make as much eye contact as usual. That was fine, since usually it made his heart race or his neck flush, but it wasn’t normal for them either. He wondered what was actually putting her in a weird mood today aside from Lottie.</p><p>They walked for a long time. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle, and Paisley was being surprisingly tolerant of it, so Bobby just sort of extended the walk he had meant to take. They’d been having a great chat about all kinds of nothing: the best places to go on mountain bike rides, why she thought her truck was superior to all cars, which flavor of ice cream was best, the best rainy weather activities.</p><p>Turns out Leigh thought that mountain biking anywhere was great really, her truck was better because the bench seat was more romantic than bucket seats in cars, chocolate peanut butter was the flavor to rule them all, and they both agreed that blanket forts were the best rainy weather activity. </p><p>Leigh had taken over leash duty several blocks ago, and he couldn’t help letting his chest tighten up a little watching her and his dog together.</p><p>Eventually, they ended up on Leigh’s street, just a couple of blocks down from her house. </p><p>“Well, this is me.” She said as they approached. </p><p>“Shame, Paisley was having the best time.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Her face lit up, “So was I. I was in such a mood earlier, and now it’s nearly gone. Thanks for that.”</p><p>He grinned, pleased that she was happy. “At your service.”</p><p>“Come in then? I mean, unless you’ve got other plans. Which obviously you might. So don’t feel like you have to or anything... sorry.” She fidgeted with something in her pockets. </p><p>“I don’t. Have other plans I mean. Let’s do it. Can we go over and get some ice cream first?”</p><p>“Oh my god yes! But not cookies and cream.”</p><p>“It’s the best one lass!”</p><p>“False. We already decided on this. Chocolate peanut butter.”</p><p>“You mean <em>you </em>decided,” Bobby argued as he made gagging sounds all the way to the corner market. In reality, he’d do whatever she wanted, eat whatever ice cream flavor she wanted; he didn’t give a single fuck as long as they were spending more time together. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
When they got back to her house, she realized she didn’t have her keys. God, she was a mess lately. Ibrahim was at work and Graham must’ve left since the door was locked, so she brought Bobby and Paisley around to the back and used the extra key from under the outdoor heater. </p><p>“So now I know how to get in whenever I want?”</p><p>“Yeah, but if I ever come home and find you digging through my underpants, this friendship is over.”</p><p>“Fair enough. Gotta cancel my Sunday plans then real quick.”</p><p>“Really though, yeah. Come over anytime. You can just let yourself in.” She didn’t know why she was saying all that. She just wanted him to know... something. That she sort of trusted him maybe? </p><p>“Okay. Thanks.” He gave her a soft smile and reached over to squeeze her hand, which was shaking just a tiny bit. “Glad you trust me.”</p><p>She almost sighed out loud, relieved that he knew what she meant. Of course he did, she thought, mentally kicking herself for getting in deeper every day with him. </p><p>When they got inside, she put away the ice cream and found a towel to dry Paisley off a bit. She took Bobby’s coat and hung it up in the front closet next to hers. She took of her wellies too and led Paisley and Bobby upstairs. </p><p>Her room was a mess, worse than usual. She didn’t bother tidying this time, figuring that someday her secret life as an art supply pack-rat and laundry defector who had too much anxiety to clean sometimes would come to light anyway. </p><p>“Thank god,” she heard Bobby say as he came in. “I thought you might be a tidy type.”</p><p>“Uh... no. I want to be a tidy person, but I’m pretty bad at it. Your apartment is way cleaner than my room.”</p><p>“No it’s not, I just run around like crazy before you come over.”</p><p>“Oh my god! That’s such a relief. I was feeling like you were going to be so put off by all of this.” She gestured around and her eyes landed on a pile of laundry that included various bras. So embarrassing.</p><p>“I don’t care really. Not a thing I worry about. You make your bed at least.”</p><p>“Yeah. I get like weirdly nervous if I don’t.”</p><p>“Cute.”</p><p>“It’s actually not.” She was shorter with him than she had meant to be. </p><p>“I didn’t mean anything lass.” He looked upset, she probably shouldn’t have snapped.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Sorry. Sensitive topic; I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>There was an incredibly long, and for the first time, awkward silence. </p><p>“So... that’s a thing you should probably know about me I guess.”</p><p>“What? That you’re cute? I’ll make a note.”</p><p>“Bobby! I’m trying to be serious with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess it’s my turn to be sorry. Are you okay? Is there anything I should do?”</p><p>“I’m fine. I’ve kind of always been like this. I just get nervous sometimes. The fighting with Lottie’s not helping. I get overwhelmed I guess. I probably shouldn’t drink really or smoke weed, those usually make it worse, but... old habits you know.”</p><p>“I know a little about that. I don’t get anxious really, but when I drink it’s like I go into overdrive. I do crazy stuff. I’m normally kind of a lot with the jokes and everything... it’s why I stopped. I didn’t like being ten times myself all the time.”</p><p>“That makes sense. So I guess we’re both a little strange?”</p><p>“Sounds like it.” </p><p>He put an arm around her shoulders as they stood in the middle of her room. “I’ll help you clean up?” </p><p>She looked over at him, surprised, “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“It’ll make you feel better, yeah?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Tell me where to start.”</p><p>For the next hour, Paisley stretched out on the bed while Bobby helped Leigh clean up. She already felt more relaxed than when he ran into her after work at the coffee shop. She took care of her laundry and cleaned the bathroom while he actually dusted things and organized her books and art supplies. </p><p>She thought a lot about what was happening while she cleaned. She’d lived with Rocco and never told him about her anxiety. Never even thought about telling him. Lottie knew, Hope and Noah knew, but that was it and she hardly spoke about it with any of them. She couldn’t be sure why she’d told Bobby; maybe it was because she needed him to know what he was really getting into. </p><p>Maybe it would help explain her sudden tears on Thanksgiving. Maybe it just felt nice to be her whole self with someone.</p><p>She’d put a record on, the B-side of the new Belle and Sebastian album. Bobby was visibly and audibly over the moon, gushing about how all the world’s best bands came from Glasgow (she could only think of a couple others), and that Stuart Murdoch was a local hero. </p><p>When she flipped it over, he squealed about “Calculating Bimbo” being his favorite and grabbed her around the waist to make her slow dance through the room with him when it came on.</p><p>It was weird at first, his hands around her waist like a middle-school gym dance lesson; he wouldn’t stop grinning and looking into her eyes. Eventually, she relaxed into it and started having fun with him. There weren’t any more piles of shit on the floor to trip over, so they went around and around her room for the whole song, laughing at nothing like idiots for the last half of it. </p><p>Bobby sang along the whole time; he had a lovely singing voice. It gave Leigh the fleeting thought that she could get used to doing stuff like this with him.</p><p>“Well, how’s it feel?” He asked when the song ended and the mess was mostly under control. He still had his hands on her hips and was pulling silly faces at her to make her laugh.</p><p>“Pretty great actually. Thanks for this.”</p><p>“Hey, anytime lass. Now, I believe I was promised an inferior flavor of ice cream?” </p><p>“I’m thinking that now it also comes with popcorn and a movie? If you want.”</p><p>“Great idea! How about those chewy sour candies shaped like children and enough fizzy juice to piss every ten minutes for the next day?”</p><p>“Sorry to disappoint; I’ve got licorice and a limited supply of sparkling water though?”</p><p>“We’ll make do then.”</p><p>Bobby led the way downstairs like an excited puppy. His own dog was trailing him, unable to match his enthusiasm. Leigh brought up the rear and found herself grinning, both impressed and a little confused by how this guy was able to help her turn a shit day around so easily.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
In the kitchen, they gathered the ice cream, popcorn, licorice, and mineral water on a tray with napkins and spoons. He settled on an end of the couch with one ankle propped up on the other knee and the tray next to him. He watched as she grabbed cozy-looking blankets out of the linen closet and rifled through their house-shared movie collection asking him what he wanted to watch.</p><p>“Airplane?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“It’s a classic. How about Say Anything?”</p><p>“Ew. Too cheesy. No.”</p><p>“Too cheesy? Coming from you? What do you think of Beauty and the Beast?”</p><p>“That one’s Graham’s, right?” </p><p>“If it’s the porn version, yeah.”</p><p>“There’s a porn version?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t there be?” She asked, seemingly seriously.</p><p>“Touché.”</p><p>“Oh! Princess Bride!”</p><p>“Yes!!”</p><p>She put the movie in and came to sit on the other side of the couch. When she realized she couldn’t reach the snacks, she moved over to the middle and called Paisley up too. He watched her get her blanket carefully organized; under it, she untied and took off her ribbon, folding it carefully before she set it on the coffee table. She used a tie around her wrist to pull her curls back and sighed softly as the movie started and she reached to grab a spoon for the ice cream. </p><p>There wasn’t anything specific she was doing that was interesting or cute or anything at all. Just absentmindedly eating ice cream and petting his dog. </p><p>It’s just that she was so methodical, like when they’d baked together or when she drew, everything had to be just so. That’s why it surprised him to see all the mess upstairs, why he knew something must’ve been wrong for her to let it get like that. </p><p>He tried to play it off, but he’d worried about her. He was relieved when she started to talk to him about it; when she let him help her. When she let him distract her with bullshit nervous rambling conversation about a band that they both liked, and when she let him dance with her. Now, in this moment, she seemed miles more relaxed, more like the Leigh that Bobby was used to.<br/>
 <br/>
As he got more into watching the movie, he let himself relax too, confident that what had started kind of off the rails was settling back into their usual pace. After a while, when the ice cream was gone and the popcorn was dwindling, he moved the tray onto the coffee table so he could bring his legs up next to him and lean on the arm of the couch. </p><p>He stayed like that for a while before he felt her moving, and soon, her body was draped over his legs and she was trying to lay her head on his chest, but his arm was in the way. He lifted it for her and she settled in, making another delicate sigh and putting her hand on his knee. He wasn’t sure what to do with his arm, so he draped it on the back of the couch, but she reached behind her and pulled it down to rest over the blanket on her side, his hand on her hip. </p><p>Bobby smiled and tried to bring his attention back to the movie, but had a hard time focusing. His heart was beating too fast and his eyes drifted to her every few minutes, maybe not even that long. Soon, hers were closed and she was quietly snoring, legs twitching a little as she started to fall asleep. </p><p>When the movie ended, Bobby made several attempts to get up out from under her without waking her up, but was unsuccessful. He finally shook her a little, “Lass? Leigh, wake up.” </p><p>She literally jumped up as her eyes flew open. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- "</p><p>“Hey, everything’s fine. You had a long day. I’m going to get going though and get Paisley home so she can eat, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s gotta be late huh?”</p><p>“About 10.”</p><p>“Not too bad then.” </p><p>“Nope. But about three hours after she usually gets dinner.”</p><p>“Yeah, right. Sorry again.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologize for anything.”</p><p>“Thanks Bobby. For all of tonight. That was great; seriously great. And for being so nice about everything. I just... I don’t tell a lot of people about that.” Her wide, serious eyes wouldn’t leave his, but he could tell that she was fidgeting again; bouncing her leg up and down. </p><p>“I got you. I don’t tell a lot of people about my stuff either. Just you and Jonno. Easier to pass it off as a joke or ignore it.”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s a good friend then? Jonno?”</p><p>“Sure, usually. I’ve known him a long time. You’re giving him a run for his money though lately.”</p><p>“If only I’d let you get cookies and cream, I’d have him beat.”</p><p>Leigh smiled at him as he got up off the couch and took their tray of empty dishes into the kitchen. He loaded the dishwasher for her while she got his jacket out and found Paisley’s leash. </p><p>“See you tomorrow at brunch Leigh.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it.”</p><p>He winked, “You’re definitely going to miss me though.”</p><p>“Don’t know how I’ll survive.”</p><p>“G’night lass.”</p><p>It took about 15 minutes after he left for Leigh to curl back up on the couch and start to fall back asleep. The throw pillow smelled like him a little now, and it got her thinking about how not far off he was saying she would miss him. </p><p>She knew he was joking, but as she laid there she realized she sort of actually did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The (Not) Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh wants to get out of the house, so Bobby makes her a deal. Their friends try to figure out what's going on between them, but even they don't really know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em> “I can’t decide if it’s a choice</em><br/>
<em> getting swept away.</em><br/>
<em> I hear the sound of my own voice</em><br/>
<em> asking you to stay."</em><br/>
<em>          - Taylor Swift, Treacherous</em>
</p><p><br/>
**<strong>Third Friday in December</strong>**</p><p> </p><p><br/>
She stood at the entrance to the kitchen watching him during her break. He was piping something using a really long pastry tip and some sort of purple filling. </p><p>“What’re those?” She finally asked.</p><p>“Profiteroles.”</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>“Pro-fit-er-oles.” He kept his concentration, but smiled as he teased her.</p><p>“The accent’s not the problem this time.”</p><p>“It’s choux filled with flavored pastry cream or curd and then glazed with fondant.”</p><p>“Yum!”</p><p>“Want a lemon one?”</p><p>He definitely knew the way to her heart. The small pastry he handed her had a shiny yellow glaze with a sculpted sugar daisy on top.</p><p>She bit into it and the lemon curd oozed out. </p><p>He looked up at her and smiled. She looked happy. He liked that he could make her happy. He’d never liked anyone who let him know he made them happy. How sad was that? All he really wanted to do was make people he cared about happy. </p><p>“This is great ba... Sorry... it’s great Bobby.” She stopped herself from calling him ‘babe.’</p><p>He’d never been in this position before: he likes her, he thinks she likes him, both of them very nervous to do anything about it. ‘She just wants to be your friend,’ he thought, almost constantly. </p><p>In the few weeks since they’d talked about being into each other, they were both trying hard on the friends thing. Physically, it was kind of fine. </p><p>All either of them ever wanted to do was touch each other. Literally. Bobby was sure that he would call off work everyday and never sleep again if there was an alternative choice that was “touch Leigh anywhere you like” instead. But since they rarely admitted that to themselves, and never to each other, they could get past that. </p><p>Emotionally though, they just got closer and closer the more time they spent together. And they were spending all their time together, which didn't make anything easier. </p><p>He couldn't help it: she was like a magnet or something. It was like when you have a really good dinner, and you're full because you ate it all. Then you see the dessert menu, and you're like, "I also need that sponge cake." But you're so full when you eat it that it hurts as much as it tastes amazing. Too tempting to pass up though.</p><p>“I think I could just squeeze lemon juice into your mouth and you’d think it was great.”</p><p>“Maybe! Anyway, whatcha up to tonight?”</p><p>“No plans. Should I come over?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.” He finally looked up at her, disappointed.</p><p>“No, because I want to go out! We’ve just been stuck hanging out inside so much, I want to get out. I have things to show you!”</p><p>That was true. He felt like he had been at her house or vice versa everyday since Thanksgiving, even if it was just to walk her home from work or the coffee shop.</p><p>“But the rain, lass.”</p><p>Leigh crossed her arms. “Really? You’re from Glasgow and you chose to move here. Gonna complain about the rain?”</p><p>“It’s so wet though.”</p><p>She just stared at him.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll go, but only if you show me whatever Leigh things you want tonight, and then tomorrow after brunch we do McKenzie approved activities.”</p><p>“Deal. Bring an umbrella, kid. We’re hitting the town.”</p><p>She walked away looking smug that she’d won. </p><p>Bobby smirked; he was pretty pleased with himself too. He would’ve gone wherever she wanted, no strings, but now he had two non-dates lined up with her in two days. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
/// </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been walking forever,” he whined.</p><p>“You mean we’ve been enjoying each other’s company for 10 blocks. Shut up. You’re too pretty to whine. Anyway we’re almost there.”</p><p>He flushed and smirked; even if she was teasing him, he liked the compliment. </p><p>He’d never been to the neighborhood they were in. It seemed mostly like fancy hipster bars and galleries. It was nice he supposed. He worried that his khakis and floral shirt weren’t nice enough for wherever they were going. He was sure she would make a comment about it, but she never did.</p><p>Looking over at her, she was wearing a navy and white polka dot sweater that slipped off one shoulder with dark jeans and her navy Wellingtons to match her sweater. She looked great, but he figured they couldn’t be going anywhere too fancy. </p><p>“We’re here!”</p><p>It looked like a regular fancy bar on the outside, but when they got inside there were just dozens of arcade games, mostly pinball machines. She handed their IDs to the bouncer and they got hand stamps to head inside.</p><p>They got drinks first. Scotch and soda for her, just soda with lime for him. The bartender seemed to know her already, and definitely tried to hit on her, but she sidled up closer to Bobby and ignored him. </p><p>This was so confusing sometimes. Also hot. The best feeling was knowing you were taking the prettiest girl in the bar home. Those other guys didn’t have to know that he usually didn’t go upstairs when he got her home.</p><p>He put a $20 in the change machine and she scooped their quarters into a cup. </p><p>“Where do you want to start?!” she asked, clearly excited. She was practically bouncing up and down.</p><p>Since he chose, they started with all the music themed machines. AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Metallica. They all played clips of the bands’ hit songs when you did something good, so Bobby liked those. </p><p>She preferred the older machines. The FIFA World Cup game was her favorite, it had a dog playing soccer in the world tour. Addams Family was a close second, but he thought the sounds it made were annoying after a while. </p><p>Eventually, they took a break for curly fries. Bobby figured it was as good a dinner as anything. There weren’t many places to sit and the tables were small.  He couldn’t hide his grin when their knees touched under the table.</p><p>He already knew she liked pinball. He quickly learned that she was good at pinball. Like very good. Like knew a lot of the other people at the arcade and played in tournaments good. His quarters were lasting a long time.</p><p>“How did I not know about this?” he asked.</p><p>“You never asked.” She shrugged as she got the replay for the second time on a whitewater rafting themed machine. </p><p>“We’re just together a lot. When do you do this?”</p><p>“Late night usually. Sometimes the tournaments don’t start until 10 or 11. After old man McKenzie’s in bed.”</p><p>“I get up earlier than you, lazy. Anyway, you’re really good.”</p><p>“Yeah, not the first time I’ve heard that,” she teased, using one of his own favorite jokes back at him.</p><p>“Really though, my parents have a bunch. My dad’s kind of a collector. I just grew up playing and he would never let me set the machine setting to the easiest level, so I guess I got okay at it,” she explained.</p><p>“Wow. That’s very cool. Your dad must be an interesting guy.”</p><p>“Mostly just a big nerd. He’s definitely my dad; we look a lot alike too. And we’re both quirky but in different ways. Apple and tree and all that. Do you think you’re more like your mom or your dad?”</p><p>“Kind of a mix I guess. My dad’s Jamaican, so I guess with my skin color and the locs, people think I look like him. But my maw’s the Scottish one; obviously I sound like her. The freckles are from her too. And she’s funnier. You know, like me.”</p><p>“You’re hilarious,” she said flatly. “Also, no offense to Scotland, but Jamaica sounds great.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so too.”</p><p>“Anyway, in a full embrace of my genetically inherited nerdiness, I’m thinking about throwing my own tournament here actually. Graham’s got a friend, you know Chelsea, she works here and she said she could help me with the details.”</p><p>“That would be amazing, lass.”</p><p>“Shit!!”</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>He looked at the display of the game she’d been playing; she’d just lost her last ball.</p><p>“Can we make one more stop before home?” she asked as she looked over at him.</p><p>It was getting kind of late, after 10pm. They didn’t often hang out past 8pm or so. That felt like heading into “date” territory to Bobby. And he always worked early. Plus Paisley was at home waiting. </p><p>On the other hand, he usually paid when they went out and they went out mostly alone now. Especially since Leigh and Lottie still weren’t really talking. Sometimes they went out with Graham, or with everyone to brunch, but typically it was just the two of them. Wasn’t this just dating without sex? </p><p>Paisley could make it another couple hours. He had tomorrow off too. Might as well get the most out of it.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you want.”</p><p>Even though these non-dates were confusing, Bobby never wanted them to end. He just wanted to soak her up, to spend as much time with her as possible. </p><p>It was almost surely going to lead to heartbreak, but he was pretty convinced it would be worth it.</p><p>They threw on their rain jackets and headed back out. His umbrella was missing from the bin when they went to leave, so they ended up sharing. </p><p>“You can just have it,” he said.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid, Bobby. We can share. It’s fine. I’m just pissed someone took yours!”</p><p>“I’m sure it was a mistake.”</p><p>He huddled up with her under hers. It went without saying that he liked being this close to her. He liked that people saw them and probably assumed they were together. He liked that he could smell her strawberry and mint scent from this close.</p><p>“Okay, here.”</p><p>It looked like an art gallery, he was pretty sure it wasn’t open. </p><p>“I think they’re closed.”</p><p>“I have a key,” she shrugged.</p><p>They went around to the back entrance. She unlocked the door and punched an alarm code into a keypad just in the hallway. Then she grabbed his hand and led him inside. </p><p>He’d held her hand when they were alone a few times before, but every time it still felt like a brand new thing. It took everything inside him not to use the leverage just to pull her into him and kiss her until she couldn’t see straight. </p><p>The space wasn’t big; there was a counter facing the main room that crossed in front of the hallway. Behind it were walls of art supplies and then the two side walls had paintings and drawings of various sizes and types hung. There were big windows in the front on both sides of the door and the benches below them displayed glass work, pottery, and some sculpture. </p><p>“An art gallery.”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“That you happen to have a key to?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Explain please.”</p><p>She laughed, “I volunteer here. It’s a non-profit. Mostly local artists donate work and when the gallery sells it, they use the profit for after-school art programs in lower income parts of the city.”</p><p>“That’s a shout!”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means Bobby. But I think it’s a good thing?” </p><p>He nodded and she went on, “I love it here. Sometimes I get to teach the after-school programs too. The kids are the greatest.”</p><p>She looked around, pleased. </p><p>He looked at her, sure that she kept getting impossibly more perfect. </p><p>It was just like he told Hope: every time he learned something new about her, it just made him want to know more. </p><p>He needed to get it together before he just ripped his own heart out to give to her.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “Do you have any pieces here?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah. Only one right now.”</p><p>“Let’s see it.”</p><p>They were inexplicably still holding hands. She took him to the front corner of the gallery and pointed to a small-ish drawing.</p><p>It was a picture of them. From Thanksgiving. She had drawn herself leaning on his chest, holding his hand. </p><p>He squeezed her hand in his.  </p><p>“When did you draw this?”</p><p>Her voice was low, “Um... like right then basically. Right after you left that night. I just needed to do something with what I was feeling I guess.”</p><p>He turned her around to face him. She avoided his eyes, but she didn’t move or pull her hand away. </p><p>“I was scared. I don’t know how I feel. I am scared,” she said.</p><p>He replied, “I am too a little,” as he stopped himself from brushing a curl out of her face. </p><p>Too intimate.</p><p>“That was like the most perfect moment, but also the worst,” she sighed.</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>She started to kneel and pulled him down to the floor with her. They laid side by side on their backs, still holding hands. Their other arms propped up their heads. </p><p>They stayed staring at the ceiling like that for a long time. Finally, he rolled his head over to face her and spoke. </p><p>“Why’d you donate it?”</p><p>“I don’t know really. Not to sound cocky, but I think it’s good, so that was one reason. I want to contribute. I think it might sell for a lot. A lot for me anyway. Maybe pay for a watercolor class for the kids or something. Also I think it just felt... what’s the word? Too revealing maybe? Like I didn’t know how I felt about us in the moment, but maybe this drawing says more than I could?”</p><p>Us. Bobby liked the way that sounded.</p><p>They continued to lay on the floor of the gallery for a while. Bobby knew that she was probably done talking about feelings and he was too. </p><p>“Lass?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You know when you’re walking down the sidewalk and you walk into a spiderweb?”</p><p>“Mmhmm...”</p><p>“But you’re like, in the city, so you know other people have just walked there?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Spiders must be really fast.”</p><p>She giggled and looked over at him. “Must be.”</p><p>He was satisfied that he had lightened the mood a little. </p><p>“Thanks for bringing me here Leigh.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming... And don’t say, ‘that’s what she said.’”</p><p>“Wasn’t gonna.” She couldn’t see him grinning in the dim light. </p><p>“Were so.”</p><p>He totally was.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
They had made it back to his house and were standing awkwardly at the door to his building. </p><p>“You shouldn’t walk home alone, it’s late,” he said.</p><p>“Hey, since we have brunch tomorrow, why don’t you just come back to mine and we can leave from there in the morning? It’s closer anyway.”</p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>Was this happening? She invited him back to her house. To spend the night. It was almost midnight. </p><p>This was the single greatest day of his life. </p><p>It was also a really bad idea.</p><p>“I really shouldn’t Lass.”</p><p>“Oh... yeah, I guess you’re right.” Her whole body sagged a little.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to. I just maybe want to for the wrong reasons...”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>He got his phone out and called a taxi for her to get home. They huddled together on the stoop and waited in silence for the car to come. </p><p>When it finally showed up, he helped her up and gave her a hug. </p><p>“Thanks for showing me more about you tonight,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, for sure. Now you know about almost all of my geeky hobbies.”</p><p>“Nah, I know all of them. I already found your Star Trek cosplay outfit. Hot.”</p><p>“You suck.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I told you I’d make it easy to only want to be my friend.”</p><p>They smiled at each other and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. </p><p>“See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Goodnight Leigh.”</p><p>He handed the driver some cash as he got her in the car and then he watched it head down the street. He knew he did the right thing by not going home with her, but it still felt like he had passed up a great opportunity. </p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck and went inside. He tried to think about anything else while he took care of Paisley. When he went to bed, he checked his phone for messages from her before he put it on silent. He reminded himself that he’d see her in less than twelve hours for brunch. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Leigh’s ride home took less than 10 minutes. It was enough time to consider her night with Bobby that felt very much like a date. A really good date. </p><p>She didn’t mean to be like Lottie, giving people unspoken tests. Asking him to stay over was genuine, she hadn’t meant it to be any other way. After he turned her down though, she realized he passed. </p><p>He had made the hard decision for both of them. He respected their friendship. Maybe even more than she had. She hoped he wouldn’t hold it against her, putting him on the spot like that. </p><p>Somehow, she knew he wouldn’t. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
**<strong>Saturday</strong>**</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Bobby bundled up in the morning and got on his bike. He retraced their path to the art gallery from the night before. He hadn’t remembered the name so he couldn’t look it up before he came. He was glad to find it open. </p><p>There was a guy working who looked about his age and no one else in the space. </p><p>“Morning, anything I can help with?”</p><p>“Yeah... there’s a drawing. I’d like to see about buying it?”</p><p>“Sure man, which one?”</p><p>“The one in the front. The charcoal. By Leigh Millman?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that one’s a favorite. She’s a favorite around here.” </p><p>Bobby smiled. Of course she was. </p><p>“That’s $500.”</p><p>“Take a card?”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll get it down and meet you at the counter.”</p><p>The guy called over his shoulder, “Have you met her? I think a lot of us wish we were the guy in this drawing; am I right?”</p><p>Bobby just smirked and mumbled an affirmation, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. </p><p>Bobby waited as the man took the drawing down carefully and brought it up front to get it wrapped up. As he was wrapping, he looked from the drawing to Bobby, back to the drawing and back to Bobby.</p><p>“That’s not... is that you?”</p><p>“Uh... yeah. It is.”</p><p>The man raised an eyebrow. “Really? Lucky guy,” he said as he took Bobby’s card.</p><p>"Aye, I guess I am.” Bobby smiled wide and took his receipt with his new artwork and headed out. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He barely managed to get home, put the drawing down in the living room, feed Paisley, and get to brunch on time. He locked his bike in front of the restaurant and dashed in, sweaty and out of breath. </p><p>Everyone was there already: Lottie, Arjun, Graham, Graham’s friend Chelsea, and Marisol from work who had been hanging out with the group more since Thanksgiving. And of course Leigh. He could see that she had saved him a seat next to her in the booth. </p><p>She smiled brightly at him as he approached the table. </p><p>“Hey friend, saved you a seat.”</p><p>“Thanks!” he slid in and kissed her cheek. </p><p>They both ignored the looks they got from Lottie and Graham. He was pretty sure that Leigh was just blanket ignoring Lottie since she found out that the girl had lied to her.</p><p>Arjun was on Leigh’s other side and said, “Hey, where’s mine?”</p><p>Bobby knew he was being teased, but he leaned over Leigh anyway to grab Arjun’s face and pepper him with kisses.</p><p>When he let go, Arjun sighed, “This is the best day of my life,” and everyone laughed. </p><p>Brunch was a great time, relaxed. Leigh stole pineapple off of Bobby’s plate and he stole smoked salmon off of hers. Just really simple things like that with her felt like a big deal. Everything was new and shiny and great all the time lately. </p><p>“Where were you out so late last night, Leigh?” Graham asked.</p><p>“With Bobby at the gallery.”</p><p>"It was open that late?"</p><p>"I have a key."</p><p>It was true, but everyone except Chelsea just looked at them like they were aliens. </p><p>She clapped her hands together and piped in, “I told Graham this, but you two are just like, the cutest couple I have ever seen. Ever! Love is my favorite!”</p><p>He looked over at Leigh; she looked mortified. He needed to say something right? 'Start talking Bobby!' he mentally yelled at himself.</p><p>Bobby answered, “We’re not... um... we’re just friends Chelsea.”</p><p>“Oh! I had no idea. Well, for what it’s worth, I’m totally into it!”</p><p>Marisol raised an eyebrow, “Just friends? Interesting.”</p><p>No one knew what to say. Finally Leigh leaned in and asked Bobby to let her out of the booth. He slid out and offered his hand to help her out. She shook her head and got out on her own. </p><p>“Using the ladies’. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>When she was gone for a minute, Marisol spoke again. </p><p>“I’m sure there’d be plenty of people interested in the fact that you’re still on the market. We all thought she had you locked down.”</p><p>Bobby flushed. He had no idea that he was the subject of office gossip. He wouldn’t ever assume that anyone wondered about his relationship status. </p><p>“It’s complicated,” he replied. Then he added, “I should go.”</p><p>Leigh came up behind him and corrected him as she put a hand on his shoulder. “<em>We</em> should go. We’ve got plans I thought and I’m all finished. You ready?”</p><p>He nodded and threw some cash on the table to cover their meals. </p><p>“See you guys soon?”</p><p>Everyone nodded. </p><p>“See you soon, <em>friends</em>,” Marisol added with a smirk. </p><p>As they left the restaurant, Leigh looked at Bobby. “It’s complicated?” she asked.</p><p>“Isn’t it?”</p><p>“More than.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Saturday afternoon, it was Bobby’s turn to show Leigh things he liked. He felt like he had a pretty great day planned. They went back to his place and locked their bikes up. He wanted to grab Paisley so she could get out of the house. </p><p>“Bobby, what’s this?” Leigh called from the living room.</p><p>He peeked around the corner. Shit. It was her drawing. Luckily, it was still wrapped up.</p><p>“Oh that? It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing?”</p><p>“Can’t a guy have some secrets? It’s almost Christmas.”</p><p>“I’m Jewish.”</p><p>“You eat shellfish. Anyway, then you can go ahead and get me eight presents for Hanukkah. But you’re only getting one, and you’re getting it on Christmas. And no hints either.”</p><p>“Fine,” she pouted.</p><p>“Are you going to sulk all day or are you going to have an amazing time with me and my dog?”</p><p>She pulled another pouty face, “Let me think about it for a minute please.”</p><p>He grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the couch. “Let’s go, jerk.”</p><p>“After you, bigger jerk.”</p><p><br/>
///</p><p><br/>
First, he took her to Interlaken Park. It was Paisley’s favorite. They walked around for about an hour while Paisley sniffed all the sniffs. They talked about his old band, his family. He told her about how much he loved camping and outdoor stuff. She promised to go with him in the spring. He bought Leigh an iced coffee from a kiosk and a flower from an old lady selling single roses from a cart. </p><p>“What color?”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“What color rose do you want?”</p><p>She just stared at him. </p><p>“Fine. I’ll pick. How about a yellow one?” </p><p>“For friendship,” the old lady said.</p><p>“Perfect.” He handed a five to the lady and handed the rose he picked to Leigh. “For friendship,” he said and did a little bow when he handed it to her.</p><p>She laughed and blushed. It was becoming basically a constant state when she was around him. Which was all the time. Her face kind of permanently hurt from smiling. </p><p>“Thanks Bobby. It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“Just like me,” he replied. She punched him in the arm and they continued walking. </p><p>“Paisley looks like she’s getting tired. Where to next?” </p><p>“We have an appointment at 3pm, so we need to drop Paisley off and get back on our bikes.”</p><p>“Ooh! Where? A spa?”</p><p>“Not quite. This is my day, remember? You’ll see when we get there.”</p><p>They walked back to Bobby’s and put Paisley inside with a treat. He turned the TV in his room on for her to the Animal Planet channel and locked the door. </p><p>“You always leave the TV on for her?”</p><p>“Yeah, usually. She likes to watch the animals.”</p><p>Leigh loved that he loved Paisley so much. It was one of her top favorite things about him. He would be a good dad someday. </p><p>“Bobby, you want kids someday?” she asked as they left his apartment again. </p><p>“Yeah, for sure. Kids are so much fun. Plus I have all these dad jokes inside just waiting to be used for their rightful purpose.”</p><p>“To embarrass your future children?”</p><p>“All day, every day.”</p><p>She smiled at him. “You’ll be a good dad I think.”</p><p>Why couldn't she stop saying every single thought she ever had out loud? </p><p>“Thanks lass!” He shot her a huge grin.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
///</p><p> </p><p><br/>
They rode all the way down to the waterfront until they came to the back door of a fancy fish place. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you have a key here? Trying to one up me.”</p><p>“Nope, but I know a guy.”</p><p>He sent a text message and a few moments later, the door flew open. A man older than them in a chef coat and hat came out.</p><p>“Bobby! So good to see you again. And you must be the lovely Leigh!”</p><p>He kissed the back of her hand and she smiled.</p><p>“She is indeed. Leigh, this is Louis. A friend from back home. We met working at a restaurant a few years ago. Now Louis is the big man in charge here.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Louis! Not to be rude, but what’re we doing here? You’re not open until later for dinner right?”</p><p>“Well, Bobby here called and asked if I would teach you two how to make something. I was going to say no, but he told me how pretty you were and since I know how hopeless he is in the kitchen, I thought I’d help him out.”</p><p>Leigh laughed, “Great! This sounds fun. I’ve never worked in a real kitchen.”</p><p>She smiled at Bobby. She knew he wasn’t hopeless in the kitchen, but she was glad he was sharing things he liked to do with her and introducing her to his friends.</p><p>They made salmon over quinoa with fiddlehead fern purée and a side of roasted vegetables. It was simple, but Bobby showed her different knife techniques with the vegetables and Louis taught her how to fillet the fish. </p><p>For a couple of hours, Louis told her embarrassing stories about Bobby and Bobby made bad jokes. They were having a great time.</p><p>“So Leigh, tell me what this guy is doing to get a girl like you to spend time with him?” </p><p>Leigh smiled, “Bobby’s great. You know that already or we wouldn't be here I'm guessing? He doesn't have to do a thing but be himself.”</p><p>“Yeah Louis, I’m a real catch,” Bobby laughed at his own fish pun.</p><p>“You’re something, that’s for sure. Well, it’s just about five and we’re all done here, I’ll have one of the guys up front pack this for you so you can get to your next destination.”</p><p>“Thanks mate,” Bobby said as he shook Louis’ hand. </p><p>“Yeah, thanks so much Louis. Can we help clean up before we go?” Leigh offered.</p><p>“Nah, job security for the new guy. You kids get out of here. Have a good time! And Bobby, let’s get together soon.”</p><p>“Absolutely. Great seeing you Louis.”</p><p>They said goodbyes and Bobby grabbed the to-go package as they headed out the back door.</p><p>“What’s next Bobby?”</p><p>“Not sick of me yet?”</p><p>“Not a chance.”</p><p>They took their food down by the docks and ate it on a bench. They watched the fishing boats as they came in and made fun of their names. </p><p>“Look! It’s ‘Spray-Z’!” Leigh squealed.</p><p>“He’s nothing without his ‘<em>Buoy</em>ancè’!”</p><p>“Good one!”</p><p>It was cold, so Leigh scooted as close as she could without making it weird. </p><p>When they were done eating, Bobby set the bag of trash down and put his arm across the back of the bench behind her. </p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>“Perfect,” she replied and laid her head on his shoulder. </p><p>He thought so too.</p><p>After ten or fifteen minutes of watching the boats in silence, he nudged her. </p><p>“We have one last stop on the ‘about Bobby’ tour if you’re up for it.”</p><p>“Sure, lets go!”</p><p><br/>
///</p><p><br/>
They locked their bikes in front of a dive bar close to their neighborhood. </p><p>“You don’t drink Bobby. This is a pretty divey bar.”</p><p>“We’re not here to drink.”</p><p>She looked at him curiously and let him lead her inside.</p><p>“Scotch and soda for the lady please.” Bobby told the bartender. </p><p>“I’m still not sure what we’re doing here.” Leigh remarked.</p><p>“Wait and see lass, wait and see.”</p><p>He led her over to a table and sat her down with her drink.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” he said, and walked off to talk to a man at the bar. He wasn’t the bartender, but Leigh couldn’t figure out what his job was. </p><p>Bobby and the man walked across to the back corner of the bar where there was a mechanical bull.</p><p>Was he going to ride that thing? Leigh thought that only drunk college girls did that. But she was wrong, because Bobby just gave her a thumbs up, took his jacket off, and hopped on while the man from the bar went to the controls.</p><p>As he started the bull, the man announced, “Our friend here’s got a special talent he wants to share with y’all. Bobby here claims he can ride this bull for at least 3 minutes. Whadda y’all think about that?”</p><p>There was a chorus of “no ways” and “get reals,” but Leigh cheered as loud as she could. She was pretty sure if Bobby said he could do something, he could do it.</p><p>And he did. It started out slow, but got faster and wilder, and Bobby held on the whole time. He made eye contact with Leigh the whole time too. </p><p>Leigh was trying very, very hard to not focus on the way his hips moved, or the sliver of skin where his jeans ended that showed every time he raised his hand up. </p><p>She never thought someone riding a mechanical bull could be so hot. But by the time the announcer gave him a final “5... 4... 3... 2... 1!!!!” countdown, Leigh was almost sweating. </p><p>Bobby came back to the table and sat down next to her. He definitely was sweating. This was the second time today Bobby had sat next to her flushed and sweaty. </p><p>She was sure she was losing her mind. All she could think about were all the ways <em>she</em> could get him flushed and sweaty. How hot it would be to get him excited; what he would do to her in return. Would he be gentle and take his time? She didn’t think she would want him to. </p><p>She was officially doing a terrible job of being just friends with him. There was practically a flashing neon sign in her brain, “Sex! Sex! Sex!” She figured she knew a little bit about what teenage boys felt like all worked up all the time.</p><p>“Well, Lass. Now you know almost all of my weird hobbies.”</p><p>“That was amazing.” She wasn’t lying. “How did you get so good at that?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Couldn’t tell ya. Just tried it once and never fell off.”</p><p>“I’m officially impressed.” She meant turned on.</p><p>“About time. I’ve been trying for four months.”</p><p>She laughed and finished her drink. Quickly. She needed to get out of there and get fresh air. Cold air. They got their coats on, unlocked bikes, and headed back to Bobby’s house so he could feed Paisley. </p><p>“Here we are again,” she said as they stood on his stoop.</p><p>“Looks that way.”</p><p>“I had a really good time Bobby.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She hit him gently in the chest. He caught her hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it, like Louis had earlier. But it was softer, and his lips stayed there a lot longer. She was melting.</p><p>“You know lass, I don’t care if our other friends think this is weird.” They were both thinking about earlier at brunch with Marisol.</p><p>“Yeah, me either.”</p><p>“Don’t tell Jonno, but you’re definitely my new best friend.”</p><p>She smiled. “Don’t tell Hope, but you’re definitely mine too.”</p><p>“I won’t see you again until Christmas, right?”</p><p>“Right. I’m headed down to Portland tomorrow. I’ll work from there for a few days and be home on Christmas Eve. Probably late.”</p><p>She realized that she had called Seattle home for the first time. She didn’t know if that was because of her friends, or job, or what. </p><p>She didn’t want to admit to herself that it might be because of him.</p><p>“Well, Christmas at yours is still happening then?”</p><p>“Don’t miss it. I’ve got to get my hands on that gift!”</p><p>“I’ll be there.” He paused before he added, “Not to be too full on, but I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>She hopped back on her bike after a promise to text him when she made it home and again when she made it to Portland the next day.</p><p>Bobby hated that she was leaving, but figured he’d just basically had 24 hours alone with her in the last two days, so he didn’t want to be clingy.</p><p>He got a text a few minutes later:</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Leigh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">made it home!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">only 6 days til 🎁</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">🥱💕</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>Her emoji use was borderline annoying, but it stopped bothering him when he saw the hearts at the end. He sent her back a message and then went to sleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="header">Leigh</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">made it home!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">only 6 days til 🎁</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">🥱💕</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="greply">💕</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this week! I've had this chapter written for a long time, so I kind of forgot how much I liked writing it! Hope you enjoyed - comments/kudos/feedback all welcome! Find me on tumblr or reddit @daisybarks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh realizes something while she's in Portland and scrambles home to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"And so I'd thought I'd let you know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Yeah, these things take forever, I especially am slow</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I realized that I need you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I wondered if I could come home"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bright Eyes - First Day of My Life </em>
</p><p><br/>**<strong>Christmas Week: Portland</strong>**</p><p> </p><p><br/>Leigh got up early on Sunday to head down to Portland. Her head was still reeling after her weekend with Bobby: how he kissed her hand, when she asked him to stay over, the heart emojis for fuck's sake... She felt like she was in high school again. It would’ve been easy to lose sleep wondering what it meant, but she kind of already knew. </p><p>The drive to her parents house was about five hours. There wasn’t much traffic on the freeway once she got out of town, but it was heavy both leaving Seattle and entering Portland. And really, the traffic was good because it gave her extra time alone. She needed time to think and did some of her best thinking in the truck, so she put on her favorite thinking playlist and got to it. </p><p>She’d been spending so much time with Bobby. All her free time and some of her work time too. For sure, it was great. The best actually, but time apart was good too. Right? Hopefully it would help her figure out what she wanted.  </p><p>The method of making a pro and con list had always worked to solve all her most pressing problems, why would this be any different? Figuring it at least probably wouldn't get her more confused, she started making a mental tally. </p><p>Pro: Bobby was plain freaking great. Sweet, funny, handsome, caring... he liked kids for Christ’s sake. What was her problem?</p><p>Con: Life was never simple. Clouded judgement and a bad track record with guys had her always making poor choices with them in the past. Why was this time different? Rocco had left her so jaded. It was hard not to wish it had ended differently and harder still not to blame herself. She always knew that was going to end badly, why was she still surprised that it did?</p><p>Pro: Bobby was different. With Rocco, all he wanted was sex; she wasn’t even sure if he actually liked her. Bobby definitely liked her and he hadn’t even tried to kiss her.</p><p>Why hadn’t he tried to kiss her? She supposed she had asked him not to kind of, but then she also tried to get him to sleep over. How had the mixed messages not been enough to turn him off yet? This probably couldn’t go on forever. They were basically dating without the sex. What guy was going to put up with that indefinitely? But that was kind of the point, right? She wanted to be sure. Wanted to know that someone knew the whole her and still wanted to be with her. </p><p>Pro: She was close; she wanted it. Wanted him. Thought about it all the time. When he kissed her hand, her cheek, her head... she wanted it to be her lips. His were soft. The softest. </p><p>What was she waiting for? What would he have to do to prove his loyalty to her? He had stuff too and they never really talked about it. Actually, they never talked much about Rocco or about Bobby’s ex. Was her name Blake?</p><p>All she knew is that they were on-again off-again for a long time. That Blake treated Bobby like he wasn’t good enough and lied to her friends about dating him. Leigh hated this Blake person for treating him that way.</p><p>Another Pro: He was sort of perfect, she thought. Perfect for her anyway. Patient, kind, careful. Respectful. He made her proud to be with him and she secretly liked when people thought they were together. And Jesus did he make her smile.</p><p>Maybe she should just go for it. The "con” column for whether or not to date Bobby was actually very short and had way more to do with her own insecurities than with anything about him.</p><p>And with that thought in her head, she pulled up next to her parents’ house. Turning off the truck, Leigh got her phone out and called to tell him that she had made it.</p><p>“Hey Bobby, I’m here.”</p><p>“Hey lass, was the drive okay?”</p><p>“Yeah! Good actually. I did a lot of thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Um... you mostly? Is that weird?”</p><p>“Maybe, but not to me. I think it’s pretty cool. Were they happy thoughts?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course they were,” she smiled into the phone. </p><p>“Good. Have fun with your family.”</p><p>“Will do. Call you later?”</p><p>“Leigh Eleanor Millman!” A shout came from the front porch.</p><p>“You’d better go,” Bobby added.</p><p>“Coming!” She turned her head away from the phone to shout at her mother and then spoke to Bobby again, “Bye Bobby.”</p><p>“You put that phone down right now and come hug your mother.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am, coming!” </p><p>“Bye lass.”</p><p>Throwing her phone and charger into her purse, she grabbed her duffel and laptop, and hurried in the house.</p><p>It was so great to see her parents again. The last time she’d been there was March. Lately, she’d been doing a pretty poor job at even calling them since she’d been so distracted with Bobby. Her mom showed her around the new greenhouse they’d built over the summer and then they worked on prepping vegetables for dinner. Her dad, a math professor, was working on a paper about Bayesian statistics. Excited didn’t even really describe how enthusiastic he was about it, but Leigh got tired after looking at the first paragraph. </p><p>She’d taken after her mom in that way. They’d always been the artistic ones and a lot alike even though physically Leigh looked far more like her dad than her mom: bronze skin, kinky hair, and the height. Her dad and Benjamin were the left-brained ones. Benny was a civil engineer; worked for the state. Looked just like Leigh’s mom: shorter, white, straight hair. </p><p>Leigh’s mom was a talent agent, she worked with musicians mostly. Imagine whatever stereotype of a Jewish mother is in your head, and then pretend she’s your agent. Terrifying, Leigh thought. The perks of her mom’s long career in music were pretty great though. She’d met a lot of cool people, had a lot of famous musicians play their instruments or sing in mini concerts in her living room. It was easy to take for granted when she was a kid, but looking back, it was pretty awesome. </p><p>“Hey little sister!”</p><p>Benjamin came in with his two daughters and very pregnant wife.</p><p>“Benny and the Jets! Rachel! I’m so glad to see you guys!” She ran over and scooped up her nieces into her arms; one on each side.</p><p>“Auntie Leigh?”</p><p>“Yes my wee one?”</p><p>“Why are we called the jets?”</p><p>“It’s from a song.”</p><p>“You know old songs like Grandma?”</p><p>Leigh just laughed. “I guess I do!”</p><p>Setting the girls down, she acknowledged her big brother. </p><p>“When are you gonna settle down and get a couple of those, LeeLee?”</p><p>“Probably be a while Benny. I’m old fashioned; gotta find a man first.”</p><p>“Mom says you have.”</p><p>Leigh snapped her head around to her mother so fast she thought she might get whiplash.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Mom said you had her dig around the Rolodex to get some punk band to autograph shit for a guy you’re dating.”</p><p>Rachel chimed in, “Ben, don’t swear in front of the girls.”</p><p>“We’re not dating.”</p><p>“Sorry Rach. Anyway, you’re giving him an autographed first pressing of an album and you’re not dating?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you. What’s his name?”</p><p>“Bobby.”</p><p>“Robert?”</p><p>“No. Just Bobby.”</p><p>“Sure, LeeLee. Make up a fake name.”</p><p>“It’s not fake.”</p><p>“So what does <em>Bobby</em> do?”</p><p>“He manages the bakery.”</p><p>“Sweet... get it?”</p><p>“That's bad even for you.”</p><p>“That’s what big brothers are for!” he exclaimed as he pulled her into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Benjamin left the subject alone during dinner. The meal gave Leigh some relief from the questioning.</p><p>Just after they finished eating, the doorbell rang. Leigh knew it was probably Hope, so she hopped up to let in her friend. When she opened the front door, Hope was there, sans Noah, but with a bottle of port and a pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“Come in babe. What’s with the cigarettes? You don’t smoke.”</p><p>“They’re joints for your mom.”</p><p>“Jesus. You’re her dealer now?”</p><p>“Isn’t it better for all of us when she’s stoned?” Hope joked.</p><p>Leigh was tempted to announce to the family that her mom’s weed delivery had arrived, but then remembered her nieces were there so instead she took one out of the pack, put it in her shirt pocket, and told herself it was a tax for keeping her mom’s secret.</p><p>It wasn’t too much later that Leigh’s parents, Leigh, and Hope settled in her dad’s study. Benjamin and Rachel took the girls home since it was getting late. </p><p>“So where’s Bobby?”</p><p>“Probably at his house,” Leigh snapped. She was tired of people asking about it and still a little confused.</p><p>“I thought maybe you’d bring him down here.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“I don’t know Leigh. Maybe because he’s basically your boyfriend and you hang out with him so much you can’t even make time to call me like you used to.”</p><p>“He’s not either. We’re just friends. And we talked like two days ago, drama queen.”</p><p>“He likes you.”</p><p>“I know. Can we not do this now?”</p><p>“Fine. Later.”</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p>Hope dropped it and Leigh wondered how many more times with how many different people she was going to have the same conversation.</p><p>Fortunately, the rest of the night was pretty pleasant. Hope and Leigh’s mom got high and listened to Fleetwood Mac in the study while Leigh and her dad played pinball in the basement.</p><p>"Dad? Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Sure LeeLee. What's up?"</p><p>"How do you think you know if you can trust yourself to make the right choices?"</p><p>"That's a pretty big question LeeLee."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He thought about it for an unusually long time, leaving the room silent except for the “clack” of the pinball flippers. Her dad was the smartest person she knew, and he always made good, responsible decisions so she figured at some point he would have had a moment when he knew he could make those kinds of choices on his own. </p><p>"I don't think I know the answer Leigh. What I think is that you have to make the best decisions you can with the information that you have available. I'm not saying that everything's a calculation - but when you have a problem, and you look at all the data with a clear head, the answer usually becomes pretty obvious." </p><p>"That kind of makes sense... but do you think your feelings should be part of your data?"</p><p>"Sometimes they're the most important part."</p><p>"Yeah," she paused, "I think so too Dad."</p><p>"I think I can guess what might be making you want to ask these kinds of questions. Take it with a grain of salt, but I would ask yourself two questions. One: are you happier when you're with him? Two: does he consider you? As in, does he really think about what you'd like or want or what would make you comfortable? If the answer to both of those is yes, then that's pretty reliable data."</p><p>Now she thought for a long time before she responded. When she did, here eyes were wide like she was surprising herself and it came out as a whisper.</p><p>"They're both yeses Dad. Like one thousand percent.”</p><p>"Well, then I think you have your answer."</p><p>"Yeah," she smiled, "I think I do. Thanks Dad."</p><p>"Anytime LeeLee. I might be biased, but you're a pretty amazing girl. If you think he's worth it, he must be a pretty amazing guy too."</p><p>"He is. He really is. Thanks again. I love you."</p><p>"Love you too. Now go get Hope and get out of here so I can get your mom to bed."</p><p>Finally, she convinced Hope to come to bed. They had a couple guest rooms, but Hope wanted to have a real sleepover. She and Leigh brushed their teeth and changed, then they crawled into her childhood bed together and Hope passed out almost immediately. </p><p>Leigh got up carefully to sit in the picture window and called Bobby. It was late, and she knew he had to work early but hoped he would answer.</p><p>“Hey lass, it’s late.”</p><p>She whispered so she wouldn’t wake Hope, “I know, sorry if I woke you up.”</p><p>“You didn’t. Was waiting for you since you said you’d call.”</p><p>“That’s sweet.”</p><p>“You know me. The sweetest. Why are we whispering?”</p><p>“Hope’s passed out in my bed.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’m not a little jealous,” he joked. </p><p>“You had your chance.”</p><p>“Rude! Straight to the heart. Maybe I’ll get another one someday.”</p><p>“You might.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah... hey Bobby?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Remember when I said that I think I might like you?”</p><p>“Won’t ever forget it.”</p><p>“I’ll remove one qualifier now.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p>“I think I like you.”</p><p>“I think I like you too.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Cheeky! I like it.”</p><p>“I should go. Goodnight Bobby.”</p><p>“Goodnight lass. Thanks for calling.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>A few hundred miles away, Bobby hung up the phone and did a happy dance. He jumped up and down, waggled Paisley’s front paws around, high-fived an imaginary crowd, and took bows.</p><p>Then he called Jonno. It was early there, but he’d be awake.</p><p>“Christ Bobby. It’s early. What’s going on?”</p><p>“She likes me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Leigh. She called. She said she thinks she likes me.”</p><p>“She thinks she likes you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bobby was grinning from ear to ear waiting for Jonno’s reaction. </p><p>There was a long and awkward pause before Jonno finally spoke. </p><p>“It’s been 4 months since you met her and she just thinks she likes you?”</p><p>“This isn’t the level of excitement I was hoping for.”</p><p>“How are you sure she’s not stringing you along like fuckin’ Blake?”</p><p>“She’s not.”</p><p>“How. Do. You. Know?”</p><p>“I just do.”</p><p>“Well I don’t. I should call that bird myself and tell her to figure out her shit.”</p><p>“I don’t want to fight.”</p><p>“We ain’t fighting.”</p><p>“We will be if you keep talking about Leigh that way.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Just be careful Bobby.”</p><p>Bobby hung up frustrated, but in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if Jonno was right. How could he be sure? </p><p>For one, he felt like he knew her so much better than he ever knew Blake. </p><p>Fifteen years old: he and Blake were just kids when they got together the first time. They never really talked about anything that mattered. Never about their families or having families or what they were afraid of. </p><p>Leigh wasn’t like her. He was pretty sure Leigh liked it when people thought she and Bobby were together. She wasn’t embarrassed of him like Blake was. </p><p>Blake was always trying to get him to act different, dress different, talk different. Blake once called him stupid because he didn’t want to go to uni. Said he was wasting his life and she had been right; he was wasting it on her.</p><p>Leigh wasn’t like that. She made him feel special, wanted, smart. Went out of her way to introduce him to her friends. She always said he looked nice, never made fun of how he acted or spoke... laughed at his jokes.</p><p>He’d been with enough girls to know how she looked at him. When she was watching him at the Halloween party, at work, in the art gallery, at weekly brunch; all of it made him feel attractive. Sexy sometimes. And they hadn’t even kissed. Yet.</p><p>Fuck Jonno anyway. Not like he has a girlfriend either. He doesn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The next few days flew by for Leigh. She worked during the day just like she promised Felix she would and babysat her nieces while Benny and Rachel went to the doctor for a prenatal visit. Halfheartedly, she tried to help her dad grade homework.</p><p>Bobby called her every night before he went to bed. </p><p>This was new. Kind of. She supposed if she had been in Seattle, they would’ve been physically together at some point during the day anyway. But going out of their way to call each other felt more intimate. </p><p>Man, did he make her feel special. No one had ever made her feel like she was the last person they wanted to talk to before bed. That was the only thought in her head playing on repeat for hours on her last night in Portland. </p><p>So on the morning of December 24th, in her childhood bed, after barely any sleep, Leigh came to a conclusion.</p><p>She was sure. </p><p>Pretty sure anyway. </p><p>She was ready.</p><p>Ready as she would ever be.</p><p>“Mom!... Mom!”</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s great. I just... there’s just a thing I’ve gotta do. Do you have that record? I should get packed and back to Seattle.”</p><p>She threw all of her clothes in the duffel as fast as she could, made toast to take in the car, and poured a to-go mug of tea. The goodbyes with her parents were fast. </p><p>“Sorry Dad, I have to get back.”</p><p>“Don’t worry sweetie, I know what it’s like.”</p><p>“You know what what’s like?”</p><p>He leaned in and whispered, “Falling in love.”</p><p>Leigh cringed a little, but surprised herself when she didn’t argue. After a quick kiss for her dad on the cheek, she threw her bags in the truck and started driving. </p><p>She drove - faster than she should have. Trying to beat the Seattle rush hour that seemed to actually last half a day. Since it was Christmas Eve, there was a lot less traffic than normal. But she drove without stopping anyway and pulled up in front of Bobby’s apartment at around noon.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>While she had considered calling him on the way back up, she decided to make her early arrival a surprise. Knowing she’d run the chance of him being out when she got there, she was still a little disappointed when he wasn’t home. So she prepared to wait.</p><p>Leigh sat on the stoop for a while, then in the back of her truck. Eventually, she got up to walk around for a bit. When she finally stopped pacing and fidgeting to look at her phone, it had been an hour and she was really regretting drinking all that tea on the way there. She had just made the decision to call him when she heard his voice behind her.</p><p>“Lass?”</p><p>Finally! She turned around, ready to launch herself at him when she realized he wasn’t alone.</p><p>“Hey Leigh, home early?” </p><p>Marisol. Fuck.</p><p>“Hey Bobby. Marisol. Yeah, I came home a few hours early. I figured Bobby and I had some stuff to chat about.” </p><p>Everything in her was trying so hard to sound casual as panic crept up her chest. Maybe it was working? </p><p>Probably not.</p><p>“Bobby was just telling me all about Scotland. It sounds so great. Especially in his accent!”</p><p>Leigh muttered, “I’m sure it does.”</p><p>“Hey Mari, can you give us a minute?” Bobby chimed in. </p><p>“Mari?” Leigh asked and shot a glare at the other girl.</p><p>“Actually, I should probably go. I’ve got a ton of homework and I’m closing tonight at work. I’ll see you soon Bobs?”</p><p>“Bobs?” Leigh mouthed, wide-eyed.</p><p>Bobby never broke eye contact with Leigh as Marisol started to walk down the street.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you at work Mari, thanks for the tea,” he called.</p><p>“What’s that all about?”</p><p>“We went for tea.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And nothing.”</p><p>“So she just waited until I was gone and then she swooped in like... like a swoopy bird?”</p><p>Bobby laughed, “a swoopy bird?” </p><p>“It’s not funny! I’m gone for five days and she’s already trying to get in your pants?”</p><p>“At least someone is.”</p><p>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Bobby?!”</p><p>“Sorry, it was a joke lass. Too soon?”</p><p>“You think?” she huffed.</p><p>Leigh leaned against the side of her truck and rubbed her face. She should’ve called, shouldn’t have left. Then “Mari” wouldn’t have been able to turn his head.</p><p>Bobby came up and grabbed her hands, pulling them down to her sides with his. Then he let one go so he could tilt her chin up to get her to look at him.</p><p>“Hi, by the way,” he said softly.</p><p>“Hey.” she replied, pouting.</p><p>“There’s nothing going on there.”</p><p>“Yeah? I wouldn’t blame you if there was. I know it’s been confusing and I give you mixed messages and it’s not fair to you. I know all that.”</p><p>“Who’s the first lass I think about when I wake up and the last one I think about before I fall asleep?”</p><p>“Paisley?” she smiled at him.</p><p>“Truth, but you’re a close second.”</p><p>“Yeah? That’s nice to hear.”</p><p>“Wanna come in?” he asked. </p><p>She nodded and turned to grab her things out of the back of the truck. He carried her duffel up and held her hand the whole time. </p><p>Paisley greeted them when they got in the apartment. </p><p>“She’s excited to see you I think.”</p><p>“I’m excited to see her too. I missed her.”</p><p>“We both missed you,” Bobby replied.</p><p>Leaning up against the kitchen counter watching Leigh with Paisley, he almost looked nervous. Could he tell that something was up with her?</p><p>“What are we doing Bobby?” Leigh asked as she stood up and walked over to him.</p><p>“Nothing,” he shrugged at her and she stood in front of him, close enough to now really make him nervous.</p><p>Her arms lifted to wind around his neck and she leaned over to whisper, “I think I’m ready to change that a little.”</p><p>They both desperately wanted to know what would happen next. This was the first moment she felt nervous about her decision.</p><p>She pulled back a little with her arms still around his neck and looked at him. Gorgeous amber eyes sparkled with that same joy as always and she just wanted to surround herself in it for as long as she could; wanted to wrap it around her like a blanket and sleep in it. She knew for sure she was ready to let him in. </p><p>“Yeah? Change it how?” he finally asked, with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>And as an answer, Leigh closed the gap between them. </p><p>His lips were soft, so soft on hers just like she knew they would be. It took a second for him to realize what was happening, but soon he kissed her back. As his lips worked against hers, he put both hands on her lower back and pulled her in closer. </p><p>She parted his lips just enough and he let out a quiet whimper as she slid her tongue in and tasted him. It was as if he couldn’t help the noise; he’d waited so long for this. </p><p>His soft sounds were the biggest turn on. Leigh felt like she could do this for hours. He tasted like tea and honey and he was a good kisser. Very good. Surprisingly good; sort of letting his tongue explore her mouth in the very best way, then gently biting her bottom lip before kissing her again. </p><p>It was sweet and tender as he let her decide how it went. She wanted it to last forever; they felt so right together. Head spinning, weak knees, she was a rom-com cliche and didn’t care because she couldn’t even think anymore. Her hand moved to his face as she deepened the kiss, pressing into him and stroking a thumb along his cheekbone. </p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her lips on his to make sure it was really happening. </p><p>When she opened hers to see him watching her back, she smiled into the kiss, making him smile too. They both couldn’t believe it was real.</p><p>When they couldn’t breathe anymore, they pulled apart and he rested his forehead on hers while he ran his thumb carefully over her bottom lip.</p><p>“You came home early for that?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Worth it?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.”</p><p>A few more times he kissed her softly, sort of humming his pleasure into her mouth as he did and she smiled into it every time. All she could think was that it was the sweetest series of kisses she’d ever had. </p><p>And that she was an idiot for waiting so long.</p><p> </p><p>/// </p><p> </p><p>They spent the afternoon getting caught up on daily life in the past week. A ridiculous excuse to spend more time together since they’d talked every day she was gone anyway. </p><p>Leigh told him more about Benny and Rachel and the girls. Bobby loved how she lit up when she talked about the kids, she really seemed to love spending time with them. It was obvious she was going to make a great mom someday between her love for kids and the way he already knew she was with animals. </p><p>He offered to make dinner, so she stayed. While he cooked, she tidied his living room and took Paisley out for a quick walk. So simple and domestic; it was hard not to think that this would be how he’d like to end every day from now on.</p><p>In the kitchen, his mind kept drifting back to their kiss. His eyes drifted to the counter, staring at the place where he’d finally had the opportunity to kiss her. It was perfect. Everything he had let himself daydream about for their first kiss and then some. It was long and slow and sweet. A spot on representation of their relationship so far.</p><p>The other thing it was that tracked with their relationship: confusing. He still didn’t know where they stood. Were they together? Still friends? Friends who kissed? Friends who would eventually be more than that and do more than kiss? Bobby was really hoping for that one.</p><p>Truly, he’d keep taking anything he could get, but he needed to know her boundaries. It would be important, he thought, for her to set the pace.</p><p>When dinner was ready, they ate quietly, standing at the counter, both still too nervous to sit.</p><p>She cleared her throat as she put her fork down. “So... should we talk about it?”</p><p>Several moments passed while he thought about it. “How about we talk about it tomorrow? Or whenever you’re ready, but maybe we can just give ourselves this one you know? Enjoy it for what it was? Just for a while.”</p><p>She smiled, “Sure. That sounds nice.” There was another pause before her face flushed as she added quietly, “It was really good.”</p><p>“Aye. That it was.” </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>They talked more as the night went on. Bobby opened some wine for Leigh and they sat cross legged, leaning against the couch for hours. After she convinced him to tell her all the great things about Scotland he had been telling Marisol, she tried to explain her dad’s field of study to him. </p><p>“...and also dealing with stochastic processes,” she said.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure those aren’t words lass.”</p><p>She laughed and God, she was so beautiful. There was nothing he wouldn’t say or do to see her laugh. </p><p>“It’s getting late,” she said, “I should go.”</p><p>“Don’t.” he replied simply.</p><p>“Pardon?”</p><p>He couldn’t believe he was about to do this.</p><p>“Nothing has to happen, but I want you to stay. This has been the best day, and who knows what tomorrow will be like... I’ve honestly been waiting for this day for months; I don’t want it to be over. Can you just stay with me? You have all your stuff here anyway. You can give me a ride to yours in the morning for Christmas activities.” He was practically begging. </p><p>There was a long pause and then a quiet, “Sure. Okay.”</p><p>Complete shock. That was the look on his face and he knew it. There was no way she was going to agree, and then she did. Just like that. “Okay? Okay. Right. You’re staying? Okay!”</p><p>She giggled at him as he realized she was saying yes. </p><p>“Yeah, but your sheets better be clean. And you’d better not snore.”</p><p>“My sheets? On my bed? Like with me?”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>When he thought about her staying, he had just meant to give her the guest room, but this was so much better. Why hadn’t he thought of this as a possibility?</p><p>“Of course they are... There’s just uh... something that uh... needs being done,” he replied and jumped up to run down the hall. </p><p>When she met him back in his bedroom, he was frantically changing the sheets.</p><p>“Here, I’ll help,” she said as she took a corner of the flat sheet. </p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I know, I want to. It’s so much easier with two people. Your sheets have dogs on them?”</p><p>“This is the set that Paisley likes.” </p><p>Staring at him with a goofy grin on her face, her hands were frozen on the sheet. “That’s sweet that you let her pick,” she said.</p><p>He smiled back. Blake always told him these sheets were stupid, that they were for kids. Leigh was so nice to him all the time. There was never any judgement. How did he get this lucky?</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>When they were finished, she went to change and brush her teeth in the bathroom while did so in the kitchen and after, they met back in the bedroom. </p><p>Leigh was wearing short navy satin shorts and a matching camisole. It wasn’t really revealing but it looked soft. Bobby wanted to touch it, wanted to touch her. Then he realized that of course she wasn’t wearing a bra either. This was going to be a long night.</p><p>He didn’t know that she felt the same way seeing him standing there shirtless in his pajama pants. She hadn’t seen him without a shirt since Halloween and started to feel her face warm up involuntarily. </p><p>His body was perfect, she thought. Exactly like that first day she met him: nothing was too much or too little, he was all just right. It was going to take a lot of willpower for her to stay on her side tonight. She kind of wished he would pull his pants up a little bit to make it easier. But not really; she liked the view.</p><p>“What side should I take?” she finally asked.</p><p>“Well that’s Paisley’s side,” he pointed across to where Leigh was standing, “and this is my side, closest to the door and the window so I can protect her from bad guys.”</p><p>She looked at him, amused. </p><p>“That’s very brave,” she said.</p><p>“I know. Anyway, I’m sure Paisley won’t mind if you sleep on her side so I can protect both of you, but you’ll need to give her a little cuddle.”</p><p>“I can manage that.”</p><p>He watched her as she slid under the blankets and called Paisley up onto the bed. Paisley hopped up and laid in the middle of the bed, stretched out as long as she could from the headboard down. </p><p>Bobby just stared at them for a minute. He could not believe Leigh was in his bed. She was going to be sleeping in his bed. What had he done in life to deserve this? Was he going to need to start going to church again or something?</p><p>Leigh rolled onto her side to face Paisley and put an arm around her. </p><p>Bobby got in on the other side of Paisley and faced the girls. Leigh and Bobby both scooted as close as they could around his dog. </p><p>Leigh sighed, “This is nice,” she said sleepily. </p><p>“Sure is lass, thanks for staying over.”</p><p>“Mmhmm... Your bed is soft... it’s after midnight right? Merry Christmas Bobby.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas lass.”</p><p>Paisley and Leigh both fell asleep quickly as Bobby watched, too amazed to be tired. Leigh’s curls fell over her face and her hand moved up and down on Paisley’s belly as the dog started to dream. This was the best Christmas present he could ask for.</p><p>He was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. </p><p>Leaning over, he pushed her curls back gently away from her face as he kissed her forehead. Barely, and just barely, he resisted the urge to tell her that he thought he might be falling for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We made it to the first kiss guys! On Friday, when I realized this was the week, I got SO excited. As always, comments/feedback appreciated! Come find me on tumblr @daisybarks and we can chat all things LITG or TWC.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Christmas Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s Christmas for Leigh and Bobby!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Call it surrender but you know that that's a joke</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the punchline is you were never actually in control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But still, surrender anyway”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>     - Ted Leo, Do It Anyway</em>
</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>Christmas Day</strong>**</p><p> </p><p>Leigh was having the strangest dream. She was trying to kiss Bobby again, but he kept licking the side of her face. When he spoke, barking noises came out, like a dog. </p><p>She opened one eye. </p><p>Somehow in the night, she and Bobby had ended up cuddled together. He was on his back in the middle of the bed, all of his limbs spread out. She was curled up on him with her head on his chest, arm around his middle, and one leg thrown over his. </p><p>Paisley was displeased with the arrangement, sitting above them licking their faces and barking at them.</p><p>“Pais.”</p><p>The barking continued.</p><p>“Paisley, stop.” he said again.</p><p>More barking.</p><p>“Paisley Mae, it’s Christmas morning. Stop barking right now.”</p><p>Leigh laughed, but Paisley stopped. The dog wandered to the end of the bed and curled up between Bobby’s legs.</p><p>Leigh looked over to the nightstand to see if he had a clock. No such luck. What time was it anyway? Early... not Bobby early, but still. Before seven maybe? </p><p>Bobby was obviously awake too but neither of them moved to untangle themselves or acknowledge their closeness. </p><p>Finally, after a while, he looked down at her and spoke. </p><p>“Lass? You awake?”</p><p>“Morning Bobby. Merry Christmas!”</p><p>He smiled, “Indeed.”</p><p>She looked up at him and he noted again that he was sure she was close to perfect. Sleepy eyes and a red mark on her cheek from laying on him. Giving out a little groan from the effort, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. </p><p>“Old man McKenzie can’t bend very well?”</p><p>“Nope. Need assistance.”</p><p>“Let me help then.” She pushed herself up on one elbow and brought her face close to his. Their lips were almost touching. </p><p>“Bobby?” She asked, “Can I?”</p><p>Nodding slowly, he closed his eyes, waiting for her lips to connect with his again.</p><p>“Have some coffee?”</p><p>Amber eyes popped open and she was just staring at him, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p><p>“I know. But really? Coffee? Please? I’ll make it if you tell me where all the stuff is.”</p><p>Why was she so pretty? Made it near impossible to even be mad at her. Bobby grabbed his phone off the nightstand to check the time; it was half past seven.</p><p>“I’ll make you some. You’re lucky I even have any, it’s a trash beverage. I need to get up - video call with my mom and sister soon. I promised 8am our time.”</p><p>“Oh! I should just go then.”</p><p>“No, you have to give me a ride, remember? I have a bunch of shit to carry. Please? Just stay. It’s not a big deal. You can take a shower and drink coffee - it won’t be that long.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, if you’re sure. I don’t want to intrude.”</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, he replied, “You could never.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Bobby made coffee while Leigh showered and got ready for the day. The cedar smell she identified with him came from his soap, and even though she had her own with her, she used his. </p><p>Leigh was grateful that Bobby lent her a shirt, she was out of clean clothes from her trip home. The shirt was too big and pretty old; something of his from school. She tied a knot in it and threw jeans on. </p><p>Realizing she didn’t have anymore contacts with her, she put her glasses on and tied her hair back. There was probably no need for a ton of makeup, she decided, just gloss and mascara. </p><p>She hung up his towel to dry and padded out to the kitchen to get coffee and make more tea for Bobby. There were voices coming from the living room, two women’s and his. The holiday video call must’ve started. She hadn’t realized she’d been in the bathroom that long; she was usually pretty quick to be ready for the day. In an attempt not to disturb them, she tried to stay quiet while she added vanilla to her coffee, but she dropped a spoon on the floor almost immediately.</p><p>“Shit.” she said, still quietly.</p><p>“Bobby, what’s that? Is someone at your apartment?”</p><p>“Uh... yeah. Yeah, I have a friend over.”</p><p>“Oh hun! That’s great! Did you end up calling Louis?”</p><p>“Louis? Uh... yeah. I called him. We saw each other a couple weeks ago.”</p><p>“Well if that’s not Louis, who’s there? Let us meet him!”</p><p>Her head was shaking ‘no’ from the the other side of the room. “No way,” she mouthed at him as she made slicing gestures across her throat. </p><p>Of course this was going to be awkward, but it would be worse to try and come up with an excuse about why they couldn’t see his friend. “Please?” he mouthed back and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she gave him a, “Fine,” and came over to sit next to him in front of the computer with her mug. She handed him more tea and he noticed right away how great she looked in his shirt and how she smelled like his soap. Her lips too, maybe it was lip gloss, but they were pink and sort of wet looking... This was heaven. </p><p>Heaven except for his mom and sister looking dumbfounded, staring at them through the screen.</p><p>Leigh used her, "I actually didn't fuck your son even though it totally looks like it, and I'm a very chaste and responsible person in real life," voice. </p><p>This was a new one; she’d had never had to use that voice before.</p><p>“Hi Mrs. McKenzie! Hi Michelle! It’s so nice to meet you!”</p><p>“Mom, Shelle, this is my friend Leigh. We work together.”</p><p>Bobby’s sister looked amused. “You work together at 8am on Christmas Day at your apartment? We’re not stupid Bobby.”</p><p>They both immediately flushed and looked away from the screen. </p><p>“Bobby, she’s lovely! Leigh, it’s a pleasure. What do you do?” his mom asked.</p><p>“I’m an artist. I design advertisements and website graphics; signs too.”</p><p>“She’s the artist? Oh hello love! You must be the one Bobby told us all about when he came back from his interview. He did not tell us just how pretty you were though. Bobby! She’s beautiful.”</p><p>Bobby stayed silent, but she could see his jaw tighten as he looked anywhere but at her.</p><p>Leigh nudged him. “You told them about me?”</p><p>“Sure did. Regretting it now though,” he said quietly.</p><p>“Aren’t you adorable?” she said back to him, grinning wide while she poked him in the side.</p><p>Bobby cleared his throat and turned to look at his family; they were also grinning like idiots at him.</p><p>“Anyway, did you have a happy Christmas?”</p><p>“Aye, we did.”</p><p>Michelle chimed in, “She can say that because she's not had morning sickness for 7 months and she’s not the size of a house.”</p><p>That’s what it took for Leigh to snap out of her “sleeping at Bobby’s house” bliss and notice that Michelle was very pregnant.</p><p>“Oh! Congratulations,” she said. “My brother and his wife are pregnant too. Due on Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>“12 February for me.” Michelle replied.</p><p>“That’s so amazing! Any names picked out?” </p><p>“I’ve got a couple names in mind... been thinking about Presley for a girl,” Bobby’s sister beamed.</p><p>“Presley! That’s a beautiful name! I love it! Do you know if you’re having a boy or a girl?”</p><p>“No idea, figure I’ll let myself be surprised. Can’t change it anyway, so what’s the point?”</p><p>Leigh laughed, “And I never thought about it that way. I always thought I’d want to know.”</p><p>Bobby’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! I’d definitely want to know. Can you imagine? A little baby girl?” </p><p>All three women raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I mean, yeah, I think people who are going to have kids... some of them would want to know, right?” He looked at Leigh like he was pleading for her to help him make this less weird. </p><p>“Anyway, my strange little brother, you’re still coming to visit, right? I'm hoping this baby will want to meet you and come out on time.”</p><p>“Aye, the eleventh through the fourteenth of February. I know it’s a short visit, but it’s a bad time for me to leave work with the holiday.”</p><p>Bobby’s mom answered, “That’s okay, we’re just happy to see you. Leigh, are you coming with him? Bobby’s friends are always welcome.”</p><p>“Oh! Um... I don’t think so. I didn’t even know he was going! Someone’s got to watch Paisley, right?” She looked at Bobby.</p><p>“You want to watch Paisley while I’m gone?”</p><p>“I mean yeah, sure. That’s okay, right?”</p><p>He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. “Aye, she loves you. That would be great. Thanks lass!”</p><p>For some reason, he kept holding her hand and staring at her with a goofy grin on his face. Why was she so cool to him all the time? All he could think was that he was for sure the luckiest guy on the planet. </p><p>They realized they were still on video with his family when Bobby’s mom cleared her throat. She was still smiling wide at them. “I think we should let you go Bobby. Leigh, it was very nice to meet you. You two have fun now, and be safe!” She winked at them as Michelle elbowed her in the side.</p><p>“Gross. Bobby, we love you. Leigh, you’re too pretty for my little brother. We’ll talk soon?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Yeah Shelle, we’ll talk soon. Merry Christmas.”</p><p>They all waved and he turned off his camera.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said. </p><p>“I’m not. They’re sweet.” Leigh replied.</p><p>“You’re sweet.”</p><p>“Cheeseball.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Bobby got out of the shower and walked into his room to see Leigh laying on his bed, sketching. This was the first time he was seeing her in her glasses and it added a whole vibe that he was very into. </p><p>She looked up to see him in a towel and only a towel. Her face flushed for what felt like the thousandth time this morning. He knew exactly what he was doing. It would’ve been easy to change in the bathroom, but he liked the visceral proof that she was attracted to him. </p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Yes lass?” he asked in a lowered voice.</p><p>She swallowed, “Can you put some clothes on please?” </p><p>“Sure, but you’ll need to leave unless you want the full Bobby experience.”</p><p>“Right. I’m in your room. Where your clothes are. Yes, right. I’ll just go... somewhere else then. Yep. I’ll be in the living room.” She was flustered as she started to get up to leave the room.</p><p>‘Fuck it,’ he thought. He grabbed her elbow as she walked by. </p><p>“Leigh?”</p><p>“Hmm?” She stopped but didn’t look at him.</p><p>“Do you want to kiss me again?”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” she practically whined.</p><p>Pulling her into his body, he held the back of her neck under her ponytail. Their lips were almost touching and he could feel her heartbeat getting faster. </p><p>She put her hands on either side of his face and crashed her lips into his. Yesterday’s kiss was sweet and soft, this one was hard and hot. Their tongues were exploring each other almost immediately. He was a little rough with her and it was deeper than the first kiss. </p><p>She moaned in her throat as one of his hands tugged on the back of her hair gently to tilt her head. This was a very good development for him.</p><p>“Do you like that Leigh?” he asked in a deeper than normal voice. </p><p>A breathy, “Yes Bobby,” was her response.</p><p>Her saying his name like that was hands down the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He parted her lips again and ran his tongue along her bottom one.</p><p>Moving a hand along her side, Bobby began to trace along her stomach with his fingertips where his shirt ended and her bare skin started. He had never loved the feel of someone's bare skin as much as he now knew he loved hers. </p><p>No one had ever really let him kiss them like this either, in the way where he knew he was making her want him more. He could feel her heart racing, her skin flushing, goosebumps all along where he had touched her. This was the farthest they had gone obviously, and he knew it wasn't far, but he was already getting hard. </p><p>He hoped Paisley wasn't watching.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Leigh was surprised in the most delicious way by Bobby. She loved that he took control from the moment he grabbed her arm. Watching sweet, funny, gentle Bobby turn into sexy, hair-pulling, throaty-voiced Bobby was the single hottest thing that had ever happened to her. She had goosebumps everywhere. </p><p>Jesus. If she’d known it would be like this she absolutely would not have waited so long. She was so turned on. She knew he was too; she could feel him through his towel. The idea that she could do that to him made her want him even more. </p><p>But she definitely wasn’t ready for that. That was far, far beyond the friendzone. </p><p>That was a different stadium.</p><p>She ran her teeth over his lip a little bit as she pulled away. She put both of her hands on his chest and sighed. </p><p>“We should stop,” she said.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We have to stop.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>But neither of them moved for a long time. </p><p>He finally whispered, “I should probably get dressed,” and kissed her forehead as he walked away, leaving her standing in the middle of his room touching her lips. </p><p>“Lass,” he said gently, “I’m going to get naked now.”</p><p>“Sorry! Sorry. I’m going. Just needed a second.” </p><p>And she practically ran out into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>They managed to get through the rest of morning and get everything packed up to take to Leigh’s for Christmas brunch. </p><p>A lot like Friendsgiving, Lottie and Arjun would be there. Leigh still hadn’t talked to Lottie about the lying thing, so hopefully it wouldn't be too awkward. Also, Hope would be there but with Noah this time. Chelsea had been invited by Graham; Leigh wondered if he was getting serious about her. Ibrahim had gone home to be with family. </p><p>Leigh looked at her watch. “Bobby, it’s 10, we need to go.” </p><p>“Okay, I think I’ve got everything.”</p><p>“Doesn’t Paisley need food or something?”</p><p>“I’ll be back to feed her tonight.”</p><p>“Oh. About that. I was thinking... Maybe you guys want to stay?”</p><p>He smiled at her, “With you?”</p><p>“No, with Graham and Chelsea, they like all the kinky stuff.”</p><p>He just stared at her with his mouth open so she kept talking, “You’re such a dummy. Yes, of course with me.”</p><p>Pretending to think about it, he replied, “Yeah, I think we’d like that. If you stop calling me names.”</p><p>“What should I call you?”</p><p>“Ooh, that’s fun... let me think about it and get back to you. Anyway, staying with you sounds pretty good.” </p><p>“Okay, cool.” She was nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah. It was nice right? To wake up together like that? I liked it. Thought we could try it some more? See if you can take up even more space in a bigger bed?” </p><p>'When in doubt, make a joke!' she thought. </p><p>“Oh, if that’s a challenge, you’re on.”</p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the side of her head before he continued. “I’ll just grab a couple more things then and we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at Leigh’s, they could see that everyone else was there already. After she turned off the ignition, she didn't make a move to get out of the truck; she just stared at the front door and wrung her hands around the steering wheel. </p><p>“What are we going to tell them?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Okay. They’re going to ask though.”</p><p>“Not their business.”</p><p>“Right.” she took a deep breath and nodded before they grabbed as much as they could out of the truck before they headed inside. </p><p>“Honey, I’m home!” she called out. </p><p>Graham and Lottie rushed up the hallway to met her. “Where were you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, except my arms hurt - this is heavy. Can you guys help carry stuff?”</p><p>Graham grabbed a couple presents off of the top of the pile Leigh was holding. “Your mom said you left early yesterday. We were worried when you didn’t come home last night. We tried to call you.”</p><p>“I’m fine. Left my phone in the truck.”</p><p>Bobby walked in behind her carrying Leigh’s duffel and her purse with the desserts he had made for brunch. Paisley trailed in behind him.</p><p>“No fucking way.” Lottie said as she looked between the two of them. It seemed to have finally dawned on her that Leigh was wearing Bobby's clothes.</p><p>“Yes fucking way. And no thanks to you. Don’t think I don’t know what you did,” Leigh snapped and pushed past her in the hall. “I’m going to set this stuff down. Bobby, are you coming?”</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he said, eyebrows raised. He shrugged at Graham and Lottie as he walked past them.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>The group finally sat down for brunch around noon. Things were on the quiet side since Leigh was refusing to speak to Lottie and everyone felt a little awkward. Luckily, Chelsea chimed in often with compliments and observations in the sweetest, most Chelsea way possible.</p><p>“Can I just be the first one to say that I am so excited!!” she announced.</p><p>Graham leaned over, “About Christmas, baby?”</p><p>“Sure, but mostly about Leigh and Bobby! I told you they’d get together! What a great Christmas present. I love love you know?! Aren’t they the cutest?!” </p><p>“Hate to burst your bubble, but we’re still just friends Chels.” Leigh answered.</p><p>“We're what?” Bobby swung his head around toward her and looked surprised.</p><p>The silence roared in Leigh’s ears.</p><p>Noah spoke for what felt like the first time, “Wow! I thought this was awkward before... Hope, want to help me clean up?”</p><p>“Yeah babe. Good idea. We’ll take your plates guys.”</p><p>Everyone peeled off to the kitchen, leaving Leigh and Bobby in the dining room. </p><p>“Friends still?” he asked quietly.</p><p>“Yeah... Sorry. I didn’t know what to say. Obviously I like you. I’m just not ready to have this conversation for the first time with all of our friends at the brunch table.” </p><p>He stayed silent and stared at the ground. Shit. She had for sure fucked up. </p><p>She scooted her chair closer and touched his cheek. “Hey. I like you. I <em>like</em> like you. I like kissing you. Want to do it more. Can you just believe me for now and we can talk about what it all means later? I know it's important, but maybe when we’re alone. Please?”</p><p>“You <em>like</em> like me?” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“No! You <em>like</em> like me!” He grabbed her sides and started tickling her, making her laugh until she started crying and couldn’t breathe. </p><p>“Stop please. Please Bobby! Please! I’ll do anything,” she begged.</p><p>He stopped and waggled his eyebrows, “Anything?” </p><p>“Not that.”</p><p>“How about this?” </p><p>Ducking his head, he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft again as he wrapped his arms around her waist to scoot her closer to him.</p><p>“Yeah, this. This is good,” she smiled and said against his mouth. </p><p>“I told you guys!” A very loud exclamation from Chelsea came from the doorway.</p><p>They sprang apart. All of their friends were standing in the doorway staring at them in disbelief. Noah, in his new role as Patron Saint of Awkwardness, finally broke the silence again. “We’re going to do presents now.” </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>They all sat in the living room, ready to exchange presents. Bobby was nervous. Truthfully, even though he had laughed it off in the dining room, he was having his first real doubts about Leigh. </p><p>When she said they were still just friends, to their friends, it reminded him so much of the shit Blake used to say. Convincing himself that it wasn’t the same was difficult. But she was saying it after one day really. Not even a whole day yet. Blake said it after eight years. It was totally different, right?</p><p>‘She likes you,’ he kept repeating in his head. ‘She’s wearing your shirt in front of everyone. She asked you to stay the night. She’s not embarrassed by you.’ </p><p>He felt queasy and terrified to go down the same path again. Obviously, he would need to talk to her, would need to summon whatever courage he had and tell her what he was feeling. Tonight though maybe. After presents.</p><p>He snapped out of it when he realized they were all looking at him. </p><p>“Right! Yep. I got Chelsea.” He got up and handed her a large gift which wasn’t wrapped very well. </p><p>“Babe! I love it!!” she exclaimed as she pulled it out of the wrapping. It was a pink throw pillow that said “Love” in darker pink script on it. “I love love! How’d you know?!”</p><p>“Um... you say it a lot?” </p><p>Their secret Santa went on. Chelsea gave Graham a pair of handcuffs, “so that he would know she was down for whatever.” It was only more awkward when Graham gave Arjun the same thing so that he could “try new things.” </p><p>“So we definitely all know where Graham’s head is at now, right?” Bobby asked as everyone nodded.</p><p>Arjun gave Hope a gift certificate to a fancy spa in Seattle so she could go next time she came up. Lottie gave Noah a solar powered reading light. “I wasn’t sure what else you like to do,” she explained. </p><p>Lottie opened an ornate antique tarot deck with gold leaf around the edges. “This is beautiful... I don’t know who...” she looked up to see Leigh smiling at her and raising her hand. </p><p>“Thanks babe. Sorry about the thing... I got protective. I thought I was helping. I was trying to help.” Lottie said.</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry too. I should have told you what was going on. We can talk about it later, yeah?”</p><p>Lottie nodded back and grinned.</p><p>Everyone just looked between the two of them, sort of waiting for an explanation. Bobby, the only one who knew what they were talking about, reached over to squeeze Leigh’s hand. It was a relief that they’d figured it out or at least started to; them fighting was the worst.</p><p>Leigh returned his squeeze and then she grabbed her present off of the table, which was definitely a book. Opening it, she found a first edition of “The Wasteland” and knew immediately it was from Noah. </p><p>“This is crazy. You didn’t have to do this. How’d you even? I can’t accept this.” She looked at him wide-eyed. </p><p>“You like it right?”</p><p>“Yeah! So much.”</p><p>“Keep it then. I know he’s your favorite. Someone donated it to the library bookstore; they probably didn’t know what it was. I found it while I was cataloguing. I gave myself a good deal on it.”</p><p>“Thanks so much Noah,” she said quietly. She got up and hugged him, still holding the book. Hope watched him hug her friend back and looked overjoyed that her two favorite people weren’t making snide comments to each other for once. </p><p>There was one present left when Leigh sat down next to Bobby again. </p><p>“I think it’s your turn love,” she noted.</p><p>“Finally!” Tearing the gift from Hope open, he found that inside the box was a ball of pale purple yarn. He eyed Hope curiously. </p><p>“You passed,” was all she said. </p><p>Bobby smiled as he realized what she meant, “Thanks Hope. I’ll do my best to take care of it.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>The whole group was curious, but no one asked what the ball of yarn was about. Bobby tucked it back into the box and smiled brightly at Leigh.</p><p>“Dessert?” he asked.</p><p>“One thousand percent yes.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>He had made lemon bars for Leigh and something from his childhood called snowballs, basically shortbread sandwich cookies filled with jam and then rolled in coconut. They were over the top, melt in your mouth good. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Hope said to Noah, “if this is what you eat in Scotland, we have to go babe.”</p><p>Leigh watched Bobby as he took in everyone enjoying the food he made. She loved it when he looked proud like that. He should be proud; she thought he was amazing. So she said so. She was tired of not saying so, and she wasn't doing a very good job of protecting herself anyway, so why not?</p><p>“You’re amazing Bobby.”</p><p>“Thanks lass.”  </p><p>“You’re amazing, and you have lemon curd right here,” she said as she reached up to wipe a smudge of filling off the corner of his mouth.</p><p>He took her hand and pulled her in to him. “They already know,” he whispered. </p><p>“They do."</p><p>“So can I?”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Smiling, he kissed her. Kissed her in front of their friends. She was only a little nervous, the tiniest bit weirded out. In a good development, she didn't feel like she needed to justify it though or explain herself. Mostly, she was content for the first time in a really long time.</p><p>Of course, he took it totally over the top, putting one hand on her lower back and the other behind her head, dipping her down while he kissed her hard.</p><p>She laughed against his lips as he stood her back up. Putting his arm around her waist, he looked at their friends all looking back at them, also smiling.</p><p>“What?” they asked the group at the same time.</p><p>Arjun was the first to reply, “Bobby, are we just friends too?”</p><p>Everyone laughed as Bobby flushed, “Not friends like that, but I’m flattered.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Later, after everyone had left, Bobby and Leigh were still hanging out with Chelsea and Graham in the living room. </p><p>They were having a great time; Bobby was doing impressions while the other three drank hot toddy and tried to guess what they were of.</p><p>It was getting late though, and soon Chelsea whispered something that was pretty clearly private and probably gross to Graham and he excused them quickly up to his room. </p><p>“Just the two of us...” Bobby started to sing.</p><p>“Wanna do presents?” Leigh asked.</p><p>“I didn’t get you anything lass...” Bobby looked down. </p><p>“Oh! I didn’t mean to assume. I’m sorry. You can open yours though?” She fidgeted with the gift in her hand. For sure she thought he had gotten her something. She didn’t mean to make it weird. </p><p>Bobby started laughing. “I fooled you!” he said as he reached into one of the bags they had brought in from the truck and pulled out a present.</p><p>“That was mean,” she pouted. “I’m over it though. You go first!” </p><p>She handed him a carefully wrapped present. It looked like a record. </p><p>Opening it, he found an autographed punk album. It was a first pressing of Sleater-Kinney’s “All Hands on the Bad One” from 2000. All three signatures were there. </p><p>“<em>For Bobby: </em><br/><em>We heard you’re a great guy and you can shred. Send us a demo.</em><br/><em>Love: Carrie, Corin, and Janet</em>”</p><p>Mouth hanging open, he just stared at it. Autographed to him, specifically to him, like with his name and everything, by fucking rock queens. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Leigh asked.</p><p>“Like it? Yeah, I like it. I fucking love it! How did you do this? Are you magical?”</p><p>“They’re friends of my mom. She called in a favor and then I picked it up last week when I went home.”</p><p>“I think I’m making out with the wrong Millman.”</p><p>She laughed as he gave her a bear hug. “Thanks lass, this is amazing.” </p><p>“No sweat, I’m glad you’re into it.”</p><p>“Not as much as I’m into you. But actually pretty close.” </p><p>“You're soooo funny," she retorted. "Now my present please?” </p><p>Suddenly, he got nervous that she wouldn’t like it. It definitely wasn’t as good as what she got for him, but he handed it to her anyway.</p><p>'One of those present openers,' Bobby thought as he watched her examine it closely. First she shook it, then tried to smell it, finally she very slowly undid the wrapping paper. </p><p>When she finally saw what it was, she started crying. </p><p>“Bobby, why?” </p><p>Oh, he shouldn't have. She shouldn't be crying. He's read this all wrong. Could he figure out a way to pretend it's a mistake? That's not going to work. Shit.</p><p>He had given her back the drawing of the two of them from Thanksgiving. It was now framed in an antique wood frame with brass accents that matched her built in bookcase and the brass lamp she had in her room. He had thought he was so clever and thoughtful. Romantic even.</p><p>She looked at him, “Why’d you do this?”</p><p>“You hate it,” he said.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, no. I love it. It’s perfect. I cried when the gallery called to tell me someone bought it. I felt so bad that I had just given away that moment... but it sold for a lot of money, Bobby. This is crazy to spend this much money. The frame is so pretty! It matches my room. How did you do this? Why?”</p><p>'Oh thank Jesus, she likes it,’ he thought. </p><p>“I just didn’t want anyone else to have it. That was ours. It was really special... sort of private maybe. Like you said, it was the best and the worst moment all at once. We deserve to remember that. You deserve to remember it. I want you to have it so no matter what happens, when you look at it you can think about how much this stupid Scot likes you.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah. Plus, I heard I paid for a watercolor class for some kids. So that’s pretty cool.”</p><p>She scooted across the floor to sit next to him, leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him sideways.</p><p>“Thank you Bobby. It’s perfect. I love it... This,” she gestured between them, “is perfect. I love it.”</p><p>“I love it too lass.”</p><p>They sat like that for what felt like ages. Bobby wiped her tears for the second time in about a month, but this time, he was pretty sure they were the happy kind. Even Paisley joined in when she came and laid across their laps. </p><p>Bobby couldn’t think of a time he’d had a better Christmas. </p><p>“You still want us to stay?” he asked.</p><p>“I do.” She stood up and grabbed his hands to help him up. “Let’s go to bed,” she said.</p><p>“Hand to God, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that,” he said as he followed her up and hugged her.</p><p>They took Paisley out and then both got changed and brushed their teeth. This time, Bobby changed in the bathroom and Leigh changed in her bedroom. </p><p>When he came out, he was wearing the same flannel pajama bottoms from the night before. But Leigh, she was wearing a white satin nightgown with skinny straps and lace around the neckline. It wasn’t too short or revealing, just like the night before, but Bobby thought it was still incredibly hot. He couldn't even imagine what she'd look like naked. </p><p>He actually did imagine that sometimes. A lot of the time. But he was sure the real thing would be better.</p><p>When they got into bed, they all laid on their sides, Paisley and Leigh on either side of Bobby. He was facing away from Leigh, so she snaked her arm around his waist and pulled herself flush to his back. </p><p>“My girls,” he sighed happily as she kissed him on the shoulder. </p><p>He reached up and intertwined his fingers with Leigh’s and placed their hands by his heart. Much later, he finally fell asleep thinking it had never been so full.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for continuing to read! And Presley - Thanks for being a big reason Coming Home exists. 💕<br/>Find me on tumblr @daisybarks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Tournament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh throws a pinball tournament and there’s a surprise entry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“What will I do if there's someone there with you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe someone you've always known </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How do I know I can come and give to you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Love with no warning and find you alone” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Ben Gibbard &amp; Feist, Train Song </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<b>December 31</b>**</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The week after Christmas was a whirlwind for Leigh in the best way. She and Bobby had gone from spending what she had thought was all of their free time together to spending every waking moment together and sleeping together every night; but just sleeping. </p><p>Even with the lack of… activity, it felt like she hadn't slept in a week. In all the books she had read, she was so used to the cliché that when you finally got to share a bed with the person you liked, you'd sleep so much better; they would bring you some sort of inner peace. </p><p>But it hadn’t worked that way. She woke up in the middle of the night every night just to be so pleasantly surprised that Bobby was still there, in her bed. She never wanted to sleep anymore; just wanted to talk to him and kiss him and be near him all the time. </p><p>Paisley became a fixture in her house, so much so that the day before she bought a dog bed. Just in case. It was still in her closet because she didn't want to seem presumptuous, but she would wait for the right moment to pull it out. </p><p>Bobby had been working a lot, the bakery was getting really busy. They had a great holiday season and the business just kept growing. </p><p>She knew he would be tired even though it was New Year's Eve, so when Graham and Chelsea invited them out for the holiday with them plus Ibrahim and his new lady friend, she turned the invite down so that Bobby would have a chance to relax. She knew if she had agreed to go out, he would go too even if he was tired. So she found herself home alone at 8pm on December 31st for the first time since she was in middle school. </p><p>She found a recipe to make Scottish snowballs just like he had made for Christmas. She knew that they reminded him of home and she wanted to surprise him. Then she bought sparkling apple cider instead of champagne so that they could have a toast. She changed Paisley's bandana to one with rainbow colored fireworks and she lit candles everywhere. To cap it all off, she used her reading chair, bookcase, bed, and all of her spare bedding to make a blanket fort for them to hang out in. </p><p>Then she waited. Waiting was bad for Leigh. She started second guessing all her choices, wondering if she should tone it down a little bit. This was her pattern, she thought. The one she was trying to avoid. Going all in too soon, getting too invested, and then ultimately getting her heart broken. </p><p>She had herself worked up to a near panic attack when she heard the back door open. He was going to break up with her before they even got together. She was definitely going to freak him out.</p><p>"Lass?" he called. </p><p>"Upstairs, but don't come up! I'll come down."</p><p>She sprinted down the stairs with Paisley and stood on the bottom one to block him from coming up. </p><p>"Don't be mad," she started, "I tried to make it nice for you, but it's probably too much, so you're gonna freak out and please don't. You can just pretend nothing's going on while I put things away. Okay?"</p><p>"Lass, I've got no idea what you're on about. Can I change out of my work clothes?" he made a pouty face and gestured to the bag he was carrying. </p><p>"Yeah! Yeah sorry, of course. I can move."</p><p>"Nope, I can move you," he replied as he put both of his hands under her ass, picked her up off of the bottom stair, and started carrying her up. </p><p>"Bobby! Bobby what are you doing?! You're going to drop me, I swear to God Bobby McKenzie..." </p><p>But she wrapped her legs around his waist anyway, and he didn't drop her. Just carried her and his bag upstairs and set her down on the bed when they made it to her room. </p><p>"Now. Please stop yelling at me and wait right there while I change out of these chocolate covered clothes please?"</p><p>She liked this new bossy Bobby so much. "Yes sir," she answered as she bit her lip and watched him walk away from her. </p><p>"What's all this?" He gestured at the blanket fort. </p><p>"A blanket fort."</p><p>"You did this?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>When he was quiet for a while, she assumed he was figuring out how to tell her that she was a crazy person, which she already knew. She silently begged for bossy Bobby to come back instead of "this girl is way too into me" Bobby.</p><p>When he came out of the bathroom, he stood in the doorway and looked between her and Paisley. She was sure that she and the dog had matching desperate pleading looks on their faces as she prepared for him to let her down gently. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't believe she did all this for him. He bent down and looked at Paisley's bandana, which was changed out for the holiday just the way he liked it. She made him a blanket fort! When he peeked inside, he saw a plate of what looked kind of like snowballs and a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider. She had lit candles all over the room and she was looking at him like he was the only other person on the planet. </p><p>How had he not made her his girlfriend yet? </p><p>No one had ever been this sweet with him. Listened to him when he talked about the things he liked. Went out of their way to make him feel cared for, attended to. He didn't even know that was a thing he could ask for or want in a relationship. </p><p>And he didn't have to ask, and they weren't even in one. </p><p>He walked over to the bed and stood above her. "Leigh?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You are the single greatest human being I have ever met and I don't deserve you."</p><p>She smiled up at him. "Yeah?"</p><p>Crawling on top of her, he showered her face with kisses while she laughed her incredible laugh. Goosebumps popped up on her skin where his mouth had been and she stopped laughing as he worked his way down her neck and to her collarbone.</p><p>"Bobby?" she asked as he moved back up to her ear and took her earlobe between his teeth, "Yes...?" </p><p>"This is so nice, but... can we have cookies?"</p><p>He dropped his forehead onto hers and started laughing into her ear, "Aye, cookies it is."</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p><br/><br/>They spent the next couple hours in the blanket fort eating cookies, kissing, and drinking cider. Leigh was happy to know that Bobby didn't actually seem to think she was a crazy person for acting like a complete fool for him. She did, however, know that she would need to talk to him about where they stood since daily they were getting closer to crossing a line it would be hard to come back from. </p><p>It wasn’t like she could distract him with cookies indefinitely. She wanted him, but she also wanted to keep going slow. It was confusing even for her, she wasn't sure what it would be for him. 'For fuck's sake,' she thought, 'it's only really been a week. It's totally normal not to have sex yet.' </p><p>And then the word vomit came. </p><p>"I can't fuck you right now."</p><p>He looked at her like she had three heads. "Um... okay."</p><p>"Did I say that out loud?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"Hmm indeed lass. Have I missed something?"</p><p>"I think about it all the time. I know you do too. It's really truly been a week since we decided, without even talking, to give this a go. It's too soon. I know you're not trying to do anything, but I'm nervous that I won't be able to stop it if you do, or that I'll just jump you one day. I don't know how to stop myself... It gets harder every day."</p><p>He grinned at her. </p><p>"Don't say it Bobby."</p><p>He made a motion like he was zipping his lips, but kept smirking. They sat there in silence for a long time. Finally, he took her hand. "Okay," he said, "we can slow things down. I can start staying at mine again and we'll buy chastity belts or something." She knew he was only partly joking.</p><p>She shook her head and got up to open her closet door, then gestured to the brand new dog bed sitting there.</p><p>"I bought Paisley a bed for here. I don't want you to stop sleeping here, I just want you to know where I stand. I want to be honest with you and I’m trying to make sure that we're talking about this stuff and we're on the same page... I think we are, it's more that I want us to stay on this page for a while if that makes sense."</p><p>He got up and gave her a hug with an arm around her waist and the other in her hair. He held her close for what felt like ages. </p><p>"We're on the same page, lass. We're fine. We don't have to do anything, or we can do everything. We'll figure it out, we'll take our time. If we keep talking, it'll work itself out. We care about each other, we're friends first, remember? It's going to be okay."</p><p>She was sure that she didn't deserve him. Definitely didn't know why he stayed. Grabbing his hand, she kissed him and led him back to the blanket fort. </p><p>"I think we should finish those cookies?" She wasn't sure if she was telling him or asking him, but he nodded and followed her back in.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night in the fort until midnight, when they made a toast to "friends first" and kissed to ring in the new year. </p><p>They both laughed at the irony.</p><p>"Sorry about the feelings Bobby. I wanted this to be a relaxing night for you."</p><p>"It was relaxing mostly... but um... I'm just wondering a thing. Lass, who told you that you couldn't have feelings or at least that you shouldn't talk about them?"</p><p>She paused before she answered in a small voice, "A lot of people I guess." </p><p>"Well, I like it when you talk about them with me. Just if you were wondering. It doesn't scare me you know? I know you need to trust me. I think it helps with that."</p><p>"Can you be less perfect please?"</p><p>He put his hands on either side of her face and tilted her head down to kiss the top of it. </p><p>He faked like he was thinking about what she asked. "No, don't think so. Now bed?"</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bobby was awake for a long time that night. It was impossible to figure out why it seemed like this girl thought that being nice to him would be a turn-off. He couldn't figure out why she thought he would run away if she told him what she was feeling or why he always had to be the one to initiate those conversations. </p><p>Maybe he should just tell her about Blake. About how they didn't talk about <em> anything </em> for 8 years. How he never knew where he stood. How she never, not once, did any single thing just because it would make him happy. How she always made him feel like he was a loser who didn't deserve her.</p><p>If she knew about Blake, she might know why he liked to listen to her. Why he thought it was adorable that she bought a dog bed for Paisley to keep at her house. Why he <em> wanted </em> to talk about his feelings for her. Why all he ever wanted to do was be around her and reassure her and take care of her and get the same things back from her. Why he needed her to let him do that, why he needed her to do it for him. </p><p>They would have that talk someday. He hoped soon. But for now, for the eighth night in a row, they had made the bed together, crawled into it with Paisley, and each fell asleep sharing the unspoken thought that they were made for each other. </p><p><br/><br/>**<b>February 1st</b>**</p><p> </p><p>True to his word, nothing with Bobby and Leigh changed over the next month. He kept staying, they kept not defining anything, not going past second base, and they kept definitely not out loud but probably kind of secretly falling for each other. </p><p>Leigh had decided to pull the trigger on throwing her own pinball tournament, and Chelsea had been an incredible help. The blonde was normally a little flighty and kind of strange in a sweet way, but she was one hell of an event planner. She had people to work on posters, to collect entry fees, to get sponsorships in the form of prize donations. There wasn't actually anything for Leigh to do except for hanging posters around their side of town and calling in some favors from her friends at the art gallery. </p><p>The tournament was coming up on the third, so on the first, Leigh found herself at the arcade to pick up some more posters and drop off a couple donated prizes she had gathered from around town. </p><p>"Hey Chels!"</p><p>"Girl! I am loving your look!" </p><p>Leigh was only wearing skinny jeans tucked into knee high boots and Bobby's old high school t-shirt she never gave back, but Chelsea's positivity made her feel good about it anyway. </p><p>The girls were making small talk at the bar as Leigh dropped the prizes off. Mostly chatting about Graham; Chelsea said they'd been taking things "to the next level," which Leigh was pretty sure meant something kinky that she did not want described to her. So when a stranger walked up and hugged Chelsea, distracting her from the conversation, Leigh was relieved. </p><p>He was tall, kind of a chiseled face, lots of hair with lots of gel in it. He looked like he probably had a nice body. Broad shoulders and all that. He was kind of fancy: nice clothes, jewelry. Perfect skin. He looked like maybe he went to the spa more than she did. </p><p>"Chels, so good to see you!" he greeted her friend as he approached.</p><p>"You too, babe! How's life lately?"</p><p>"Busy. How's everything going with you and your beau?"</p><p>This guy actually said words like ‘beau’? </p><p>"So great! I was just telling Leigh about it actually. I really like him, Lucas!"</p><p>The man Chelsea was talking to (Lucas?) finally looked over to Leigh. </p><p>And then he looked at Leigh. </p><p>And then he looked her all the way up and down. Slowly. And got this weird unreadable look on his face. </p><p>"Hello. I'm Lucas. It's a pleasure." He took her hand and just kept giving her a half-smirk and kind of a look that she thought might be sex eyes. She felt like she'd given that look a lot more than she'd received it, but she was pretty sure that's what was happening.</p><p>"Leigh. I'm the roommate of Chelsea's ‘beau.' Nice to meet you?" </p><p>She didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but he wouldn't let go of her hand and he just kept looking at her in that way that was making her nervous. </p><p>"Yes, I've heard about you." </p><p>She finally got her hand back to herself. "Not sure I can say the same?"</p><p>"This is my cousin babe! Lucas!" Chelsea finally chimed in. "You know I forget things sometimes, but I'm sure I've mentioned him? I was going to try and set you two up before the whole Bobby thing, which I totally love by the way. Oh well! Now you're meeting, so that's all worked out!"</p><p>Leigh was confused. She had no idea Chels was going to try and set her up with a cousin. Sure he was handsome, like really handsome, but definitely not her type. He was cocky, she could tell straight away. He used hair gel for the love of Jesus. </p><p>"Too funny!" she finally said. "Shame that didn't work out." She wasn't serious, but he seemed to take it as a compliment. </p><p>"Oh, I very much agree,” he replied without breaking eye contact with her. </p><p>She needed to do something. No one had hit on her seriously since she and Bobby started doing whatever they were doing. She wasn't on the market, was she?  She didn't really think she wanted to be, even if he was good looking. Probably should've had that conversation with Bobby by this point.</p><p>"I'm not um... I'm not really single for what it's worth."</p><p>"You're not?" he asked.</p><p>She shook her head no. </p><p>"Well, I've always been up for a good challenge." </p><p>And with that, he grabbed a flyer for the pinball tournament out of Chelsea's hand and read through it.</p><p>"What's this then?"</p><p>"Oh!" Chelsea started clapping, "Leigh and I are putting on a tournament thing! It's the day after tomorrow. There are prizes and everything! It was all Leigh's idea. She's the brains behind the operation."</p><p>"Sounds like a can't miss event,” he said, with an eyebrow raised at Leigh. </p><p>"Um... yep. Should be fun."</p><p>"Chelsea, it's been a joy, as always. Leigh, I am <em> very </em> much looking forward to seeing you again. Goodbye ladies."</p><p>This was awkward. She didn't really know what to say. Couldn't she be happy that a handsome guy thought she was attractive? Bobby would like that. She knew he liked it when other guys checked her out but then she went home with him. A little ego boost never hurt anything for either of them, right? </p><p><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>"Hey lass, you home?" Bobby called up the stairs.</p><p>"Yeah, up here." </p><p>She was curled up in her reading chair with her glasses on and her first edition copy of "The Wasteland" that Noah got her for Christmas. Obviously, she really shouldn't be reading it, but couldn't help herself. Her glasses had slipped down to the end of her nose and Paisley was curled up on her dog bed next to Leigh's feet. He put his stuff down and came to sit on the floor by her chair; he grabbed one of her feet and started rubbing it. </p><p>"Have a nice day lass?"</p><p>"Hmm. I think it's starting to be," she smiled down at him and ran a hand through his dreadlocks. </p><p>"You get everything sorted for your tournament?"</p><p>He felt her tense up. </p><p>“What's wrong?" he asked.</p><p>"How do you know there's something wrong?"</p><p>"Best friend, remember?"</p><p>"Couldn't forget," she smiled back. </p><p>She let out a big sigh. "Nothing's really wrong, just had a weird thing happen at the arcade today when I was finalizing stuff with Chels." </p><p>"Want to talk about it?"</p><p>She nodded. "Yeah, maybe... her cousin was there."</p><p>"That's great! Was she as fun as Chels?"</p><p>"He. And no, fun isn't really a word I would use to describe him. More like intense... I think he was hitting on me. I mean, I know he was."</p><p>She proceeded to tell him all about her interaction with Lucas. How Chelsea had thought she would set them up before she knew that Bobby and Leigh were whatever they were. How she told Lucas that she wasn't single and he didn't back down. </p><p>"Pause Lass. Please. You told him you weren't single?"</p><p>She blushed, "I told him that, yeah."</p><p>He sat up on his knees and laid his head in her lap. "That's made my day."</p><p>“Who said I was talking about you?” she deadpanned. </p><p>Then he sat all the way up and looked at her, serious. "You want me to say something to him? I can get his number from Chels if you think it would help."</p><p>"No, it wasn’t like that. I was flattered really; I'm sure it's nothing. He wasn't creepy or anything. Maybe came on a little too strong is all? Just a little awkward if he comes to the tournament maybe. I just wanted you to know."</p><p>"I'm not going to worry about it too much Lass. You're beautiful. Of course other people think that too, I see them hit on you all the time. As long as you're okay, I'm okay. Let's get some dinner, hmm?"</p><p>She nodded and let him lead her to the kitchen for food. He cooked, she ate and told him funny stories. The rest of the night was fine, but Bobby was irritated. Distracted. Who did this guy think he was hitting on Leigh? Does he think he can just waltz in and talk to her like that? He knew they weren't anything official, but she told this Lucas that she wasn't single and he just kept going for it? </p><p>Who does that? Did she like it? He still wasn't clear on that. She really did get hit on a lot. Why did she feel like she had to tell him about it this time?</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<b>February 3rd: Leigh's Pinball Tournament</b>**</p><p> </p><p>'So far, so good,' Leigh thought. Tons of people had showed up for the tournament. All of Leigh and Chelsea's friends were there, except Bobby, who was working kind of late. </p><p>He had tried to call off work, but two of his employees beat him to it with some sort of flu, so he not only was working, but working longer than normal too. She hadn't seen Lucas yet either, so that was good. She couldn't explain the weird feeling she had ever since she met him, but tried to shake it off. She was being dramatic. </p><p>'Get over it.' she told herself, and brought her attention back to the competition. It was almost over. She was winning her own tournament, which wasn't the best look probably, but she wasn't going to take any prizes, just playing for fun. She had a couple more turns she needed to take on an "Indiana Jones" machine, so she went for it. </p><p>The second she lost her last ball, she felt hands slide over her eyes and warm breath on her neck. </p><p>"Bobby?! You're here!" </p><p>"I don't think so Leigh," came a deep and painfully smooth voice. </p><p>She whipped around. Lucas.</p><p>"Um... hi? Hi Lucas. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"It's a tournament, yeah? I came to play."</p><p>She was so uncomfortable, she could feel her face flushing because of how close he was standing to her. Why was he standing so close? "Oh, we're um... not, we're not taking anymore entries. It's almost over." </p><p>He leaned in to whisper, "I wasn't talking about pinball, Leigh."</p><p>Uncontrollably, she felt goosebumps pop up on her arms as he put his on either side of her, gripping the machine behind her. Goosebumps on her neck where his breath was hitting her below her ear. Did she like this? She felt just the tiniest bit hot for this guy - he was so ridiculously pretty to look at. But liking it wasn’t good either; she needed to figure out a way to get out of this. This was the moment this had officially gone too far. </p><p>Was he cute? Yes. </p><p>Did she like the attention? Kind of. Okay, yes.</p><p>Was he Bobby? No. </p><p>Where was Bobby anyway?</p><p>"Lass? What the fuck?" </p><p>Oh shit. Asked and answered.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was losing his mind. That had to be what was happening. It had to, because he knew there was no way she was actually pinned up against that game behind some big, muscly, hair-gelled guy whispering in her ear. Why was she blushing? He got closer, really close; she had goosebumps. Her eyes, her pupils were huge. Was she turned on right now? No way. No way was this happening to him again. </p><p>He couldn't count how many times he had been in this situation before. In front of all their friends, the girl he thought he could fall in love with with making a complete fucking fool out of him. He rubbed his face hoping that when he looked again it would have all been in his head. But it wasn't. And that asshole was standing there with a shitty smirk on his shitty face.</p><p>"Bobby! Bobby, I'm so glad you're finally here," he heard Leigh say. </p><p>"Yeah?" he asked without breaking eye contact with the guy he presumed was Lucas. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I said: Are. You. Sure."</p><p>"Yeah, what's going on Bobby? Of course I am." </p><p>She had made her way out from the other guy's arms and was coming toward him. He finally looked at her. She looked... terrified actually. Had he scared her? No. She just got caught. That's how people look when they've been caught doing something wrong. </p><p>He'd seen that look on Blake's face a hundred times.</p><p>"Is this Lucas?" he spat at her as he gestured at the guy who'd been with her.</p><p>"Yeah, that's Lucas. Bobby, please tell me what's wrong... you're so upset. I'm freaking out."</p><p>"You're freaking out? Why? Because I walked in too soon? Because you got caught with him?"</p><p>"What?! No, that's not what's happening here. Not at all. Bobby, please. Look at me. I don't know what you think is happening, but it's not. He surprised me, I was surprised. That's all. It's not like that Bobby. I wouldn't do that to you. I would never. Come on Bobby, please?" </p><p>She reached out to grab his hand, but he yanked it from her and shoved it in his pocket.</p><p>He couldn't even hear what she was saying he was so mad; couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Of course this was going on. He should've seen the red flags. Calling him her "friend," never being willing to discuss a relationship, not wanting to fuck him. </p><p>Has she been fucking Lucas instead? Is that why? No. That’s not it. He knew he was being irrational. Knew that she was with him all the time, that there was no way she was pulling a Blake and having sex with other guys. </p><p>He just couldn't snap out of it. All he could see was a flashback reel of all the times he'd been cheated on and lied to. It was hard to tell if it was about Leigh right now. It's like someone flipped a switch and he just became this whole other very hurt, very angry person. </p><p>He wanted to stop. To slow everything down and take a breath and see things more clearly. He hated fighting so much. He wanted to calm down before he said something he would regret. </p><p>But he couldn't do it.</p><p>His voice came out quiet, even, and very angry. </p><p>"No. No," he shook his head. "I'm not doing this with you. I know how this goes. I've been down this road. I thought you were different. I thought we had something here. I really did, Leigh. Shit. In front of all our friends? Really? I have to get out of here. I have to go. Don't call me tonight."</p><p>Everyone was watching them when he turned around. It was like a freeze-frame all around him and he felt like a deer in headlights. How could she do this to him? Was this even happening? </p><p>He felt a hand on his back. "Come on Bobs, let's get out of here, okay? I got you." He let the voice lead him out of the arcade. Finally, he looked over when he was outside to see who'd saved him from his worst nightmare and saw the petite girl staring up at him, clearly worried. </p><p>"Thanks Mari."</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>Leigh stood in the middle of the arcade dumbfounded. What had just happened? Did Bobby just leave with Marisol? This isn't real. This can't be real. </p><p>She turned around to Lucas, "What in the fuck is wrong with you!?"</p><p>Smirking at her, he asked, "So you're single now?"</p><p>This just absolutely couldn’t be happening. She’d never seen Bobby like this. She almost wished he had yelled at her, it would've been better than the low, unfeeling monotone he took with her instead. Like he was so past mad that she didn't even deserve him yelling at her. </p><p>She knew that in his mind, he was comparing her to his ex. How did this even happen? She needed to find him. She needed to explain. He had to know this was a mistake. She had to fix this. </p><p>She was being led away out the back door. How was she even walking? She couldn't feel her legs. "Come on babe, let's get some air," she heard Graham talking to her. </p><p>They got outside and he sat her down on the curb. She leaned on his shoulder and cried. Cried hard. For a long time. He just put an arm around her and held her. </p><p>"How did this happen Graham?" she sniffled. </p><p>"I'm not sure Leigh, I could see how he got the wrong idea maybe, but he really overreacted. I didn't even know a guy like that could get that angry."</p><p>"Me either... I need to fix it."</p><p>"I think you need to give it some time, babe. He's pretty mad." </p><p>"Yeah. What am I gonna do?"</p><p>"Let's get home for now and get to bed and leave the rest for future Leigh, okay?" </p><p>"Yeah, okay."  </p><p>Graham and Chelsea got her home and into bed. Once Leigh was settled, Chelsea took Paisley and a bag of Bobby's bathroom stuff to drop back off at Bobby's apartment for him. Before she left Leigh's side, Chelsea apologized about a million times for Lucas' behavior</p><p>How could this guy she didn't even know completely and absolutely fuck her life up in a one minute interaction? For hours she laid in bed, checking her phone every five minutes. She was sure that Bobby would call and realize it was a misunderstanding. That she wasn't Blake. That she was different. That after 41 nights together, spending one apart was torture.</p><p>But soon the sun came up through her window and he hadn't called. Hadn't sent her a text. </p><p>The way he looked at her, disgusted, as he told her, 'don't call me tonight' was the only image that ran through her head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. Thanks for reading! As always, comments and feedback are appreciated! Come find me on tumblr @daisybarks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Picture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby makes a confession, Leigh sorts through some feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Well I hope you're not waiting</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Waiting 'round for me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause I'm not going anywhere, obviously</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Got a broken heart and your name on my cast”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Elliott Smith, No Name No. 5</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<strong>February 10th</strong>**</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leigh called off work all week. She didn't know at first if Bobby was going to be there and she didn't want to see him if he was. On the second day after their fight Arjun confirmed that he was at work, was in a terrible mood, and looked like shit. </p><p>He must've looked really bad too, because if anyone was more enamored with Bobby than Leigh, it was Arjun, and she was pretty sure that he wouldn't say that unless it was beyond true.</p><p>She spent a lot of time in her room the first couple of days, mostly in bed and staring at the drawing of the two of them hanging on her wall. Then she admitted to herself that sort of everything in her room reminded her of Bobby so she needed to get out of it. On the 6th, she packed up her truck and took the ferry to Whidbey Island. It was quiet there, cold and grey. It looked like her insides felt. </p><p>She walked the beach up and down for hours at a time. All the anxiety medication in the world wasn’t doing anything to make this less painful or stressful. She didn’t eat or sleep for days.</p><p>'This is why you don't fall for people Leigh.' </p><p>'You always fuck it up.'</p><p>'You knew you'd give him a reason to hate you.'</p><p>She wanted to call Bobby and tell him that he didn't need to hate her, she had enough self-loathing for both of them. But she didn't. </p><p>By the 7th, she had stopped even checking her phone to see if he had called or texted. </p><p>February 8th her phone died and she wasn't bothering to plug it in. Lottie knew where she was and so did Hope; if something happened she could be found without it. </p><p>On the 10th, she packed up and got back on the ferry to Seattle. She couldn't take any more time off, and she knew Bobby was leaving for Scotland the next day, so she'd have another four days without having to run into him. </p><p>Now she had turned from feeling guilty and sad to being angry. Had Lucas hit on her? Yes. Did she kind of like it? Yes. Was she going to act on it? No. And that's the thing that really made her mad. </p><p>The whole point of taking it slow with Bobby was to build trust. She tried so hard to just forget about Rocco and everyone before him who told her she wasn't good enough and just put her trust in Bobby. Because he wasn't them, and he hadn't given her a reason not to. </p><p>Why couldn't he do the same for her? They'd spent almost every single day together for four months. He knew almost everything about her. He knew how important loyalty was; she thought that was a thing they had in common. He knew she needed it, she thought he knew she would give it back to him. How could he just forget that in one minute? How could he not give her the benefit of the doubt? </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Was she still supposed to watch Paisley with him going to Scotland tomorrow? Probably not. But she loved Paisley now. This was going to be so hard. She should've listened to Hope’s warning over the summer: "Don't shit where you eat, Leigh." </p><p>At least she hadn't slept with him yet. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was a wreck. He had gone from being beyond mad to feeling guilty and overwhelmingly sad. He completely blew it; overreacted. He should've given her the benefit of the doubt. He'd seen people hit on her before in front of him. They hit on her even when it was clear she and Bobby were together in some way. He tried all week to figure out what it was about this one time that bothered him so much. That made him see Blake's face when he looked at her. </p><p>Marisol tried to help, she really was being a good friend. He knew that Leigh thought Mari was up to no good, but she was wrong this time. She stayed at his place for two nights: the first night just to make sure he didn't punch someone or the wall or anything, make any hasty bad decisions. The second night to give him literally a shoulder to cry on. </p><p>Mari had a lot of theories about why Bobby got so mad at the tournament. She had a lot of theories about everything actually. It was the thing Bobby liked least about spending time with Mari. </p><p>She thought he was still 'harboring resentment at Blake.' </p><p>No shit. </p><p>She also thought maybe he was 'sexually frustrated.' </p><p>She had no idea how true that one was. </p><p>There were a hundred more ideas that Bobby identified with to various degrees. </p><p>At the end of the day, he wasn't sure if she was right about any of them or if it even mattered, but he did know he had royally fucked up. Leigh needed to trust him and needed him to trust her. He knew that's what the last four months of being in her purgatory were about. Why she wouldn't go on an actual date with him yet, why she wouldn't even consider calling him her boyfriend, why she wouldn't get naked in front of him or even let him touch her under her clothes.</p><p>He knew it wasn't about him, or Lucas, or any other guy except the ones before him that made her feel like she wasn't good enough for anyone. He knew he had dragged out her greatest insecurity for everyone to see and that he was now another guy in a line of shitty guys that treated her far worse than she deserved.</p><p>Bobby also knew he broke the only spoken rule between them: friends first. Friends didn't assume the worst. Friends trusted each other. Friends gave each other the benefit of the doubt. </p><p>There might not be a way to come back from this. He wanted to call her, to apologize, to actually talk about what had happened, but it didn't seem like enough. He didn't even know if she would answer. Plus he had to go back to work and he wasn't sure if she would be there. </p><p>She wasn't. </p><p>This put him in even more of a shit mood. He needed to figure out what to say, how to say he was sorry. He knew he had hurt her; that the way he looked at her, the way he spoke to her, they were both so beneath anything her behavior had warranted. </p><p>He spent the 3rd night alone, crying again. Trying to get up the courage to call her, but never did.</p><p>On the 4th night, he went to the liquor store instead of calling Jonno, or his sister, or Mari, or Leigh, or anyone that would've told him that going there was a terrible idea. </p><p>On the 5th night, he opened the bottle he bought the night before and drank most of it. He tried to call her, but it went straight to voicemail. Maybe she had done what he deserved and blocked his number or something. </p><p>She hadn't come to work all week. Told Felix she had the flu or some shit. Lottie and Arjun weren't speaking to Bobby at this point, which couldn't go on for too long since Arjun worked for him. </p><p>He needed to know if she was okay. </p><p>He found Lottie at the coffee shop after work. At least she was by herself this time; he couldn't deal with Arj right now. </p><p>"Hey Lottie."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Lottie?"</p><p>More silence.</p><p>He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Lottie, I just need to know if she's okay."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>Bobby wasn't sure of what might come next, but as the blonde girl glared at him, silence was starting to seem like the better option.</p><p>"I said, I just need -"</p><p>"I heard what you fucking said, Bob. You look awful, by the way."</p><p>"Lottie, please?"</p><p>"No, she's not okay. Shit Bobby. You made her feel terrible over nothing. In front of all of us. On her big night. You know how she gets around crowds. She already hates it. She needed you there for her. You couldn't talk to her privately? You couldn't just give her a chance to tell you what was going on? Or ask one of us?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"She's a fucking wreck. I don't think she's eaten all week. She ran off to Whidbey to be alone and didn't talk to anyone for four days."</p><p>"Oh. I didn't know..."</p><p>"And as far as you're concerned, I don't know what you do to fix this. You need to figure it out though. If you love her, you'll fix this."</p><p>He just stared at Lottie, he didn't know what to say. </p><p>"I know you do Bobby. Or you think you do. So figure it the fuck out."</p><p>"Right. Okay. I should go. Early flight."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>He wandered out of the coffee shop not knowing what to do or where to go. Did he love her? That was insane. As a friend, sure. And maybe he could as more someday. But now? 'That's too soon,' he told himself, shaking his head. He didn't know how to make this better, but he did know how to forget about it until he had to get on the plane tomorrow. </p><p>So Bobby found the nearest bar. The dive he took her to on one of their first non-dates; the one with the mechanical bull. He'd just rub his own nose in the shit he created. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<strong>1am, February 11th</strong>**</p><p>Leigh still wasn't sleeping. She was tired. Tired of not sleeping, tired of being mad and having her feelings hurt. Tired of missing Paisley and Bobby. Tired of going to bed alone. </p><p>She missed him so much.</p><p>It was after midnight when her phone started ringing. Of course she forgot to put it on silent. It didn't really even matter since she didn't sleep anymore; it's not like it could wake her up. She grabbed it from the table by her reading chair. </p><p>"Unknown Caller"</p><p>She ignored it, but then shortly after it stopped, it started again. The third time, she answered. </p><p>"Lass?"</p><p>Nope.</p><p>"Lass, don't hang it up puhleeze."</p><p>Was he slurring? Nope. Bobby didn't drink. </p><p>"Need some…” he was interrupted with a hiccup, “help."</p><p>What? Bobby was definitely drunk. She heard a rustling on the other end and then a much more sober voice came on the phone. </p><p>"Ma'am?"</p><p>"Yeah, who's this?"</p><p>"Your friend is down at the station here, and he asked to call you. He could use a ride home."</p><p>"He's what?"</p><p>"Jail ma'am."</p><p>"Fuck me. Sorry! Sorry officer. Yeah, okay. Just tell me where and I can come get him."</p><p>She could hear Bobby singing at the top of his lungs in the background as the officer gave her the address and she scribbled it down. She was so pissed at him still, but this was making it really very hard not to laugh.</p><p>"Do I need to like, post bail or something? How much trouble is he in?"</p><p>"Honestly, he's too drunk to get into too much trouble. Just a citation for drunk and disorderly. Between you and me, it's not a big deal, but if you could get him out of here I'd really appreciate it. He's pretty loud. If you can't hear it."</p><p>She smiled, "He's got a nice singing voice though."</p><p>"If you say so ma'am."</p><p>Officer Grumpypants was not as amused as Leigh. Nor was he amused thirty minutes later when Leigh got to the station to pick Bobby up and the Scot was still singing the same chorus of "My Darling Clementine."</p><p>She took a breathalyzer for the officer and signed a couple of pieces of paper, and then they turned Bobby over to her. He hadn't noticed she was there until the officer unlocked the cell door and handed Bobby a bag of his stuff. </p><p>"You came?"</p><p>"Yep. Come on Bobby, let's get you home."</p><p>"My place 'r yours?" he slurred at her while trying to wink. </p><p>"Yours, idiot. Come on."</p><p>With pretty great effort, she finally got him into the truck and on the road. He didn't say anything the whole drive to his place. He hummed a little bit, and opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, but no real sounds came out. She wasn't sure if being around her had sobered him up or made it worse. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p><br/><br/>"Bobby, you really need to help me out here please."</p><p>"You came!" </p><p>"Yep. We've gone over that. A few times. Now listen to me: Bobby, do you like me?"</p><p>"So, so, so much lass."</p><p>"Okay, so if you like me, please help me out and try to go up the stairs. I'll help you, but you need to do some of the work too. Paisley's up there waiting for you, so do it for me and Pais, okay?"</p><p>"I love Paisley so, so much."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. Let's go get your girl."</p><p>"You're my girl too."</p><p>What was she even supposed to say to that? So she didn't say anything, just half-carried a still wasted Bobby up the stairs. </p><p>Once they got him into the apartment, she got him on the couch with some water, Advil, and his favorite blanket. She took his shoes and pants off and ignored the several lewd comments he made about her 'finally seeing him naked' and how he 'didn't think this was how he’d get her into his pants.' She found a pot in the kitchen and brought it over in case he needed to puke later. </p><p>After he was settled, she took Paisley out and when she came back to Bobby passed out, she figured she should probably work on doing something about his flight. She found his printed ticket by his computer, so she called the airline, pretended to be his wife, and told them that he needed to get on a later flight. It was three in the morning now and he was supposed to depart at seven. There was no chance that she was taking him to the airport in two hours. </p><p>Even less of a chance they'd let him on the plane. </p><p>One long call later, she agreed to a 1pm flight and paid the change fee for him, then she hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't even want to be here taking care of him. Seriously, she was still so angry. She should just leave him to figure his own shit out. </p><p>'What are you even doing here, idiot?' She asked herself the question she figured he would if he was sober. </p><p>She sat on the floor with Paisley for a while just watching Bobby. He had half his body hanging off of the couch. He had the cold sweats, she could see it on his forehead. His mouth was hanging open and he was kind of snoring in a way that she thought he might be choking a little bit. </p><p>In the bathroom, she found a washcloth and got it damp. She came back to put his body all the way back on the couch. His favorite pillow was in his bedroom, so she grabbed it too and put it under his head to try and stop the choke-snoring. She sat by him on the edge of the couch and pressed the washcloth to his forehead while she watched him sleep. </p><p>While she sat there, wiping his brow, he opened his eyes to look at her and reached out to take her other hand.</p><p>"You're still here."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"I thought I was dreaming. Thank you."</p><p>"You're welcome."</p><p>"You don't have to stay."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"Lass?"</p><p>"Yeah Bobby?"</p><p>"Lottie’s right. I think I love you."</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>And while she sat there, completely shocked, he fell back asleep immediately, still holding her hand. </p><p>She shook her head vigorously as her thoughts started spinning out, ‘This isn't happening. It can’t be happening. Jesus. He's drunk. He didn't mean it.' </p><p>She really needed some sleep, that was all. Everything would be more normal in the morning. Maybe. </p><p>By the couch, she left her phone with an alarm turned on along with a note and a printed airline ticket for his new flight. Then she went to his room, undressed, and crawled into bed with Paisley. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changed your flight. Call a taxi by 11am to get to the airport. Assuming you still need someone to watch Paisley. Text me if you found someone else, I'll head home. Have fun in Glasgow. We can talk when you get back if you want.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bye,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leigh</em>
</p><p>He had no idea what was going on. He remembered being at the bar… singing to someone. Someone in a uniform? He remembered being in her truck then remembered her sitting by him on the couch. </p><p>He vaguely remembered saying he loved her, which is how he knew he was living in a simulation and his memories had been replaced by the person controlling it.</p><p>He read the note again. He did still need her to watch Paisley. She said she would do it but she would leave if he didn’t need her to. </p><p>Wait. Did that mean she was here? </p><p>Quietly, he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. She was definitely there. Laying on top of the covers wearing just a black thong and one of his t-shirts. She was on her stomach, on his side of the bed, stretched all the way out with one leg hitched up and her arm around Paisley. They were both snoring softly. </p><p>Her curls were spilled out over his pillow and her very perfect ass was just there, kind of facing him and kind of up in the air. This was the first time he'd seen her just in her underwear. It was too bad it was under these circumstances. It really was very nice. Nice enough to make a guy want to miss every flight he ever booked. He shook his head and pulled a blanket over her; he shouldn't even be looking.</p><p>He knew she was a hard sleeper, it'd be tough to wake her up, and he shouldn't anyway. It was getting late: 10:45 and her note said he needed to go by 11:00. He stepped out of the room and called a taxi. He brushed his teeth first and put some deodorant on. No time to shower, so he just hoped he didn’t smell as bad as he thought he might. He threw enough clothes from the dryer in his duffel for three days and left her his own note and a house key.</p><p>
  <em>Lass,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would be great if you could watch Pais. I'll be back on the 14th. I'm sorry. About everything. Hoping the offer to talk will stand when I'm back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bobby</em>
</p><p>Back in his room, he left the note by the bed. God, she was so pretty. He couldn't believe he fucked up like this. And he really couldn't believe that she was in his apartment right now. </p><p>At some point, hopefully she'd tell him how they both got there. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>Leigh didn’t get out of Bobby’s bed until afternoon. She had been sort of awake at one point; enough to notice that he had thrown a blanket over her, which was criminal, because Bobby’s apartment was too warm all the time anyway. </p><p>She found the note he left her, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to get to spend three days with Paisley. </p><p>That afternoon, she packed a bag for Paisley: food, treats, poo bags, bandanas, and her favorite stuffy. Leigh couldn’t and didn’t want to be at Bobby’s for three days, so she took Pais to her house. Graham could help watch her too since Leigh had to work. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p> </p><p>**<strong>February 14th</strong>**</p><p>The days had kind of flown by with Bobby gone. Leigh was happy to get back to work and see Lottie and Arj again. She only ran into Marisol once, and resisted the urge to ask her if she had finally fucked Bobby while they were fighting. </p><p>She started going to the coffee shop again after a ten day hiatus, so that was great. It had been so long since she’d had a cambric, she melted for the bitter earl grey and sweet honey combination.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Lottie asked.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I think I’m in heaven actually.”</p><p>“Tea’s good then?”</p><p>“Mmm,” she nodded appreciatively.</p><p>“So... are we gonna talk about it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb.”</p><p>“About Bobby? No. Nothing to talk about.”</p><p>“I heard you have Paisley.”</p><p>“Yep! She’s the best!”</p><p>“Did you see him?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Did you talk?”</p><p>“Nope, and I’m not talking to you about it either.”</p><p>It went on for thirty minutes or so until Lottie finally gave up. She needed to get Pais home anyway, Bobby would be back in a couple hours and she didn’t really want to see him. </p><p>She was still angry with him, still felt like the trust was broken. It seemed like he wasn’t angry anymore, which was good, she supposed. But she also didn’t think he had a right to be in the first place. She hadn’t done anything. And even if she had, they weren’t actually together. Just thinking about it made her pulse race and her fists tighten up. </p><p>Leigh didn’t think she was ready to talk.</p><p>Paisley was so chill with moving back and forth between Leigh’s house and Bobby’s apartment. When they got back to his place, Pais jumped right up on the couch and fell asleep while Leigh unpacked the dog’s bag. </p><p>Leigh stood in the living room and kind of wondered if she’d ever really be back here again. There wasn’t much practically connecting them aside from working together. She could walk away right now and be done with it. </p><p>Part of her was sure that was the right thing to do. She had come so close to heartbreak again. Her only saving grace was that she hadn’t let him all the way in yet. </p><p>The other part of her, not so practical, felt tears rolling down her cheeks when she thought about not kissing him again, not being his big spoon anymore, not seeing Paisley, not watching him make her dinner and breakfast... but if she wasn’t really willing to be in a relationship with him, maybe she didn’t deserve all those things. </p><p>And it hit her kind of suddenly: that’s what this was all about. He was insecure too. He didn’t really talk about it, and she was so wrapped up in her own emotions that she didn’t think about it too much either. </p><p>She was a shit person, she thought. </p><p>He was willing to push his needs aside to give her time, but deep down, he needed the validation too. And she didn’t give it to him very often. He probably felt like he was doing all the right things and giving her everything she asked for, and she wasn’t giving him the one thing he needed to trust her: the relationship. Or at least the public assurance that he was worthy. </p><p>Why wouldn’t she just let him call her his girlfriend? It wouldn’t change anything. Why would she tell Lucas she “wasn’t really single,” instead of just shutting him down and saying she was in a committed relationship?</p><p>Because that’s what this had become, right? </p><p>They didn’t sleep together, but they didn’t with anyone else either. They didn’t go on dates with other people, they didn’t look for approval, or security, or comfort, or any of those things from anyone else. </p><p>From day one, it had been Leigh and Bobby. </p><p>So she decided to stay and wait for him, at least so she could apologize and they could work on their friendship. </p><p>Wandering around the apartment, she looked at pictures of him and Paisley, him and his family. His eyes were so sparkly when he was with them. He looked so happy. </p><p>She laid on his bed for a while and thought about how she loved the way he smelled, the way his pillow smelled like him, how that smell made her feel inside the way he looked in the pictures on the wall. Like she was with her family. </p><p>She opened his nightstand because she could and because she needed a tissue and thought there might be some in there. </p><p>Instead, she found what looked like a journal and an upside down picture frame. She pulled the picture out first. Maybe it would be an old picture of him and his ex that he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of or something. Why else would he hide it?</p><p>When she turned it over, she started crying harder. It was a picture of her. She was in her room, sitting sideways in her reading chair, legs thrown over one arm and her sketchbook on her lap. She was wearing his shirt with what looked like no pants, but must’ve just been short shorts. Her glasses were falling down her face and her hair was piled up on the top of her head in a messy bun. She was chewing on the end of her pencil, looking up at the camera over the top of her glasses, half smiling at him.</p><p>It was the most mundane moment. She’d probably sat in that exact spot in those exact clothes, and looked at him in that exact way a hundred times. But in her eyes there was that same sparkle that she noticed in pictures of him. Like just being in his presence made her more joyful. </p><p>It did.</p><p>She put it back and sighed, but didn’t pull out the journal. She wasn’t going to read it, no matter how much she wanted to. There was always the risk she’d read something she didn’t really want to know. Also, she had basically been making him dance around trying to earn her trust since October, she couldn’t break his by reading his private thoughts. </p><p>He was so honest with her that he’d probably tell her anyway if she asked. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p><br/><br/>It was almost midnight when Bobby finally made it home. He was so tired. The hangover going immediately into the jet lag was really catching up with him. He dropped his bag by the door and sat by Paisley on the couch; he pet her for a long time before he realized that Leigh’s bag was on the floor by his desk. ‘Is she here? Why would she be here?’  When he looked around, he didn’t see any sign of her. </p><p>For the second time that week, he tiptoed back to his bedroom and found her stretched out, asleep, on his side of the bed. This time though, he knew he was going to wake her up. </p><p>Kneeling beside the bed, he pushed her hair slowly out of her face. He took her hand that was closest to him and started whispering: “Leigh, lass, wake up... it’s time to wake up love.” She slowly opened her eyes and turned her head all the way to look at him. He expected her to pull her hand away, or yell at him, but she didn’t. </p><p>Instead she smiled an adorable, sleepy smile. She stroked her thumb across the back of his hand. “Hi...” she whispered back. </p><p>“Hi. You’re here.”</p><p>"Did your sister have the baby?"</p><p>"Aye, really early this morning. He's a cutie. She didn't name him Bobby though, so he's disadvantaged. But they're both fine."</p><p>"Good. Glad you were there for it."</p><p>"Me too. Lass, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you still doing here?"</p><p>“I wanted to see you.”</p><p>“Oh. To talk?” Bobby was hopeful.</p><p>“Mmhmm, but not tonight. Come to bed, yeah?”</p><p>“Um... with you?” He hadn’t been that hopeful.</p><p>“Yeah? If you want.”</p><p>“I do... I’m so sorry about everything.”</p><p>“I know. Me too.” She sat up and took her bra off under her shirt. Then she undid her jeans and pulled them off too. She slid over to the other side of the bed and motioned for him to get in. </p><p>He had no idea what was happening. He knew she didn’t like to talk about her feelings, but this was next level. Here he had thought he might only ever see her again at work and now she was in his bed half naked?</p><p>‘Just do what she says, McKenzie, don’t be daft,’ he told himself. </p><p>So he put on pajama pants, brushed his teeth, and climbed in on the other side of the bed. They laid on their sides facing each other and not talking for a while. Finally, she broke the silence. </p><p>“I found the picture.”</p><p>He didn’t know what she was talking about. “What picture?”</p><p>“The one in your nightstand of the girl who’s looking at you like she’ll fall apart without you.”</p><p>‘Oh,’ he thought, ‘shit. Is it weird? Does she think it’s weird that I have that? Probably weirder that it was in a drawer...’</p><p>“Why do you have it Bobby?”</p><p>He should’ve seen that coming. </p><p>“Um... I liked the way you were looking at me. You looked happy. I love when I can make you happy. That’s probably so dumb...”</p><p>“She did, by the way.” Leigh continued.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Fall apart without you.”</p><p>“Lass... I’m so sorry... I just...”</p><p>She put a hand over his mouth. “Stop. Please? I’m trying to tell you something.”</p><p>He nodded, so she removed her hand. </p><p>“I realized something while you were gone, and I need you to listen... okay?”</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>“You’re my best friend. You’re gorgeous, kind, funny, and I’d be a fool to walk away from us. We’ll fix this, I promise. If you want to. You’re enough for me; more than enough. I want to be with you. Whatever it takes. It’ll be about both of us from now on. Okay?”</p><p>He just smiled at her and kept nodding. They kept staring at each other in silence.</p><p>“You need to say something now Bobby. You’re making me nervous.”</p><p>He laughed as he touched her nose with his. “Boop,” he whispered at her. </p><p>She laughed with him, “boop, and?” </p><p>“This isn’t improv, lass. You can’t ‘boop, and?’ me.” </p><p>“I stand by it.”</p><p>“Okay then,” he took her face in his hands, “as if this is a secret... I want to be with you too. You’re the most complicated and beautiful person I know. I’ll spend as long as it takes to show you that. I’m going to make you my girlfriend, lass.”</p><p>She turned her head and kissed the inside of his palm.</p><p>“Okay. Challenge accepted,” she grinned at him. </p><p>He knew in that moment that he meant what he said when he was drunk: he loved her. More than he’d ever thought you could love someone. He loved all of her messiness and her quiet feelings. He loved her body, her sense of humor, her nervousness, all of it. Now he knew he loved her forgiveness too.</p><p>Suddenly they were kissing, gently at first, but then he pulled her all the way into him so their bodies were flush. She hooked a leg around him and put her hand on the side of his face. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to tell him everything. That she was sure he was going to turn out to be the love of her life. The one you write songs about and would die for, the one that makes you feel like you never lived before you knew them. But she also knew she couldn’t yet. That she still needed time. So she kissed him softly on the lips, and ran her thumb across his cheekbone. Trying to show him how she felt instead. </p><p>He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He reached up to push her hair out of both of their faces, then he tilted her head down and kissed her forehead. </p><p>“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Lass?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can I be the big spoon?”</p><p>She giggled, “Of course.”</p><p>He flipped her off of him and grabbed her by the waist to pull her body into his. She felt his whole body shiver when she moved his hand under her shirt up from her stomach to hold on to her breast instead and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day Bobby.”</p><p>He whispered into her ear, “I’d say so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! This is my absolute favorite chapter so far! Hope you liked it. Find me on tumblr @daisybarks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby talk things out and decide on a new arrangement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“I want someone<br/> To remind me to wear sunscreen<br/> And take my vitamins when it slips my mind<br/> I want someone<br/> Who knows how I like my coffee<br/> And wants to share a bed from morning to night”<br/> - Ira Wolf, Sunscreen</p><p> </p><p>**<b>February 15</b>**</p><p> </p><p>It took Leigh a minute to remember where she was when she woke up. She hadn't slept at Bobby's house much. This was only the third time; they'd always ended up at her house with the bigger bed. When she started to get her bearings, she realized that for the first time ever Bobby was still wrapped around her and holding on tightly. By now he would've normally spread out as much as possible and stolen all the blankets too. She didn't mind usually since she hated being hot so much. </p><p>"Bobby?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Can you get off me?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>That had not been the answer she was expecting. </p><p>“What?"</p><p>He laughed and then whispered, "You're still letting me touch your boob."</p><p>"Jesus, you're a child. C'mon, let me out. It's so hot in here."</p><p>"It sure is lass." </p><p>She rolled her eyes. She could practically feel the cheesy wink she knew he would've given her if they were face to face. </p><p>"I'm serious. We have to go to work. You're probably already late."</p><p>"Don't care.”</p><p>"Bobby... if you don't let me out right now, touching my tits will be the furthest you will ever get with me."</p><p>And with that, he gave her a soft squeeze before he let her go and yelled, "You’ve got a deal!"</p><p>She went to his closet and stole his Sonic Youth t-shirt and a towel before she went to the bathroom to shower. When she was finished in there, she came out to the kitchen to find Bobby plating up some poached eggs and toast. </p><p>"For me?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>"Thanks."</p><p>"Nice shirt."</p><p>"Yeah, there's a guy I've been hanging out with. We're kind of fighting right now, but he still lets me borrow all his coolest clothes." She smiled but didn't look up from her breakfast.</p><p>"He sounds like a nice lad."</p><p>"Sometimes."</p><p>She sighed before she finally spoke up again, "Wanna go somewhere to chat after work?" </p><p>They really should talk about what happened with Lucas. </p><p>"Aye, we should."</p><p>"Okay. I'll probably be able to head out around 5."</p><p>"Same. You want to pick up dinner lass? Take it back to yours?"</p><p>"I'd like that... in the meantime, can I borrow a toothbrush?"</p><p>He looked at her curiously. "I only have the one."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Bobby started making gagging noises and pretending to throw up in the sink. "Disgusting. Pure filth. I'll buy you one when we get to work if you’re that desperate."</p><p>"Geez! Fine. I just didn't think you'd want to kiss me with my coffee and egg breath."</p><p>"Oh, I don't, but I will anyway. Totally worth it." He grinned at her as he took her face in his hands and started planting kisses all around her cheeks and forehead while she squirmed and laughed.</p><p>"C'mon Bobby, let's start walking." </p><p>"Hold on lass, us civilized people need to brush our teeth first," he replied as he tapped the side of his nose and winked at her. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out.</p><p>"Ooh, do that more! It makes you even prettier."</p><p>As he made his way down the hall, she called, "I take back what I said about you being nice sometimes!"</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They walked to work even though Bobby was late and they could've taken Leigh's truck and been there much faster. It was like a tacit agreement between them to spend more time together. </p><p>They didn't talk much for most of the walk. He didn't think either of them had much to say until they could have a bigger conversation that night. Bobby used the quiet time to consider what she had said the night before: that she wanted to be with him. With everything that had happened at her tournament, he was pretty surprised by it, but he didn't think he'd ever heard a single better sentence directed at him. </p><p>It was cold. February in Seattle wasn't quite as bad as Glasgow, but he guessed it probably wasn't much above freezing. He'd let Leigh borrow a jacket in addition to the shirt since she hadn't been prepared to spend the night it seemed. He wondered what had changed her mind and made her stay. Was it the picture? Did one of their friends talk to her? He was pretty sure that wasn't it; Marisol was the only one in his corner and he knew Leigh wouldn't have initiated a conversation with her. Oh well. Maybe he could ask when they went out later. </p><p>He was pretty lost in his own thoughts when he felt something on his left hand. It took him a minute to register what was happening. He looked down at Leigh's hand, fingers lacing together with his. Was she holding his hand in a public place? This was new. And good. 'Chill out, McKenzie. She's probably just cold.' He looked up from their hands to her face. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and her still-wet curls looked like they were getting stiff in the chilly air. She looked right back at him, smiling, and squeezed his hand. </p><p>They stayed like that the whole rest of the way to work. When they got to the edge of the parking lot, he moved to let her hand go, but she just held on. </p><p>"Do you want to let go?" she asked.</p><p>He shook his head no. </p><p>"Good. Me either."</p><p>So they walked into work holding hands. Bobby knew he had a look on his face like someone just told him he won the freaking lottery or something. Leigh looked pretty pleased too. Lottie was working on the apple display in the front of the store and saw them walk in. He was ready for some sort of tirade from her, but instead she gave Bobby a small smile and nodded her head. </p><p>When they got upstairs to her office, he cleared his throat and shut the door behind them. "Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me, but I was just curious. Since you didn't have a toothbrush or a shirt or anything," he leaned in and whispered, "what did you do about underpants?" </p><p>She was ready to tell him to fuck off, he could tell by the look on her face. But he was really just curious. He was surprised when she thought about it for a second and then replied in that very low voice she sometimes had with him when they were in bed, "Well Bobby, I'm not wearing any." </p><p>This time, she's the one that tapped the side of her nose and winked at him as she walked out of her office leaving him to stand there thinking about how his life just kept getting better and better.</p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p><br/><br/>All day, she knew he'd been thinking about her. He found no less than a half-dozen excuses to come up to or near her office. The first time, it was to bring her a toothbrush and make fun of her. The last time it was exactly 4:59pm and he was standing in her doorway tapping his foot. </p><p>"It's not time yet Bobby."</p><p>"But by the time you're done arguing it will be."</p><p>She turned her chair around to face him and smiled. She stared at him for about half a minute. It felt like forever even to her; she knew it was torturing him. She finally looked back down at her watch. "Okay, we can go now."</p><p>"You're so rude, lass."</p><p>"I think it's a turn on for you."</p><p>He laughed, "Aye, can't get enough of your shit attitude." </p><p>They walked a few blocks back toward his house and ordered Thai takeout from his favorite spot. While they waited for it, they walked the rest of the way to his apartment to get Leigh's truck and got Paisley packed up to go for a ride with them.</p><p>Picking up the food was fast, and they made it back to Leigh's place pretty quickly. It was too cold to sit outside and Ibrahim was watching a movie with a girl in the living room, so they took Paisley and the food upstairs to Leigh's room to eat and have the discussion they'd both been thinking about all day. </p><p><br/><br/>///</p><p><br/><br/>The silence settled around them in the way where anyone would feel odd to break it. Leigh wasn't even sure where to start. She had been the one to initiate them truly talking again, so she felt like she should say something now. </p><p>Instead, they both spoke at the same time, "I'm sorry."</p><p>She brought her eyes to his, and they were heavy. Missing the sparkle they usually had, and he looked tired. </p><p>"We don't have to do this now," she said as she reached out to rub his forearm. </p><p>"Yeah, we do. I'll start."</p><p>She waited for him to tell her how badly she'd messed up by getting caught up in the moment with Lucas. </p><p>"You know Blake, my ex?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Not how she had expected this to begin.</p><p>"I caught her with guys a few times. Doing stuff way worse than what you were doing."</p><p>"I'm sorry Bobby. That's terrible."</p><p>"Nah. What's terrible is that I kept coming back. She always said she wasn't my girlfriend, that I wasn't ambitious enough for her, smart enough, put-together enough. She actually said those things. A lot. So when that stuff with other guys would happen, I guess I figured that I deserved it, you know?"</p><p>Leigh nodded, she sort of did know how that felt actually. </p><p>"You're so different than that, obviously. You don't say shitty things about me, I know you like me, but it's confusing really with all the 'friends' stuff.”</p><p>She wished he believed that it was confusing for her too. That if she didn’t think she might actually love him someday, she’d jump right in. If he was less important she knew she would’ve already given in. </p><p>He kept going, “We don't, you know... do stuff, but we both want to. I think. And you like to do things when we're alone, but not in front of other people. I loved that you held my hand today."</p><p>"Yeah?" She smiled, "I liked it too."</p><p>"So I guess I just didn't expect to see you with another guy like that. You wouldn't act like that with me, you know?”</p><p>The look on his face as he spoke was a close second in terms of causing her physical pain to the one he’d given her that night at the arcade.</p><p>“All I could see was her face when I looked at you. I know it's not right, but it got me feeling insecure that maybe you just don't like me the way that I like you. Or as much. I mean, I could see that you liked him." </p><p>He trailed off; she thought he might be afraid that she would confirm some of his fears. Even though she came back to him. Even though they were together right now. </p><p>"That's not fair Bobby. I mean, I definitely liked the attention, but that’s different than liking the person. He’s an attractive guy, and it was nice to think that someone like that thought I was pretty.”</p><p>Bobby nodded, but he still wouldn’t look her in the eye.</p><p>“But I also definitely liked knowing that I was going home with you that night... maybe I should’ve stopped him sooner, but I didn’t start anything with him. I wouldn't ever do what she did to you. I just wish you would've tried to talk to me about it instead of freaking out." She took a deep breath and moved his chin up to look at her. </p><p>"You say that I would never act like that with you - it's true, because you wouldn't put me in that situation. Which I really appreciate. And that's what I would've told you if you've asked."</p><p>He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know lass. It wasn't fair. I'm not a jealous person usually. I just don't know what happened. I couldn't stop. I’m so sorry. I wish I could fix this, have things go back to the way they were.”</p><p>Leigh took both of Bobby’s hands in hers. “Yeah... I know. I’m sorry too. I don’t want you to feel insecure with me. Look Bobby: I like you. You know that, right?”</p><p>She paused to try and let him feel that she meant what she was saying but she wasn’t sure he believed her. </p><p>“My last relationship, I don't even know if you can call it that. I went all in too fast, I fell so hard and I just got used and then literally thrown out. I knew it was happening in the back of my head, so it's my own fault kind of... but I just promised myself the next time I would be sure. I promised I would take it slow.”</p><p>He nodded, "I’m glad you like me. We can go back, go slow. I don’t want to lose this.”</p><p>"Things can’t just go back to the way they were though.”</p><p>God, he looked so fucking sad when she said that. Her heart was shattering for him; she wished he would listen instead of jumping to conclusions. </p><p>“We can't because it’s not fair to you. I’ve been asking a lot of you, and not thinking about what you need from me. I think you need me to acknowledge you. Like to be proud of whatever we are, which I absolutely am, but to let other people know that.”</p><p>“Kind of... yeah,” he whispered. </p><p>“That’s totally fair. I guess what I'm trying to say, what I was trying to say last night, is that I can do that. I want to try it. We can hold hands and kiss and all those things. I don’t want you to be my secret. But I still need time. I mean, shit Bobby, we haven't even gone on a real date."</p><p>"So I should get a raincheck on the honeymoon I booked for us?" He grinned at her, sort of confidently, but she knew he was only trying to see her smile. </p><p>"Yeah probably." She rolled her lips together and gave him the, "Is this really the right time for a joke?" look... but then she laughed anyway. </p><p>"So what does that mean?" he asked. "It sounds like a good thing. You want to maybe actually date me?"</p><p>"That sounds really nice Bobby, yeah. I think that's what I want. If that’s what you want still.”</p><p>"So we're dating? And it’s not a secret?” his cheeks rose with his grin as she could see the corners of his mouth turning up.</p><p>"Yeah. Dating. And it’s not a secret." she nodded and smiled back. She reached for his hand and started to intertwine her fingers with his. "Wait!" she exclaimed.</p><p>Dropping his hand, she ran over to the door and swung it open. "Hey! Graham! Ibrahim! You still home?!"</p><p>"Yeah, what?" she heard both of them yell back up the staircase. </p><p>"Bobby and I are dating!" she started laughing while she yelled it at her roommates. She didn’t know how good it would feel to say it out loud until that very moment. It was very good. Like: mug of tea, kitten purrs, fireplace smell good. </p><p>Bobby laughed too and came up to stand by her in the doorway. There was a pause before either of the boys downstairs replied. </p><p>Ibrahim was first, "Um... congratulations? Is that new or something?" </p><p>Then Graham came to the bottom of the stairs with something in his hand, "Wanna borrow these?" He was waving the handcuffs Chelsea got him for Christmas around. </p><p>"Graham! Dating - just dating!" Leigh shrieked. </p><p>"I think you and I have different ideas about dating, L." he replied as he shook his head and walked away. </p><p>"Poor Chelsea," added Bobby.</p><p>"Nah, she loves it." Leigh said as she closed her door again. </p><p>Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He buried his head in her neck and planted soft kisses behind her ear and around the side of her face. "The girl I'm dating," he said into her ear. "I like the sound of that lass." </p><p>She turned her head to look at him. "Me too,” she answered as she brought her lips up to his. She gave him a kiss and swore she could feel his whole body sinking into it. </p><p>Never had anyone made her feel more attractive than Bobby did, like everything she did was right for him somehow. He pulled away and cocked his head to the side. </p><p>"What's on your mind?"</p><p>"Just thinking about something you said earlier."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You're like, still not wearing underpants, right?" he asked, but almost couldn't get it out because he was giggling like a little kid.      </p><p>"Like I said this morning: You're a child Bobby McKenzie.”</p><p>"You like it."</p><p>She just nodded and kissed him again before she whispered against his lips, “Yeah, very much.”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<b>February 17</b>**</p><p> </p><p>Leigh woke up early when Bobby got up for work on Thursday morning. He was in the shower already, so she went downstairs to get coffee for her and tea for him and then came back to bed. She put his mug down on the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed her phone. </p><p>It had been on silent like it was every night now, but today when she picked it up she had a ton of missed calls from the middle of the night. They were all from her dad and Benny. She listened to one of the most recent voicemails to find that Rachel was in labor. The baby was late, so Rachel was relieved, but she was going to have the baby anytime and they wanted Leigh to come down to Portland as soon as she could. </p><p>“What’s up lass?” Bobby came out of the bathroom and moved to hang m his towel up on one of the hooks in the closet.</p><p>“Rachel’s finally having the baby. Benny wants me to come down.”</p><p>“Great news! You leaving this morning then?”</p><p>“Um... about that. You’re off tomorrow through the weekend right?”</p><p>“Aye, that’s right.”</p><p>She fidgeted with the blanket and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Do you sort of maybe want to come to Portland? With me? We could drive down tonight?”</p><p>Bobby thought about it for a long time. Long enough to make Leigh nervous, so she spoke up again before he could turn her down. “Hey, it’s okay. I know that might feel like a lot of pressure. Let’s take a rain check, yeah?”</p><p>“No! Just thinking, could we leave tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“I mean, sure. I don’t really need to be there when she like actually <em> has </em>the baby. Why? What’re you thinking?”</p><p>Now Bobby was the one fidgeting. She could see him picking at his towel and tapping his foot like he did when something was up.</p><p>“Well, just... you know. We’re dating now, right?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>He let a slow smile start across his face while his cheeks flushed. He still wasn’t making eye contact with her. “I don’t want to wait another fucking second to take you on a proper date then." </p><p>He looked up at her, "After work? Will you go out with me Leigh?”</p><p>She grinned back and nodded as she said, "I'd love that, yeah." Then she picked up the phone to call her dad back. Bobby sat on the end of the bed and waited.</p><p>“Hey Dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna come down tomorrow if that’s okay. I should work today, and something came up tonight. Plus it’s not like Rach wants me in the room.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... staying all weekend. But um... Can I bring someone with?”</p><p>“Mmhmm. Yeah. His name’s Bobby... Yep, the one we talked about in December.”</p><p>“You’re gonna love him. Thanks Dad. We’ll be there tomorrow around lunchtime." </p><p>"Love you too.”</p><p>Bobby had been listening to her call and just staring at her with a look she couldn’t place. </p><p>She hung up and looked at him. “So we're all set then. A date tonight, huh? How’re you going to have time to plan?”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve no idea. I’ve been working on a plan for this for six months.” </p><p>He crawled across the bed and gave her a long, lingering kiss. She smiled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck. </p><p>When they finally broke apart, he leaned his forehead against hers and spoke, “Pick you up at seven. Wear your dancing shoes.”</p><p>“Oh lawd ladies, he dances too. I’ve found the perfect man!” she answered with an exaggerated southern drawl. </p><p>“Too right, lass. Glad you’ve finally figured it out.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! Please come find me on tumblr @daisybarks, I’d love to chat. Comments and feedback are always welcome! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby finally go on their first date!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "And the mountains said I will find you here </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  They whispered the snow and the leaves in my ear </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  I traced my finger along your trails </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  And your body was the map, I was lost in it" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Great Lakes Swimmers, Your Rocky Spine </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leigh only had an hour after work to get ready for her first date with Bobby. She wasn’t incredibly high maintenance, so this normally wouldn’t be an issue, but she had also maybe never been this nervous. She showered, washed her hair, put in hair serum, blow dried, and was trying to put on her makeup but her hands were shaking so much it was impossible.</p><p>“Chels! Chelsea are you here?!” She called down the stairs to see if Graham’s girlfriend was around. </p><p>The other girl called back up the stairs, “What’s up babe?”</p><p>“Girl emergency! I need your help!”</p><p>Leigh wasn’t sure how Chelsea moved so fast, but it wasn’t even a minute before she was in the bathroom standing over Leigh applying makeup while she sat on the side of the bathtub. </p><p>“Girl! What has gotten into you? You’re shaking!”</p><p>“Bobby’s taking me on a date.”</p><p>“But you’ve been out a million times.”</p><p>Leigh felt shy all of a sudden. “Yeah, this is like our first actual date though. As more than friends.”</p><p>“Ooh!” Chelsea clapped her hands together and jumped up and down. “This is so exciting!”</p><p>“More like terrifying,” Leigh muttered.</p><p>“Stop pouting and actually pout so I can do your gloss. He’s definitely already in love with you like, so hard. There’s nothing that could happen that would change that. You’re like the Beyoncé to his Jay-Z. We all know it.”</p><p>Leigh smiled at her friend. “You’re a good friend Chels.”</p><p>“I know, right!? I practice a lot. Anyway, you’re all ready. Kept it simple since duh, he already thinks you’re a goddess.”</p><p>When Leigh looked in the mirror, she grinned. Chelsea had done a great job. A little bit of charcoal around her eyes, mascara, highlighter, eye shadow just a little darker than her skin, and a nude lip. She looked like herself, but a little fancier. </p><p>Chelsea helped her get dressed next; she wore a black long-sleeved silk dress with a high boatneck. It was snug around her until the waist where it flared out. It hit her right above the knee, but would be a lot shorter if she was dancing since it fluttered around so much. She dug around in her closet for some shoes and pulled out matte black kitten heels with ankle straps. </p><p>“Hey Chels? Why am I so nervous?”</p><p>“Because it matters.” the blonde replied as she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>Leigh smiled, “It really does.”</p><p>They were interrupted when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Bobby but she also knew he had not ever once used the doorbell at her house. He always just let himself in and started yelling up the stairs for her or stealing snacks out of the kitchen. </p><p>The thought that he was really trying to do this thing the right way just made her heart pound harder. </p><p>“Hey Leigh,” Chelsea nudged her, “you have to go answer the door, sweetie.”</p><p>“Yep. That’s what I’m doing next.” Leigh nodded but didn’t move until Chelsea physically started pushing her out of her bedroom.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bobby shook his arms out one by one. He rang the doorbell as he bounced up and down. He was so wired; he had quite literally been waiting for this day for six months.  </p><p>When he called Jonno to catch him up on what was happening, his friend actually seemed supportive for the first time. </p><p>“She’s telling people about you now huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right. I told you. She’s amazing.”</p><p>“Your maw says she thinks you love the bird.”</p><p>“I dunno Jonno. She might be right. I’m telling you, there’s just no one like her.”</p><p>“Well, good for you. Don’t fuck it up then.”</p><p>And now here he was, at her doorstep about to actually take her out, and all he could think about was that he might stumble on a way to mess this up. </p><p>It felt like it was taking her for fucking ever to open the door. ‘Get it together. She’s your friend. No matter what happens, you’ll have fun together.’ He coached himself through his nerves and took a couple deep breaths.</p><p>She finally opened the door and if Bobby had felt lightheaded before, he almost passed out now. She was extraordinary. Truly. He’d never seen her dressed up like this. </p><p>He couldn’t help but give a too long look up and down her body, noticing her dress clinging to all the right places, her lovely toned legs ending in low heels. How had he never seen her wear heels before? He clutched his chest. “I don’t even know what to say. You look perfect. You’re perfect. I think I’ve died.”</p><p>She laughed and reached to hug him with her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. “Thanks Bobby, you look great! I’m really happy we’re doing this.”</p><p>“Me too. Oh! This is for you.” He handed her a single white rose. </p><p>He fidgeted as he explained, “I just think we’ve moved on from yellow you know? The lady at the park said the white ones were for new beginnings.”</p><p>“That’s so sweet, Bobby. And perfect for us. I love it. Do you want to come in, or should we go? I’ve no idea what we’re doing.”</p><p>“Right! We should go. Dinner reservations.”</p><p>Quickly, she dropped the rose into a small vase and left it on the table by the door. He helped her shrug on a coat and took her hand to lead her out to the taxi that had brought him there which was still waiting for them. His hands were trembling as he opened the door for her and then slid in after.</p><p>As soon as they were settled, he weaved their hands together again. It was so hard not to keep looking at her; he wished an appropriate date would be him watching her do cute fidgety things all night. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She knew he was stealing glances at her in the back of the cab. It was unreal how wanted it made her feel that he couldn’t stop looking at her. She was doing the same to him and hoped it made him feel the same way. </p><p>“So, are you going to tell me where we’re going or is it a surprise?”</p><p>“Surprise. You’ve never heard of it anyway.”</p><p>It was a guarantee they were going to have a good time, she thought. They always did. She hoped she wasn’t over or underdressed. Bobby looked great. Really sexy actually. </p><p>He was always in some bright pattern and a bandana or something to hold his locs back. Tonight though, he was wearing a short sleeved black button down, cuffed so it was tight around his biceps. It was unbuttoned just enough that she could see his pecs a little.</p><p>She was pretty sure he had on his favorite tight black jeans, but instead of boots or topsiders like usual, he wore Chuck Taylors. It almost looked like he had used a gel or something to tidy up his locs too. </p><p>The idea that they matched without trying made her giddy, even if it was just that they wore all black.</p><p>Pretty soon they pulled up in front of a place she’d never been; the big sign out front said “Taste of the Caribbean” and it looked pretty casual from what she could tell.</p><p>“Jamaican food!? Bobby, this is great! I’m so excited you brought me here!”</p><p>He helped her out of the taxi and pulled her close to him as she exited. They were the same height with her short heels and she loved looking him directly in the eye for maybe the first time.</p><p>“Lass?”</p><p>“Bobby.”</p><p>“I like it very much when you wear heels.”</p><p>She smiled, “noted.”</p><p>He gave her a peck on both cheeks and then led her inside. </p><p>They had a good table, far away from the bar. The restaurant was dark, but there were candles on all the tables and it was fairly quiet with most of the tables pretty separated. She did hear a faint rhythm, like there was a club next door or upstairs maybe. </p><p>“So what should I get?” She was browsing the menu, but it was pretty long, and she didn’t know what some of it even was. </p><p>“Can I just order for us? I think we should try a few things and just share if that works for you.”</p><p>“Yeah! That sounds great. You’re the pro.”</p><p>So when the waiter came, Bobby ordered jerk shrimp, curry goat, and something called ackee and saltfish to eat and pink ting for both of them. </p><p>“Bobby, I don’t even know what half those things are but I’m so excited! Did you eat this stuff growing up?”</p><p>“Yeah, little bit. My grandparents would definitely cook traditional Jamaican food. I haven’t seen them in a really long time, so whenever I miss them, I come here.”</p><p>She reached out to take his hand across the table, giving him a questioning look like she was making sure it was alright. “This is awesome. I’m so lucky you tell me this stuff.”</p><p>With a sheepish grin he answered, “ I wanna tell you everything.”</p><p>Her face brightened even more than it already was, “Yeah, like what? Tell me more.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/// </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they sat in the small restaurant, her chin rested on her free hand and she did that thing where she gave him all of her attention. Her eyes were bright and curious, like she was ready to hear whatever he had to say and commit it to memory. </p><p>“Everything?” He tapped his chin and faked thinking about what to say next. “Well... you’ve heard the one about the beautiful artist that the police are looking for?”</p><p>“Nope.” She was already trying to hold in a giggle. </p><p>“Yeah, turns out she stole my heart.” He tried to play it straight, but couldn’t help smiling at her. </p><p>“You deserved it,” she said as she ran her thumb across the back of his hand and laughed. </p><p>“Never thought I did until I met her.” As he said it, the look on her face changed. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew it was good. Better than good.</p><p>“Bobby... I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“How about that you’re hungry, because I think there’s food for about twelve people coming our way!” He supposed you couldn’t sidestep around confessing your love for a person all night. Might as well eat.</p><p>They settled into trying all the different dishes. She told him she thought the ackee was surprisingly good. Curry goat wasn’t exactly her thing, but she didn’t seem to think it was that bad either. Just a little too much for her. </p><p>As they ate, they kept talking the whole time. He loved that even though they'd spent nearly every day together for months, they still had plenty to talk about. It felt so easy with her. </p><p>They mostly chatted about Bobby’s family and trips to Jamaica when he was a kid. She told him she’d like to go with him too someday and he almost fainted for the second time that night.</p><p>That meant there was a small implication that there would be a someday, which was more than he could have thought to ask for. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“That was so good! I’m going to explode. I think I had way too many jerk shrimp!”</p><p>“Maybe don’t do that, we have another activity.”</p><p>“I didn’t peg you for the ‘dinner and a movie’ type on a date.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“So what’s next?”</p><p>“Tambu.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p>He took her coat and their to-go boxes of leftovers and on the way to the front of the restaurant she watched him convince the bartender to put their food in the fridge for them. She didn’t know why he did it, but it was fun watching him - he was a charmer for sure when he wanted to be. </p><p>At the coat check, he gave them both their jackets.</p><p>“Bobby, you don’t give our coats to them when we’re leaving.”</p><p>“We’re not leaving.”</p><p>She looked at him quizzically, but he just thanked the coat check clerk, took Leigh’s hand and led her to a stairway in the back of the restaurant. As they descended, the drumbeat she heard earlier got louder and louder. At the bottom, there was a room bigger than the restaurant above. It had a small bar and some tables, but the majority of the red-lit space was just packed with people dancing. </p><p>There were mostly couples and they all seemed to be kind of similarly dancing. It was hypnotic. All hips and shoulders and quick movements. </p><p>One couple near the front that she was watching were especially good. Their dance was sexy in the same way the tango was sexy, but even more so she thought because they barely even made physical contact with each other. It was just pure chemistry. </p><p>“What is this?” She asked, wide-eyed.</p><p>“Tambu!” He exclaimed. “Dance with me?”</p><p>He held out a hand and led her further in. They found a spot with a little room next to a couple that definitely knew what they were doing. They were maybe Leigh’s parents’ age, and both absolutely stunning. The woman had long braids and darker skin than Leigh with a perfect complexion. She never stopped smiling and her hips moved faster than Leigh had ever seen anyone’s move before. </p><p>“Bobby, I don’t know what to do!” She shouted. </p><p>“Just start moving to the beat! Hips first, the rest sort of follows!”</p><p>So she did. She watched the beautiful older woman next to her for a minute and got sort of a mental picture of what should happen, and then she tried to replicate it. Pretty soon, her stance was a little wide, her feet were moving back and forth quickly, and her hips were too.</p><p>He was right, her shoulders just sort of followed what the rest of her body was doing. Bobby was matching her movements, although he was better at it. He’d done it before and was a musician, so he understood the beat better, which helped.</p><p>Leigh had never really seen a guy move his hips like the men in here were. Like Bobby was. When he rode the mechanical bull she should have had an idea that he could do magical things with them, but this was beyond. </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes and moved in tight circles around each other. Sometimes she would be facing him, sometimes she would be turned away from him, stealing glances over her shoulder as he honed in on her hips swaying. </p><p>He only ever touched her every few moments when his hand would land on the small of her back to bring her into a half turn before their circles would start again. </p><p>After a while she understood. The eye contact, the closeness without touching, being able to smell your partner as they moved around you. It was all so intimate. She’d never felt closer to him than in this moment. Her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing, but she was also incredibly turned on. </p><p>Leigh never thought the hands down most fun thing she’d ever done would also have her slick between the thighs, wanting to touch him and be touched so badly she thought her skin might be on fire. </p><p>After a while, she felt herself actually whimper when he touched her back to guide her around. The club was loud, so she knew no one heard, but the woman who had unknowingly taught her the dance saw. She caught Leigh’s eye and winked before she shouted, “You’re a fast learner girl!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They’d been dancing for a while. It felt like time flew by, but Bobby knew by the way his feet felt that it had been much longer than he thought. He knew this would be a good idea, but didn’t know how good. Some people have strong feelings about dancing, they’d never really talked about it before. Just the one time they messed around in her room when he was trying to cheer her up.</p><p>It occurred to him sometime on the ride over that if she was someone who hated it, she’d probably be too nice to tell him. But she definitely didn’t hate it. He could tell she was having fun: laughing the whole time and when she looked into his eyes he knew he saw lust, it was the same way he was looking at her. </p><p>He led her off the dance floor and he leaned back against the bar propped up on his elbows to catch his breath. She stood in front of him, hands on his chest, still laughing. </p><p>“That was the most fun I’ve ever had!” She threw her head back and shouted above the music. </p><p>He leaned into her so he wouldn’t have to yell, “I’ve loved this. Thank you for trying something new with me.”</p><p>Their faces were so close. Her skin was sweat-slick and glowing. Her cheeks were pink and her lips just looked so perfect, he couldn’t help it. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. He couldn’t hear her, but he could feel a moan come from the back of her throat as their lips met. The whole time they were dancing he wanted to just touch her, and now that he could he thought he might never stop.</p><p>As they kissed, he brought one hand up her back to hold the back of her neck. He remembered the first time he pulled her hair on Christmas and how much she liked it, so he did it again and was rewarded with a soft whimper into his mouth. </p><p>He could feel his body starting to react to her; he knew they needed to not keep doing this in a public place. He was already half hard and it was escalating quickly. ‘Not first date material, McKenzie.’ He tried to talk himself down, but it was impossible with her nails raking his chest and her tongue in his mouth. He pulled away with a swipe of her top lip. “We’re in public lass.”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>“We should stop.”</p><p>“I can tell.” </p><p>Shit. How had he not realized that they were close enough for her to feel his hard-on? He felt like a complete idiot.  </p><p>Like she could read his mind, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear, “I like what we do to each other.”</p><p>His eyes widened and he swallowed as he realized the implication. “To each other?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Wow.” </p><p>She laughed and laid her head on his chest. “Wow is right. Let’s get home, yeah?”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were quiet the whole ride to Leigh’s place. He held her hand again and she rested her head on his shoulder. When they got back to her house, he paid the driver and helped her out and up the front stairs. </p><p>“Well, I had a great time lass.”</p><p>“Me too, Bobby.”</p><p>“Can I call you again?”</p><p>He was such a tease. “Bobby, you don’t have to pretend this is a normal first date. Your dog is here. Your toothbrush is upstairs.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s more fun pretending I don’t know if you like me or if you want to kiss me.”</p><p>“If you say so. C’mon, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>They headed inside and upstairs. There was a note on her door from Chels and Graham, they’d fed and walked Paisley already. She couldn’t believe how nice those two always were, such good friends, she thought. Someone, probably Chels, had placed the bud vase with the single white rose in it right by Leigh’s side of the bed. </p><p>Once they were inside, she realized that she needed help to get the high-necked dress off.</p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Can you unzip me?”</p><p>“Uh... yeah.”</p><p>He came over and stood behind her. She could feel his hands shaking as he extra carefully slid the zipper down her back. When he was done he put his palms gently on her exposed skin and she could feel him kiss each shoulder blade and then the back of her neck. Tingles sparked up wherever she could feel his warm breath on her.</p><p>“I meant it when I said you were perfect.” </p><p>She was silent, she didn’t know how to answer him or even if she needed to. </p><p>“I forgot to put our food in the fridge, I’ll be right back,” he said. </p><p>“Okay.” She sort of choked out a reply. </p><p>She took the opportunity to get her dress all the way off, remove her shoes, pin up her hair, and hop in a colder-than-normal shower. </p><p>When she heard Bobby come back she felt bad for a minute. She knew he wanted to pick up where they left off at the bar, but as badly as she wanted to as well, she knew she wasn’t ready either. </p><p>She quickly finished, dried off and pulled on some underwear and his t-shirt that was still in her bathroom. </p><p>When she came out, he was already in bed with Paisley with just the lamp on. He was laying on his back with Paisley by his feet. She crawled in next to him and he lifted an arm so she could lay her head on his shoulder.</p><p>She put an arm across him to hold the other side of his face, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. “That was an amazing first date Bobby. Thank you.”</p><p>He kissed the top of her head, “I thought so too.”</p><p>“How many couples do you think go from the first date straight into meeting the family?”</p><p>“Just the ones who’re gonna last I think,” he joked. </p><p>She beamed, “I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so happy we've made it this far, guys! Thank you for sticking with my dorks through 15 chapters and three months of posting. Your comments, kudos, and support have been so appreciated! Come find me on tumblr @daisybarks; my inbox is always open!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby meets the parents and he and Leigh discuss his drunk confession along with her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Some mistakes get made</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's alright, that's okay</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can think that you're in love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're really just in pain”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ashe, Moral of the Story</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Bobby woke up conflicted. First, he remembered that he had taken Leigh out on an actual date, it went great, and he was waking up next to his dream girl. Then he remembered he was meeting her entire family today and his stomach sort of welled up with a mix of dread and excitement. </p><p>It wasn’t made better when he also remembered that they still hadn’t spoken about him getting drunk and saying he loved her. When he reached out to put an arm around her, he couldn’t feel her in the bed with him. </p><p>‘Stupid giant bed,’ he thought. </p><p>“Morning!” he heard her call from the doorway. </p><p>He opened his eyes to see her standing in just his t-shirt carrying a tray filled with food, tea, and coffee. </p><p>“What’s all this?” he asked, still sleepy and throaty as he sat up against the headboard. </p><p>“I made you breakfast. Well, us I guess, if you’ll share.” </p><p>Remembering something she’d said the first time she came to his apartment, he replied, “Well, I’ll need to think about it of course. Can’t let you go thinking you’re in charge around here.” </p><p>“Aren’t I?” she asked, setting the tray down over his lap. </p><p>He grinned at her as she climbed back into bed. “Yeah, I suppose you are usually.”</p><p>“I think you like it.”</p><p>“You have no idea,” he said in his raspy morning voice.</p><p>Her eyes went wide as she took a drink of her coffee. </p><p>“Good to know.” She tapped the side of her head. “Filing that one away for later.”</p><p>They ate their breakfast quietly, smiles creeping on their lips for each other every time they caught each other’s eyes. Bobby was thrilled with the last twelve hours and memories of dancing with her the night before kept running through his head. </p><p>His favorite and least favorite parts of their date were the same: when she told him she wanted to know everything and instead of saying something real, he made sort of a joke. Even though he meant it, he knew he could’ve done better; that she deserved better. </p><p>As they finished eating, she moved the tray down to the floor and rolled over onto her side to face him. Her head was propped up by her elbow and she looked genuinely happy. He loved seeing her face like this; especially after the last couple weeks. It was really so beautiful. </p><p>The way she looked at him made him want to yell and cry and dance all at once. The thought that he loved her was on repeat in his brain nonstop basically since he got drunk and said it to her, but was getting louder every day. Unfortunately, a conversation about that night was overdue, and he still didn’t quite know what to say about it. </p><p>He also couldn’t think of any good jokes to distract himself from the thought, so he just slid down to lay facing her and kissed her forehead, then her cheekbones, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. She was smiling the whole time, her free hand’s nails softly running across the back of his neck. </p><p>Finally, she pulled away to tell him that they needed to get ready to leave. And sure, he wanted to meet her family, but staying in bed with her all day seemed so much less stressful. </p><p>“We have to?” he whined.</p><p>“I mean, you don’t. I don’t want you to feel like there’s any pressure to do this.”</p><p>“I don’t! I just don’t want to get out of the bed I’m sharing with an incredibly sexy half-naked lass who I happen to be dating now.” </p><p>Her fingertips raked down his chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. “Me either Bobby, but timing is everything. I promise it’ll be worth it when it happens.” Leaning in, she whispered, “Think about how <em> grateful </em> I’m going to be to you for keeping me company on this trip.”</p><p>Groaning, he threw his head down on the pillow. “Jesus Leigh, you can’t say things like that!”</p><p>“I just did.” And with that, she popped out of the bed. She bent all the way over at the waist to grab the tray, unnecessarily and intentionally, so her ass was on full display just to tease him.</p><p>“I’m actually dying lass.” </p><p>“You don’t have to look,” she smirked at him over her shoulder as she walked out.</p><p>Bobby groaned again and tried to think of anything he could to get his dick to stop getting ahead of itself for the second time in a day. Nothing would work, so he got in the shower before she came back upstairs and stayed in there for a long time, not sure how much longer he could do this. </p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>They swung up to his house to pick up some clothes for the weekend and more food for Paisley before getting on the road. Leigh was in the living room getting Paisley’s stuff together while he packed his clothes in the bedroom.</p><p>“They’re going to hate my clothes lass!”</p><p>“They don’t care, I promise. Benny’s been wearing cargo shorts on the daily for 20 years and they still love him.”</p><p>“What if they don’t like Paisley?” he called from the bedroom.</p><p>“Has anyone ever not liked Paisley?” Finally, she came in the room and put her arms around him from behind, hands on his chest. She laid her cheek between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Bobby. You need to relax please. You sound like me. They’re going to love you because I—because you’re important to me.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He turned around in her arms and kissed her on the forehead. “Thanks. You’re important to me too.”</p><p>“Duh. Now finish packing or I’ll do it for you.”</p><p>“Is that an offer?”</p><p>“No, it’s definitely a threat. What if I <em> accidentally </em>forgot boxers or socks?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Don’t test me, McKenzie.”</p><p>Soon, he was finished packing and met Leigh and Paisley downstairs. When they got in the truck, he started fiddling with the radio and immediately complaining about every station he landed on. After a while, Leigh plugged in her phone and tossed it on his lap, “Here, play whatever you want.”</p><p>The next hour passed quickly with both of them singing 90’s R&amp;B to each other and Bobby pointing out how weird it was that every state had a totally different license plate. Leigh’d never thought about it before, but it was pretty strange. </p><p>When they went through Olympia, Bobby freaked out about the freeway exit for the Sleater-Kinney parkway; he’d never really known it was a real thing that the band was named after. He begged Leigh to get off the freeway and take the exit. </p><p>“I’m not doing that. There’s nothing there.”</p><p>“There’s a road there.”</p><p>“One that we’re not getting on.”</p><p>“You’re so rude lass.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>They stopped at a rest area south of Olympia and Leigh discovered another thing that Bobby was disproportionately excited about. He ran around like a crazy person pointing out drinking fountains and vending machines, yelling at her about how amazing public toilets on the freeway were. </p><p>Leigh sat on the hood of her truck and watched him get free coffee from the Elks table and steal dog poo bags from the dispenser.</p><p>“You don’t even like coffee babe.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s free!”</p><p>“Come on, let’s go.”</p><p>“This is my new favorite place!”</p><p>God, she loved how excited he got about stupid stuff. The idea of taking joy from a rest area would’ve never occurred to her, but it was so fun to watch. He was the happiest person she’d ever met. Even if she knew that sometimes it was just a way to cover up actual feelings, sometimes it was real, and those were the times that he had this uncanny ability to make everything a little bit better.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>/// </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As they got close to the state line, she turned off the music and cleared her throat. </p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“We should talk about the other night.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Why’d you get so drunk? And how much do you remember?”</p><p>Bobby stared out over the river as they crossed a bridge over the Columbia from Washington into Oregon. Maybe he could jump and land in the water? </p><p>He knew this was coming. Ugh. Even with all morning to think about it, days really, he still didn’t know what to say. Was it better to admit that he remembered saying it or pretend like he didn’t? Neither was good he was pretty sure. Drunk Bobby was his absolute worst enemy.</p><p>“Um... I mean, I was sad. I missed you, I felt bad about how I treated you. I made a bad choice to deal with another bad choice. Not my finest moment lass. I didn’t even try to just have one; I went out and intended to drink until I wasn’t sad anymore. So... mission accomplished?” he shrugged. </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I remember what I said.” His voice was much softer now.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Look lass—“</p><p>“No, it’s okay. I know you were drunk; I know you didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“That’s not—“</p><p>“And even if you think you did, you didn’t,” she said firmly. “It’s too soon, and I want you to be sure. We’ve been on one date.”</p><p>“But you’re my best friend.” Man, now he knew he sounded desperate. </p><p>“Yeah.” She was really quiet when she answered. “You’re mine too. But Bobby, I’m not ready for that. Can you just take it back for a while? I mean, what if the sex is fucking terrible?” She at least was smiling now.</p><p>“It’ll be incredible.”</p><p>“Confident.” </p><p>He was, in fact, confident. Slightly less so now that he’d basically said he was in love with her and she decided to argue with him about it. </p><p>But still, sex was an area where he was sure of himself. Girls had only wanted to be friends with benefits with him for so long, he figured he must be pretty good at it if they kept coming back. Probably not something he should say out loud to Leigh though.</p><p>“Sometimes I am.” He took one of her hands off the steering wheel and held it tight. “Look, I’m sorry lass. I didn’t mean to put you in a weird spot.”</p><p>“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. A really smart guy told me once that feelings were okay to have; he also told me that you and I were going to be okay. I still believe it.”</p><p>Giving her hand a squeeze, he grinned. “Yeah, me too. I’m embarrassed kind of, but if you’re good, I’m good and we can table it for now.”</p><p>“That’s the right answer,” she said, “because we’re here. Time to meet the fam!” She pulled into the parking lot of a large hospital on the north side of Portland. They parked and left Paisley in the truck with the windows down.</p><p>While she held his hand in the elevator, he knew it was getting clammy in hers. His heart was racing and he felt like he couldn’t get a breath. When the doors opened, he just froze. Leigh pressed the button to close them again, and when they shut, she turned around, put her hands on his face, and kissed him hard. </p><p>“They’re just people. I mean it, they’re going to love you. Calm down, okay?”</p><p>He nodded his head in her hands and took a deep breath. </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>The elevator doors slid open and she grabbed his hand again, lacing her fingers with his as they headed toward her sister-in-law’s room. </p><p>“Hey guys!” she said as she opened the door. </p><p>“LeeLee!” A guy about her same height, maybe a little shorter, and several years older stood up and came over to give her a hug. She let go of Bobby’s hand and hugged him. </p><p>“Hey Benny! Congrats! We’re so excited for you both!”</p><p>When she referred to them as a “we,” Bobby’s heart nearly exploded. Good thing he was already in the hospital. She was really doing what she promised by showing him off to her family; he wasn’t her secret anymore. No one had ever wanted this with him. </p><p>“Hello,” he said as he stuck his hand out to her brother, “I’m Bobby, it’s nice to meet you, and Leigh’s right, we’re both so happy for you.”</p><p>“You exist!” Benjamin said as he shook Bobby’s hand.</p><p>“Benny, shut up.” Leigh looked around the room to see the source of the comment.</p><p>“Hey Rach, how’re you feeling?” Leigh asked.</p><p>“Like someone drove a car out of my vagina.”</p><p>Bobby let out a loud laugh. He couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Oh, I like him LeeLee! He laughs at my jokes!”</p><p>“He laughs at anything, he’s an easy mark.”</p><p>“Hey now! I have high standards for humor,” he protested.</p><p>“You make ‘that’s what she said’ jokes.” Leigh retorted.</p><p>A tall, older man chimed in, Bobby assumed it was her dad. “LeeLee, those jokes are classic.”</p><p>“Not you too?!” </p><p>Leigh’s dad came over and pulled them both into a hug. “Bobby, it’s so nice to finally meet you. LeeLee’s told me a bit about you. She definitely undersold your sense of humor though.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Mr. Millman. Thanks for having me.”</p><p>“It’s Ian, and no need to thank us, any friend of Leigh’s is welcome anytime.”</p><p>Bobby grinned as Leigh’s mom entered the room. She was shorter than her daughter and had long dark hair with a fair amount of grey in it. Leigh was right, she looked more like her dad, but those bright green eyes were definitely her mom’s. Wide and serious like they were boring into your soul.</p><p>“Mrs. Millman, I’m Bobby. Nice to meet you and thank you so much for helping Leigh with my Christmas gift. I love it.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Bobby, and you’re welcome; it was no big deal. Call me Gissa.” Leigh’s mom raised one eyebrow at Leigh and mouthed “handsome,” to her daughter, which caused Leigh to roll her eyes. </p><p>“Okay,” Leigh announced, “the awkward part’s over, let us at that baby!”</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Benny and Rachel made cute babies, that was for sure. Her new nephew was perfectly plump, not too newborn-looking but still wrinkly and red-faced. “What’s his name, Benny?” Leigh asked as she looked down at the tiny human in her arms. </p><p>“Ian. Just like dad.” </p><p>“Good one guys! Trying to take over as the favorite?”</p><p>“Yeah, you know me. Always sucking up. Wanna know his middle name?”</p><p>“Benjamin?”</p><p>“Nope. It’s Lee. Ian Lee Millman.”</p><p>“Like me?”</p><p>“Yep. Spelled differently, but named for you. Hoping somehow he gets some of your artistic skill and maybe those eyes.”</p><p>“Thanks Benny, that’s really sweet. I don’t even know what to say.”</p><p>“Nah, it was Rachel’s idea.”</p><p>But Rachel was shaking her head that it wasn’t. Leigh let it go; much like her, Benny wasn’t a huge fan of “feelings.” She turned to Bobby, “Want to hold him?”</p><p>“Aye, if that’s okay with you?” He looked up at Rachel. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Leigh passed Ian to Bobby, who was delicate with the baby, but not nervous. He talked to the baby in a soft voice and brushed his hand across the top of his small head. Ian hooked a hand around his pointer finger and Bobby grinned over at Leigh. “He’s a cutie.”</p><p>“Sure is,” she replied, not sure that she was talking about the baby this time. </p><p>“You like kids then, Bobby?” Gissa asked.</p><p>“Love ‘em. My sister had a baby on Valentine’s Day. A boy too.”</p><p>“That’s sweet. Does your family live here?”</p><p>“No, Glasgow.”</p><p>“You’re a long way from home.”</p><p>“Doesn’t feel like that anymore usually.” He was holding Leigh’s gaze and knew he sounded like an absolute melt.</p><p>Leigh gave him the wide-eyed smile that was his favorite and put a hand on his knee. </p><p>They visited for a while longer, and Bobby held onto Ian until it was time for a diaper change. When they passed the baby back to her brother, Leigh spoke up, “I think if it’s alright, we’re going to head to the house and get settled.”</p><p>Her dad replied, “Sure LeeLee. Your room’s ready  for you and we made up Benny’s old room for Bobby.”</p><p>“Oh! Uh...”</p><p>“Not up for discussion Leigh.”</p><p>“Gotcha. Yes sir.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her parents’ house was pretty big. Bigger than his family’s house. It was in an older part of town by the rose gardens. It was dark blue with white shutters and trim. Two stories, really prim looking hedges along the sidewalk and up the walkway to the front door. </p><p>“This is fancy, lass.”</p><p>“What? No, it’s fine. It’s old and homey, don’t be weird.”</p><p>Of course she was right. When they got inside, the house was kept up well, but cozy. Big suede couches, nothing looked like you weren’t allowed to touch it or sit on it. They had a fireplace in the front room with a big wrought iron wood holder; it looked like they used it.</p><p>“A fireplace?! A proper wood fireplace?”</p><p>“Yeah. You wanna make a fire tonight?”</p><p>“Really? Can we?! That would be amazing!”</p><p>“For sure.”</p><p>He followed her through a big kitchen with fancy appliances; a professional oven and everything. A pot-filler behind the oven even. “Lass! Who cooks in here?”</p><p>“Both of them. They’re both pretty good at it. They do it together a lot; it’s pretty cute actually.”</p><p>“I bet.” That was exactly what Bobby wanted, someone to cook with, someone to have a fire with. Someone to have kids and grandkids with. Leigh’s parents were so lucky. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go see your room.”</p><p>Next, she pulled him upstairs and down the hall past what looked like a small library/office and a bathroom and into a room on the left side of the hallway. It was about the same size as his room at home. It had a dresser with what looked like baseball trophies on top and pictures of Benjamin as a kid with various sports uniforms on. </p><p>He put his bag down on a bench at the foot of the bed and flopped across the mattress. “I guess this is me then.”</p><p>“Yep. Wanna see my room?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>Leigh grabbed his hands and hoisted him up off the bed to take him one door down to her room. There was a four-poster bed with a pale purple duvet. “Teenage Leigh loved purple,” she explained. </p><p>“Adult Leigh does too I think.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>There was a bench under a picture window, and he wondered how many times she’d sat there to draw or call her friends or think about a boy. Pictures were tacked to the wall of her with her family, childhood friends, some from college with her and Hope, her and Noah. </p><p>One photo was of her with a guy— he had wavy, long brown hair. He had a beaded necklace on and wore sandals; a smirk on his face. Leigh had an arm around him and was looking up at him, but he was looking past the camera instead of back at her. </p><p>“Who’s this?”</p><p>She looked over and her face fell as she reached over to unpin it from the cork board it was hanging on.</p><p>“Oh. I forgot that was there,” she replied, turning it over and staring at it in her hands for a while. “It’s Rocco.” </p><p>“Yeah, I wondered.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be. He was a part of your life, yeah?”</p><p>“I guess.” Leigh just had a faraway look in her eyes and looked like she might cry. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>She waved the picture in front of her face. “No, it’s fine, really. I haven’t thought about that time in a while I guess.” In a hurry, she pulled a box out from under her bed and put the picture on top of the other pictures in it.</p><p>“That’s sorted. Let’s make some dinner.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>As he rolled gnocchi, he watched her sitting at the island, chopping vegetables for their dinner, obviously sad now. Maybe he shouldn’t have brought up the photo. Some things are just better unsaid, and no matter what, he definitely shouldn’t bring it up again. </p><p>It was like he couldn’t help it though. There was this overwhelming urge to <em> know </em> this part of her; all the parts of her really.</p><p>“Did you love him?” he asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them since they agreed on a meal to cook. Instantly, he regretted asking.</p><p>Putting the knife down, she stopped chopping, and looked up at him with glassy eyes. “I uh... yeah. I think I did.” </p><p>Then she whispered, “I hate myself for it,” and tears fell down her cheeks landing on the cutting board with almost inaudible ‘plop’ noises. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>“Hey, come on lass. Come here.” Bobby made his way around the counter next to her and turned her barstool around to face him. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”</p><p>And she just sobbed. Put her forehead on his chest and cried. One of his hands stroked through her hair and he rubbed her back slowly with the other. </p><p>After a while she sat up, and much to his confusion, she started laughing. When he looked at his shirt, where she was looking, it was soaked with tears and covered in eye makeup. </p><p>“Sorry,” she said, as she wiped under her eyes and stopped laughing.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal. Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>He was sure she didn’t, but for the second time in under a minute, she surprised him. “Sure. It’s uh... he wasn’t nice to me. Not all the time. When it was good, it was really good. The rest of the time it was completely fucking awful. I don’t know why I thought that’s what love should be.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“I know that now.”</p><p>“Good. Please don’t be mad at yourself for that.”</p><p>“I’m working on it.”</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>“You do already.”</p><p>He cupped her face with his hands, “Yeah? That’s all I want.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Can I tell you something lass?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>He whispered, “You look like the world’s hottest raccoon right now.”</p><p>Before she hopped off the stool, she smiled and kicked him softly. “I’ll be back then.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leigh took a few minutes to breathe and wash her face in the powder room. When she came back to the kitchen, Bobby had almost finished cooking all the veggies and making sauce so she drained the pasta and put it in a bowl big enough to mix everything together. </p><p>She poured a glass of wine from an open bottle that was way more expensive than she would ever buy for herself (thanks Mom) and went into the front room to make a fire. It got going pretty easily, so she sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table with Paisley to wait for Bobby.</p><p>“You need help in there?” she called.</p><p>“Nope, be there in a minute.”</p><p>Leaning against the couch, she tossed her head back and stretched her legs out. All her thoughts were of the look on Bobby’s face every time they kissed: like she was the only other person on the planet. She never thought there would be this much light in her life. </p><p>How could she have known what she’d be walking into when she met him on the ladder that day in August? She felt so lucky that he picked her. And mad at herself that she gave so much of herself away to other people before she met him. It was a constant wish of hers that he could know a less jaded version of her. That’s what made her hate herself a little. That’s the part she didn’t tell him in the kitchen.</p><p>“You made a fire lass! Just like I wanted!”</p><p>He came to sit by her with the big bowl of pasta and two forks. </p><p>“Thanks for dinner babe.”</p><p>“Hope you like it.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>They ate in front of the fire, and Bobby told her how amazing it was no less than twenty times. He was practically giddy, and she loved every second. When they were done, she did the dishes and tried to get him to come upstairs, but he refused to leave the fireplace.</p><p>Eventually, she gave up trying to move him, and instead went up to her room and put on her most “parents’ house appropriate” pajamas. When she came back downstairs, she curled into him on the couch. </p><p>“I’ve loved this,” he said.</p><p>“I’m so glad.” She put a hand under his chin and turned him to face her, planting a soft kiss on his lips and smiling. “Thanks for being here with me Bobby.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else lass.”</p><p>“Can we lay down now? It’s been a long day.”</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>He laid on the couch sideways and put his arm out for her to lay with him.</p><p>“You’re letting me be little spoon?”</p><p>“That’s how much I like you.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leigh’s parents came home about an hour later. They’d been out getting food and stocking up the pantry at Benny and Rachel’s house for when they got out of the hospital. </p><p>They found their daughter curled up on the couch with Bobby, a fire dying in their fireplace. </p><p>Ian spoke first and shook his head, “We told them separate rooms.”</p><p>“Oh, come off it. They’re sweet. We were way worse than that at their age. Just let them sleep,” Gissa replied as she pulled her husband out of the room and turned off the lights.</p><p>From the couch, Bobby and Leigh both grinned and he held onto her even tighter before they fell back asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks, as always, for reading! Your comments/kudos/feedback are so appreciated. Come find me on tumblr @daisybarks, my inbox is always open. 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Bartender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby run into someone from her past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Maybe he will come out of this</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he won't</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow I'm not too bothered either way”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bjork, Black Lake</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Leigh groaned and tried to stretch out. There was no space between Bobby and the edge of the couch so as soon as she stuck a leg out, she crashed to the floor. Paisley yelped when the girl fell on top of her and Bobby shot up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>She blew a curl off of her face and looked up from the floor to see him trying to contain his laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“You think it’s funny? You be the little spoon again next time then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Need coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled herself up and headed into the kitchen to find coffee. Her parents were already awake; Gissa was reading the paper and her dad was working on something, probably grading papers again. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey LeeLee. How’d you sleep?” her mom asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Should’ve gone upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.” Her dad was sort of glaring at her from above the top of his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Geez. Nothing happened Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>It got awkwardly quiet for a moment until a loud, “Good morning, Millman family!” rang out through the kitchen. Bobby broke the silence with his usual brand of cheer as he followed her in the room. He came up next to Leigh by the coffee pot and slid an arm around her waist, giving her a quick peck on the side of the head. </p><p> </p><p>She poured her coffee with one hand and held his hand on her hip with the other. It was so nice how comfortable he seemed here with her and around her family. Especially with how nervous he was yesterday at the hospital. Just her agreeing to date him seemed to have made him so much more confident; it was great to see him like this.</p><p> </p><p>She might not ever tell Bobby this, but he was the first guy she’d dated who’d met her family. Even when she took off to move to Montana with Rocco, they’d never met him. It was bad enough that Hope and Noah hated him enough to pretty much ban him from their house; she didn’t want to imagine what her parents would’ve thought.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby seemed to fit in okay so far though, and when she looked over at her parents, they both had small smiles on their faces and were only pretending to not be watching him with their daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember where the bathroom is upstairs?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Towels are in there. I can make your tea while you shower if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re an angel lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“See Dad? I’m an angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t know you from ages 12 to 24.”</p><p> </p><p>She pretended to pout, but laughed and sent Bobby on his way. She took a minute to drink some coffee and ask about her dad’s work. As she began to dig around for green tea, her parents started asking what she and Bobby were up to for the day. </p><p> </p><p>“Thinking we’ll swing by the hospital this morning for another visit with Benny and then maybe head over to the beach for a few hours. I want Bobby to see a couple places.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds nice LeeLee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think he’s been since he moved here and I know he likes it. Wanna come with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m going over to Benny’s to take over babysitting duty from Rachel’s mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tell the jets I said hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’re the jets?” Bobby came back into the kitchen and sat next to her at the table with her parents, ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“My nieces. You know, like the song ‘Benny and the Jets.’ It’s what I call them.”</p><p> </p><p>“My clever lass! So cute! I bet they love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know Elton John. They think I’m old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I’m only a year older than you. We’re practically the same age right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nearly a year and a quarter. And your birthday is almost here! You’re a... what do they call it? When an older woman dates young lads?”</p><p> </p><p>“A cougar?” Gissa chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo! That’s what you are lass.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh’s parents were both laughing at them, her mom so hard that she was snorting, just like Leigh did when something was extra funny. </p><p> </p><p>She slid Bobby his tea and crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t like any of you anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now that’s hardly true I think.” He winked at her and squeezed her thigh under the table.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>While Leigh showered and got dressed, Bobby took Paisley out for a walk. If he was honest, it was mostly to avoid questions from her kind of intimidating dad. He seemed nice enough, but he was well over 6 feet tall and basically a genius, so Bobby was a little nervous about being alone with him.</p><p> </p><p>She sent him a text when she was done and met him out by the truck as he made his way back to her family’s house.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where to lass?”</p><p> </p><p>“The beach I thought. If that’s okay with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than okay!”</p><p> </p><p>They got Paisley settled back in the house with Leigh’s dad and hopped in the truck. Leigh made a quick stop by the hospital to make sure they saw “small Ian,” as she was now calling him, one more time before they went back to Seattle the next day. She called Hope and invited her and Noah to meet them at the beach for lunch, which they happily agreed to.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to the beach was beautiful Bobby thought. There were thick forests on both sides of the road and for basically as far as you could see. When you could see past the trees right in front of you anyway. The whole way there was misty and foggy until they came down over a hill that these people called a mountain, and suddenly the fog melted off and the sun appeared.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled the window down as they got close. “I can smell it lass!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The ocean! It’s salty today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dork.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ocean’s not the only salty one I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never stop, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just figuring that out now?” He raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p> </p><p>She just smiled and sighed as she kept driving. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long before they pulled up next to a small building with cedar shake siding, white shutters, and stained-glass windows. The entire front lawn of it was covered in wildflowers; they were growing up the sides of the building too. It was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Wildflower. It’s a breakfast and lunch place.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s gorgeous lass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the corners of her mouth crept up. “It’s my favorite. I haven’t come here in a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could elaborate, he heard his name. “Babe! Bobby!” Hope interrupted them, shouting across the small parking lot. She ran over, or tried to anyway, in her ridiculous heels. Noah followed and approached Bobby for a handshake. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to see you again Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t this where —“ Hope started to ask a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Leigh answered, “but I’m sure it’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you on about lass?”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a sweet smile, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Noah looked at each other and then at Leigh and Bobby. For some reason, it was just now that either of them had noticed that their friends were holding hands while they spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe?” Hope asked and gestured her head toward their hands.</p><p> </p><p>Leigh nodded and held their interlocked hands up, “Yep. We’re dating!”</p><p> </p><p>Hope squealed and threw herself at Leigh. “I’m so happy for you!”</p><p> </p><p>Even Noah smiled and nodded at Bobby, “Seems like it worked out then?”</p><p> </p><p>“So far so good. It’s only been three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three days?!” Hope was almost yelling. “Three whole days and you didn’t call me?!”</p><p> </p><p>The other three laughed at her and started to head inside to grab a table, leaving Hope to wobble up the cobblestone path behind them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They got a table pretty quickly in the back of the restaurant and Bobby sat next to Leigh. Their backs were to the bar, with Hope and Noah across from them, facing the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>The menu was short and simple, but looking around at other people’s food was making Bobby hungry; everything looked so good and they hadn’t really eaten breakfast. </p><p> </p><p>When their server came, Leigh and Bobby ordered blueberry crepes with a fruit bowl for him and smoked salmon Benedict with a cocktail for her - the same things they got at brunch every week. </p><p> </p><p>She knew he would eat half her salmon and he knew she would steal all of the pineapple and blueberries out of his fruit cup. “She always leaves me with just the melon.” He whined as they explained their sharing method to Hope. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Leigh?” Noah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t he supposed to be in Montana?” Noah gestured behind Leigh. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby watched as all the color drained from her face and her body went rigid. She whispered, “He can’t be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it seems that here is exactly where I am mon cheri. You’re looking gorgeous as always babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. You don't get to call me that.” She was practically snarling. Bobby had never heard her sound so pissed.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby took her hand under the table and stroked the back of her knuckles with his thumb. He brought his eyes up to look at Rocco. He looked just like the picture; maybe a little shorter than Bobby had imagined, but also better looking in person. He had a cocktail in his hand, probably Leigh’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Still a firecracker then. Maybe we can meet up later and I can make you explode.” He smirked at her as Noah rolled his eyes and Hope made a vomiting noise. Leigh still hadn’t even looked up at the guy. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Bobby said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? Who’re you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone who’s telling you to stop talking to her like that. It’s vile.” Leigh held his hand even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea how vile I can be. But she does... and I know how much she likes it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mate. I’m not going to ask again. Put the drink down and leave us alone please.”</p><p> </p><p>Rocco set the drink down and lifted his hands up in a mocking surrender. “Fine.” He addressed Leigh again. “But now you know where to find me babe. Don’t be shy.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked away and Bobby kept a hold on her hand that was shaking in his. She hadn’t looked up from the table once during the whole interaction. He tilted his head to get closer to hers. “Hey lass, do you want to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>She finally looked over at him and said, “You stood up for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re staying. They really have the best crepes.”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was soft and steady. With whatever right he had to feel proud of her, he really did in that moment. It would’ve been easier to leave. Based on what happened the day before in the kitchen, it seemed like there were still some open wounds there. And Rocco had proven to be an incredible douche.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby let go of her hand and rubbed her leg just above the knee. She smiled at him as she grabbed her drink and downed it in two large swallows. When she set the glass back down, she looked behind her at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back.” She said as she scooted her chair out. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby grabbed her hand. “Where are you headed?”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up her empty highball glass and shook the ice around, “I need another drink.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope, Noah, and Bobby shared a look of confusion before it changed for each of them into something ranging from worry to panic. But before any of them could do anything about it, she was halfway to the bar.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Her glass hit the bar top with a thud a little harder than she had intended. Certainly worked to get his attention though. </p><p> </p><p>“Knew you couldn’t stay away from me,” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just talk? We never just talk babe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me out back in two minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have customers.”</p><p> </p><p>She reached a hand across the bar to his shirt and pulled him closer. “You and I both know this will be more interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her a borderline disgusting look and turned around. She shivered. Making her “phone sex operator” voice at Rocco again had not been on her list of things to do today. It definitely surprised her how easy it was to get him to do what she wanted. It almost surprised her how easy it was to kind of get into character with him. </p><p> </p><p>She supposed that’s what their whole relationship had been anyway: her pretending to only want sex while she slowly came apart on the inside. </p><p> </p><p>The back of the building faced the ocean. While she waited for him, she took deep breaths of the heavy air and watched seagulls circling close by, waiting for some errant table scraps to miss the dumpster somehow. She laughed out loud when the thought occurred to her that she was like the seagulls when she was with Rocco. So pathetic. At least she could sort of laugh about it now. </p><p> </p><p>When the door opened behind her, she knew it was him before she turned around. For whatever he might be, however shitty of a person he could be sometimes, they had always had a connection. They hadn’t exactly been friends before they started fucking, but they did grow to be. </p><p> </p><p>There was a time when she would’ve called him one of her best friends. Back when Hope was enamored with Noah and acting like a crazy person all the time. When Leigh didn't know that your friends should also respect you. Rocco and Leigh had spent all their time together for months. There were days when she hung out at the bar here for hours talking to him while he worked. She knew him: the sound of his footsteps, the smell of his hair, the soft thump of the crystal on that fucking necklace she bought him hitting his sternum.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t come here to see you Roc. I didn’t know you were back from Montana.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, here you are. Is it fate?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's crepes.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“He likes crepes,” she shrugged. “These are the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy with the dreads?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. He has a name. Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you came all the way here because Bobby likes crepes?”</p><p> </p><p>She actually had to think about that. To make sure that it wasn’t some story she was telling herself. She really hadn’t thought Rocco would be here; it was still winter anyway. He should be with Cherry at his parents’ house. But part of her knew it was a possibility; he never followed through with anything - why would Montana be any different? She was sure though: she didn’t come because of that chance, she came in spite of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We did. I’d do anything for him Roc.” She looked up at Rocco. </p><p> </p><p>“Like seeing me is so bad it’s a thing you have to overcome or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? It’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... I guess I don’t know what that means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me either.” She took a couple of deep breaths before she went on. “Look. I don’t live down here anymore, I’m in in Seattle. So we won’t run into each other a lot, or again even maybe. But if we do, I need you to not talk to me like that. Please? It's so disrespectful, and I don't think it's funny anymore. Can you just find the part of you that was my friend and let that part out a little?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Leigh, it’s not a big deal, I was just flirting.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a big deal to me; talking about fucking me in front of the guy I'm dating isn't flirting; it's rude. Not to mention demeaning, and I don't deserve that. Roc, I loved you. Loved you like capital L love. You gave that up,” she poked a finger in his chest, “<em>you</em> walked away from that. <em> You </em>don’t get to have that part of me anymore. The flirting, the sex, the me wishing you’d see how good I was for you... that’s done now. You have Cherry anyway. And Bobby... he deserves more than that. I don’t want him to have to think about me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t.” He said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have Cherry.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh wasn’t sure what to say, so she just waited for him to speak. She really didn’t even know how his relationship was with Cherry, she’d always assumed that she was more like a girlfriend and Leigh was the friend he hooked up with on the side. She figured losing Cherry would cut far deeper than losing her did.</p><p> </p><p>“She left. She said she couldn’t be with me when I still loved you. That it was ‘bad for her skin’ to stress all the time about whether I was going to take off after you.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh felt her chest tighten and her heartbeat speed up. “Why would she think that Roc?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I told her I made a mistake. That I loved you and I figured it out too late. That I didn’t know how to let you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. </p><p> </p><p>She’d never had to tell someone they didn’t love her before. Now it was twice this weekend. At least she knew this time it would be the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Any of it. You didn’t make a mistake, you definitely didn’t love me. And from what I could tell, you knew exactly how to let me go.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s going to end well for you going toe to toe with me about what was fair in our relationship Roc.”</p><p> </p><p>“I deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fucking right you do. Now listen to me: I’m sorry about Cherry. I truly am. I hope that someday you and I can be friends. I also hope that someday you find what you’re looking for, I really, really do.” He gave her a sad smile while she kept talking. </p><p> </p><p>“But don’t do this. Don’t go back thinking that it was me all along because it wasn’t. It was so toxic. For both of us. And if for some reason you do think you love me, then I’m asking you to just be happy for me, because I’ve found it. I’ve found what I was looking for. I’m so happy and I finally feel like I deserve it too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean, he’s a part of it. But some of it's just me you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“He stood up for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does that sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I was there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you LeeLee. I mean it. I’m glad you found someone that can show you they love you. It’s such a good feeling from what I remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about love, but yeah, it’s pretty great.”</p><p> </p><p>Rocco took her hands and held them up to his chest. “I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should get back to Bobby. And to fucking Hope.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh laughed, “She still hates you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figures.”</p><p> </p><p>She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him. There was no tingle or spark or familiarity coming from him. Just sadness. Maybe he finally would figure some stuff out; Leigh really did hope so. </p><p> </p><p>“You love him back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“You care what he thinks about you. And you came here for him even though I know doing <em> this </em>was something you’d avoid forever if you could. You did it for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I just... it’s important that he knows that I’m not still... holding onto the past I guess? Like I can’t take it back and pretend it didn’t happen or that he’s my first love or whatever, and I don't want to, but I do want him to know he’s the most important.”</p><p> </p><p>“See what I mean then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” She grinned into Rocco’s chest while they held each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then. Better not keep him waiting. I had them put extra pineapple in his fruit bowl for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” She pulled away and patted his stubble covered cheek. “Take care okay? And bring me another bramble.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, “Extra creme de mure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Roc,” she called over her shoulder as she made her way around the front of the restaurant to go back in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Why’s it taking so long?” Bobby was tapping his foot up and down and wrenching his napkin around in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, service is always kind of slow here. Pretty normal to wait for the food.” Noah replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not asking about the food babe.” Hope patted Noah’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Right. I’m sure she’ll be back any minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope and Noah had seen her interaction with Rocco at the bar, seen her pull him across the bar by the shirt and gesture outside with her head to him. They definitely hadn’t told Bobby. </p><p> </p><p>Leigh was always unpredictable with Rocco. The only good decision Hope thought her friend ever made around him was to leave.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell on the front door chimed and Bobby saw Hope perk up, he whipped his head around to see Leigh coming their way. </p><p> </p><p>Relief coursed through him. He had been so worried that something had happened, that she’d come back in tears. He wasn’t stupid, he knew she went to talk to Rocco. But she looked calm. Happy even. </p><p> </p><p>She sat down and grabbed his face almost immediately. Before he could get a word out, her tongue was in his mouth and she was giving him just an incredibly passionate kiss. Especially rated against how in public they were at the moment. As he realized what was happening and started kissing her back, Rocco came up behind her, sat a drink on the table, and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby prepared for the worst. Leigh pulled away with a soft bite on his lip and turned around. “Thanks Roc. Bobby, I’d like you to meet Rocco. He’s got something to say I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah... sorry about earlier. Didn’t mean to disrespect your girl. Sorry again Leigh.”</p><p> </p><p>“No harm done.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was shocked. He had no idea what had gone on between them outside to now cause this to happen, but she seemed fine, so he answered, “Thanks mate. If she’s okay, we’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Rocco nodded. “See Leigh. I told you. Have a safe trip.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as Rocco walked back to the bar. </p><p> </p><p>“Lass, what just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess we got his blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t asking for it,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed his chin and kissed him again while she smiled. “Maybe we just have that effect on people.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading and come find me on tumblr @daisybarks if you'd like to chat. Your kudos/comments/feedback are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby wrap things up in Portland and Bobby throws Leigh a birthday party!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick note: the rating has changed to Explicit, and there is smut in the story now. I've tried to mark it for you so it's skippable if you'd like. Just instead of the usual left justified ///, they'll be center justified to mark the beginning and ending of the smut. In this chapter, it's just the remainder of the chapter after the center hash marks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “ </em> <em> And you don't have to tell me that you love me </em></p><p>
  <em> For all the words I've never understood </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know, I know” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Pretty Girl at the Airport, The Avett Brothers </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After their run-in with Rocco at brunch, Leigh thought they’d had a pretty good rest of the day. They bought Bobby a kite; a fancy box kite. It was shaped like a dog, specifically a black and white dog like Paisley. He spent several hours running up and down the beach unsuccessfully trying to figure out how to fly it, but successfully making Leigh roll around laughing in the sand. </p><p> </p><p>The beach time had given Leigh an opportunity to work through her two pretty strong drinks so she could drive them back to her parents’ house. Bobby still refused to drive in the states. He claimed to be super confused about how people could even do it from the wrong side of the car on the wrong side of the road. However, he did promise to be her permanent designated driver if she ever came home to Scotland with him though, which she figured was a pretty sweet deal given how much she loved Scotch.</p><p> </p><p>When they made it back to Portland, Bobby spent way too long in the living room, trying to convince Paisley to pose for pictures with her kite doppelgänger. Another failure, but again, Leigh was laughing so hard she was crying by the time he gave up. For some reason, he seemed to think this actually made the effort worthwhile. </p><p> </p><p>They’d finally settled into dinner with her parents. Leigh was happy to be in her childhood home and happier even to be there with Bobby. He was doing the thing again, where he thought he was stealing glances at her, but really he was basically staring. It would have been funny if it wasn’t so endearing. </p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind Bobby?” Leigh’s dad asked, not oblivious to the looks his daughter was getting.</p><p> </p><p>Leigh expected Bobby to blush or say something silly; probably both, but he didn’t. He looked Leigh’s dad right in the eyes and answered with an unusual straight face. </p><p> </p><p>“Just how amazing your daughter is... you probably know that though.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we do. We’re big fans,” Ian laughed as Leigh flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“LeeLee, come help me with the dishes yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure mom.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It got significantly quieter in the dining room when Leigh and Gissa left. Bobby usually didn’t find himself at a loss for words, but he was bracing himself for the “what are your intentions with my daughter?” conversation. Maybe he could head it off. </p><p> </p><p>Softly, he said, “She’s my best friend you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. I want you to know I’d never hurt her. I care about her. A lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell that too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure what else to tell you,” he added as he fidgeted in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>Ian laughed again. “Nothing else needed. Leigh’s always been smart, but she’s never been as careful as she’s been with you. I figure that must mean something about what she thinks of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nodded. “Thanks for letting me know that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good for her Bobby. She seems lighter, happier. She says you make her happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s good for me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you can ask for I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Ian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for what?” Leigh asked. “What are you two getting into?”</p><p> </p><p>“Discussing our mutual interests.” Bobby tapped the side of his nose as Leigh came up behind his chair to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“You have those?” Her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“There's only one I know of.” He tilted his head back to look at her above him and grinned. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning, Leigh and Bobby packed up to head back to Seattle. The ride back was quiet, Bobby choosing to listen to jazz this time, Miles Davis mostly. She finally obliged him in taking the Sleater-Kinney exit, driving east for a few miles before he agreed with her that it was boring and let her turn around. </p><p> </p><p>“Lass, what do you want to do for your birthday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hadn’t thought about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Party?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... no, not really interested in a party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Small party?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not my birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never had a birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby looked like she’d told him she was a vampire or something. His jaw hung open and he stared at her in disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>“Never?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then. I’m going to take a break from crying for you on the inside to plan you a birthday party.”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. “I don’t want a ton of people Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. So you’re gonna let me do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, if that’s what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna regret this.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>**<b>March 12</b>**</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Things had shifted for both Leigh and Bobby since they came back from Portland. For Bobby, he was growing increasingly confident with her after sort of getting her dad’s approval and their conversation with her ex. It showed in how he acted around her; less tentative, more willing to initiate everything from just hanging out to spending the night. </p><p> </p><p>Leigh started to think she was ready for more. Rocco had been right; she may not be one hundred percent sure yet that she was <em> in </em>love, but she did love Bobby. The way he made her laugh, defended her, kept her calm, it was all she’d really ever wanted from a partner. She kept feeling these strange impulses to show him that, to tell him, to go further and further out of her comfort zone to prove he meant something to her.</p><p> </p><p>So the week before her birthday, she found herself in the back of Chelsea’s car with a blindfold on headed to her own birthday party. She didn’t know where it was happening, what they were going to do, or who would be there aside from Bobby, Graham, and Chelsea.</p><p> </p><p>They finally got somewhere and parked; Graham led her inside. It was loud. Crashing sounds, arcade games too maybe? Or slot machines? A casino under construction?</p><p> </p><p>Graham walked her through wherever they were until she felt a familiar arm around her waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey lass. Happy early birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” Her voice was flat.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know where I am or how many people are staring at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seven.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. That’s not bad.”</p><p> </p><p>She heard her friends laughing, presumably at her, in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna take the blindfold off?”</p><p> </p><p>She leaned over to whisper, “Yeah, but let’s hang on to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Choking out a laugh, he replied, “Sure thing lass.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby reached behind her and untied her blindfold. She was in a bowling alley? Yep. She was in a bowling alley with Graham and Chelsea, Hope and Noah, Lottie and Arjun, and of course Bobby. They were spread across two lanes with lilac colored balloons tied everywhere. There was a banner that said “Happy Birthday Leigh” hung across the back of one of the booths. </p><p> </p><p>There was pizza and beer (pretty much her favorite), and a big two-tier cake with pale purple icing sitting on a table next to a small pile of gifts.  It was everything ten year old Leigh would’ve wanted, plus the beer, if she’d been allowed to have a party.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at Bobby, “You did this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye. Do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends. Who made the cake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours truly. Lemon of course, with blackberry icing.”</p><p> </p><p>“When?”</p><p> </p><p>“Finished it this morning while you were sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, then I love it. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>She wound her arms around his waist and tilted her head to give him a soft kiss. “I like you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like you too. Let’s bowl then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going down McKenzie.”</p><p> </p><p>Smirking, he leaned in to whisper to her, “How’d you guess your birthday present lass?”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes popped open. “You mean what I think you mean, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>His face was still next to hers and her arms stayed around his waist. She figured he could feel the flush coming off of her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I mean, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it sounds like a better party than bowling, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and kissed her on her lips, and then across her jaw and back up to her ear. “I think we can manage both.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh nodded and reluctantly pulled away as she realized they were still in the middle of a bowling alley with their friends.</p><p> </p><p>They bowled for a couple of hours, lazily. Lots of breaks to eat pizza, drink, and make fun of each other. Bobby’s two-handed sort of scooping method of throwing the ball somehow seemed to work since he won both games easily against Leigh, Arjun, and Lottie.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t really want the attention of everyone singing happy birthday, but since Bobby wouldn’t drop it she let them, and they did. Loudly. She thought the best part was when Bobby held her hair back while she blew out the twenty-six candles on the cake he made for her. </p><p> </p><p>Leigh was sure that this replica of a kids’ birthday party, complete with unicorn patterned napkins and plates was bringing Bobby far more joy than it was her, but she loved having her closest friends around and she loved even more that he would do all this for her. </p><p> </p><p>Chelsea told her that he insisted on doing everything himself; said he had to make sure it was perfect since it was her first ever birthday party. </p><p> </p><p>She sat in the booth and watched him cutting the cake for everyone; he was joking with all of them, totally at ease in the exact kinds of situations she was most uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>All she could think about was the day they met when she almost fell off the ladder; how she knew somehow that day that he was put there for her. </p><p> </p><p>She’d never been right before like that. God, it was a good feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“Cake?” He approached her with a plate and sat down next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Do I look like a monster?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh now had four new bottles of scotch, so she had plenty of options. Bobby had made everyone stick to a theme for birthday gifts and avoid giving her more ‘stuff’ since the clutter made her nervous. There was no explanation as to why the theme seemed to be “help Leigh get wasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Thanks though Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No drinking? It’s your birthday!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well. First off, it’s not really my birthday yet. Second, I think I’d like to stay sober tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I maybe want to be able to give you all of my attention.” She fidgeted with her fork when she said it and she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. But she meant every word. In every way he thought she might.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! That sounds... really good. Okay then. In that case, how much longer do you think we have to stay at this stupid party lass?”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh put her fork down and looked at him, “Bobby, this was perfect. Thank you. I’ve very much enjoyed my only birthday party. Now I know what all the fuss is about.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you think this is good, wait until the afterparty.” He winked at her and took her hand in his. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should stop talking about it and make it happen then.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lit up and he jumped off the bench. “That sounds amazing lass. Let’s go.” He yanked her up out of the booth and announced, “The birthday girl is ready to go!”</p><p> </p><p>They hugged everyone goodbye as Hope and Noah left for their hotel. Lottie and Arjun stayed behind to clean up while Graham and Chelsea took Bobby and Leigh back to Leigh’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Leigh was nervous the whole ride home. She knew she was going to sleep with Bobby; if he still wanted that anyway. She was pretty confident he did, but she really hoped it wouldn’t change things. Of course it would, but hopefully not everything. Hopefully they could still be best friends. She hoped he’d still respect her. Still want to do silly shit with her. She didn’t think she’d ever had those things at the same time with someone she was having sex with.</p><p> </p><p>And when she looked at Bobby to see if maybe he was nervous too, she saw that he wasn’t. Or didn’t seem to be. He was watching her with a soft grin; hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. The look on his face was something close to reverence.</p><p> </p><p>And somehow in that moment, in the back of Chelsea’s car of all places, she knew she was finally going to have everything at once.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>///</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It took a while for Leigh and Bobby to get settled that night. They took Paisley out; then Leigh seemed to take an incredibly long time to pick out a record to listen to and decide that she could finally sit down. </p><p> </p><p>She had seemed unusually receptive to the idea of sleeping with him and he still couldn’t believe it was maybe going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe not though since she had finally barely sat down and still looked like she might pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a little nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“About me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to do anything. I was mostly joking earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “Were you really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no. But it doesn’t mean anything needs to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want it to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He came to sit next to her on the bed. “I really do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Then we should start right?” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t contain a loud laugh. “Yeah, we should start. It’s not weird now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” He took her chin in his hand and guided her face towards his. He kissed her gently, slowly working his lips against hers. </p><p> </p><p>With a swipe of his tongue across her lips, she parted them for him, and he moved his tongue against hers softly. </p><p> </p><p>He was more confident than usual, but also slower. This was the thing Bobby had been waiting for; this was where he really was sure he knew what he was doing. He couldn’t wait to show her what she’d been missing out on all this time, but wanted to make sure she was comfortable with each new step.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby gave a quick and firm tug on her bottom lip with his teeth, and she responded with a whimper. He let go of her face and moved his hands down; all the way down her arms with a light touch to hold both her hands in his. </p><p> </p><p>She was still tense and he could feel it in how tightly she held onto him, how she’d been receptive to kissing him, but hadn’t moved an inch since they started. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby let go of her hand and held the back of her neck as they kissed. He wound a few curls around his fingers and pulled down the tiniest bit to expose her throat. He moved his kisses down her chin, across and back up the side of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>Every few kisses, he nipped her flesh and then gave it a soft lick. She tasted so good; sweet and salty at the same time, the perfect combination. The thought of how other parts of her would taste was starting to creep into his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Her whimpers came more often as he took her earlobe between his teeth and whispered, “Please lass, can I give you your birthday present?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, but didn’t speak. </p><p> </p><p>Moving off the bed to kneel on the floor, he hooked his hands around the back of her knees and pulled her forward to the edge. She asked, “Are you sure Bobby?” as she leaned down to kiss him again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been more sure lass.”</p><p> </p><p>It surprised him when she then reached down to pull her sweater off. Bobby’s eyes widened and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of her so close to topless in just a yellow lacy bra. </p><p> </p><p>“You want it off Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was nod as she reached behind herself to unclasp it. Grinning, she took it off slowly and let it drop to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to savor the moment, memorize every plane and slope, but he’d already waited so long for this. It was so hard to not touch her and she must've seen it on his face because she reached down to guide his hands up to her chest and said, “You can touch me Bobby. I <em> want </em>you to touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>A groan escaped him and he stretched up to kiss her as he began to knead her breasts in his hands. Leaning her head back, she sighed as he took a nipple between his fingers and teased it out taut. He bent down to take the other between his teeth, gently biting, then running his tongue over it, alternating between the two in a steady pattern. </p><p> </p><p>God, the sounds she made were incredible. Soft moans and just snippets of his name rolling off her tongue. It was all he wanted to listen to from now on. To be able to make her feel good, to hear her want him; it was overwhelming.</p><p> </p><p>The only time he paused was to lift his head and capture her mouth again in his, tongue more insistent than before, knowing now that each new patch of skin she bore tasted better than the last. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do what I’m meant to do with these on lass,” he whispered against her lips and tugged at the waist of her jeans. </p><p> </p><p>“What you’re meant to do, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty sure I’ve been working my way up to this my whole life.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and laid back to let him unbutton her jeans and pull them off. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh lass... no underwear again.” </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as her jeans hit the floor, “You’re beautiful Leigh.” </p><p> </p><p>And she was. Seeing her fully naked for the first time - he had been right all this time, it was better than he could have imagined. Her skin was impossibly soft with a few small scars he’d never been able to see before and he couldn’t believe she was finally letting him touch it - letting him touch <em> her </em>everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>He took a minute to let his eyes run up and down her body; his hands followed them, tracing her curves. Bobby was hard just from looking at her and from sucking and teasing her nipples.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she started to sit up, Bobby halted the movement with a kiss and gentle hand on her chest to push her back. She sat up on her elbows instead and watched him run his hands down her thighs, pushing her knees further apart as he scooted closer. And she was so wet; skin slick, ready for whatever he had planned next.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this okay?” he asked, breathing against her and kissing the insides of her legs as he reached up to hold one of her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... really okay.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought two fingers to her clit and started stroking her softly, waiting to see how she would respond. When she squeezed his hand and whimpered, he moved a little faster for a while and she got more insistent, a bit louder. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I taste you Leigh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god… please Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d never moved so quickly; replacing his fingers with his tongue. Long, flat strokes over her clit and lower, letting out a moan on her without any thought when he discovered how good she tasted. </p><p> </p><p>His fingers teased at her entrance as he sucked her clit into his mouth and ran his teeth just barely across it, testing to see if she'd like something a bit rougher. </p><p> </p><p>The reward was a, “Fuck Bobby… yes,” so he did it again as he pushed a finger inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>She was all whines and whimpers and trembles as he added a second finger, and then a third; not even bothering to be patient anymore. How could he possibly be patient with her under him, squirming and swollen and saying his name like it was the only one she could remember?</p><p> </p><p>As he licked over her clit, his fingers curled inside her and he stroked her, moving with a bit more purpose as she pushed her hips up to try and take him deeper. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby please...” she whined when he laid a hand across her hip to hold her in place and slowed his movements, trying to draw it out for her and for him too- after waiting for so long, he just wanted this to last. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so close.”</p><p> </p><p>Her head fell back as her thighs started to tremble against his face; he could feel her tightening up around his fingers as he fucked her.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed onto his locs, forcing him to keep his mouth on her as he let her hips go and she arched her back up to push his fingers deeper inside. It wasn’t necessary, trying to make him stay - there was no place he’d rather be than there and he never wanted to leave, face slick with her and watching her twist with pleasure around him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh <em> fuck </em>… oh my god Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>A small smile made its way across his lips as she bucked her hips up into him and went stiff, pulsing around him and giving a drawn out moan of his name as she came on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He moved his mouth off her, mostly so he could see her face as she rode out her orgasm; she looked fucking beautiful. Curls everywhere, flushed face, grinning like an idiot with a hand over her chest trying to catch her breath and laughing softly at the same time - it took everything in him not to shout out that he loved her, the urge was overwhelming; simmering in his chest and so close to boiling over. </p><p> </p><p>To silence himself, he climbed on the bed to lay next to her and started kissing and sucking on her neck, mindlessly brushing one of her nipples with his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry lass, is that too much?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... no, it’s great. I mean, you could do anything to me right now and I think I’d let you.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her, “That good huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“So, so good.”</p><p> </p><p>She scooted up to get her legs all the way onto the bed and he matched her to so that he could maintain eye contact. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that this all feels very one-sided.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m having a fine time.” </p><p> </p><p>Grinning, he moved his hand to his mouth and licked her off of his fingers one by one as if to prove it to her. Christ, she’d never been so turned on by anything - wishing he’d let her be the one with lips around his fingers, his cock, anything just to make him feel good really. </p><p> </p><p>Her voice cracked as she spoke, too aroused to be anything but obviously flustered, “So you really liked it then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Favorite thing I've ever done.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we’re not done,” she said as she reached down to stroke him through his shorts. </p><p> </p><p>Bobby choked on whatever he was going to say when her hand made contact with his cock. He was still playing with her nipples while they talked, and the combination of watching her react to him and touch him at the same time was almost too much. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” She asked as she sat up and moved to start undoing the buttons on his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Aye.” He lifted himself up too and gave her access.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers skimmed over his skin as she moved lower. As she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, she swung a leg over him and straddled him. She feathered kisses over his neck and chest, capturing piles of freckles between her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Watching her touch him made that feeling swell again, ‘<em> I love you, I love you so much, </em> ’ and every single part of him was absolutely on fire thinking about how she made him feel so different, so much <em> more </em> than anyone else ever had. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, you’re gorgeous you know?” she asked as she placed hot, open mouthed kisses over his neck and ran her fingertips across his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>His muscles fluttered beneath her, matching the sensation inside his chest, and he felt his cock getting harder, which he hadn’t thought possible. He’d waited so long for her to touch him like this; the soft contact was far better than anything he’d dreamed about.</p><p> </p><p>She’d been nervous before, but now she was just <em> ready </em>, she thought. She’d do anything he asked and it still wouldn’t be enough. All she could do was think about everything he’d given her: time, honesty, a safe place to be herself. Now it was her turn to give him something back. </p><p> </p><p>A thrill shot through her like a bullet when she actually let herself realize this was finally happening. She shimmied back to give herself room to undo his shorts, noticing him looking at her like she was his whole world, and <em> god </em> did she want to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Still okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, watching her touch him, still letting one hand grab her anywhere he could reach, as if he couldn’t bring himself to stop touching her now that he’d been granted permission. </p><p> </p><p>She lifted off of him to pull his shorts and boxers off, and her eyes went wide. </p><p> </p><p>“I had no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? You must’ve had some idea, we sleep in the same bed every night.” </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, her lips curling into a grin as she took him in for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“Not laughing at me, are you lass?</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly. He’s lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby laughed. “Glad you think so.” </p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch?” She leaned in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll die if you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Leigh grinned while they kissed and she wrapped one hand behind his neck. With the other she ran her fingers through her own wetness and then began to stroke him. </p><p> </p><p>She was less hesitant than he thought she’d be given how nervous he knew she’d been about sleeping with him. When she touched herself before she touched him, he thought he’d died. </p><p> </p><p>Her grip on his cock was firm and steady. She ran a thumb over the tip and then stared in his eyes as she brought it up to her mouth and licked him off of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I like the way you taste Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>All he could do was groan; he was totally done for.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She rolled off of him and bent over the edge of the bed to reach into the nightstand and he couldn’t do anything but stare at her perfect ass. He was frozen in place, still hardly believing this was finally happening after the months of waiting and teasing and cold showers.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the view?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, yeah. You’re amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning back around, she tossed him a condom which he unwrapped and rolled over his length.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here... I wanna know what you feel like,” she teased as she began to touch herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Leigh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Please Bobby? I want you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>Moving in between her knees, he slid his hands under her ass to pull her closer. He stroked his tip across her entrance and sighed at the contact, at how wet she was, at how she was literally begging for him, and then he let himself push inside of her slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Her attention was completely captured: the way he watched himself slide into her, his kiss-swollen lips twitching as he started moving his hips, freckled skin shining under the effort. <em> This is it </em>, she thought, she’d never been so hopelessly in love with anyone before. He really was perfect, this was perfect, having him finally inside her was better than any other feeling she could think of. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god </em>,” she moaned. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel himself stretching her; she had been tight on his fingers, but she was absolutely unbelievable around his cock. </p><p> </p><p>“You feel so… fucking <em> good </em> Leigh...” </p><p> </p><p>He started slowly pumping into her while she circled her own clit; he was going wild feeling her fingertips brush against him and the little breathy moans she let out each time he fucked into her were positively his new favorite sound. </p><p> </p><p>Everything about this was the new best thing to happen; he’d never dreamt he’d be lucky enough to have someone like her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck lass...” he groaned. Not once in his life had he felt so good as he did in this moment, hilted inside her, ‘<em> I’m in love with you, totally and completely crazy for you, </em>’ just on the tip of his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>His hands slid up to her face and he cupped her cheeks as he kissed her, tongue moving with hers, trying to channel all of the <em> everything </em> he was feeling into some kind of action. She started to push her hips up onto him, getting him deeper than he had been willing to go himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, <em> more </em>...” she whined. </p><p> </p><p>He ran his tongue up her neck to her ear and murmured, “Can I make you come again?”</p><p> </p><p>She responded only with a long moan as he moved one of his hands down to replace hers, stroking her, feeling how swollen she was for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder... <em> please </em>...” </p><p> </p><p>Bobby rocked back onto his heels while he grabbed her and pulled her up to rest her thighs on his. It shifted his angle inside her and he fucked her harder as she pleaded, matching the movements of his hips with his fingers, not able to stop watching her eyes flutter shut, perfect tits bouncing in time with his thrusts. Jesus, he was getting close… so close. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on lass, one more time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Bobby... I’m... oh fuck,” she sighed, as he increased his pace again. </p><p> </p><p>As she started to clench up around him, her arm up snaked around his neck to bring him closer. Bobby kissed her hard, all messy and hurried tongues and teeth as they both started to come.</p><p> </p><p>A moan poured from the back of her throat and into his as she came again, squeezing around his cock while she rode out another orgasm. He followed her with one final snap of his hips as she throbbed around him. </p><p> </p><p>He felt like he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel or see anything but her as he rocked into her; he’d live every moment of the rest of his life that way if she’d let him, he was sure.</p><p> </p><p>Their foreheads pressed together as they both breathed heavily in between lazy kisses and grins. </p><p> </p><p>The look she was giving him was saying more than he knew she would out loud. She was everything, he thought, as he stared back into her eyes. He loved her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips, the bright green coming back to her eyes, and <em> loved </em> how it felt to be inside of her. Most of all, he was in love with the way she made him feel so wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Her thumbs ran across his cheekbones as she kissed him again and then spoke in between her gasps, “You were right Bobby. This was incredible.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He smiled at her and pinched her side.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation, but started laughing with him too. Slowly, she sat up and pulled away from him, letting him scoot back so she could slide under the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby couldn’t help but shiver at the loss of contact before he pinched the condom off and tossed it in the bin as he followed her and got under the covers too. </p><p> </p><p>As he laid down, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in tight against him, kissing the skin between her neck and her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what I thought when I met you lass?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... do I want to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were the girl of my dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>“And now?”</p><p> </p><p>“And now I know you are,” he whispered into her ear. He moved his kisses down the side of her neck again and held her as tight as he could, not ever wanting to be apart from her again. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna make me want round three Bobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could set records together.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine us having a lot of opportunities to try in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for waiting for me,” she said quietly as she slid her hand into his at her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely and totally worth every minute lass.”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a contented sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Leigh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant it... what I said that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She squeezed his hand but didn’t say it back. He wasn’t disappointed really because he wasn’t expecting her to; he just needed her to know that he was sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks, as always, for reading! Come find me on Tumblr @daisybarks if you'd like to chat litg!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh wonders if sleeping with Bobby was a good idea after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Ophelia </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been on my mind girl, like a drug.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Ophelia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heaven help a fool who falls in love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- The Lumineers, Ophelia</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  <b>The next morning, Sunday</b>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was back. For the first time in months, it was back, that annoying sort of giggling nervous laugh that she thought she’d never have around him again. But when she woke up, there it was, straight away. Should she be this giddy (or anxious)? Probably not. But she couldn’t help it; sex with Bobby was good. Amazing really. Up there as some of the best sex she’d ever had and she figured for their first time together that a was pretty good result. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d hardly slept; a consequence of excitement mostly but laced with a side of mild panic. Panic about Bobby saying again (sort of) that he loved her and panic that she’d pulled the trigger too soon. Not once had she had sex with someone when it didn’t end poorly, the same sad country song cliché of every still-single person out there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Only hormones,’ she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People said and felt all kinds of things after sex. He was just full of oxytocin and she was still full of her same old self-doubting shit. They wouldn’t talk about it and he would calm down and realize he wasn’t ready, she would stop freaking out and just try and take things as they came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. She knew it wasn’t true and that she really was so lucky he felt that way. How could she look in his lovely golden eyes and tell him she didn’t feel it back? She couldn’t, it wouldn’t be true anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how to feel. She wanted to say it back but she was stuck between still feeling like she had to protect herself and wanting to give him everything he deserved. There was a small part of her that couldn’t be sure if she’d ever say that to anyone again. And Bobby? He wasn’t even really her boyfriend. She felt like he was, but they hadn’t talked about it. You don’t tell a guy you’ve been dating for a month that you love him. She’d made that mistake, or something like it anyway, before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Too much thinking Leigh!’ She scolded herself and tried to just enjoy the moment as she snuggled up closer to Bobby, who by some miracle had stayed in bed with her far later than he would usually let himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d sort of imagined before what it would be like to wake up naked with him. It was better than that. He was warm and cozy, soft skin all over, and pressed hard into her side, reminding her of exactly what he was capable of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was curled around her as she laid on her back, legs crossed at the ankles, daydreaming already about what the next time would be like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning lass.” His eyes stayed shut, but his arm tightened around her as he started to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning you. How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Long, I think... it’s late huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that was all it took to get you to stay in bed past five like a normal person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try it again tonight and find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will.” She grinned as she rolled over to face him and scooted close enough to let their foreheads touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like being this close to you Bobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Is it because of my morning breath or my cock poking your hip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Way to ruin the moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re still here,” he replied, and kissed her while she started to laugh at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always do that? Kiss me while I’m laughing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite thing you do and my favorite thing we do. Why wouldn't I want to combine them?” He paused for a moment and then broke into a smile, “Well, maybe now after last night it’s my second or third favorite thing we do.” He winked at her and rolled over, starting to climb out of her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t leave! It’s been so nice waking up to you like this...” She reached across, trying to grab hold of him and get him to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay… when you put it that way. Go on then.” She stretched over to give him a little shove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Come back,” she said, as he started to look for some pants on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He made his way back to the bed on her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby turned around and she smacked him on the ass. “Oi! What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just been wanting to for a long time. You’ve got a cute butt. It’s in my top five favorite parts of your body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have five favorite parts of my body?” She watched him flush a little, but smile under the attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I have more. I just said that was in the top five.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A girl’s gotta have some secrets. Now... coffee please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demanding. Lucky you’re a good lay.” He grinned as he grabbed a pair of his pajama bottoms from her closet and headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been thinking about his bum for a long time. And presumably other parts of his body. He’d suspected that was the case, but they never really talked about it, so he didn’t know for sure. This thought, on top of the ridiculously good sex they’d had last night, had put a pretty big smile on Bobby’s face as he made his way down to her kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed to himself as he rummaged for coffee and tea. Every time he stayed here, which had been almost every night since Christmas, it made him glad he lived alone. He and Leigh would put stuff away here, and then the next day, it would be in a totally different spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were just so many people in and out of her house. Aside from Graham and Ibrahim, there was also Chelsea, who basically lived there like Bobby did, and then a rotating cast of Ibrahim’s girlfriends. Not to mention Lottie and Arjun who both came and went as they pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least in his apartment you could count on stuff being where you left it. Leigh was the only person who came over except for sometimes Marisol, and they both put things back where they were supposed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing about his apartment he liked: he and Leigh would have privacy. Now that he knew about her noises, he wanted to hear more of them and wanted to make her make them louder. He suspected being surrounded by other people in her house had made both of them a little self-conscious last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made her a French press while he let his tea steep and wondered what the others had heard. Maybe nothing. That would be a relief. Leigh would be embarrassed for sure if they’d heard. But, he thought, he almost never heard Graham and Chelsea, and she was one of the loudest people Bobby knew. Maybe these old houses were good for something after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Bobby! Don’t stop!” came a loud and mocking voice from behind him. Graham.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they’d heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Graham.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> morning, huh?” Graham asked as he slapped Bobby on the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby felt his whole head and torso flush. He hadn’t considered that he might be a little embarrassed too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty decent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounded better than decent to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby! I’m so proud of you guys!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby turned around to see Chelsea jumping up and down in the doorway. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chels. Can you guys maybe not make a big deal out of it when you see her though? Sorry if it was loud. Maybe we’ll stay at mine tonight...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and turned to grab their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking we’d just go at it in the hallway outside her door this morning. Maybe do a dramatic reenactment. Like one of those crime shows, but for your sex.” Graham was laughing so hard he almost couldn’t finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby groaned and headed up stairs with the mugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chelsea called after him, “I knew you had it in you Bobby!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Leigh's had it in her!” Graham shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This day was gonna be rough.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby had looked happy when he left her room but he came back visibly annoyed. He set her coffee down and then moved around to his side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sunk down into the bed with a sigh. “Can we stay at mine tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Why?” Leigh put her book down and ran a hand up his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought we might want... you know… Maybe to be somewhere your roommates aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re... um... kind of invested in our sex life now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do they even know?! Did you tell them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! They kind of maybe heard you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry... that’s awkward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean, what can I say? It was really good so... Who cares if the whole world knows it’s great? Let them be jealous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, relieved, not expecting her to brush it off like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drank their tea and coffee while Leigh went back to reading her book and Bobby scrolled through his phone. He was pretty much back to his blissed out state from earlier; hanging out in bed with her wasn’t really new, but doing it while she was naked was probably more exciting than it should have been. Every once in a while he snuck a peek at her: totally focused with a little wrinkle in the middle of her forehead, glasses falling down her nose in the most absent-minded way, lips swollen and hair still messed up from sex… live and in person, the world’s most beautiful woman and he was in her bed. Confident Bobby’s luck just never seemed to run out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great babe.” She hadn't looked up from her book yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you maybe wanna come with?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” She tossed her book down and threw the covers off as she hopped up. “Yeah! Good idea.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower had been an excellent idea. Leigh let Bobby wash her hair, and it was possibly her new favorite thing. He was pretty good at it, no pulling and he gave a decent scalp massage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got more of an opportunity to check him out, which felt weird to think about, but she’d been waiting for months to see him naked, and he was so gorgeous... she couldn’t quite believe he was in her shower with her, and she couldn’t help but take advantage of the opportunity. Turns out, it’s a bit difficult to actually get clean when you can’t keep your hands off of each other. It started out innocently enough, or not maybe, pressing into him just a bit when he was behind her and rinsing her hair out. Then a few moments later, tracing her fingers across the freckles on his chest and up the sides of his neck until she was pulling him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a while, just barely under the water, as close as they could get, completely lost in the soft movements of the other’s lips and tongues. His hands skimmed up and down her back before coming to a rest on her ass, and when she finally pulled back to break the kiss, he squeezed down and tugged her tight back into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To get clean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even dirty yet, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby let out a little whine as she reached back and removed his hand from her. She planted a quick peck on his cheek and replied, “And I won’t be this morning, we’ve got things to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate, but true. Since they’d decided to spend the night at Bobby’s, she had a decent amount of stuff to pack. She didn’t keep anything at his place like he did at hers. It made sense for him, he was there so much. He had a toothbrush in her holder, some of his soap in the shower, he’d basically taken over the floor of her closet. She’d been meaning to offer him a drawer but it felt weird to ask at first, then it had just been a while and it never came up, so she didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing of hers at his place, so after the shower, she started packing up. Clothes, bathroom stuff, contacts, some art supplies. All the basics for life as Leigh. She figured she should pack enough for a couple of days since she didn't actually want her roommates hearing her have sex with Bobby and she definitely planned on doing that again several times in the near future pending she could keep from spiraling back into worry about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple days turned into a week after they discussed it, agreeing to spend her birthday at his place too. Turns out, packing for a week at Bobby's was the same as packing for a week to go anywhere else: she needed a lot of stuff. She was still trying to get her suitcase organized and figuring out if there was anything she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>really need when he finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you leave some stuff at my place so you don't have to pack all that next time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's okay. Thanks though!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should. It sucks to carry all that around back and forth. I know, I do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have stuff here,” she replied as she finally looked up from what she was doing to see him starting to look irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that you generously let me pile on the floor." He raised an eyebrow; a challenge to tell him he was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she did. "Have a drawer Bobby, that's fine with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He crossed his arms and stared at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew he was going to push this. She also knew it wouldn't end well. How was she going to explain this to him so that it wouldn't hurt his feelings? She took a deep breath before she started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I just like having my own stuff at my own place. I know how this goes. You offer me some space at your place, and then I use it, and then eventually you resent me for always being in your space. Plus, what if you have another girl over and she sees all my shit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trailed off a bit at the end; this was the first time it occurred to her that he might actually be seeing other people too. They for sure weren’t official, which she’d already reminded herself of several times that morning. But he said he loved her… a few times, so she was pretty sure that wasn’t the case. Best not to assume anything, she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you know how it went with your ex when you did that. You don't know how it goes with me. Do you resent me for having my stuff here?” Bobby looked like he might explode; tight shoulders, lips rolled together, and he was barely not balling his hands at his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And another girl? What exactly do you think is happening between us, lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I don’t resent you having your things here. That's not what I said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much," he pouted. He went back into the bathroom and shut the door. Of course he didn't slam it like she would’ve, because he was Bobby and he probably thought he was better at arguing than her. She huffed and started literally throwing clothes in her suitcase. They didn't make nearly enough noise to be satisfying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went over to the closet and pulled some junk out of a drawer to make space for his stuff. There was plenty of room, it really wasn't a big deal to put his clothes in there. As she folded his clothes to store, she had a little bit of a realization. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kind of okay having his stuff there. Nice really, if she let herself admit it. She liked his toothbrush in her holder, the way he left his pajama pants folded at the foot of the bed, liked having a bed for Paisley, and liked having his clothes here. There were little reminders of their life together all throughout her space, even when he wasn’t around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, shit. They had a life together. The idea of it sort of snuck up on her like the best kind of surprise, she thought. They went back and forth to work together, shopped for groceries together, now they slept together and showered together. There were pictures of them together displayed in her room, in the living room, also at his place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ugh. Big ugh. Why was he always right? So annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finished folding his clothes and then knocked softly on the bathroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, can I come in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only if you're gonna be reasonable," he offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little at his pout and then opened the door. He was sitting on the lid of the toilet sulking, so she knelt in front of him and took his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right Bobby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know,” he replied, still refusing to make eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't ruin this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like having your stuff here. I like having little pieces of you around when you're not. I guess I didn't think that maybe you would like that too... I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aye, that sounds nice. When you're not being a stubborn shit. What’s all this about me having other girls over?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you could if you wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then don’t.” She gave him a curious smile, was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>the talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> that couples had? A messed up version of it at least?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally started to smile a little bit back, so she knew she was making some progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so why don't we go get some stuff from the store for me to keep at your place?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep. But first, you wanna come look at your drawer and make sure it's organized the way you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made me a drawer?" His eyes widened and she could tell he was trying to suppress a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course. Come on." She grabbed his hands and pulled him up out of the bathroom to check out her handiwork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if all the other guys you’re sleeping with see my shit here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Bobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed her out and surveyed the drawer. It seemed to meet his standards, which she was pretty sure consisted of: anything not on the floor is fine. She switched out some of the clothes that she had packed to items she didn't mind leaving at his place and pulled out bathroom stuff that she would just buy duplicates of anyway so she’d have some at each. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby sat on the edge of her bed watching as she unpacked and repacked. "Thanks for doing this lass." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for wanting me to." </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They drove to Bobby's house with all of her stuff and all of Paisley's stuff. It had been a bit since she'd been there and she wondered if anything had changed. He didn't spend a lot of time there, but he'd told her that he'd added some pictures of them to his wall and made sure his autographed record from Christmas was proudly displayed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she made it up the stairs and into the apartment, it seemed mostly the same. She did notice the pictures of them on the wall, just a couple; one of them at the coffee shop, huddled close together and grinning at Lottie with matching almond milk mustaches from their tea. The other was a selfie Bobby insisted on taking with the flower lady from Interlaken Park, from before they were dating even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was giving Leigh a piggyback ride for some reason she couldn't remember now and the flower cart lady was behind them looking very confused about why her picture was being taken. Bobby's tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth because he was concentrating an unreasonable amount on getting all three of them in the picture. Leigh was laughing so hard you could see the streaks of tears coming down her cheeks. They both looked like idiots, but happy ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In his bedroom, on his side of the bed, the picture of her in her reading chair that she had found on Valentine's Day was now proudly displayed. On Paisley's side, he'd put a picture he took of Leigh and Paisley cuddled up and napping together on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d already started leaving reminders of her around it seemed, with the pictures. ‘How cute is he?’ she mused as she started to unpack her stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” she shouted, “”Hey, where should I put this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” He came into the room, wrapped an arm around her waist and started leading her around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s your shelf in the bathroom, and then this side of the shower caddy too. And over here there are 15 hangers and a drawer for you. You can have the other half of this drawer too if you need.” He pointed at the one where he kept socks and underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was more than a little surprised. He’d apparently already made space for her and she wasn’t quite sure when. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You already made room for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Course I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The day or two after we started dating. When we came to pack my stuff for Portland. I figured if you came around for that, I’d get you leaving socks here eventually.” He grinned at her, apparently pleased with himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confident again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m sure. I’ve been sure. You will be too someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too,” she said quietly. She felt like she might cry; he was so good to her and she was so shitty just making him wait and wait every step of the way for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in the kitchen unless you need help; gotta make a shopping list if we’re gonna be here for a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. Thanks Bobby. Oh! Can you put ice cream on the list?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done, lass. Chocolate peanut butter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as he left and finished unpacking.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pretty rare dry day in Seattle, so Leigh and Bobby decided to walk to the store instead of driving. They left Paisley at home so they could carry the grocery bags back. The side benefit of both of them having both hands free on the way there was that Bobby could be extra grabby with her while she tried to walk. It felt like he couldn't make himself stop touching her since last night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before, he had thought that maybe after they slept together some of that urgency would quiet down, but he was wrong. It almost got worse. If she was a magnet before, now she was the moon, pulling him toward her with an unspeakable force before she'd push him away just a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't surprised that she gave into keeping stuff at his place, but he hadn't expected her to cave so quickly either. Part of him knew he shouldn't have pressed her on it; it could've pretty easily been a bigger fight that he didn't want to have. In a way, it was exhausting, this constant pushing he was doing to get her to come along with him. Ever since they'd kissed for the first time, he felt a little out of control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up until then, he'd been good at letting her dictate what the next steps would be, but after that something snapped and he was overwhelmed with the idea of being with her. It scared him to think about what he might do to get her to be with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he had picked a fight about Lucas which got her to date him... and that was bad enough. Now today, when he should've just been happy, he did it again about storing their shit at each other's houses. It wasn't even a big deal, he thought. Why did he feel like he needed to get his way all the time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bobby? Are you even listening to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook off his self-doubt and looked over, but she was gone. She was behind him, standing on the sidewalk in front of the grocery store that he had just kept walking past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" she asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry love. Just distracted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's get me a toothbrush!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed her into the store and down the aisles. Of course she had to sound excited now. Now that the guilt was setting in. He wondered if there was a way to tell her that he had been wrong. That she didn't need to do this to make him feel better. Probably not now that she'd hung all her clothes in the closet and taken a drawer. It would be weird now to take it back. He'd definitely start a fight with that one. He sighed and hoped she didn't hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did everyone he knew have such good hearing lately?  "Nothing, just breathing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bobby, you look like someone kicked your dog."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't tell me, I'll put back the stuff for cake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I need it for your birthday!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then spill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the shopping basket down as they stood facing each other in the frozen aisle. Him with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor and her with her arms crossed over her chest and a confused look on her face. He didn't speak for a long time… man, he was so bad at this kind of stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to keep stuff at mine. It's not a big deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want me to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I do. But I think... I think it shouldn't be my choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your place Bobby. Of course it's your choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just tired of forcing you to do stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any of this," he answered, gesturing between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expression on her face changed and right away he could tell it wasn't good. She was angry. He wasn't saying this right. He knew this would happen. He needed to fix it before it got worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just want you to decide how this goes. I'll feel terrible if you're doing things you don't really want to do thinking it'll make me happy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this about last night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. But maybe? I dunno."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I didn't want that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don’t really know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even while it was coming out of his stupid mouth, he knew he shouldn’t have said that. He looked up from where he was staring at his own feet and saw tears forming in her eyes. Fear bubbled up in his stomach and rose through his chest. This wasn’t the first time he’d made her cry, and the last time he did it, they didn’t talk for ten days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that fucking stings Bobby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. I’m glad I know how you really feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that Leigh. You know how I feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that you’re tired of me but you fucked me anyway. Are you done with me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she could be frustrating sometimes. “That’s not... it’s not like that. Come on, you know that’s not what I said. Or what I meant. I was trying to say you were right lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did a shitty job of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby started to step closer to her; he wanted to wipe her tears and hug her and apologize and just make it right somehow. He said he loved her, what more could he do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” A familiar voice rang out from down the aisle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh and Bobby turned around at the same time to see her approaching and spoke simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I interrupting something?” Marisol asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh answered first, tears now having spilled over down her cheeks. “Nope, I was just leaving.” She scooted the basket closer to Bobby with her foot before turning around to walk out of the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leigh, wait!” he called after her, hoping she would stop and let him fix this, but she just kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support; I've been having a rough go of it irl, and your kind words and kudos have meant a ton! I appreciate you so much. Come find me on tumblr @daisybarks if you want to chat Bobby (or any other litg things)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby &amp; Leigh start listening and stop arguing, then properly celebrate Leigh's birthday. The smut starts with the *** and isn't too long this time if you'd like to skip over it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"And I've been sometimes under your hedge</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I ran like a rabbit from the rifles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You had me two times out on the ledge</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I still love you, you see"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ted Leo, Under the Hedge</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>**Sunday**</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex always ruined everything, she decided as she stomped down the sidewalk back toward Bobby’s apartment. God, she was mad. Mostly at herself for being so stupid and making the same mistakes again. But a little bit at Bobby, too. Couldn’t he take what she was offering and be fine with it? And stop saying stupid shit? She’d given in; they were at the store to buy her a toothbrush for his place just like he’d wanted. Wasn’t that enough?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked, all she could think about was how she just wanted to scream. Crying wasn’t helping, and she felt so frustrated. Realizing she didn’t want anyone to watch her having a breakdown on the sidewalk, she called Hope instead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to talk to me; I’m freaking out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey girl, I’m at work. What’s up? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Sunday, Hope; go home. And no, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I ruined it. Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you talking about, Leigh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby. I fucked him last night and now he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You what? That was the first?… oh… I see. Well, you know, I’m sure that’s not what he’s thinking! What’s he doing that’s making you think that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants me to keep stuff at his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… wow. That’s… so awful?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was an unusual and uncomfortable pause before Hope spoke again, “Leigh, you do hear yourself right now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he was tired of forcing me to do stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can be sort of stubborn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But he didn’t force me to sleep with him. Why would he say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s what he meant, babe. You know how you’ve been a little… emotionally unavailable at times? Maybe he just wants you two to be on the same page.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I hear what you’re saying, but you weren’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you babe, but you need to figure out how to say what you feel if you want to make this work. To him, not to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Leigh let out a long breath. “Yeah. I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go back to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Love you. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The call was long enough that she’d made it back to the apartment, but as she dug around in her bag she realized she’d given him his key back at some point in the last month. So now not only was she pissed, but she also had to sit on the steps and wait for him to come back to let her in. The universe was adding insult to injury.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby stared down the aisle after Leigh as he spoke. “I can’t talk right now, Mari.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobs, you guys fight a lot. It shouldn’t be that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry, but you’ve no idea what you’re talking about right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marisol stood with her hand on her hip and made a strange pouting face at him. Was she trying to flirt with him? Really? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe you should be with someone... easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she was definitely trying to flirt. Jesus. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the basket off the ground and put his other hand on her shoulder as he spoke, finally looking his friend in the eyes. “Mari, I have to go. You’re my friend, but please don’t talk about Leigh and me like that again, or you won’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby had already started heading down the aisle, not waiting for a response, but he could hear her trying to spit words out behind him. He hoped he hadn’t been too harsh with her; he really did want to be her friend, but there were bigger problems to worry about at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After he bought their groceries, he tried running back to the apartment to get there quicker, but couldn’t really. It was pretty difficult to move that fast with two large grocery bags to carry. Instead he tried to speed-walk; he assumed he looked like one of those old blokes in white trainers who walked as fast as they could around the shopping mall. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He rounded the corner, punched in the door code, and looked up to see Leigh sitting at the top of the stairs looking about as pleased as a teenager who’d managed to sneak out but couldn’t get back in. She’d given him his key back; he’d forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t even properly be mad at me if I have to let you in. Sorry lass.” He tried giving her a grin as he teased her, fishing for how it might land. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, a hint of a smile appeared below her teary eyes. “You’ll have to make me a key then, so next time I can slam the door in your face like you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They got the groceries in together silently and then Leigh sat on the living room floor with Paisley while Bobby put them away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby summoned all the ‘totally casual and not afraid you’re going to break up with me’ energy that he could muster before he asked, “Do you want to talk about it lass?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” she replied, still sniffling in the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘course I do. I don’t wanna fight with you. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet, but not gonna happen, Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He finished putting the food away and leaned against the counter so they could properly chat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sort of weird that you’d say you weren’t sure if you forced me to have sex with you. Can’t you see that would make me feel shitty?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A long sigh escaped him. Of course that would make her feel shitty, but of course she should have known that wasn’t what he was trying to say, either. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t what I meant, and I never want to make you feel bad. I just want you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> things with me. Before I ask you about them sometimes. It makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel bad that it’s never your idea to take the next step. How am I supposed to know if it’s what you really want, or if you’re just agreeing with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was her turn to sigh, and when she spoke, she raised her voice a little, “That’s not fair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to date me. I asked you to meet my parents, Bobby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him waiting for a response, and when none came, she continued, “It’s like you only see what you want to see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels like I have to pick fights with you to get you to pay attention to what I want. You only did that stuff when I got mad.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what this is about? You’re a neglected toddler now who needs to do something bad to get attention? You said all that shit just so I’d argue with you? Are you happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she realized just how much of a twat she was being, but the wounded look on his face really drove it home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so rude. I don’t deserve that… I’m trying to tell you how I feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he was right; he didn’t deserve to be treated that way. She let out another long sigh. “Look, I know I overreacted. I’m sorry. You’re faster than me. I feel like I’m always trying to catch up and I feel really guilty that we’re not just thinking the same thing all the time. I’m not trying to make you feel bad about pushing me a bit. Maybe I need a tiny shove every once in a while… I like knowing you think I’m worth pushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. You are worth that… I don’t want you to feel guilty, but I don’t want to be dragging you behind me either. That’s all I meant when I said that I don’t want to force things between us. You make me feel like I’m out of control, and mostly in the best way, lass. But it’s scary too because I know you don’t feel quite the same way I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that. You think it.” She was smiling now, and he hadn’t been so relieved to see anyone smile in… well, ever maybe. “Just cause I don’t say it doesn’t mean I don’t feel it. Just get over yourself and let me keep a toothbrush here, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Deer in headlights didn’t begin to describe the stunned look on Bobby’s face; he was almost positive of that. There was no way she meant what he thought she did, but he was going to take it. A small victory to feel like they weren’t in a fight anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this too?” he asked as he fished something out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the kitchen to look closer. “A key to your apartment?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, then you can bring your stuff whenever you want instead of all at once, and come and go as you please. And if you wanna slam doors in my face, you’ll have the means to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay. But only for the door slamming,” she replied as she grinned and plucked the key from his hand. She leaned in to kiss him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry lass,” he said in between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too. But you know what’s good about having a row?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered against his lips, “The making up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ he thought to himself as her lips met his again. She was pushed all the way against him, pinning him between her body and the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue parted his lips for him and slid into his mouth. How did she taste so fucking good? Lost in that thought, he barely noticed that she’d started to pull his shirt off and was lightly raking her fingernails across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The kitchen, lass?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” she murmured as she pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside to start undoing his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just that it’s clean in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long.” Another kiss before she tugged his pants down and sank to her knees, dragging her hands over his abdomen and down the front of his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span> really?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled as she wrapped a hand around his cock. “Yeah, really. Remember when we made lemon bars?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All he could do was nod as she stroked up and down his length slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And when I ended up on top of you on the floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He was practically shaking now, anticipating what was coming next. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wanted to be able to do this then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand down to the base and took his tip into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Holy</span></em> <em><span>shit </span></em><span>this wasn’t how he thought fights between couples usually ended.</span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bright green eyes met his as she moaned on his cock and then took him deeper into her mouth, wet and hot and</span>
  <em>
    <span> christ,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she knew exactly what she was doing, watching him as she sucked him off. He had no idea this side of her even existed before yesterday, but he was starting to be very glad it did and curious about just how much of her he didn’t know yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Leigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands found the back of her head while he grabbed onto the counter behind him with the other. She was moving slowly on him, her tongue swiping across the tip each time she reached the top. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled off and replaced her mouth with her hand, pumping him as she asked, “you want more, Bobby?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck. Yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then take what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth found his cock again and she put one hand over his on her head and prodded him to push her onto him further.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was surely a dream, nothing like this would ever happen in real life, he thought, and he wasn’t sure what to do with the permission, so he kept going until he could feel himself hitting the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to keep his hips still, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to. Each time he rocked into her, she moaned again and dug her fingers into his thighs, so he took that as approval. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her head in place, he started fucking into her mouth, almost losing it each time he felt her swallow on him or her groans vibrated through him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes watering and spit trailing from the corner of her mouth, she kept taking all of him. She was messy and dirty and so incredibly sexy letting him do whatever he wanted to her. It was rude and rough and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, he could tell by the shimmer in her eyes and the moans she was making - and he loved every minute because she was finally sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, I’m close.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moving a hand up, she gave a soft squeeze to his balls while her mouth moved on him. Her other hand stroked the back of his thigh and held him close. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but rocking into her faster, and she responded by giving him more pressure, hollowing her cheeks and shaking her head ‘no,’ just the smallest bit when he tried to pull out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come, Leigh,” he panted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both hands now on the backs of his thighs, she held him against her face, fingernails digging in just enough to leave marks as his whole body tightened up and he came in her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her swallow against his cock made him twitch everywhere, and his head fell back when she softly sucked him clean. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled off, she ran her tongue from base to tip and smiled before she wiped her mouth with his discarded shirt. Everything in him wanted to yell out how much he loved her and how fucking perfect she was for him as he watched her smirking up at him, but he couldn’t even breathe yet. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I said thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should be thanking you, lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and slid her arms around him while she pressed her face into his neck and planted gentle kisses there. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean for the blow job, I meant for being a great boyfriend. You know, getting me to talk about my feelings and all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips froze against his neck and he prayed that she wasn’t about to take it back or say she made a mistake. “A boyfriend...” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if you wanna be,” she stuttered a little, nervous now, “you- you said you didn’t want to sleep with other girls, so I figured…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends. If I say no and make you ask again, will I get another of those?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, if you say no, I won’t ask and you won’t get anything remotely like that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and tilted her head up to kiss her. “Oh. Well then I don’t really have a choice I guess.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bending down, she pulled his pants up for him and buttoned his jeans. “Good. That’s settled then. Now, hand me that new toothbrush, McKenzie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>/// </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For three days they didn’t leave Bobby’s apartment, except to work and take Paisley out. She’d forgotten how exciting the beginning of a relationship could be. Bobby seemed incredibly interested in figuring out every little thing she liked, every place she liked to be touched or kissed, every dirty phrase he could whisper that would make her shiver. She wasn’t quite sure if she’d ever had anyone care so much about what got her going, and that itself was the biggest turn on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Leigh woke up on her birthday, she was sure she wouldn’t be able to actually walk when she tried to get out of bed. Fortunately, Bobby was making sure she wouldn’t have to move; when she opened her eyes and peeked out from under the covers, he was putting coffee by her side of the bed and setting up a little table with breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast in bed! Well, brunch now ‘cause you’re lazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow and scooted up to sit against the headboard. “Don’t you have to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s a holiday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My birthday isn’t a holiday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a holiday, lass. I mean, for Americans who like to get wrecked... from what I hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“St. Patrick’s Day is totally respectable as a holiday,” she agreed. “It’s named after a saint anyway, so it’s gotta be important I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think in Scotland you’d be more likely to get people to celebrate your birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am pretty special, huh?” She winked and looked over to see what he brought for breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d made her favorite, salmon benedict with all the hollandaise sauce on the side and an extra poached egg for dipping. There was a bowl of pineapple cut into the little chunks, just how she liked it, too. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, “You’re too nice to me. You really took the day off for my birthday?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d have known this was the girlfriend treatment, you would’ve locked it down sooner, I reckon.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe… I’m glad you said yes when I did, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at her from the other side of the bed. “I didn’t, I just said I didn’t have a choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a shit, Bobby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye. But that’s not a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’re we doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want! It’s your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… well, I’m feeling a bit worn out. Can we maybe stay in bed all day? We can watch movies and cuddle with Paisley?” She grinned. “I can beat you at Scrabble?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what they did. Leigh decided about midway through that her perfect day was any one she could spend naked in bed with Bobby, watching James Bond movies, playing games, and napping. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goldfinger,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bobby rolled over and asked, “Why do you even like these shit movies, lass? He treats these women like trash and they’re all racist.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like the movies, I like Sean Connery,” she corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So what you’re saying is that you’ve always had a thing for Scotsmen.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, and lucky you, you’re the first one I’ve met in real life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She won at Scrabble and Boggle, and he did a wicked Sean Connery impression for her after they finished four of his Bond movies. They didn’t leave the bed except to let Paisley out and answer the door for pizza delivery, also the only times either of them put clothes on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby was handsy and had teased her into a few rounds of birthday sex, putting all the knowledge he’d gained in the last few days to use. By the end of the day, her head was swimming with thoughts of how fast they went from barely dating a month ago to doing actual couple stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a really long time since she was comfortable enough with anyone to just be absolutely herself. Maybe it had never really been that way before except with Hope, and they’d never hung out naked for the better part of four days together, which was, she supposed, the next level of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby left after pizza to take Paisley out one more time and when he came back, he was carrying a small wrapped gift back to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday present.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I already got that… at least a dozen times this week,” she smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m saying this lass, but what’s in the box is better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the judge of that. Hand it over!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, as always, she unwrapped the box. It was a simple wooden box, cedar maybe? It wasn’t heavy, so she didn’t think there was anything inside, but when she opened it, it was stuffed with paper. It took her a minute to start to register what all of it was, but when she did, she started crying just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A selfie of them dressed up for their first date, the note from when she picked him up from jail, a strip of photos they’d taken in the instant photo booth at the arcade, a bar napkin where she’d drawn stick figures of them holding hands one night while they were out, a brochure from the rest area where they’d stopped on the way to Portland; there was something in there from nearly every time they’d hung out. When there wasn’t some sort of souvenir from a place to keep, Bobby had written a note about what they did and his favorite thing about it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, all of his favorite things had to do with her. “Leigh fell asleep on my lap watching Princess Bride. Best night in a long time,” was written on one. Another said, “Baked with Leigh at my apartment today, she makes everything special.” One was just, “Paisley loves her.” At the very bottom must’ve been the first one he put in the box: “Met my dream girl today, I’ve got to get that job.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d stayed silent while she combed through the contents, tears trickling down her cheeks and smiling wide. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When she was done, he finally spoke. “Happy birthday, Leigh.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved all this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, sure did. Don’t want to forget a minute with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of this is from before we even kissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you were either gonna be my best friend or my girlfriend, figured either way I wanted to remember getting to know you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. So much. I love this,” she said as she leaned over to kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you like it, lass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re soft, Bobby McKenzie.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He winked at her as he replied, “I bet you could change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thanks for putting up with my idiots for another week! Come find me on tumblr if you'd like to chat about them or anything else litg @daisybarks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Voicemail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh finally goes home after an amazing ten days at Bobby's. Bobby has a (probably) bad idea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello! if you're a smut-skipper, it's at the very beginning of the chapter this time, you can skip to the first POV change if you'd like to avoid it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember the first time</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I was lonely without her</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't stop thinking about her now”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-The Beatles, “Every Little Thing”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**Several Days Later**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week had turned into ten days, and they hadn’t made a plan for Leigh to leave Bobby’s place anytime soon. For once, she wasn’t acting anxious or nervous about being in his space or about not having a plan. It seemed like she was just letting herself have fun with him, and it was the best week and a half of the year so far… maybe of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to work together, they played with Paisley, they cooked together- it was perfect and everything Bobby had been wanting for what felt like ages. Since he met her, he hadn’t heard her laugh as much as she did that week, and every time his apartment filled with that sound, he almost said he loved her again. It only actually slipped out once, and he couldn’t even be sure she’d heard him since she was sort of half-sleeping that time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since they’d been staying over together almost daily since Christmas, he wasn’t sure what it was that made this week so special. It wasn’t just the sex; something else was different in a really good way and he didn’t know exactly how to describe it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he did know for sure was that he didn’t want it to end. Every morning that he woke up and she was still in his bed was pure magic; curls spilled everywhere and one of her arms almost always wrapped around Paisley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today though, something wasn’t right. It took a minute before he started to register his surroundings. He swept a hand across his stomach to try and brush off whatever was tickling it and was met with the top of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass?” he let one eye open enough to try and see what was going on at almost the exact moment he felt her hum against his dick and finally figured out what was happening to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby sat up on an elbow and brushed her hair aside so he could see her face and was met with her bright green eyes watching him and her lips wrapped around his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm?” she murmured, blinking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind.” He threw his head back on the pillow and let out a contented sigh. It was sometimes hard to believe this was his life now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of her hands held him at the base while the other rested on his hip, nails digging in just enough to leave a mark, but not really hurt. She moved up and down, giving a small swallow every time he hit her throat. It was good, amazing really; just one of the several talents she had that he’d come to learn about over the last few days. It was good enough that he almost forgot to act on the fleeting thought that he actually wanted to be inside her, watching her ride him until they both came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down to pull on her hair softly, enough to get her attention, and she moaned, sending a wave all the way up through his body, but she didn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leigh, come on. Let me fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile played across her lips before she moved off of him, letting her tongue slide against him as she rose. She wiped her mouth off, scooted on her knees up to straddle him, and dropped down gently. When she started rolling her hips against him, he let out a little whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not naked, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, you want me to stop?” She smirked, knowing full well that he didn’t, and slowed her movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Fuck… let me feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Bobby. I think I kinda like it when you beg.” She kept moving against him, refusing to give in, so he reached down to her hips and pulled her up off of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus. Take them off or I will,” he ordered, not quite sure where it came from, or if she’d be okay with him being that forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, but she didn’t speak or move, just lifted an eyebrow and let him slide her thong off before she got back on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that better?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really was; she was so wet and hot on him and he was sure he could come just like this with her grinding on his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it is,” was all he managed to choke out while she slid over him again and again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned at the loss of contact when she eventually leaned forward to kiss him and lifted her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should stop,” she whispered in his ear before moving her lips down to suck on his pulse point.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please… I need you,” he begged, unable to stop it from coming out as a whine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I need you too,” she answered, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh reached behind herself to grip his cock and line him up with her, and when she sank back down on him, he thought he might pass out. Every time they fucked, she felt so good around him; but this time, all the anticipation of wanting to be inside of her and the idea that she got aroused just from sucking him off made him crazy. She sat up again and leaned back, holding his thighs behind her to brace herself while she rode him: unhurried movements, back arched, moving her hips in long, slow waves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just as perfect as he’d let himself imagine earlier, and he was lost in the way she felt on him. Bobby watched her body roll above him and held her waist; he was resisting the urge to drive up deeper into her, trying to let her maintain the languid pace she’d set that wasn’t quite enough. Breaking him out of his daze, she grabbed his hand and moved it to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby? Can you touch me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if she had to ask. The way she was leaning back gave him more than enough room to stroke her with his thumb, circling her and watching her flush as she started to tighten up around him and swell under his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started to move faster and let out the little whimpers she always made when she was close to coming, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they might have been his favorite sounds in the world, especially when she sighed his name along with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled her down close to him, snapping his hips up into her the way he knew she liked, one hand in her hair holding her down and the other still between their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a grip on her curls, he pulled her head back and kissed up her neck to her ear and whispered a refrain of indecent things, each one making her whine a little bit louder and push her hips down harder on his cock. In return, she panted how close she was, how full she felt, and his favorite: that she couldn’t wait for him to come inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when he completely lost it. He moved his hands to her hips and fucked into her even harder, pulling her down on him each time he thrust into her, causing her to cry out his name when she came; as she did, she tightened around him so hard it almost hurt. Bobby bit down on her shoulder when he followed, keeping her held tight against him while he rocked into her through his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, she sank her head down in the space between his head and shoulder and they took a minute to catch their breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Leigh went in for one last kiss before she rolled off of him and laid back down with an arm wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s always so good with us,” she announced in a breathy voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laced his fingers with hers and brought her hand up to kiss the back of it. “Sure is, lass. Hey, why were you awake this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was obviously a reason; she rarely woke before him, and if she did, she wasn’t perky enough for what just happened. A few minutes passed before she turned over to face him and let out a long sigh. Her forehead had that little wrinkle in it that she usually got when she was focused on something or about to be mad at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh… nothing. I should go home, though. I have a thing this weekend and I’m not prepared, I should focus for a couple of days, I think.” She grinned and traced her fingers across his chest. “You’re too distracting,” she added. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… like an art show opening, I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up, “Lass! An art show? Why didn’t you tell me? That’s a big deal!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. I don’t know. It’s nothing really. And it’ll really be nothing if I don’t finish a few more pieces for it. I didn’t want you to make a ‘big deal’ about it,” she made air quotes when she said it and then mumbled, “Or to feel like you had to, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby lifted her chin up to make her look at him before he spoke. “Are you nervous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little,” she replied softly, “it’s my first solo show.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and then continued, “But it’s just at the place I volunteer, so it’s not a thing. No critics or anything like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, though! You can get all the ‘first show’ nerves out around people you trust, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him. “I guess I didn’t think of it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” he replied as he puffed his chest out and winked at her. “So... you need a date for this thing, or what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends on who you’re offering,” she teased before putting on a fake serious face. “Yeah. Bobby, will you be my date on Saturday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they eventually got out of bed, Bobby made breakfast while Leigh packed. He’d been right about leaving stuff at his place: it made the packing and going back and forth a lot easier. She really only had her art supplies and some makeup to toss in a bag, so it went quickly. As she moved around his space, she couldn’t help but notice how comfortable she felt there; or just with him in general. She stood in his room and thought about the first time they kissed at his apartment, how they spent their first night together there. She’d been so nervous then, so worried that things wouldn’t work out between them; everything had changed so much in the last few months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from her being sort of sensitive about all things ‘relationship’ related and him occasionally sticking his foot in his mouth, things between them had been so smooth it almost felt unreal. In the back of her head, she suspected she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even not telling him about her art show opening until sort of the last minute was a way to protect herself a little. Fairly often, she wondered when or if she’d ever be able to completely let her guard down with anyone again. If she could, she really did hope it was him; she didn’t think there could be someone more perfect for her out there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only real hurdle left that she knew was causing her a little anxiety was that he wouldn’t be around forever. They’d yet to talk about his visa and what that might mean. It was obviously too early for that, but what if it was only for a year and he’d be leaving in just a few months? For fuck’s sake, the apartment she was in right now was just supposed to be temporary housing; he hadn’t even bothered to take up a rental yet of his own here, so maybe he wasn’t committed to staying for long? He was doing well at work; it seemed obvious that they’d want to keep him around since the business had grown so much with him running it. Maybe they’d extend it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She thought about it a lot, and knew it was one of the main reasons she was afraid to push things too far with him, but hadn’t brought herself to ask. If she never asked, she wouldn’t have to face an answer she didn’t want to hear. If he had to leave, it would mean one of two things, neither of them good. Either they’d break up and he’d move back, or he’d try to convince her to do something stupid: maybe to move with him or even get married so he could stay. She knew by now how his brain worked, and that trying to push one of the stupid and rushed options was more likely. Especially if he meant it when he kept telling her he loved her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course the idea crossed her mind more than once that she was a complete idiot for being so guarded, and that she should just make some sort of grand, public declaration of her love that would just light him up for days. That if he asked her to move with him, she should jump in with both feet. But that wasn’t her anymore, and so far, all the signs he’d given her were pointing to the idea that he liked her as she was; even if she knew it frustrated him sometimes. Frankly, his acceptance of her nervousness was one of her favorite things about him; it only made her want him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the millionth time that week, she let out another sigh and tried to turn her brain off and enjoy whatever time she did have with him, because it was so very pleasant when she could. She wandered into the kitchen and watched him from the doorway for a while as he hummed to himself and rummaged through his dishwasher for clean plates. All these little moments were absurdly special, she loved that she seemed to make him so happy, and that his happiness was contagious. Seeing him smile could erase whatever stress she had, and it was such a welcome revelation. It was hard to imagine anymore what her life used to be like without him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, trying to shake off the persistent fluttering in her stomach, “what’s for breakfast?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and gave her the kind of cocky half smile that she’d melted for since the first day they met. It felt like her heart was going to pound right through her chest and land on the counter as an offering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re looking at me funny,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ve never had that before,” she teased, “is it a Scottish thing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So funny, lass. Very clever. What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast, silly. I worked up an appetite earlier.” She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to change the subject away from why she was watching him like a lovestruck idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away and looked at her with his head cocked to the side. “You like me,” he said. It sounded like he’d just come to the realization and was giving her a look; a combination of surprise and admiration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She replied in her best (but still shitty) Scottish accent, “Aye, but only ‘cause you’re good in bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was awful.” Bobby squeezed up his eyes and made a cringing face at her terrible accent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, sorry. But seriously, I do like you. A whole lot. And I’d like you even more if you fed me now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a playful shove off of him, then plated up her breakfast as she stumbled over to the French press and poured herself a mug of coffee. While she was over there, she grabbed Bobby’s tea too and brought both back to the bartop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for breakfast,” she said as she slid onto a barstool. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for the fuck,” he teased, winking at her before he shoved a forkful of eggs unceremoniously into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they ate, they planned out the week, and that stupid fluttery feeling she’d had earlier came back. Part of her, a big part, loved making plans with him, loved that without even thinking about it, he seemed to assume that they should figure things like that out together. The whole time they talked, she knew she had a wide, dopey grin on her face, but she couldn’t (and didn’t really want to) make it go away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d agreed that aside from at work, they probably wouldn’t have a chance to see each other for the rest of the week until her show. It would be the first time since Christmas they hadn’t spent the night together except for when they fought about Lucas. Bobby was kind about it, trying to be understanding when she told him she really needed the time to finish up all her preparations for the show, but she could tell he was disappointed. Truth be told, she was too; it scared her how much she wasn’t looking forward to being away from him for five or six days. She knew it sounded stupid, but it seemed like an unbearably long time to go without being around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, after dishes and more sex in the shower and about one hundred different goodbye kisses, she was gone. Bobby looked around the apartment, which absolutely felt too empty without her, and finally flopped down with Paisley on the couch. What was he supposed to do for a week without her? He was pathetic. Before now, before her, he’d been fine on his own. Shit, with Blake, they’d go weeks without seeing each other and he didn’t care. This lass had completely ruined him; he was an addict. Five days seemed like they would be an eternity and selfishly he wondered why it couldn’t just be the way it had been for the last week or so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day lately when she came ‘home’ to his apartment, to him, it was a new thrill. The simple domesticity of grocery shopping with her, making the bed, cooking, doing laundry, all that mundane shit, was so exciting with her and he felt like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. For a minute, he let himself wonder how it would go if he asked her to move in with him. Poorly, he suspected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t even really his place, he needed to get his own flat that wasn’t temporarily provided by his employer. He needed to get his visa sorted; how long would he even be around? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The closer they became, the harder he fell, and the more he started to wonder what exactly he thought the endgame was going to be with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someday, he’d have to go back to Glasgow, and what would happen then? Obviously, they’d argued about him pushing her before, but he knew this particular issue was a bigger deal to her. There was a zero percent chance he could ask her to move there with him without completely freaking her out, but what were the other options? They’d talked a bit about how much she regretted moving in with Rocco when she did, how she wasn’t sure if living with a boyfriend was a good idea anymore. Sometimes, when the insecurity crept in, he let himself question if that’s why she was even bothering with him; because she knew in the back of her mind that there was a likely expiration date on their relationship unless they took some unreasonably big steps. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But those steps wouldn’t be so big if they already lived together, right? Maybe it wasn’t totally crazy. If he was going to need to look for an apartment in Seattle, they could do it together. Sort of a test run to see how it would go. Then he wouldn’t even be asking her to leave her neighborhood in order to move in with him. That wasn’t anything like asking her to quit her job and move to a new state like Rocco had. He loved her anyway, and that counted for a lot, didn’t it? And who wouldn’t want to live with their best friend? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he really needed was a second opinion; Marisol was out of the question now, and he knew Jonno would tell him he was out of his fucking mind. This was about how she would react; he needed to ask someone that knew her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, after chewing on it for a while and talking himself into thinking it was almost assuredly a good idea, he pulled out his phone and found the number he was looking for. It went straight to voicemail, but he figured it couldn’t hurt just to leave a message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Hope. It’s Bobby. You know, Leigh’s friend, Bobby. Boyfriend, I guess now. Did she tell you that? Anyway, call me back? I’ve got something I wanted your opinion on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all, thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr or reddit @daisybarks if you'd like to chat.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Admission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby gets an answer from Hope that he wasn't expecting and Leigh makes a confession to Graham.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know I'll do anything you ask me to</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Clairo, “Sofia”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
  <b>Two Days Later**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been waiting for Hope to say something for an absurdly long time. Even though he could hear her clacking heels in the background, he double checked his phone a couple times to make sure she hadn’t hung up on him. Finally, she started to speak as he heard a door close, and it sounded like she’d moved outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice came across in an incredulous, loud whisper, “Absolutely fucking not, Bobby. There is no fucking way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the two days it took for Hope to call him back, he’d worked up several different scenarios in his head regarding what she might say when he asked if she thought it was a good idea to see if Leigh wanted to move in together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d heard stories of Hope swearing or mad, but it was all mythology until that moment. The line was silent for a while before she spoke again. He sure as shit didn’t know what to say, might as well let her continue telling him he was out of his mind. Out of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind, as he now knew Hope would say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I like you, but what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Should’ve seen that one coming. “Uh… I thought… It seemed like a good idea? I love her, Hope. And I know she’s nervous, but I think she loves me too…” He sort of trailed off and waited for her to say something again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Bobby.” He heard her let out a long breath before she continued. He had a visual of her pinching the bridge of her nose while she considered how to tell him he was an absolute fucking moron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has she been your girlfriend? Ten days?” she finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d certainly figured out a way to make it clear to him; ten days. Truly, she wasn’t wrong, there was for sure something wrong with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered, “Something like that,” in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t do this. Please? You’ll give her a panic attack. You know this makes her upset. And after everything with Rocco? Can’t you give it time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, alright. You’re right. Thanks for calling me back, Hope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Buy a muzzle or something; do yourself a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby hung up the phone and rubbed his palms over his face. So his first instinct was right, asking her to move in </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bad idea. He’d known it in the back of his head, but he couldn’t help but always wonder what the next step should be with her. Maybe he needed to focus on just appreciating what he already had. Easier said than done; she was making him absolutely crazy, and keeping his mouth shut wasn’t easy to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that day, he ended up at the coffee shop with Lottie and Arjun, still disappointed about the realization that there was no way he could ask Leigh to live with him. It was harder than he had thought it would be to move past that feeling, but he figured spending time with his friends would be a good distraction anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been writing lyrics again for songs he’d probably never sing while Lottie and Arjun played cards next to him. For some (incredibly obvious) reason, all the new songs he’d been writing in Seattle were especially sappy love songs… he’d never be able to show them to his friends in Glasgow, and he wasn’t exactly the ‘beardy and broody, acoustic guitar playing,  singer/songwriter’ type, so they’d probably just live in his notebook forever. Didn’t make sense that he’d put so much time into something that would never see the light of day, but it was a nice way to channel some of what felt like were the excess of feelings he had for Leigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you, Bobby? You’re quiet today,” Lottie asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, nothing. Gotta look for a new place to live is all.” He set the notebook down and took a drink of his tea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Temporary housing all done?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, and I already got a month extension. I dunno how much longer they’ll let me stay.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “I hate this kind of stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arjun piped in, “Maybe Leigh can help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arjun cocked his head and started to say something, but seemed to think better of it, snapping his mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby really didn’t want to explain why he thought or said that, but fortunately, when he looked up at Lottie, he was met with an unusually soft smile and a quick nod. She could be a lot of things, but she was a bit perceptive and he was pretty grateful for that quality in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke up, more bubbly than usual, “I have a friend, a real estate agent. I bet she could help. All you’d have to do is tell her what you’re looking for and she’d get you sorted pretty quickly, I think.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds alright, I guess. Less work for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give her your number and have her call you, if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Lottie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thursday at work was dragging; Leigh couldn’t wait for it to be over. The gallery show was in two days, and she still wasn’t done with everything. Every night she was up until three or four in the morning working on art projects, and then she was at actual work by eight. And while it had been the right decision to pause on the constant Bobby activity, she missed him. A lot. Like way too much. Enough that she was a little scared of it, and of the way she was acting: seeking him out at work, making sure to take her breaks at the same time as him so they could make out in the parking lot, calling him every night before he went to sleep… she was overly clingy at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would have worried her that she might scare him off, but he was just as bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d started leaving stuff in her locker at work every day; on Monday it was a cute note about how he missed her. Tuesday was a muffin because he knew she wouldn’t remember to eat, Wednesday was chapstick since she never had her own and they hadn’t been hanging out for her to steal his. When she opened it Thursday morning and read the paper taped to the inside of the door, she froze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were three apartment listings and a note asking what she thought of them. He was looking for apartments? She had no idea. This was a thing that people who were dating talked about, right? It was good, really; the thing she’d been worried about, him not wanting to settle there, was maybe resolved. But there was a pang of something in her chest that wasn’t happiness, relief, or anything else good. What was that anyway? She should be happy about this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She read the listings over and over again. All three were pet-friendly obviously, still in their neighborhood, they all looked nice. Each one had a decent kitchen and laundry in the unit, they all looked great. One had a really nice closet in the master, built-ins all around, even a little vanity that she could use for getting ready in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that thought, she shoved the paper back in her locker and shut the door hard, trying to close the door on the idea that he would be or should be making any consideration about where he was going to live based on what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the source of whatever frustration she was feeling still unadmitted, she made her way from the back room up to the bakery and peeked into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she called, hoping she could get his attention from the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby whipped around with a bright smile on his face and moved close enough to give her a peck on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, gorgeous, what’re you doing up here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Good question,’ she thought. “Um… saw that you’re looking for an apartment?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, figured it was about time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. So… which one do you like?” She didn’t sound nearly as enthusiastic as she knew he would want her to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked you first,” he replied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno why it matters what I think,” she muttered. God, what was wrong with her? Why was she being like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Sure it does. I mean, you’ll be there a lot, right?” Bobby looked confused and a little hurt at the same time, head cocked to the side and eyes narrowed a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry. For sure I will.” She shook her head, trying to give herself a reset, and smiled at him. “I like whichever one is closest to the park. For Paisley.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned again. “Hmm… it’s the one with the big wardrobe, I think. Figured you’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not my place, so don’t pick on account of me, you know?” She couldn’t quite figure why it stung so much to say it out loud. But she cringed a little when she said it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brought a hand up to the side of her face and ran his thumb across her cheek when he spoke again. “I’d still like you to be comfortable there. I want you to want to be there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re there, I will be,” she replied, and found herself leaning into his hand without thinking about it, eyes closed, and in a way that probably wasn’t appropriate for work. “I should go,” she sighed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she smiled, “can’t wait.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, while she framed drawings and put the final touches on a couple of them, she kept thinking about why this whole thing was bothering her so much. The thought she landed on, which concerned her the most about her own sanity, was the one where she decided she should be happy he was staying long enough to rent his own place </span>
  <em>
    <span>even if he didn’t want her to live with him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was, laid out in her head pretty plainly: she was irritated that he hadn’t asked her to move in with him. And that was fucking annoying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be lack of sleep, she decided at two in the morning, still trying to talk herself out of the pang of hurt she was feeling. She didn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to live with Bobby; she was just tired and stressed, a little sensitive, and looking for something to misplace her stress onto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting herself imagine what it would be like, just for a little bit though, was so nice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of her favorite things about him was how consistent he was, she always knew what to expect. That made it easy to picture that living with him would be a lot like the last few months had been; laughing all the time, cooking together, lots of sex… it would probably be so good. But if he’d wanted that, he would’ve asked, and he didn’t, so that was settled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Best to push the idea out of her mind and be grateful for what they already had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that morning, after not sleeping well and having dreams about Bobby breaking up with her, she finally pulled herself out of bed and managed to swallow several cups of coffee to try and get herself ready for the day. She’d taken off work to get the gallery set up for the next day, so she wasn’t going to see him at all unless she got done earlier than she expected and had time to make it to his apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was actually a good plan, she thought, as she bounded back up the stairs to shower, newly enthused about the day’s prospects.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham had helped her pack up all of her pieces into her truck and volunteered to go with her to the gallery and help hang, too. She’d really wanted to ask Bobby to help, if only so she had an excuse to spend time together, but she also wanted her show to be a surprise for him. It had been months of work, and most of it she’d managed not to show him already by some miracle. Chelsea had helped her keep stuff under wraps, taking canvases back to her own apartment so Bobby wouldn’t inadvertently find them at Leigh’s house. Sure, she was a little bit nervous, but mostly she knew he’d love it and she was really excited to see his reaction. Even though it was a little embarrassing to admit, his opinion was the only one that really mattered to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they got one wall finished, Graham climbed down from the ladder he was using and asked her, “What’s wrong with you today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh didn’t stop marking spots on the wall, but let out a little huff when she answered, “I don’t know why you think there’s something wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you’ve been checking your phone and sighing every couple of minutes for the last two hours, so that was the first clue. Are you and Bobby fighting?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she shook her head, “nothing like that. He’s looking for an apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, L, means he’s sticking around for a while, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you pissed about?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. It’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Yeah, probably is, but you can tell me anyway.” He grinned as he planted himself down in the window seat and teased her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh moved to sit next to him and brushed her curls off of her face as she tried to figure out what or how much to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s like… I don’t think it’s a good idea to move in with Bobby, but...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that on the table?” Graham raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me finish, yeah?” she bumped his shoulder with hers and continued, “but it would’ve been nice if he would’ve asked, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you want him to ask you to move in with him so that you can tell him no?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could tell he was trying not to laugh out loud at her, but wasn’t doing a very good job of it, little snickers escaping him while his shoulders shook. He did have a point though, she supposed. “I guess it does sound pretty stupid when you put it like that. What’s wrong with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Graham put his arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, “Well, first off, you’re an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh rolled her eyes and kicked his shin with her heel. “You’re such a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, help me finish this so I don’t have to hang out with you anymore.” She stood up and stuck a hand out to help him up too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They worked in silence for a while, Leigh hanging gallery tags next to where she’d blocked out places for her drawings, small marks at fifty seven inches off the ground and all around the room to note where the center of the drawing should be. Graham did the harder work of placing the picture nails in the wall and removing the old ones, making sure to patch the holes as he went. They only stopped twice, once for lunch and once so Graham could call Chelsea while Leigh checked one more time for a message from Bobby that never seemed to come. Of course not; he was at work and he wasn’t telepathic. If she wanted to talk to him, she could just call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, she felt nervous while the phone rang, only for it to immediately fade when he answered. “Hey, lass, what’s up? You ready for your show?” His tone was bright, as usual, and she felt relief flood through her at the sound of him talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, almost ready anyway… this might sound dumb, but I just wanted to hear your voice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not dumb, it’s sweet.” She could practically hear him smiling on the other end of the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I come over tonight?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Course you can. I’d love that! So would Paisley. You want to stay over?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More than. I can have dinner ready if you want?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds great. Text me if you want me to pick anything up on the way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can take care of it. Send requests if you’ve got ‘em. See you in a bit, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye,” she replied softly before she ended the call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she hung up, she got back to work, still grinning. It took another few hours to get everything on the walls and all the track lighting adjusted, but when they finally finished, they sat in the middle of the room and admired their work. Leigh’s thoughts drifted back to that night in December when she first brought Bobby to the gallery. Even after four months, she could still remember the sparks that shot up her arm, emanating from where he had his fingers laced together with hers. She remembered the dumb thing he said about spiders, and now that she knew him better, it made more sense. Always trying to keep her comfortable, to break the ice, to make sure they were having a good time together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought she’d been trying for weeks to keep squashed deep down inside floated up and up into the front of her mind. Fortunately, Graham spoke before she could let herself dwell on it for too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It all looks great, L.” He patted her shoulder as he spoke, and it was a weird dad move, but for some reason it worked for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! I hope you don’t mind seeing Chelsea and yourself in a couple of them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you needed to up the sex appeal, so I get it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, you’re talented, L. You should be proud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t cocky, but she was proud. Hearing it from someone she cared about made her really happy too. “Thanks so much,” she replied, and then added in a softer voice, “you think Bobby’s gonna like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d be a fool not to. People might get the wrong idea though, they might think you love the guy after they see all this,” he teased, nudging her with his elbow and then gesturing around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Each drawing was a scene from her life in Seattle, and (not that she’d counted) exactly half of the twenty four pieces had Bobby in them in some way. What was becoming more and more clear to her everyday was the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was her life here, and now it would also be evident for their whole tiny world to see. All their friends, her family, the people she worked with, and him. There would really be no hiding how she felt after this, would there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That fleeting thought she’d crushed earlier came back in a rush, in a heavy assault on the guard walls she’d built around her heart for so long. She turned to look at him, eyes wide and more serious than usual. “Yeah, they might,” she whispered, more to herself than to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I do, Graham.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr/reddit @daisybarks if you'd like to chat! My inbox is open.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Opening Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh has her art opening and makes a confession.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's some smut in this one, toward the end, and it's marked with the center-justified asterisks again if you'd like to skip it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just want a little bit of your love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Give it, give it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Heart droppin' out my chest</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Rip it, work of art, I'm loving your exhibit”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Jany Green, “Little”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**Friday Night**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh knocked on his door just before seven that night, right when he was pulling homemade pizza out of the oven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have a key, lass!” he called across the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head peeked through the entrance, curls first, as she opened the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t want to abuse it… Still not used to it, I guess,” she replied as she shrugged off her coat and stepped out of her heels, tossing a large garment bag down over the back of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It smells so good in here!” she added. “Pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your favorite,” he answered with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm… thank you.” She crossed the room with a happy sigh and came up behind him to kiss him on the cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby divided up the pizza and poured Leigh a glass of scotch while she played with Paisley in the living room. He wasn’t sure why she’d changed her mind and asked to come over, but now that she was here, he was glad she did. The last few days had been torture without her around. He’d taken to working on jigsaw puzzles in the evenings and was starting to dislike himself without her; he was much more exciting when she was around. If Jonno and his bandmates saw him like this: sober, doing puzzles, watching the news… they might never speak to him again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet while they ate except when one of them would scold Paisley for begging. Since he had a puzzle on the bartop, they were sitting on the floor of his living room, using the coffee table as a dining table. When he finished eating, he leaned back against the couch and stretched his legs out, tapping her thigh under the table with his foot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what made you change your mind about seeing each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh looked at him from above the rim of her glass as she took a drink. She swallowed and pushed her glasses up on her nose nervously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” was all she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lass. I missed you too.” He reached for her hand across the able and squeezed, grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that for a while before she let go of his hand and scooted around to his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and held one of his hands in her lap, fingers intertwined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby,” she finally spoke, “can we just be close tonight? You know, like before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed the top of her head and replied, “Aye, ‘course we can. Everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he probably sounded nervous, but this was new for them; she’d never explicitly said ‘no sex’ before, and it seemed like that’s what was happening tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m just anxious, and don’t want to… you know… when I can’t really put my attention to it,” she said before adding, “if that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes perfect sense, lass. No funny business.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not usually funny,” she teased, and he could feel her smiling against his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he got her to get up and help him with his puzzle, hopefully taking her mind off of her gallery show or whatever else she was nervous about. He poured her one more glass of whisky, then told her she was cut off so she could be ready for her big day, and played soft music on his stereo, trying to make it as calm as he could for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear she was tired, and even though he’d never say so, she looked exhausted. After an hour of shoving puzzle pieces around on the bar and watching her yawn, he finally convinced her to go to bed early. While she washed her face and brushed her teeth, he looked for clean pajama bottoms; he wasn’t keeping track of them now that they ended up sleeping naked most nights. When she finished with her nightly routine, she came out of the bathroom completely bare and Bobby did a cartoon-like double take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No funny business, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly. “I know, but we can still sleep like this, right? What if I’m feeling better in the morning? We’ll be ready,” she explained with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a groan. “I don’t know how I can keep my hands off all night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, you just have to keep your dick out,” she replied as she crawled into his bed, still smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be a long night, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that’s just more time we get to spend with each other. ‘Night, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She clicked off the lamp by her side of the bed as Bobby crawled in beside her. And for all the willpower he thought it would take to not try and escalate things with her, it was surprisingly easy. Side-by-side, arms around her as she started to drift off quickly, all he could think about was that he wanted to take care of her in whatever way she needed, how he wished she would come home to him every single day and </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>him care for her, and how being together every day like this had never felt right until her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He planted a kiss to the back of her shoulder and let his lips linger there, wanting to stay connected as closely as he could while he followed her to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up the day of the art opening, Leigh was still nervous. It was a combination of being anxious about the show, nervous about whether or not she should bring up moving in together, and also about if and how to tell Bobby she loved him. She should have done it the night before, but there was never the right moment; the words just got caught in her throat each time she even considered speaking them out loud. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What struck her the day before was that as she prepared for the biggest day so far in her art career, the only thing she wanted was to be near him. It meant something, she was sure of it. How to articulate that, however, was a whole different issue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now though, she was channeling all of that energy into something she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> control: clothes. She’d brought all her potential outfits to Bobby’s the night before, and was now flinging shirts out of his closet at a rapid pace looking for something for him to wear, too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oof!” he called as she hit him with another shirt. “Lass, stop! I’m going to suffocate under a pile of terrible band t-shirts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you barely have anything to dress up in and it’s all shoved into the back here,” she whined. “Wait! This!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She popped her arm out of the closet behind her and held up a mint colored and long-sleeved button down with barely there white pinstripes. “Does this fit you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I think so. Haven’t worn it in yonks, but haven’t changed much, either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. You have an iron?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must mean the tumble dryer,” he quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh rolled her eyes. “No, like an actual iron. Please, Bobby? This is an important night for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I have an iron, lass. I even know how to use it, I’ll have you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She crossed the room with the shirt and sat down on his lap, planting a kiss on the side of his head. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a nightmare when you’re stressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but now you can tell me which dress you like the best, so that’s a good reward, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends... do I get to see you in between dresses too?” He winked, but she knew he wasn’t really joking either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you play your cards right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby got lucky, because she did indeed let him see her in between dresses, but that wasn’t even the best part. The best part was the very last dress after she’d decided all the others were “too stuffy,” “too pretty,” “too mom-like,” and at least five other adjectives he’d lost track of. As she pulled the last one out of the garment bag, she whined about it being too simple. And maybe it was simple, but when she stepped into it and Bobby zipped it up to where the back stopped, just over her bum, he knew right away it was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Black silk, which seemed to be her fabric of choice, with thin straps leading to a neckline that plunged almost inappropriately deep, and a completely open back. It was floor length, but the skirt had two long slits up the sides, so he could see enough of her toned legs to put ideas into his head, though not so much that he’d feel weirded out if other people also saw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d joked with her before about her looking beautiful, or making his heart stop, but watching her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress, in his room, observing herself in the mirror with a private smile… well, he felt like he was falling in love all over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the verdict?” she asked, looking at him watching her in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The verdict?” He got up to wrap his arms around her from behind and lifted his chin to rest it on her shoulder so he could see her reflection. “The verdict, lass, is that you’re an absolute fucking stunner, and I’m very lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is the one?” she asked, grinning at him in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is definitely the one.” Bobby kissed her neck and ran his hands down her sides until he found the slits at the top of her thighs. He started to run a finger underneath each when she reached down and slapped his hands away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After the show,” she scolded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” she said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him gently on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t too much later that she packed up what she needed and left for her place to get ready. Honestly, he was a little relieved; he really hadn’t ironed anything in ages and wanted to make sure he could take his time getting ready to look as nice for her as she was going to look. He knew she didn’t usually care about that kind of thing, but to her point, this was a big night for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Also, it would really be their first time out together (aside from work) since they made everything official, and he wanted to give people a good impression; her parents and all their friends would be there, plus her gallery friends whom he didn’t even know yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The longer she waited for him to show up, the more nervous she got. Everyone else was already there, even a bunch of people she didn’t know. She’d not seen the gallery this full before, and she hoped it would inspire some donations at the very least, if not serve to recruit more volunteers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jasper, the gallery director, found her to tell her he’d sold three of her drawings already; she was sure one was to her parents, probably one to Hope too. Maybe Chelsea and Graham for the third? It didn’t really matter, but she hoped they all knew that they weren’t obligated to buy anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leigh, can I ask you something?” Jasper continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, yeah. What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The guy, the one you always draw. He’s your boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled brightly at him, “Yeah! Bobby. He’s amazing. He should be here any minute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wanted to tell you, he seems like a nice guy. I met him when he bought the first piece you had here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Yeah, I wondered who sold it to him, but I forgot to ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to chat for a while, and while she sensed a little disappointment from Jasper that she and Bobby were really together, he wasn’t pushy about it. He’d always flirted with her, but never anything too overt. He really seemed like a nice guy; she never complained when her volunteer shifts matched up with his schedule. She actually came pretty close to asking him out once when she was in her “second base” phase; he was attractive and shared her love of art, but ultimately, she decided against mixing dating with the gallery. Also, he was a little more uptight than her usual type; seemed like he might be a lot of work, which she wasn’t looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they spoke, she heard Bobby’s easy laugh cut through the crowd and she involuntarily started looking to see where he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Jasper. I should go mingle,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to see him at the front of the room wearing the shirt she’d picked out: perfectly wrinkle-free as promised, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and half-tucked into a pair of slim-cut white pants. Lord, he was gorgeous; she had no idea how she got lucky enough to be with someone like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing with her parents, and all three of them were laughing hard. Gissa was doubled over snorting, and Ian had his arm around Bobby’s shoulders. Something about seeing the three of them together, happy, and talking so easily made her want to cry. It was that same feeling she’d been letting take up more and more space in her brain and her heart lately. She loved him; she was completely in love with him and it was simultaneously terrifying and exhilarating when she allowed herself to admit it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving from behind the counter, she started to make her way toward him by the front door, but stopped when she realized he must be just then noticing the drawings. He stood by the largest wall, head cocked to the side, looking at the drawings of him. A small grin started across his face, and as he looked at each new piece, it grew wider and he even flushed a little bit; like it was making him a little shy all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she watched, Graham came up and put a hand on Bobby’s shoulder and whispered something to him that made him laugh. And even though she couldn’t quite see it, she knew he had that sparkle in his eyes he got when he was really pleased. It was usually paired with half of his smile quirking up so that he looked a little mischievous, and she could guess he was about to say something dorky and ridiculous back to Graham, and then laugh harder at his own joke than anyone else would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she had to tell him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she made her way over to them and tapped him on the shoulder, getting his attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you,” she said as he turned around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In true Bobby fashion, he threw a hand up to clutch his heart and opened his mouth to say something cheesy, likely about how good he thought she looked. Before he could though, she lifted a hand to his and leaned in to kiss him, eliciting a little moan out of him that she could feel against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, lass,” he spoke, smiling, as their lips parted. “You look beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She left her hand on his chest and tried to decide what to say. Or how to say it anyway. She must’ve stood there for a long time, because before she said anything, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You forgot to mention that I was maybe the star of the show here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I’m honored.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She grinned at him, starting to get her nerve up to tell him the thing that had been bouncing around her brain for weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’m trying to get close enough to see, but it’s crowded. What’d you name my portraits?” he was teasing, but the question was worth an answer anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re just numbered. But I named the collection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And? I’m so curious, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I called it ‘Coming Home.’ Mostly because of something Noah said once about figuring out where I belong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s great! You belong in Seattle then, you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her intently, waiting for an answer, and she wasn’t sure if there’d ever be a ‘right time,’ but maybe this was it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she said softly, “I think I belong with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something indiscernible flashed in his eyes briefly; she thought maybe he looked a little sad, but it was replaced really quickly with a bright smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this wasn’t the right time, after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you do too, lass,” was his reply, and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her in for a hug. When they parted, she finally noticed the single lavender-colored rose he was holding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, this?” he said, looking down at his hands. “It’s lavender, and Sarah says it means that I adore you,” he said softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sarah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The woman who sells the flowers in the park!” he explained. “I thought it was about time for an introduction. She’s very nice… I think she might fancy me a little.” He beamed as he told her the story of introducing himself to the woman with the flower cart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well shit. He couldn’t get any more lovely if he tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Bobby. I adore you too. It’s perfect.” She grinned and took the flower from him, not breaking eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright, lass?” Bobby’s gentle voice broke her out of her dopey admiration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ was what she wanted to say. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m practically shitting myself because I want to tell you how much I love you and I’m a coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she took a silent breath and replied with a smile, “I’m great! Yeah, sorry. There’s just a lot going on.” Lacing her free hand with his, she continued, “Want to see the rest of the drawings? I think you’ll like the subject, he’s just your type.” She winked and led him around the room, swallowing down her feelings one more, hopefully last, time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The show seemed to be going incredibly well for her; he’d seen “sold” tags go up on several pieces, maybe more than half, in the time he’d been there. It was a little weird, he thought, that drawings of him and her and their friends would be gracing other people’s living rooms or offices. But she was so talented, he wasn’t too surprised. Plus, it was hard to tell which were purchased by people they knew; he figured most of them likely were, just based on who was in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d been one of the last to arrive; he ended up having to go into work for a while and then come home to shower, change, and take Paisley out before he could make it down. Luckily, Leigh didn’t seem to mind much that he was late, and since he’d arrived, she’d stuck to his side the whole time. It felt a little bit like they were showing each other off, and if he was being honest with himself, he loved every minute. All eyes on were them, knowing that somehow, out of all the people in the world, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to win this talented and beautiful woman’s heart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he’d first walked into the gallery, her parents had gone out of their way to grab him almost immediately and tell him how thrilled they were for the younger couple, and that made him so happy. They’d been incredibly kind to him when they met in Portland, and it was good to know that they still felt like he was worthy of their daughter’s affection. They seemed to be the epitome of “couple goals,” and Bobby was excited about getting to know them better now that things with Leigh were real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I belong with you.” Her words echoed over and over in his head as they looked at her art and mingled with their friends. He thought that too, so much, and all the time. It was the closest thing she’d said to telling him that she loved him; maybe the closest she would ever come to it, he thought. The pang of disappointment on his face when she said it stayed a moment too long; he tried to stop it, but he knew she saw it right away. But it wasn’t because of what she said exactly— more that when she said it, it made him wonder if he should’ve just asked her to live with him; made him wonder if he’d missed an opportunity. ‘No, don’t be stupid,’ he told himself; she clearly hadn’t meant it literally. Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked around the room and made small talk for what felt like hours. He wasn’t quite sure how she was doing it in the shoes she was wearing, heels almost exactly the same color as his shirt that made her at least two inches taller than him. Before her, he hadn’t thought he’d like that, but she looked amazing, and he knew they helped her feel more confident, so he loved it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stood with Lottie and Arjun in a corner of the gallery and listened as Arjun told the story of his latest online dating adventure gone wrong: apparently he’d matched with a guy, only to figure out when he showed up for the date that it was an old high school teacher who’d been using a stock photo off the internet as a profile picture. Bobby tried his best to pay attention as Arjun spoke, but his hand around Leigh’s waist had drifted down to her hip, where he was making slow circles over the fabric with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distraction came when he widened the circle he was making and realized there was nothing under his fingers where her pants should be, only the thin silk from the dress on her skin. She must’ve noticed what he was doing, because she turned to smirk at him and reached up to move his hand back up to her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass, you promised,” he murmured into her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said after,” she replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then can we go?” he asked, voice still in a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did a quick survey of the room; her parents had left a bit earlier with a four-hour drive ahead of them, well over half her drawings were sold, and Jasper seemed content to lock things up- Bobby knew they’d already made that arrangement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever she was looking for, she seemed to find, because when she brought her attention back to the group, she said, “Well guys, thank you so much for coming; I think I’ll let you enjoy the rest of the open bar while I try to get some much needed sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were some smiles about the free bar, mumbled congratulations given with one-armed hugs, and a few grumbles of disapproval (primarily from Lottie), but soon Bobby and Leigh were in the back of a taxi on their way to his place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took less than a minute of the drive before her lips were on his and she was half in his lap, the deep slits in her dress giving her plenty of room to contort her sitting position. Bobby was pleased to know she seemed as excited about the idea of being together as he was; they hadn’t slept together in nearly a week and he felt like a little kid at the end of Lent… only far more aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They carried on their make-out session for nearly the whole ride home; his hands sliding up to her ass through the parts of her skirt, hers unbuttoning his shirt and moving under it to make patterns on his chest. She was insistent, tongue in his mouth, biting his lips, moving across his jaw to his neck and up to his ear, whispering that she wanted him inside her, that she needed his cock, that she was soaking wet and wanted to come on his tongue. At least once he let out a louder than intended moan, and finally noticed the (reasonably) disgruntled driver eyeing him in the rear view mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass,” he sighed, “we’re almost there, and I think we’re getting charged extra for the show.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed against his neck and slid off of him to smooth her skirt and at least pretend to be appropriate. Her hand however, found him hard under his trousers and cupped him, giving him a squeeze as she looked ahead, smirking, as he let out a low whine. When they pulled up to his building, he practically sprinted out of the taxi, tossing cash to cover the ride at the driver behind him, and yanked her up the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered his apartment breathless, his hands shaking enough that it took several tries to get the key in the lock properly while she was continuing to undress him in the hall. Bobby kicked the door shut behind them and poor Paisley watched as he threw his shirt off onto the floor and kicked out of all of his bottom layers; shoes and trousers abandoned on her dog bed, making it uninhabitable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh was just as quick to disrobe once Bobby unzipped her dress; she stepped out of it in one fluid motion, revealing the absolutely nothing underneath he knew was waiting for him. Behind her, he grabbed her waist and nudged her down the hallway to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, Leigh,” he mumbled into her shoulder as they moved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You talk too much,” she answered, grinning, as they made it to the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. He kissed her, more slowly this time, trying to pace himself just a little bit, but it seemed like she had other ideas. Scraping her teeth on his bottom lip, she broke the kiss and rolled over before sitting up on all fours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ready, Bobby,” was all she said, and it was obviously true, she was flushed, wet enough that her thighs were slick, and she was watching him with a smirk. When he didn’t move right away, she shook her ass a little bit, “Come on… I need you,” she whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby moved behind her, cock painfully hard, and ran a hand up her spine to the base of her head, twisting some curls in his palm. He gently pulled her head back and leaned down, letting his length slide across her as he moved forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to fuck you, Leigh?” he whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just whimpered something that sounded like a “Fuck, yes,” as he teased her with his cock for a few more strokes. Finally, she rocked her hips back into his in a demand, and he moaned as he pushed into her, quicker than he usually did, and with more force. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… please...” she almost hissed as he hilted inside her, pausing for just a second to enjoy the feeling of her so wet and tight around him. But as much as he wanted to make it last, he really wanted more than that to make her come. So he dropped her head and slid his hand down to her clit, moving his fingertips over her as he thrust into her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was breathing hard, broken moans spilling out in time with his movements, but she was still pushing her hips back into him, silently begging for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pleasure built inside of him as he continued to circle her swollen clit and fuck into her. He used his other hand to hold her hip, bracing her for more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah... “ she breathed, “yes… harder.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was close already and could tell she was too, her thighs were shaking just a little bit and she was whimpering now with her head down in his pillow stifling her cries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to come, Leigh,” he begged. He was about to himself, all of his muscles tensing as he started to move more inconsistently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowed down slightly and pulled her hips up a little to get a deeper angle. As soon as he moved into her from the new position, her head popped up and she gasped his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tightened around his cock and arched her back as she came, a string of “Fuck” and “Jesus, Bobby” coming out of her mouth while she let him follow her. He came hard with a groan and it took everything in him not to collapse on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, while he was still pulsing inside of her and trying to catch his breath, she looked over her shoulder at him and said, “There’s something we should talk about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“While my dick is in you?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna move in together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Find me @daisybarks on tumblr or Reddit if you'd like to chat! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leigh and Bobby take a big step! 💕</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can still feel small though you are grown</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can be surrounded but alone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can go searching for home</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In a place you've never known”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Regina Spektor, Walking Away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**Saturday Night, Continued**</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I heard you right,” Bobby said, still out of breath, and still positioned behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want us to live together,” she replied, head hanging into the pillow, clearly waiting for him to get off of her and give her a decent response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid out of her and flopped down onto his side, pulling her in next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The sex just now, it was that good?” he teased, knowing he should be doing anything but making a joke in this moment, but unable to stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really, Bobby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stroked a hand down her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Sorry,” he replied, “I wasn’t sure what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh rolled over in his arms so that she was facing him and gave him a little pouty face and wide eyes. Really quickly, he was going to need to say something so that she didn’t freak out and think he wasn’t into it, but his mind was racing and he still hadn’t quite fully settled down after sex. It was like he’d not yet regained the ability to make a connection between his brain and his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna leave me hanging?” she asked, with a hand on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and let out a breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, though? Hope said you would think I was crazy to ask you to live with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? When did you talk to Hope?” She dropped her hand down and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… earlier this week. I told her I wanted to ask you to move in with me... She told me I was out of my mind. Out of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh barked out a loud laugh. “Well, yeah. You are. Maybe I am too, but I like this so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gestured between them as she spoke. “And last week when I left for a few days, I hated it. And then when I saw you were looking for apartments… I guess I just knew. I think it could be so great, Bobby. And since you have to move anyway...” she trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, she regretted that she’d let herself get so out of sorts in the last week thinking he didn’t want to live with her, that it hadn’t even been on his radar. Of course it was. He was always ready before she knew if she was; even if he let himself get talked out of saying it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” he replied before pulling her into a long kiss. “When I was looking at flats, I just kept picturing us there together, and it was making me crazy to not ask you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled away, he knew his eyes were shining and he was pretty near actually crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Probably not a good post-coitus look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” she asked, with a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No… maybe a little. But the good kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him again, softly, and wiped under his eyes with her thumb. “I’m very lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**Sunday**</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lottie’s friend Priya, now Leigh and Bobby’s real estate agent, was incredibly patient as she took them back to the three apartments Bobby had already seen, plus two more that Leigh saw online and liked. The two additional places were both a bit more expensive, but since they’d be living there together and Leigh would be contributing, they could afford more space than Bobby had been looking for originally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think you’ll like all the light in this room; maybe good for an art space, which you were hoping for, right?” Priya gestured to a door at the end of the hallway in the last apartment of the day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh entered the room, Bobby right behind her, and she knew right away it was perfect. There were big, north-facing windows on the opposite wall that wrapped around to the adjacent walls. A built-in bench all around below the windows would be a great reading nook. It wasn’t a large room, maybe ten by twelve, but plenty of space for what she needed and far more than what she’d grown used to having. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment itself was closer to Bobby’s old place than her house, which was perfect because of the proximity to Interlaken Park. She could even see the edge of the park from the studio room windows. It had two bedrooms: a master with an attached bathroom and a guest room, plus one more bathroom for company. The living room and kitchen were decently sized, but the part Leigh and Bobby both liked most was the set of tall hickory cabinets that lined the wall adjoining them. Plenty of room for his excess of kitchen equipment and any other “stuff” they didn’t have space for in other rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a small balcony off the master that Bobby was especially excited about; he talked the whole time they were there about how he could drink his tea outside in the mornings. Off of the kitchen was a larger balcony, and it was probably three times the size of what Bobby had in his temporary apartment. Everything was really up-to-date, much more modern than what Leigh was used to after living in the Victorian for a year, and markedly nicer than Bobby’s place. The best thing about it though, was that it was on the top floor and at the end of the hall, so they wouldn’t have anyone above them or beside them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished looking around, they met Priya on the large deck and leaned against the balustrade to check out the view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do we think?” Priya asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby and Leigh looked at each other and smiled before answering in unison, “It’s perfect.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this one’s a few hundred more per month than the others, plus utilities, but with loads more space as well. Are you both alright with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded, doing a little mental math, but they both knew it was well within what they could afford. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s just the issue of his visa,” Leigh said. “We don’t know how long we’ll be able to commit; I can’t afford it alone if he has to go back to Scotland. So… are we allowed to sublet it or have any different lease terms than a year?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. You might pay a bit more per month to do six or nine months, but we can make it work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby piped in, “I think we’ll take it then. Assuming they’ll have us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no worries about that. It’s been empty for a bit and you have steady jobs, good credit; all that helps… shouldn’t be a problem. I can probably have keys to you tomorrow; how soon do you want to move?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They settled on two weeks from that day as a move in date, and filled out all the paperwork. Not once while they were signing the papers did Leigh feel nervous or concerned that she might be making a bad decision. She squeezed Bobby’s hand under the table in the leasing office and grinned at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still think this is a good idea, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The best,” she confirmed with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night, they went back to Leigh’s house to break the news to Graham and Ibrahim. She knew they wouldn’t really care, and furthermore that it would be fairly easy for them to find another roommate, but she was going to miss them. Especially Graham, who’d taken over a brotherly role in her life in a lot of ways. He was annoying and kind of smelly, but so kind to her and always supportive, even when she was being a shit. She’d also really miss chats with Chels in the mornings; it was usually just the two of them around after all the boys had left for work on the weekdays, and they always had a fun time together catching up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Men! Family meeting. Kitchen,” Leigh called up the stairs when she and Bobby made it to the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She and Bobby sat together at the table and waited for the rest of them to join. Graham and Chelsea came down first and sat across from them; Ibrahim trailed in a minute later, alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Jo?” Leigh asked. Ibrahim and Jo had been dating for maybe a month, which in Ibrahim time was like the equivalent of ten years for anyone else. They’d been practically inseparable for the last couple of weeks. Leigh didn’t like the tall blonde, and she didn’t think anyone else particularly did either, but since the couple mostly kept to themselves, she kept her thoughts to herself. Jo wasn’t around much most days anyway; she was a professional BMX rider, which Leigh was sure had to be a fake job, but it kept her in ‘training’ most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Riding. She’ll be by when it gets dark,” Ibrahim replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… good. Well, anyway, we wanted to chat with you about something.” She looked to Bobby and for the first time, felt a little nervous. Sure, they’d already signed the paperwork, but something about telling Graham specifically made this all feel very real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Bobby spoke up for her. “The lass and I have decided we want to move in together,” he announced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wide smile spread over Graham’s face. “Well, that’s great, we’ll be seeing you around more often then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Leigh exclaimed, shaking her head. “No, not here. We sort of… well, we sort of found an apartment today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were both beaming, staring at each other, barely noticing the crestfallen look on Chelsea’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we’d be a family forever. Is that dumb?” the usually chipper girl asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Chels, no! We’re still a little family, I’m just gonna be like… like a cousin that doesn’t want you to hear them having sex, so they move a few blocks away.” Leigh reached across the table and grabbed her friend’s hand. “We’re not going far, promise. We’ll see each other all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one seemed to have the heart to remind Chelsea that she didn’t technically live there anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The new flat’s closer to the arcade,” Bobby added.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That seemed to perk Chelsea up a bit, and they proceeded to negotiate Leigh getting a small deposit back once they were able to fill her spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ibrahim spoke finally, after letting Graham and Leigh hash everything out. “I think Jo should move in. She can pay rent, and we’ll take the master. Then we’ll have an extra room we can use for company.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh could see Graham swallow and Chelsea’s eyes go wide. It was confirmation that Jo wasn’t exactly the most popular choice to take her spot. She looked down, trying to stay out of the conversation since it wouldn’t really affect her. But if she thought she and Bobby were maybe rushing things, then Ibrahim was sprinting to the finish line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, man. Definitely something to talk about…” Graham replied eventually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t all have to be best friends, you know,” Ibrahim replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chelsea chimed in, “But it’s so much more fun when we’re all nice!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby was shaking now, trying to hold in a laugh. Leigh pinched his thigh under the table, trying to get him to quit it, but the action just made him lose it. He tried to cover it with a fake cough, but he was a terrible actor. She sighed and ran a hand over her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you guys can figure something out. I mean, you found me!” Leigh said, trying to sound enthusiastic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure did, L. We’ll miss you, but I’m proud of you kids.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks, creepy uncle,” Leigh joked as she got up from the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that settled, Bobby and Leigh took Paisley out on a quick walk around the block. She thought the whole time about how although she’d miss her end of the neighborhood a little bit, she was so excited to try something new. It was surprising how few doubts she had once the decision had been made, but it just made her more sure they were doing the right thing. As Hope and Noah had pointed out when she called them, they were basically living together anyway, just paying two separate sets of bills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you thinking about Jo moving in with them?” Bobby asked as they rounded the corner back to her street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno. She’s kind of a bitch, but if Ibrahim likes her...” She shrugged. “Whatever, I’ll just have to trust the boys to make the right decision. Doesn’t really matter to me either way, unless it means Graham and Chels try to crash at ours for an escape.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby laughed. “We’ll keep the doors locked, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>**Two Weeks Later**</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two weeks passed in what felt like minutes to Bobby. He’d been swamped with getting the bakery ready for Easter, packing, and furniture shopping with Leigh. Turns out that moving in with an artist, and a stubborn one, meant she had absurdly strong opinions about what sort of furniture they should have. Bobby was only vaguely aware that furniture had distinct “styles” and not aware whatsoever that you apparently weren’t supposed to mix them unless you “knew what you were doing.” Which, according to Leigh, he did not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents had offered to pay for a lot of the furniture they would need, since neither of them had much of their own. It seemed like a ridiculously generous gift, but they were insistent and seemed happy to do it, so Bobby and Leigh accepted. The blessing in disguise was that this meant Gissa took over most of the shopping duties with Leigh, leaving Bobby to pack quietly and alone, which he liked better than talking about mid-century modern couches. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were kind of ugly anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to save money by not hiring movers and by buying some stuff second-hand; since the reality was that Bobby’s time in Seattle was limited, it didn’t make a lot of sense to pay for a ton of brand new furniture that they’d probably need to sell in a few months anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If either of them were having doubts, it was him, and for that reason. It seemed a little crazy to jump head first into a life together when it might get thrown in front of the fan in just a few months. But he was determined to enjoy what time they had and to not let Leigh see his nerves; he knew they’d rub off on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On moving day, the super had let them use the freight elevator to move the furniture up and Graham had come to help, as well as Noah, so everything went really quickly. When they were done, Priya, Lottie, and Chelsea came over too, and everyone went to work assembling, unpacking, and decorating. When they were finished for the day, Leigh opened bottles of wine (white only because she was paranoid about the carpet), and they ordered sandwiches from a shop down the street for everyone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All seven of them hung out on the deck, enjoying an unusually dry and relatively warm spring day while they ate and drank. It was exactly what Bobby had pictured for their new place: their friends all able to gather and feel comfortable, and when they were gone it would just be Leigh and Bobby. And of course, Paisley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Priya asked, “still think this apartment was the right choice?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh answered with a wide smile, “Yeah, we love it, Priya. Thank you so much for your help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We. There was almost nothing Bobby loved more than when Leigh referred to them as a ‘we.’ Even the word sounded better when she said it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paisley’s not going to know what to do with all this space,” Bobby added. “Her maw bought her two new dog beds so she could have one in the studio </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> one in the living room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh looked up at him with a curious expression. “I’m her ‘maw’ now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I am, yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Christ, she loved him. It almost came out of her mouth right at that moment. She almost blurted out that poorly-kept secret in front of most of their friends </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>their real estate agent. But Leigh breathed that thought down, back into her chest, knowing that when she told him how she felt, it should be private and just for him. It needed to be perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other with twin dopey grins before Graham interrupted, “Alright, lovebirds. Maybe we should get out of your way and let you christen the place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone except Chelsea let out a collective groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a ship, babe,” Chelsea replied. “Plus, I don’t think they have any champagne. I have a nose for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed, but Bobby wondered how she could’ve been with Graham for almost a year and still not understand that almost every time he opened his mouth, it was about sex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their friends filed out with a series of congratulations, hugs, and shoulder squeezes, and very soon it was just Leigh and Bobby alone in their new flat. After he closed the door, he leaned against it and let out a long breath. She kissed his forehead and took his hands in hers, pulling him away from the door and into a hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it,” she whispered into his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We did? I hardly felt a thing,” he replied with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not one moment of being serious? Just one?” She giggled into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My back </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts from lifting that ugly couch into sixteen different placements?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can help with that,” she said, pulling him into the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby took his shirt off and laid on his stomach on the bed as directed while Leigh grabbed lotion from a box in the bathroom. When she came back, she warned him it would be cold before she dropped a dollop of the cream on his back and started working it in with her hands. She dug her palms in just under his shoulder blades and it was heaven, or he thought it was, until she dragged them down his back and thumbed circles in his lower back between his hips. That was actual heaven. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass?” he asked, turning his head to the side so she could hear him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still think I have a nice bum?” he asked as he wiggled it under her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh let out a laugh. “Yeah, the nicest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It got quiet again as she continued to try and work out the knots and he tried to say something without telling her he loved her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think this is what every night of living together is going to be like?” he asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… you mean me giving you massages, or just us both being deliriously happy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The happy one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then yeah, I do think so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed contentedly. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahoy! Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr or reddit @daisybarks and my dm's are always open. 😊</p>
<p>Big news this week: I started posting a new Bobby/MC fic! It's called "The Only Thing Between Us," and it's an AU where Bobby's first crush moves back to the town they both grew up in unexpectedly. It's rated E for smut and is not particularly minor-friendly, so keep that in mind please if you decide to read it. You can find it here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199696/chapters/71693301">Chapter 1</a>!! I'll probably keep updates to every other week for now while I continue to focus on Leigh &amp; Bobby for a few more weeks. </p>
<p>ALSO, my Reddit AMA on the <a href="https://www.reddit.com/r/LITGFanFiction/">r/LITGfanfiction sub</a> is coming up on Wednesday, so pop on over and ask me anything! And, if you like to read or write ff, join us on the sub, we're nice and love new members!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four little words.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I've got something to tell you, you should know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just couldn't wait for not another day</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, far more than words can ever say”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Otis Redding, “I Love You More Than Words Can Say”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>**Two Weeks Later**</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” Leigh yelled from the kitchen. “Bobby McKenzie, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peered over her shoulder into the fridge to see what she was looking at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a ham, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like... a ham from a pig?” she asked, turning around and giving him an incredulous look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know of any other kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it doing in my fridge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> fridge,” Bobby retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> fridge, which until today was a pork-free environment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for Easter brunch tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh rolled her eyes and shut the door. Bobby had been channeling all the nervous energy he had into this fucking brunch for over a week. It was, perhaps, the first event she could think of that he’d been more worked up about than she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over and over, he talked about how everything needed to be perfect. How this would be the first time people would see </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> place. He seemed really concerned about their friends getting the right impression of them as hosts, which was insane because they’d all already been to plenty of parties that Leigh had hosted or helped with, and those always turned out fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to tell him that if it was making him so crazy, maybe they should cancel; that she could get Graham or Lottie to host it at one of their places, but he wouldn’t hear it. For some reason, this was really important to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she had to draw the line at pork. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have pork here, babe. It’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s tradition, lass,” he pouted, giving her puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t she ever really say no to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but gross,” she grumbled as she turned to head back down the hallway to their bedroom and get dressed for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first two weeks of living together had been almost perfect. So far, there hadn’t been any real issues. She loved helping take care of Paisley, and Bobby kept the kitchen and living room surprisingly clean. Both of them were being more tidy than they had been on their own; she wasn’t sure it would last, but it was nice for now. There were small things: Bobby didn’t rinse the sink out after he brushed his teeth, and Leigh forgot to clean her hair out of the shower before he got in sometimes, but nothing major. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d had the best time decorating the apartment; tackling little bits of it every night after work while they listened to records and took breaks to make out. Her new favorite thing was dancing around their living room together; fast or slow didn’t really matter, just being close with him in a space that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>theirs</span>
  </em>
  <span> was impossibly intimate in a way she’d never experienced before. Not even when she lived with Rocco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Bobby’s first time living with a girlfriend, and every day he asked her to rate him as a roommate before they went to bed. She’d taken some of his extra recipe cards and written scores on them with a marker, so she could just leave a card on his pillow now before they went to bed; she was pretty pleased with the idea. Anytime he got less than ten out of ten, he’d scramble around doing things for her until she raised his score. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he was really trying to be a good roommate and a good boyfriend at the same time made him infinitely more attractive. As a result, they’d been having even more sex than before, which was a pleasant benefit of actually living together and not having any other people around to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass,” Bobby peeked his head into the closet, “we need to go to the store and get wine still. And anything else we’re missing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. I’m almost ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing,” he replied, giving her the once over as she put her earrings in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that every day. How am I supposed to know when it’s true?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true every day.” He winked at her and left the room, leaving her with a beaming smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby plopped down on the couch with Paisley to wait for Leigh. The last couple of weeks had been bliss. He really couldn’t believe his life: fancy flat, gorgeous girlfriend, job he loved… he couldn’t get over how great things were going for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been so busy and fun to just be with her in their new place that he’d completely forgotten to catch Jonno or his mom up on what had been happening. He knew his mom would be happy, couldn’t guess really how Jonno might react; he’d been on the fence about Leigh this whole time despite not knowing anything about her. It made Bobby a little nervous about how things would play out if they ever met. At least he had plenty of time before they’d have to cross that bridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was taking her forever to finish getting ready. He’d always thought of her as relatively low maintenance, and she was, but “almost ready” for him and “almost ready” for someone with that much hair were two completely different time frames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his eyes flew open as she straddled his lap with a laugh. Late spring weather meant she had ditched jumpers for sundresses, and the one she’d chosen today was cream colored with pale yellow, green, and pink palm leaves, only barely covered her bum, and had a deep v-shaped neckline almost down to her belly button. When she bent down and put her hands on either side of his head, he was pretty sure she’d done some sort of black magic to keep her tits from spilling out the front. Disappointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned in and kissed him, still smiling a little as he ran his hands up the backs of her thighs and up to her bum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass?” he asked as he broke the kiss. “Don’t you ever wear pants anymore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You complaining?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. more like appreciating,” he replied, pinching her ass. “But maybe let me do the bending over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh laughed and crawled off of him, “Deal. Let’s go,” she said, sticking her hands out to help him off the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intentionally, they went to a store they didn’t work at to get the rest of what they needed, mostly to make sure they wouldn’t run into Marisol. Leigh was understandably still upset after Bobby mentioned the whole ‘hitting on him after watching them fight’ incident, and while he found it pretty cute that she was a little insecure about it, he didn’t want to make it awkward either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was starting to realize that Leigh was maybe the slightest bit the jealous type, which was mostly funny since she was so insanely hot, not to mention kind and talented. Obviously, he’d be a complete idiot to do anything to fuck it up with her. It was present nonetheless; she’d sometimes given him the side-eye when he flirted with clerks at the store and little huffs of disapproval when they flirted back. Now, he mostly did it to get a rise out of her and she knew it, so half the time she joined in; the two of them fake flirting their way through Seattle and laughing about their bad pick-up lines when they got home. She was definitely the more successful tease of the two of them, though, and he thought she couldn’t get more amazing if she tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten bottles of champagne, three gallons of orange juice, and several pounds of flour later, they were done shopping and loading groceries into the back of her truck. She moved to go to the drivers’ side when he stopped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let me,” he said, as he reached for the keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t want to drive here… too confusing,” she teased, a mocking tone in her voice with her awful fake Scottish accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chelsea’s been letting me practice in her car. Come on, let me drive, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were wide and she was grinning. “Alright, but don’t hurt my truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tossed him the keys and he circled around to the (wrong) side of the truck to drive them home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going fine until they were about halfway to their flat. He pulled up to a red light and when a car approached in the left lane, he noticed the driver dancing in their seat a little, tapping their hands against the steering wheel. He rolled his window down like Chelsea taught him and started waving his hands around to get their attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” he shouted, trying to do everything the blonde had done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman in the other car looked terrified. He must be doing it wrong, he thought. He tried again, giving her an enthusiastic wave and the biggest smile he could, leaning out of the window of the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” Leigh hissed, “What are you doing?” She grabbed his shirt and was tugging him back, away from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, turning his attention back to the road as the light turned green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you freaking that lady out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chelsea said it was polite to chat to people at red lights. That everyone does it here.” He paused and thought for a second. “I must’ve done it wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh fell forward laughing, she wouldn’t even look him in the eye. “Bobby,” she said when she could breathe again, “have you ever seen me talk to anyone at a red light before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I don’t think so,” he replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or anyone else aside from Chelsea?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… but I saw her do it! She had two people give her their phone numbers!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s a hot, petite blonde. Of course two people gave her their numbers. She wasn’t making friends, she was getting hit on, you weirdo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s not a thing Americans do to make friends?” He should’ve known probably, but Chelsea seemed so earnest about it, and it worked so easily for her, why wouldn’t he believe his friend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” she sighed out, shaking her head. “Please don’t listen to anything Chels says anymore, you’ll get your ass kicked someday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here I thought I’d impress you with my cool American driving skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe. No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They were up way too late that night baking hot cross buns and dyeing eggs. Leigh had been skeptical of Easter traditions since she wasn’t used to them, but hanging out all night in the kitchen with Bobby had been an absolute blast, so she was starting to see some of the appeal. They really did make a good team; she loved their playful bickering and the easy way they moved around and with each other in their space. She loved that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> their own space. Even though it was still early on, not once in the last couple of weeks had she regretted their decision to live together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last of the buns were in the oven and all the egg dyeing was complete, she popped up onto the counter and filled a glass of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From her perch by the sink, she watched Bobby move around the kitchen, cleaning up after them and smiling the whole time. When she thought about it, she was pressed to find a moment since they moved in that he hadn’t been smiling. Even at work lately, every time she saw him, he had the same wide grin on his face, like nothing in the world could possibly bring him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see, lass?” he asked as he untied his apron and tossed it on the counter next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” she mumbled appreciatively, swallowing a drink of water. She stuck the glass out to him, offering to share, and he accepted, smirking at her as he took a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that look for?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re the kind of people who use the same glass,” he observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cocked her head and smiled. “I guess we are, aren’t we? You surprised about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Not a bit.” He took another drink, not breaking eye contact. “Lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bobby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we’re one of those couples who’re annoying ‘cause they’re so into each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… Yeah, probably,” she replied, reaching out to take the glass back. She set it on the counter next to her and pulled him in close so that he was standing between her legs, then she threaded her arms around his neck and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m thinking out loud here, lass, but if we never leave the bedroom, we’ll never have to torture anyone else with how pesky we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. “Well, I’m up to try it if you are,” she answered with a smirk. “We’d really be doing everyone a favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How thoughtful of us,” he whispered in her ear as he lifted her off of the counter and carried her down the hall to their bedroom, both laughing the whole way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was Easter Sunday. When Leigh woke up, there was a cup of coffee and a bowl of pineapple by the bed, but no Bobby to be seen. She could hear him in the kitchen, singing along to what sounded like Whitney Houston and rummaging around in the cupboard for something; probably the serving dishes they’d been too distracted to try and find the night before. She grabbed her phone and the coffee and scrolled through her socials and the news before opening their shared “party to-do list” and seeing that Bobby had almost every item checked off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very last thing on the list was new; he must’ve added it this morning, and it was assigned to her: “Tell Bobby how much you love him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How fucking cute was he? Cute enough to get her to actually say it, she thought. And she knew it was (mostly) a joke, but she sort of wished she’d already found the right time to say it out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It just felt so final, like there was really no turning back after that. And, yes, she knew they lived together now. And yes, she knew she was totally committed; but actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was so different. She’d only said it one other time, and it went so horribly wrong… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t found the right moment... yet. Maybe today would be the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled one of his shirts on and made her way out to the kitchen. The music had changed, he was playing Mary J Blige now, and she could hear him rapping along with the song as she came down the hall. When she turned the corner, she instantly regretted not having her phone to take a video. He was in only his underwear, moonwalking around the kitchen with a wooden spoon as a microphone, rapping along with Mary word for word. She was almost afraid to let him know she was there because she didn’t want him to stop, but then he slid right past her, getting louder and more in character when he saw her. He winked at her and kept rapping, refusing to break eye contact, making her flush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘This shouldn’t be sexy,’ she thought, but it absolutely was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only halfway through one verse before she found herself getting pulled into the kitchen at Mary and Bobby’s shared plea to dance with them. When the song ended, they were both out of breath and laughing. Bobby pulled her in close to him and kissed her hard, dipping her down low, then smiling on her lips as he broke the kiss and lifted her back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning. You’re in a good mood today,” she said, running her hands over his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would be too if you woke up next to you,” he replied as he tapped her on the nose gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed at the line, it would normally be so cheesy and never would’ve worked coming from anyone else, but somehow he pulled it off. Maybe it was the sincerity in his voice, or the sparkle in his eyes. Or maybe it was the way he still blushed a little when he said shit like that, as if he wasn’t quite sure if he was cute enough to pull it off; but whatever it was, she hoped it would be like this forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her arms wrapped around his neck, she felt a flush rise up across her face, and her palms turn so sweaty that she was sure he could tell something was up. It was time, she thought, as she watched him looking at her earnestly. The music was still blaring in the kitchen, but all she could hear was the white noise flooding her eardrums from her own heartbeat thundering. She reached down, lacing her fingers with his and looked back at him; he was still staring at her like she was the only other person in the world, and there was never going to be a better moment than this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Bobby.” It came out as a whisper, like she was afraid Mary would overhear, but Bobby’s face lit up instantly all the same. She’d never seen him with such a big smile before he cocked his head and let it change to a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the time we spend together, and you pick now, with me rapping to you in just my pants, to tell me you love me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She let out a laugh, relieved that he’d taken some of the pressure off by teasing her. “Yeah, I love you so much, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner,” she replied, grinning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her deeply, bringing his hands to her face and sliding his tongue into her mouth. All the worry and nerves about saying she loved him slipped away as they kissed. It was true, and he deserved to hear it, and she knew somehow that he’d spend every moment they had together making sure he didn’t take it for granted. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, he leaned his forehead against hers, smiling again, hands still gently cupping her face, and replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, lass. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi again! Happy Valentine's Day! Love's in the air for someone at least! 💕<br/>Come chat with me on reddit or tumblr @daisybarks. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Break Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bobby gets an early birthday gift from leigh, and their friends have big news to share</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're where you want to be,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm where I want to be</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We're chasing everything we've ever wanted”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Franz Ferdinand, “Come On Home”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  <b>Easter Sunday**</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They fooled around on the couch for a bit, both lost in the bliss of Leigh finally saying she loved him. A weight had been lifted for sure, and while it had taken her a lot longer than him to say it, she was thankful he was understanding, and she was sure it was the right thing for her to wait. For some reason, it just felt really important to do things right with him; to be extra sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, both out of breath and about to take things to their bedroom, Bobby’s phone alarm went off; a reminder that their friends would be there soon. They resigned themselves to the fact that it was time to get dressed and start cooking; they only had an hour. Bobby insisted that they match, at least somewhat, for the first party they hosted, so she chose a vintage Betsey Johnson that had been Hope’s at one point. The dress was white with large dark pink roses, sat off-the-shoulder, and hit her right at the knee. Bobby wore a pale pink button up with white inside the sleeves, which were rolled up to his elbows as usual; he left it untucked over the same slim-cut white trousers he wore to her art opening a few weeks back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bobby buttoned up the back of her dress, she stood in front of the floor-length mirror and watched him concentrating in their reflection. When he was finished, he planted a delicate kiss on her shoulder and looked up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you finished the list, lass,” he noted, smiling. “Just barely in time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t make it too easy on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never do. But you make it worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, I’ve been meaning to tell you-” she started, but was cut off by a loud knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and let her body fall back into his with a sigh. “Later, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh didn’t want to move from her slumped position against his body, so he kept arms around her and walked them together to answer the front door, guessing the whole way which of their friends had arrived first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Lottie,” he said. “She’ll probably want to wave crystals around or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Leigh answered. “It’s Hope. Noah hates being late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to the door and pulled it open with matching smiles. It turned out they were both right; Hope and Noah were waiting in the hall with Lottie and Arjun, laughing about something and carrying plates of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough,” Hope and Lottie said in unison, before breaking out into laughter again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby opened the door wider, giving them all room to come inside, while Leigh took Noah and the food into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink?” she offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what you have,” Noah replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, champs for everyone else, but for you? A bottle of 2009 Rockpile zin. You like that one, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. You remembered?” Noah looked surprised, a ghost of a smile starting to form on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. We, um… we wanted to say thank you. Bobby and I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Noah lifted an eyebrow but stayed silent, she continued, “I haven’t always been… kind. And you’ve been so gracious… and I think a lot about the note you left me in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prufrock </span>
  </em>
  <span>last year; it’s what helped me ask Bobby to live together. Just the idea that I could belong somewhere… with someone. So, in a way, we’ve got you to thank for all this.” She swept her arm out, gesturing around the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah carefully twisted the corkscrew into the bottle, and pushed the wings down to pop the cork out. He did this kind of thing a lot: dramatic silences. Leigh was never sure if she should keep talking or wait for him; it made her so anxious, not like the comfortable silences she enjoyed with Bobby. After sliding a wine glass across the counter to him, she watched him pour a snifter in and swirl it around, taking a long inhale before he finally tasted the wine. A slow smile spread across his face, and he poured a full serving as he finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s good for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been happy like this since I met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?” she asked. “That might be true, I guess. That was a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the way he looks at you? Be thankful. Sometimes you’re with someone for years and they never look at you the way he looks at you, Leigh.” Noah wasn’t smiling anymore, and he wouldn’t meet her eyes as he sipped on his wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. She knew things weren’t always perfect between Hope and Noah, but he couldn’t really believe that she didn’t love him, right? But Leigh wasn’t about to get involved in Hope’s relationship; that had never worked out for her in the past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say, Noah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not much </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> say. Have a glass with me?” he looked up and tilted a champagne flute toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Outside?” She motioned to the balcony behind him as Bobby entered the room with Graham and Chelsea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L! We’re here! The party can start now!” Graham announced before wrapping Leigh up into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shot a look at Noah, trying to silently apologize for the interruption, but she was internally really glad they weren’t going to end up left alone. If Noah wanted to drop hints about his relationship, or actually talk about it, she knew it shouldn’t be with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chelsea poured champagne for everyone; even Bobby asked for a half a glass, which came as a surprise, and they all headed outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drinking?” She whispered to Bobby as the group settled on the balcony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, just enough for a toast, lass. Don’t worry.” He gave her a reassuring smile and laced his fingers together with hers as they leaned against the railing next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group chatted for a while, everyone asking for details on how officially living together was treating Leigh and Bobby. Eventually, Bobby excused himself to finish getting brunch ready, and took the boys with him to ‘help.’ Noah would probably be useful in the kitchen, but she was sure he only took the other two in order to give the girls some time to catch up, which they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Leigh and Bobby didn’t have a big enough dining table for everyone, they ate in small groups: Leigh with Chelsea and Graham on the deck, Bobby with Lottie and Hope in the kitchen; Noah and Arjun sat on the couch and played video games as they ate. While Chels and Graham flirted with each other and basically ignored that Leigh was there, she stole glances of Bobby entertaining her two best friends in the kitchen. They were all three laughing so hard they were crying, and it looked like they’d barely eaten a thing. Leigh didn’t think she’d seen Hope smile so wide and so much since college; she’d been so serious all the time basically since they graduated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh wanted to throw the door open and shout about how lucky she felt and how in love she was, and all those things she’d been too afraid to say in front of anyone except the reflection in the mirror for too long. And while that wasn’t her style, Bobby had mentioned a toast, so maybe she could get away with stealing the spotlight from him for just a bit to say what she was feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after they were finished eating, Bobby made sure everyone had something to toast with and gathered them all on the deck. He wrapped an arm around Leigh’s waist and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Listen up,” he started. “The lassie and I are lucky to call you friends, and wanted to thank you for being here to celebrate with us. I don’t care much about Easter, but it’s nice to have the people we care about in one place... in our place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Leigh, grinning wide, before he finished his toast. “Now, none of us would know each other without Leigh, so I think we should take a minute to properly thank her for bringing us together. She’s an amazing girl, and the best part of my life. I love you, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Bobby leaned in to kiss her, she glimpsed Hope out of the corner of her eye, raising an eyebrow along with her glass, and Leigh tried to ignore the flush creeping up her cheeks knowing that now she’d said it twice in one day, this time in front of all their friends. It was fine, everything would be fine, she thought, trying to calm the nervous energy that always seemed to be cropping up unexpectedly... though she did want to know what that look on Hope’s face was for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that afternoon, she was packing up “Easter baskets” for everyone to take home: champagne, dyed eggs, leftover ham, hot cross buns, a couple joints, and some chocolate. The rest of the group except Hope were playing Bobby’s video games in the living room while Hope sat at the counter and watched Leigh work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love him?” she finally said after several minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh looked up from what she was doing, but kept moving her hands, “Yeah, I do. He’s amazing really, Hope. He’s been so great for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, babe. I worry about you. You say you want to take things slow, but here you are living with him and telling him you love him eight months after you met him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not so crazy Hope. It’s different with him. Plus, you let Noah move in with you straight away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it? Different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God. Stop it, Hope,” Leigh said in a loud whisper. “I know you’re having problems with Noah, but that doesn’t mean every relationship is doomed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she saw the hurt wash over her friend’s face. She shouldn’t have said that. Why was she always saying things without thinking? She put down the ham and moved around to stand next to Hope. “Look, I’m sorry. That was out of line. But, two things are true: one, I love him, and I need you to be happy about that for me. Two, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me about what’s going on with Noah. I’m here for you. Always.” She put her hand on Hope’s back and pulled her friend in so that her head rested on Leigh’s chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another long silence, Hope said, “He’s moving out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says I’m too focused on work; that I care more about my job than him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, love, I’m so sorry,” Leigh whispered, tracing circles along Hope’s shoulder blades. “This is shit timing then for Bobby and I to be all lovey-dovey, rubbing it in your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sniffled, “but it’s fine. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy for you… and Noah’s not wrong. It just hurts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna stay with us tonight?” Leigh asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Chelsea told me how loud you two fuck. I don’t think I can handle that.” When Leigh looked down, Hope was grinning, so she playfully shoved the girl off of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bitch when you’re sad,” she teased, grinning back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re one all the time,” Hope retorted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women laughed for a while as Leigh got back to work on the takeaway packages and Hope shared her plans for re-doing the library that she’d turned Leigh’s room into. Apparently, she thought having a yoga and meditation room would help her chill out when she wasn’t at work. Leigh knew the translation was, “a dedicated room for getting high and listening to music,” but she had to admit, that sounded pretty good too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the rest of the group got tired of Chelsea beating them at Mario Kart, so they filed into the kitchen to say their goodbyes. Leigh gave Hope an extra-tight hug and gave Noah the side-eye; she liked him more than she used to, but she wasn’t sure how to feel about him leaving her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the thing about relationships that terrified her. Hope and Noah loved each other, and it wasn’t enough. Sometimes love wasn’t all you needed; she hoped she and Bobby had all the other pieces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone was gone, and Paisley had been walked and fed, Leigh and Bobby curled up on the “ugly” couch and turned on a movie. His favorite thing lately was turning on movies without sound and making up dialogue with her for the characters. Today’s choice was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jerry Maguire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where Leigh got to voice Dorothy and Bobby was, well, everyone else. She hadn’t heard anything more ridiculous maybe ever than him shouting “show me the money!” in his Scotttish accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunch had been a success in Bobby’s eyes. Everyone liked his hot cross buns and the rest of the food, and they all seemed to have a great time. Even if they didn’t, there was practically nothing that could bring him down from the high of Leigh saying she loved him finally. Now though, in their pajamas on the couch, he knew something was wrong; she’d been even more quiet than normal since she’d spoke with Hope in the kitchen earlier, and she wasn’t delivering lines for Dorothy with her usual spunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about it, lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye and grabbed her hand in his. “Whatever’s going on with Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she sighed. She ran her free hand through her hair and it looked like she might be debating what to say before she came out with it. “Noah’s leaving her. They’re in love, but they say it’s not enough anymore. That there’s something missing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least he’d gotten her to tell him what was going on: she was worried about Hope and Noah. It seemed like it made her second guess things a bit, judging by how she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. Bad timing for all of this, he thought. He knew by now not to worry too much though, or to take it personally when she got like this; it wasn’t about him. The best thing he figured he could do was listen and keep trying to show her that what they had was safe; that he wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe he would be going somewhere eventually, but he hoped by then she might want to come with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he told her after he’d listened to the rest of her concerns was that Noah seemed to be able to picture a life without Hope, and even though it had only been a few months, he couldn’t picture one without Leigh. It was the truth, and it at least made her smile and helped the little wrinkle in her forehead to smooth out again as she curled up around him on the couch, head on his shoulder and legs thrown sideways over his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass, what was it you were going to say this morning? When Hope and Lottie got here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” she exclaimed. “It’s on the bed! I got you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’re we waiting for?” he cried as he stood up out from under her and ran to the bedroom, Leigh trailing behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his pillow was his usual grade for the day and an additional envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twelve out of ten! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> love me, lass!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled as he grabbed the envelope next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made some money from the art opening, so I wanted to get you a birthday present,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for six weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this one requires a bit of planning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her curiously and ripped open the envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before you freak out, our parents helped,” she added as he pulled the contents out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he found were two roundtrip, business-class airline tickets to Glasgow, one for her and one for him, for a week over his birthday. His eyes went wide; he couldn’t believe she’d done that, especially that she got a ticket for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass, this is too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s the only present you’re getting from me, my parents, or your mom, so I think it’s probably okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked to my maw?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I needed to make sure we’d have a place to stay. She’s happy we moved in together, by the way. Not as happy that she heard it from me and not you.” She curled her lips to the side in a look of disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was planning to tell her,” he replied quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing you… Well, do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I love it! Lass, I can’t believe you want to see Glasgow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I clearly like the rain. And you. And scotch. So there’ll be at least three things to like about it. Plus, I haven’t used my passport in a while, so it’ll be fun to get a new stamp. As long as you’re willing to be my chauffeur and translator, I think we’ll have a great time, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, I think we will.” He dropped the tickets and pulled her close, kissing her before letting out a long breath. “This is perfect, lass. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whelp, there's officially a chapter count and an end in sight. thank you for sticking with me all this time! your support truly means the world. 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Job Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bobby and leigh go to glasgow and she meets his friends! (and i'm aware that there are two franz ferdinand songs in a row and i don't even like them that much, but the lyrics fit and they're scottish so i'm not even gonna really apologize)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Well do ya? do ya do ya want to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Want to go where I've never let you before?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well here we are at the transmission party</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love your friends they're all so arty</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Franz Ferdinand, “Do You Want To”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
  <b>Mother’s Day**</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh and Bobby made it through another happy few weeks since Easter. On Mother’s Day, they went to Portland to spend time with Gissa. Benjamin and Rachel were there with their kids, and Bobby took on the role of ‘CEO,’ as he called it: chief entertainment officer. He chased Leigh’s nieces around the Test Rose Gardens for the whole time they were there, letting Leigh and her brother have quality time with their mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s great with them, Lee Lee,” Benjamin said as he watched Bobby wrangle both of his kids into a pile on the ground, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Leigh smiled, “I know he really wants his own someday. He’ll be great at it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both getting excited to go to Glasgow soon?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I mean, I want to meet his family in person... and his friends, you know? And he gets homesick sometimes, I think. Starts waxing poetic about lochs and highland honey. Anyway, it’s worth seeing what it’s all about.” Leigh shrugged and took a sip of her tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not thinking about trying to move there, are you?” Ben asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh looked at him out of the corner of her eye as her mom wrapped an arm around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright to think about it, honey. When does he have to go back?” Gissa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… well he can stay here until August next year. Maybe get an extension after that. Or apply for citizenship… but I don’t think he’ll want to stay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to hide the disappointment on her face, but knew she wasn’t doing a good job. “I know it’s not about me… he’s got a whole life there. So, I know it’s early and everything, but I guess I just want to know what I’d be getting into if he ever asked me to go back with him. That’s stupid maybe…” She trailed off, watching Bobby roll around with the girls in a tickle fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mom grinned and responded at the same time as Benjamin. “I think he’ll ask you,” they both said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh flushed. Maybe they were right; she sort of hoped they were. She really hoped she liked it there when they visited, it would be another sign that things were moving in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see,” she said. “A year’s a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fifteen days later, they found themselves in Glasgow. The flight had been long, with two connections, but Bobby discovered that business class made it far more comfortable to sit for nine hours than he remembered. They watched a couple movies and tried to sleep. Leigh was successful; Bobby, not so much. Pent up excitement and nerves kept him awake for most of the longest flight. Plus, Leigh was pretty cute when she slept, so he found himself distracted by watching her and nudging her head to different positions when she started to snore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t usually get nervous like this and couldn’t quite pinpoint what was making him feel so on edge. It was really important to him for some reason that Leigh liked his hometown. They had such different interests too, he wasn’t sure where he should take her or what he could show her to help her love it there as much as he did. Luckily, his birthday always fell at the beginning of the West End Festival, so there was a lot going on around town, and it wasn’t hard to find things to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straight away, they went to his mom’s house in Rutherglen to visit with her, his sister, and his new nephew. They sat in the living room and chatted for what seemed like hours; there were hugs, happy tears, and Leigh being very into holding his nephew while they caught up. He’d seen her with her nieces and nephew before, but seeing her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> family home, with his nephew and his mom… it did something to him. Flashing through his mind were distracted thoughts of being more sure that someday he could want her to be the mother of his children. Not once before had anyone ever made him think that way. Sure, he’d known he wanted to be a dad for a long time, but there were never any specifics behind it. Now he was picturing Leigh and his kids running around Glasgow Green and going to the farmer’s market on Saturdays. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a thousand steps ahead of where they were right now, but he wanted them to make it there so badly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby, have you been listening to anything we’ve been saying?” his sister asked, shaking him out of his daydreams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, no. I’m so tired from the flight, guess I haven’t been focused.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were asking when you thought you might meet up with Jonno and the boys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh chimed in, “Tonight, actually. We were hoping to grab a couple hours of sleep, and then we’re meeting them at a bar with a name I can’t remember.” She looked at Bobby for help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Piper.” Bobby said. “Jonno’s got a new girlfriend and she likes seeing live music, he says. Jake’s playing there tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A whisky bar!” his mom exclaimed, “No trip here’s complete without a visit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna join, maw?” Bobby asked, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head no and smiled. “Better rest up then,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meeting with Jonno and the lads was making Bobby the most nervous of all the things on their agenda. It seemed, so far, that Jonno hadn’t bought into Bobby’s relationship; still skeptical after everything that happened with Blake, and a little bit because of the beginning of Bobby’s relationship with Leigh, too. He hoped that Jonno having someone new in his life would soften him up a little bit. From what his friend had told him, she sounded perfect for Jonno: smart, creative, funny, and a little bit of a sass. Jonno said she worked at the art school, so Bobby was thinking she and Leigh would get along and have plenty to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They took a taxi to the West End and got out a few blocks early because Leigh wanted to walk. It really was a nice evening: cool and dry, lots of people out in the neighborhood at shops and bars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so nice here, Bobby. I always pictured it being sort of dreary.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, it’s that way sometimes, too.” He nodded as they walked through a park. “Part of the charm,” he added. “Makes you appreciate it more on nights like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the large whisky bar, he spotted his friends straight away. Henrik and Jake were there, his former bandmates, and sitting across from them was Jonno with a blonde woman. Bobby assumed it was his friend’s new girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, lads and lass!” Bobby said loudly as he approached their booth, holding Leigh’s hand behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of, “Bobby!” came from the group in reply as they stood up to greet him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group all introduced themselves to Leigh; she got an enthusiastic hug from Henrik, a polite handshake and dimpled grin from Jake, and a quick side-hug from Jonno. It was actually more than Bobby had expected-- maybe this would go better than he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Leigh and Bobby,” said the shorter blonde. “Pleased to meet you, I’m Margot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women gave each other a quick hug and then the group shifted seats to make space for Bobby and Leigh to sit together next to Jake in the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group asked Leigh a bunch of questions about her work, her art, their trip, and took every opportunity to tease Bobby while they did so. How could she live with him when he’s so messy? Did she know that he liked to clip his toenails in the shower? Had he tried to pick a fight about which </span>
  <em>
    <span>Back to the Future </span>
  </em>
  <span>film was the superior one, yet? She took everything in stride, and Bobby let himself relax a little bit as Margot and Leigh leaned in across the table toward each other so they could talk more without yelling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby settled into chatting with the guys while they waited for Jake’s set time. Every once in a while, he’d look over and see Leigh laughing at something Henrik said, or almost forehead to forehead with Margot, smiling and talking, and it made his heart want to burst. He’d done all that worrying that she wouldn’t fit in, or she wouldn’t like them, and here they were: in his favorite bar, in his favorite city, with his favorite people, and his lass looked like she was having a great time. He had his arm around her shoulders as she sipped her whisky and talked. Jonno smiled when Bobby leaned in to give Leigh a kiss on the temple as they moved to let Jake out of the booth. It wasn’t much, but Bobby figured it was a small sign of approval from his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Let’s grab another round,” Jonno called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby nodded and squeezed Leigh’s hand before following his friend up to the bar at the front of the room. As they waited for their drinks to come, Jonno spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You brought her here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, she bought the tickets, it was her idea. She brought </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> here,” Bobby replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No plan. She just wanted to see if she’d like it. And wanted to meet all of you since I talk about your gorgeous face so much,” Bobby grinned and reached up to pinch the larger man’s cheeks. “What about you and this new lassie?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Margot? I rate her. It’s early days, but so far, it’s working,” Jonno replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s bonnie,” Bobby said. “And if she puts up with your shit, she must be special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at us, mate. Who would’ve thought?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby shook his head. “I know. A lot different than the Blake days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They grabbed the drinks and came back to the table to find Henrik and the girls laughing so hard they all had tears. Apparently his former bandmate had decided to regale them with tales of drunk Bobby’s antics with Paisley Cuddle, and while it was a little embarrassing, it was worth it to see Leigh so happy with his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of drunk antics, where’s Magnus?” Bobby asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Different day, different girl, you know?” Henrik replied. “Too bad, I would’ve loved to see what Leigh thought of him.” The blond laughed into his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Magnus?” the women asked at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Henrik’s brother; he used to be in the band with us. Built like a god and knows it, too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Margot and Leigh took wide-eyed sips of their drinks and looked at each other over the rims of their glasses, laughing when they saw their matching expressions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two should be careful what you wish for, he can be… a lot to handle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen that as a problem,” Leigh said, winking at Bobby as she squeezed his thigh, and watching his cheeks flush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the group laughed at the couple until their attention was captured by Jake coming onto the small stage. They watched him play his set and cheered inappropriately loudly after each song. Bobby could tell by the end of it Leigh was more than a little drunk; she was handsier than normal and laughing at everything. It reminded him of the Halloween party at Lottie’s the first time they hung out alone, and he couldn’t get the smile off of his face thinking about how far they’d come from that night to today. Even now, he still felt that same wonder when he looked at her as he did the whole night at that party. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jake was done and joined the group again, everyone congratulated him on a great set and the group agreed on one more round. Leigh and Margot excused themselves to the bathroom, which gave Jake and Henrik the opportunity to catch Bobby up on what they’d been up to since he left. Apparently they were opening a cafe in Garnethill with plans for a couple more if it went well. Jake was tired of working in someone else’s restaurants and not being the one to call the shots, and Henrik wanted more space in the city for live music. They figured a spot close to the art school would be a great location, and they’d gotten a deal on it thanks to Magnus charming the landlady for them. They made tentative plans to show Leigh and Bobby the almost-finished space the next day. Turns out, Margot had invited Leigh up to the art school for a tour, so it would work out for them to both spend the day in the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh woke up to aggressive sunlight in her face and Bobby smirking at her from the other side of his childhood bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she rasped. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel alright, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” She sighed dramatically and pulled the duvet over her head. “I need advil,” she said into the blanket. “And coffee too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Bobby cross the room before the blanket was slowly peeled back from her face. Carefully, she opened one eye and saw him sticking out a mug and a fist of pills in her direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she said as she scooted up to sit against the headboard and took his offerings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, you told me that a lot last night.” Bobby was smiling as he teased her about her drinking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled back as she sipped her coffee. “I thought you’d be proud I could keep up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, only one of ‘em was a true Scot, so that remains to be seen, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do they like me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They love you, just like I do.” Bobby kissed her forehead and sat down next to her on the bed. In a soft voice, mindful of her headache, he recapped the rest of the night for her that she didn’t really remember, including asking Jonno for a piggyback ride (which he obliged), trying to get Bobby to wake his mom up so they could have tea together, and promising Margot they would meet to tour the art school around lunchtime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Leigh sighed. “They think I’m a lush.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They think I’ve met my match, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh sank her head down onto his shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to let the coffee and painkillers do their work, until Bobby suggested she shower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you coming with?” she joked, knowing that he wouldn’t with his mom around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would be a good birthday present, wouldn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Bobby! Happy birthday! Ohmygod… I’m a terrible girlfriend. Oh shit! I knew I was missing something!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Leigh ran her tongue along his lips and parted them so she could deepen it. Bobby let out a quiet moan and threaded his fingers into her hair as their tongues moved. Finally, he pulled away with a grin. “That was the best ‘happy birthday’ I could ask for, lass.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After her shower, they had breakfast with his mom and filled her in on their plans for the day. It didn’t seem to bother anyone else that the room was literally spinning and her brain was on fire, but she figured based on what she knew about younger Bobby that his mom had seen a lot of hangovers. Mrs. McKenzie brought her dry toast and tea, with an extra glass of water too. It was perfect, and about all Leigh thought she could manage to choke down anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They opted to take the train to the city, figuring it would give Leigh the opportunity to walk a bit and get some fresh air, which seemed like it might help. And it did, because as they made the trek from the train station to the cafe spot in Garnethill, she finally started to feel like a normal person again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s another gorgeous day,” she said to Bobby as she laced her fingers together with his and swung their arms gently between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is, lass. St. Andrew must be smiling on us. You’re getting the best of what Glasgow has to offer. Don’t be fooled though, when you move here, you’ll need your wellies at the ready full-time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her head snapped around to stare at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘When you move here,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>bounced around in her head and she was sure her jaw had actually dropped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he had been thinking about it too. Interesting. And very exciting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand and smiled at him, her heart pounding the whole time. Leigh was just about to say something back, about being open to the idea, when she heard a loud shout come from up the block. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OI! BOBBO!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she looked up, she saw maybe one of the most beautiful people she’d ever seen. He was tall- loads taller than Bobby- with high, defined cheekbones, and a wild mane of blond hair. It was like Henrik had gotten taller, broader, and hotter in the last twelve hours... and then it clicked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That must be Magnus,” she whispered to Bobby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in return, and replied, “I told you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t kidding,” Leigh said, wide-eyed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby stopped walking and guided her chin around to face him. “Don’t go gettin’ any ideas, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, there’s only one ridiculously handsome member of Paisley Cuddle made for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in close to his lips and brought a hand up to his cheek, running a thumb across the freckles on his cheekbone carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bobby closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation, she leaned in and whispered, “Jake,” with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Bobby groaned, she booped him on the nose and pulled him along to keep walking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the girl who can hold scotch down better than my brother!” Magnus said as Bobby and Leigh approached. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh, is Henrik sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s fine. A little chundering builds character. That’s what we say in Sweden, anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus winked at Leigh. “No, not really. I’m Magnus, by the way. You must be Leigh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way this devastating man said her name a little slower than the rest of his sentence and looked at her like she was something off the dessert menu made her shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, mate,” Bobby said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller man raised his hands up. “I didn’t even do anything… yet.” He smirked at Leigh and turned to walk inside the storefront, motioning for them to follow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby sighed and let go of her hand to put an arm around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he always like that?” Leigh asked, cheeks pink with nervous energy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Bobby shook his head. “He’s usually worse.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cafe space was beautiful. An old brick storefront with tall, exposed beam ceilings and a long bar that looked to be made out of reclaimed wood against the back wall. They had a full bar and a whole set of what looked to be expensive white and gold powder coated espresso equipment along the front. To the right, there was a small stage, and a bunch of yet to be unpacked tables and chairs lined the wall next to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It looked like there was a kitchen behind the bar, which she was sure would be a highlight of the tour for Bobby, but she was supposed to meet Margot in just a few minutes, so she wasn’t going to get the whole walkthrough. With a kiss for Bobby and a wave for the others, she left and headed a little further up the hill to look for Margot on the art school campus. She was so glad Bobby had remembered her plans, because she was sure she’d have no idea where she was supposed to go if he hadn’t told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The petite blonde was leaning against the wall just inside the door to the admissions office, so it took no time at all to find her. She was prettier in the daylight, with soft features and incredibly long blonde hair cascading down her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Margot! Hey! Thanks so much for showing me around!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women hugged, having bonded the night before over their shared exasperation at Jonno and Bobby’s constant bickering, their love of live music, and their mutual curiosity about Magnus. Turns out Margot didn’t know Henrik well at all, and had only met Jake recently, so she was just as out of the loop as Leigh. They took the short walk from the registry office to the building with the postgraduate studios. There weren’t many active students on campus, since they were mostly gone for the summer, but Margot showed Leigh several works in progress and gave her a general idea of how the studio space was assigned for MFA students. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They chatted as they checked out the fine art workshops, photography studio, architecture school, and finally ended up in the McLellan Galleries, where all the open studio spaces were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Margot, this is amazing… I can’t believe people really get to study here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other woman nodded. “So, you like it then?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean… it’s incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so too. It’s fun to be surrounded by creative people all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They headed down the hill back to meet the guys at the cafe, and continued talking about art school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should apply. I mean, from what Jonno says, you and Bobby are pretty smitten with each other… and I know we’d love it if Bobby came back. I can’t handle Jonno 24/7, he needs his best mate back to keep him occupied,” Margot teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems crazy to move across the ocean, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t really, but I reckon I understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh sighed. “He’s pretty great though,” she said as she smiled. “We’ll have to see, I guess. But I’d love to get your email so we can connect when I get back?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby had a great time on the “guys tour” of the new cafe space. They all popped beers and toasted to his birthday before Henrik, Magnus, and Jake explained what they were hoping to accomplish and shared some of their business plan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate, this is a proper business plan,” Bobby noted, surprised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is. We’re not fucking about anymore, Bobs. We’re too old to think we’re gonna be the next Rolling Stones. But we’re all passionate about this too, and it keeps us working together,” Jake replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And think of the girls, mate,” Magnus added. “When we tell them we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>business owners</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He shook his eyebrows and threw an arm around Bobby’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Magnus may have been joking, but Jake made a couple of good points. And their business plan looked solid from what Bobby could see. They’d hired a couple local marketing folks to help them out, planning the opening and getting the word out. Henrik had already booked their first several weeks of live music, and the lunch they ate from Jake’s menu was spot on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, the only thing missing is the morning business, you see,” Henrik said as they ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s where you come in,” Magnus added as he pointed his sandwich at Bobby. “We need someone to make this a proper breakfast spot too; capitalize on the coffee and croissant business in the mornings. College girls, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby wasn’t exactly sure how that meant he fit into their plan, but they went on taking turns explaining to him that the ideal scenario would be to get the whole band back together and have Bobby take over that part of the business. A couple of the spaces they were looking at in Finnieston and Gallowgate were smaller, and wouldn’t have the space for live music, but would be great for commuters looking for a cuppa on their way to work. They truly wanted those spots to be cafes, maybe even cafe/bakeries, with Bobby at the helm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, lads, I’ve got a bit of a good thing going Stateside.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw. Nice ass,” Magnus chimed in with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby threw his wadded up napkin across the table at the large blonde and kicked him under the table. “Have some respect, ya bellend!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had the seed money they needed for now to get the first spot up and running, but eventually, they’d need more capital for the additional locations. That’s also when they’d need Bobby’s bakery expertise. Apparently the two things went hand in hand; they were offering him an actual partnership in the business, but they’d need to know within six months, or they’d have to look to secure funding elsewhere. The amount of money wasn’t overwhelming, especially right now. Bobby was making loads more working in the States than he would’ve been in Glasgow, and sharing expenses with Leigh meant his cost of living was fairly low, so he’d just been socking cash away with the hope that someday he’d be able to come back and open his own spot. A spot a lot like what the lads were talking about, in the city he’d always pictured raising a family in. His and Leigh’s family maybe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. He’d have to talk to her about this. It could be a huge opportunity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could also really freak her out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I’ll think about it,” Bobby said. “Proud of you lads either way, though. The place looks amazing.” He grinned at his bandmates and the chat turned more casual for the rest of their lunch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Leigh wandered back, having split with Margot to let the younger girl head to the train station. She was welcomed into “Lad Time” with a beer of her own and a premier seat on the front of the bar. The five of them joked, and four of them drank, for the rest of the afternoon until Bobby and Leigh had to break away to have a birthday dinner with his mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A round of hugs (and several warnings to Magnus to keep his hands to himself) later, they were walking hand in hand back to the train station. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, babe, how’s your birthday been so far?” Leigh asked. She tilted her head around to look at him and had a big smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About perfect, I’d say,” he replied, squeezing her hand in his and leaning over to press a kiss to her temple. “How’d you like the art school?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing,” she said simply. “Just incredible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued walking, back down Sauchiehall Street toward the train station, through the nice part of town, and one of Bobby’s favorite neighborhoods. Leigh hummed softly as they walked, and he kept thinking how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was to be here with her. To be anywhere with her, really. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So any birthday surprises I should know about, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” She tapped a finger on her chin. “I’ve got a little something in mind, but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” he said, stopping and turning her to face him. He pressed his cheek in close to hers so his breath ghosted against her ear as he spoke. “You’d better get sure, little lassie. Day’s almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was grinning, wrapping her arms around his neck, as she whispered back, “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>better be sure you can be quiet.” She pulled away with a wink, and continued walking toward the train. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With my maw in the next room?” he called after her, picking up his pace to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” she called over her shoulder in her still terrible accent she’d taken to using more often lately, “I thought you liked a challenge.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you to sarah (for magnus) and margot (for her lovely self) - i appreciate both of you so much for so many reasons! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Camping Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bobby and leigh are back in seattle to celebrate his birthday with graham &amp; chelsea. leigh makes a decision. and the smut is after the first set of *** if you'd like to skip it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"We have one chance.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>One chance to get everything right.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We have one chance, one chance.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And if we're lucky we might."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Modest Mouse, "One Chance"</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving Glasgow had been kind of rough on Bobby. When he went back in February, the visit was so quick, he hadn’t had time to do anything except hang out with his mom and sister, so there was less to miss when he left. This time, the week had flown by, but they’d managed to pack in everything they wanted: concerts and the parade at the West End Festival, plenty of time with his family, plenty of time with his friends, and a tour of the botanic gardens for Leigh. She’d really seemed to like it there- although things like that always seemed better when you weren’t going to work every day, weren’t getting rained on every day, weren’t living like a Glaswegian. It was always more fun to be a tourist and to see things through rose-colored glasses. But she’d been enamored with the Glasgow School of Art and seemingly with his friends and family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom loved her; wouldn’t stop stealing her away to cook together or for tea. He thought before that the happiest day of his life had been when she said she loved him, but now he was pretty sure it was the day she stayed in all day to learn how to quilt with his mom. Bobby had been away helping the lads with the cafe and watching Magnus score dates with three different randoms while he was hanging up the sign out front. They’d had a great time, and they were all making a compelling case for him to come home and to work with them on the other locations. They’d never had the kind of drama that some bands did: fighting about the same girl, doing too many drugs, getting too popular- none of those had been problems for the guys in Paisley Cuddle. So to work with them again, even for a day, reminded him of how much fun they used to have, how well they all worked together even though, or maybe because, they were all so different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally made it back to his family home that night, he opened the door to the sound of raucous laughter coming from the living room. He found Leigh and his mom hunched over the quilt that was in progress, both with large glasses of scotch in their hands and tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this about?” he asked, entering the room and grinning at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby!” Leigh popped up off of the floor and threw herself into his body in a very typical Leigh drunk hug. “Your mom is the funniest person I have ever met.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d ya think I learned it?” he replied, leaving a steadying arm around her waist as he broke the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was telling me stories about before you were born. She and your dad were wild, McKenzie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush, now,” Mrs. McKenzie chimed in. “Some things are just between us girls.” They winked at each other at the same time and both doubled over in laughter again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way they got on filled Bobby with a kind of sense of hope and excitement all at the same time. Maybe this could work. Maybe she’d want to come to Glasgow. They could work out the visa situation for her. Another six months and they’d have been together a year. In his mind, there wasn’t anyone else since the day he’d met her, so it felt like longer. It felt right. Like it wouldn’t be a rush to ask her; to at least see how she’d maybe feel about it. It was selfish, he knew, asking her to leave her family. But she seemed so happy here, so happy with him… maybe she wouldn’t see it as selfish. Maybe he’d get lucky again, like he always seemed to be when it came to Leigh, and it would be what she wanted too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So each time they boarded a plane, first in Glasgow, then Heathrow, and then one last one in Chicago after coming through customs and immigration, Bobby got a little further from home, and his heart ached a little bit more, and the wondering about what might be someday got a little more vivid. He almost wished she’d hated it, or his friends hadn’t liked her, or anything to make it easier to walk away, to know that taking her home with him for good was a pipe dream. But ever since he’d first allowed the thought to slip into his mind on that second day they were there, it just got stronger and louder and harder to ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She slept mostly on the flight back, but she knew he was struggling to leave Scotland. There were tears from all three of them at the airport when his mom dropped them off, but then Bobby’s didn’t really stop, she noticed, until they were wheels down in Seattle. A couple times, she asked him if he wanted to talk about it, but he just shook his head ‘no’ and kissed her softly each time. Someday soon, she thought, he’d work through whatever he was feeling and maybe want to talk to her about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew what it was like to miss home, although the physical distance was never quite as far for her as it was for him. But home never felt like home to Leigh once she left Portland. All these years since she left for college, she’d been trying to figure it out, to decide where she belonged, where she would be happy. There was a day she remembered calling Seattle ‘home,’ but it wasn’t really, it was him. By the time they’d left Glasgow, she was certain of it. She didn’t need anything but his company to feel like she was where she was supposed to be. So if Scotland was it for him, she’d do it. She knew it now. And it wasn’t even the least bit scary. Daunting, maybe, with the paperwork and the legalities, and all the immigration stuff she didn’t have a clue about, but not scary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she would call Margot, she decided as they drove from the airport to pick up Paisley. It couldn’t hurt, right? Just to see what the application process would be like for an MFA program? It’s not like she’d have to tell Bobby, either. Those things took time, she knew; she could see about it and feel it out. If she decided to apply, great. If not, he’d be none the wiser. She was pretty sure she could trust Margot to keep the information to herself. On first impressions, the blonde didn’t seem like the type to fuss over other peoples’ business; uninterested when the guys gossiped about their ex-friends, ex-girlfriends, and others they knew from their school years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that week, after the jetlag wore off, Bobby and Leigh found themselves packing up her truck for Bobby’s birthday camping weekend. She’d promised him in October that in the spring, she’d go with him, and they hadn’t managed to make that happen yet. The bakery had been so busy, and Leigh had been absorbed in her art, trying to get some pieces done after she’d sold so much during the month of her art show. Plus, it had been a typically rainy spring, and as much as they both liked to be outdoors, being stuck inside a tent for three days while it poured cold, Pacific Northwest rain didn’t seem very appealing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this weekend, they’d managed to rope Graham and Chelsea into coming with them, up to a remote campground on the Canadian border where they could hike, fish, kayak, and hopefully relax for a couple of days. Other than sleeping bags and some various small items, neither of them really had anything they needed for camping, so they found themselves at Leigh’s old house to borrow some stuff from Ibrahim: a tent primarily, but also a kayak and a cooler. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spot by the lake was gorgeous, and the caravan up there had been the best time: Bobby growing more and more excited the higher in elevation they went and the thicker the cover of trees got. They made it by lunchtime, and after a setting up camp and a quick snack, the four friends were already making the best of their spot. Leigh and Chelsea had changed into bikinis and were laying out next to the lake on a large picnic blanket, doing their best to offset the grey Seattle spring with as much sun exposure as possible. Graham and Bobby were chopping kindling for their campfire, and the two girls rolled over on their stomachs so they could supervise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby always looks small next to Graham, but he’s pretty fit, huh?” Chelsea observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he is,” Leigh agreed, smiling appreciatively at her boyfriend as the muscles in his back stretched with the movement of the axe. His triceps flexed as he brought it down from above his head and after he made contact, he looked over his shoulder to see them watching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the show, lass?” he asked with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” she nodded, slipping her sunglasses down her nose and winking back at him above the rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The encouragement from the girls seemed to cause both Graham and Bobby to put in a little more effort into showing off, which eventually just turned silly with them both posing like bodybuilders, with Bobby unable to hold the awkward position and tumbling over into his friend so that they both hit the ground, laughing while they did. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The first night they made s’mores, drank beer, and sat around the fire while Leigh and Bobby told their friends all about their trip to Glasgow. Leigh grew more enthusiastic as she spoke, which obviously made Bobby happy. He’d been thinking a lot over the last week about the offer his bandmates had made for him to become a partner in their business. It was so tempting. He knew they’d said he had time to decide, so he wasn’t trying to rush anything, but the more he considered it, the more he thought it could really be something he’d want to do. He and Leigh were almost three months into their nine month lease, so if it still felt like a good idea in a couple months, he figured he’d bring it up with her. Since they’d left Scotland, he knew he wanted to go back, but also meant it when he’d told her he couldn’t picture his life without her. It wasn’t an option to go alone, he figured; she’d need to come with him, or he’d try and stay in the States. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, watching her eyes light up under the flicker of the firelight and listening to the excitement in her voice when she told them about the Glasgow School of Art and meeting all of Bobby’s friends and family, it was easy to let himself believe she’d want to go too. For now, it was at least good enough to hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crawled into their tent late that night, a little tired from the long day, but content to cuddle in their sleeping bags with Paisley. Leigh had been extra affectionate for most of the night, but as soon as they crawled into the tent, she took it further, straddling him and kissing him deeply for a while until she felt him harden under her. Bobby had taught Leigh the trick of zipping their sleeping bags together so that they didn’t have thick layers of down between their bodies, but it still felt insanely hot in the best way with her on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she reached a hand between them, under his waistband, and curled her fingers around him, stroking him firmly as they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, she was shifting to kneel next to him in the tight space of the tent. She pulled his pajamas down and continued to stroke him, whispering in his ear about how hard he was, how good he looked in her hand, and how much better he would look in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending down, she took just the tip between her lips before she swirled her tongue around him. She teased him for what felt like an eternity with soft strokes of her tongue and wet kisses up and down him as he got painfully hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally took him entirely into her mouth, Bobby led out a loud moan and immediately after, something hit their tent with a loud ‘thud,’ shaking the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two! Keep it down in there. Some of us are trying to sleep!” The sound of Graham’s booming complaint from the other tent combined with Chelsea’s giggling caused Leigh to lift her head and start laughing too as Bobby groaned from the loss of contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Lass,” he whispered. “Can we keep going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned before she ducked her head back down to finish what she started, and as she moved she grabbed one of Bobby’s hands and put it over his mouth, a silent direction to try and keep himself quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mouth found his cock again, and she licked along the shaft before taking him all the way into her throat and swallowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, she felt so incredible on him, and it took all of his willpower not to tell her so as she moved up and down, opening her throat and fucking him with her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She worked him for a while, and he squinted to try and watch her in the dim moonlight; he’d learned in the last few months that she liked it when he watched, appreciating her efforts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he liked it too: her eyes were watering, but she looked content, letting them flutter closed each time he hit the back of her throat and it was so fucking sexy that she liked going down on him so much; it never got old to see her enjoying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew she could feel him start to pulse as he got close to coming, and she moaned on him when he held her head in place and started pushing his hips up into her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vibrations that rolled up his body from the sounds she was making sent him over the edge; and his whole body tensed as he came in her throat, whining when he felt her swallow around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen when she moved her tongue softly around his cock to make sure she got every last drop as she pulled off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, babe,” Leigh said quietly into his neck after she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and laid back down next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long is my birthday?” he whispered with a grin. “This is the second time I’ve gotten that gift this week. I’m not complaining, just trying to plan for when my luck’s gonna run out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled back. “You don’t seem like the kind of guy whose luck is ever gonna run out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby pulled her in close and trailed soft kisses across her neck and jaw. “Sure doesn’t feel like it will when I’m with you, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, after breakfast, Leigh decided to teach Chelsea how to fish. The small blonde thought it would be handy to know how, but no one could really figure out why, since this was apparently the first time she’d been camping and she probably wasn’t planning on getting back out again anytime soon after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out, though, that she was a natural. Much like she was convinced you should talk to people at red lights, she was convinced talking to the fish made them come closer to her hook. It shouldn’t have worked, but it worked for her. Chelsea was just a little bit magical, they all agreed; able to get away with what ordinary people just couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girls fished, Bobby and Graham played cards at the table; game after game of cribbage until Bobby’s fingers hurt from shuffling. After one particularly close game, he got up to get a beer, and when he came back, Graham had a rectangular box placed on the table, wrapped in brightly colored paper with dogs printed on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s all this?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday present from me and Chels,” Graham said proudly. “I picked it out myself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to-” Bobby started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but we really did. Open it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled the lid off the box. He wasn’t quite sure if it was what he thought it was until he looked up. Bobby stared at Graham with huge eyes as his face flushed all the way down below the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Leigh asked, craning her neck to try and see what was in the small box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… I think it’s a ball gag.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham patted Bobby on the back while Chelsea giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Would’ve made more sense if you still lived with us, but I bet your new neighbors think you’re loud too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby swallowed and looked at Leigh with alarm, but she just shrugged and laughed as she cast her line out into the lake again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes you’ve gotta keep ‘em quiet,” Graham said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chelsea smiled as she replied, “And sometimes it’s the other way around, isn’t it babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time in almost a year, Bobby saw the large man’s cheeks turn pink with embarrassment as Leigh and Chelsea giggled behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The Monday after they got home, Leigh closed herself in her office at work first thing and called Margot. She hadn’t been able to get Scotland, or the school, or the picture of the look she thought would cross Bobby’s face if she told him she wanted to move there out of her mind. So it was decided, it couldn’t hurt just to get the ball rolling on an application. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Margot! It’s Leigh! How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… good! Just calling ‘cause I’ve been thinking about what you said, and yeah, I think I’m ready to apply.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right. Will do… just hoping you’d still be willing to put in a good word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! I appreciate that so much!... Yeah, fingers crossed! Bye!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ended the call with a grin on her face. It felt good to have a plan. Now she’d just need to put in the hard work to get her portfolio ready and get everything sent off. And not tell Bobby for a while. Just like always, she really wanted things to be perfect, and it was starting to feel more everyday like that was a real possibility for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>🥺only 2 chapters after this and i'm getting sad, y'all! thank you for sticking with us for this long, and as always - @daisybarks on reddit/tumblr if you'd like to chat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>leigh finds out about art school, Bobby has a chat with Hope</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>"From the Eiffel Tower to those deep lagoons</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>No matter where you go</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Baby, I'll be there"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>-George Ezra, "All My Love"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
  <b>October**</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The months of summer passed in a blur. Bobby and Leigh spent it going to outdoor concerts, camping, and mountain biking when they weren’t working. Luckily for Leigh, Bobby didn’t ask too many questions about why she’d been spending so much time holed up in her studio, spending hours drawing and on the computer. It had been about three months since she had submitted her application to the Glasgow School of Art, and in the time since, she’d had a video interview with them. It had been tricky because of the time difference, but she felt like it went well. She’d walked the admissions officer through her portfolio and the man had asked a lot of questions, but she’d been able to answer all of them in a way that she felt represented her well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the interview, she’d been waiting to get some sort of decision letter for weeks; the estimated arrival was looming, and as the deadline approached, she got increasingly nervous about it. There were a few times she really wished she’d told Bobby, just so she would have someone to talk about it with – also because after living together for more than half a year, she felt awkward about keeping such a big secret from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was apparent he’d picked up on her anxiety; he’d been going out of his way to be over-the-top nice to her. Daily, he’d come home with flowers, new dog toys for her to use with Paisley, her favorite green juice, or some other small token of affection. In the last week, as her nerves hit a peak waiting for her decision letter, she’d gotten back rubs, all her meals made for her, and anything else he could think of to distract her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of all that, he’d been talking about Glasgow with increasing frequency, and she wasn’t sure why, but it did help her to feel like if she was accepted he might want to take the leap and move with her. No need to mention it also made her nervous that she wouldn’t get in and he’d be somehow disappointed even without knowing what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The letter came on a Wednesday. Bobby had left work earlier than her, leaving her to walk home on her own. She was in a routine of checking the mail on her way in now; it was a chore Bobby often forgot, so there wasn’t anything too suspicious about her newly developed interest in all things related to the postal service. The day it came, she entered the building, opened their box, and sitting inside was a thick manila envelope, with the crest of the school in the top left corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thick was good, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she wasn’t accepted, they wouldn’t need to send her anything aside from the rejection letter, she decided. But then she let her mind spiral to the idea that maybe they sent some sort of consolation packet. Articles like: </span>
  <em>
    <span>5 Sub-Par Graduate Schools Someone Like You Could Get Into.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh’s hands shook as she stood in the lobby of their building trying to decide if she should open it right there or wait until she could sneak into her studio that night. Anticipation won out, and she carefully slid her finger under the seal of the envelope, popping it open as she moved her hand across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was stuffed full, so instead of emptying all the contents, she pulled out what looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>letter, printed on thick stationary and sitting on the top of the pile of documents. She didn’t even have to read very far to know what it implied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dear Ms. Millman, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re pleased to welcome you…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh stared at the letter for a long time, running her fingers over the imprint of the ink, tracing the cross-hashed grain of the thick paper, and grinned. Everything in her told her to run upstairs, throw herself at Bobby and declare that they were moving to Glasgow. But she needed a little more time, and probably a little advice. She’d done this on a whim, mostly not expecting it to work out. So many times the thought cropped up: </span>
  <em>
    <span>what happens if I actually get in?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And each time, she’d denied herself the opportunity to think about it, not wanting to be disappointed when it inevitably didn’t happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here she was with an acceptance letter, a student visa application, and absolutely no fucking clue what she was supposed to do next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope. Call Hope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little voice in the back of her head was right, she should call Hope. Her best friend gave the best advice, kept her grounded, always told her the truth; even when Leigh didn’t want to hear it. She’d been making leap after leap for Bobby, but the one across the Atlantic required an extra amount of consideration, she figured. A little additional care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she slid the letter back into the envelope and tucked the small parcel under her arm. Checking her watch, she noticed it was just now seven o’ clock, which meant Bobby would be busy making dinner, as always, and she could sneak the envelope in undetected. As she climbed the stairs, she tried to calm her breathing and tone down the giant smile on her face. Just a couple more days of keeping this to herself was all she needed. Enough time to talk to Hope and make sure she wasn’t completely out of her mind for thinking this was a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed their door open and was greeted by Paisley bounding toward her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pais! Who’s the best girl? Who is it? It’s you!” she exclaimed as she scratched behind the dog’s furry ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass! Welcome home!” Bobby shouted from the kitchen at her and she smiled to herself, pleased that he was so predictable; the smell of tomatoes and garlic on the stove filling the whole apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe. Pasta?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for you!” he called in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh shuffled down the hallway and shoved the envelope into the bottom drawer of her desk before heading to their closet to change out of her chalk-covered work clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she peeled off her jeans, Bobby appeared in the doorway with a whistle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and smiled. “Hey you. How was your day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. Better now that I made it in time for the show.” He gestured to her standing there, half-naked as she rummaged through a drawer looking for something cozy to wear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh smirked and pulled on a pair of joggers. “Sorry to disappoint. Short run for this show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in a good mood,” he replied. “Good day at work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you could say that! I’m starving though, come on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled him behind her out of the closet, wishing she could tell him the real cause of her good mood, but for now, that would stay her secret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Saturday, she was scrambling to finish a couple pieces that a gallery patron had commissioned when she heard a soft knock on the studio door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow Audrey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh swiveled around in her chair. “You used her name!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. Gotta give her the respect she deserves.” He nodded as he spoke, and she loved that he was taking her love for her truck seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, yes, of course you can. Now that I know you’ll treat her right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby smiled and pulled the door closed behind him. He seemed off, but she didn’t think to ask why, or what he needed the truck for. All she knew was that it was going to afford her the opportunity to finally call Hope, one which hadn’t presented itself since the letter came on Wednesday. As soon as she heard him grab Paisley’s leash and shut the front door behind them, she grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… wanted to run something past you… I got into an MFA program!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe! That’s great! I’m so proud of you. Bobby excited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing… he doesn’t know. I, uh… I’d have to move.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Back to Portland? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> say it’s back to Portland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um… Glasgow, actually. But it rains a lot there too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line was silent for a moment, and Leigh braced herself. It was coming. The admonition, the setting her to rights, the reckoning. Hope was the voice of reason she’d been looking for, but now that she was about to be on the receiving end of whatever her friend would say, she was starting to regret calling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, softly, Hope spoke. “That’s great, Leigh. He’ll be thrilled.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Leigh was sure she could actually hear a smile in Hope’s voice through the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. What? You think I should go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you said it months ago. You love him and you want us to be happy for you. Does he want to go back there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think so. I mean, he hasn’t said as much, ‘cause I think he doesn’t want me to panic. But he talks about it all the time, and he’s been talking to his friends from back home a lot more. I think he misses them. And his family, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should go. You’ve got to put your faith in him sometime, right? Just because it didn’t work out with Rocco, or with Noah and me, doesn’t mean it won’t for you two. You’re perfect for each other. LIke Stevie Nicks and Lindsay Buckingham.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope… they broke up. Like forty years ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nevermind then… you know what I mean. Take a chance, Leigh. I think he’s a pretty sure bet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too. Thanks Hope. I love you a whole lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you a whole lot too. Let me know how it goes when you tell him, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh set the phone down in a bit of a daze. That wasn’t at all what she had expected Hope to say. If cynical and serious Hope thought it could work, then maybe it could, she thought with a smile. Now she just needed to figure out how to bring it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bobby had been in close contact with the boys in Glasgow for the last few months. Mostly via email, but Leigh had been really busy and holing up in her studio a lot for some reason, so he’d managed to sneak in some video calls too while she wasn’t paying attention. The first cafe, the one he’d toured, had opened 8 weeks prior in Garnethill and so far had been a rousing success. The live music nights were insanely popular, enough that they’d spoken with the landlord about potentially expanding into the adjacent space as well on those nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d basically convinced him to do it, that it was a good idea. He’d had to explain a hundred times that everything was dependent on if Leigh would come with him, and that they had three months left on their lease in Seattle, so it would have to be in January if she agreed. It actually seemed like it was coming up really quickly, and if he was really going to do this with her, they would need to figure out how to get permission for her to stay in Scotland. He figured she could stay for six months on a tourist visa and they could re-evaluate once they got there. She wouldn’t like that idea; she’d want to have a plan. There was no way it wouldn’t make her incredibly anxious just to take off across the ocean with no idea of what to do for work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, he kept wondering if he should ask for someone’s blessing before he asked her: Hope, her dad… he knew he wasn’t asking her to marry him, but it seemed like such a big deal for him to take their favorite person away from them. Maybe even a bigger deal than marriage. Was that a thing you did? Would it be weird? Hope had a knack for making him feel like everything he said was weird, so he decided he’d go talk to her. If he could get even the smallest bit of approval from her, he figured it would be enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So one rainy October Saturday, while Leigh was holed up in the studio again doing god only knew what, he asked to borrow her truck to run some errands, and he started making the long drive down to Portland and Hope’s office. He was sure he’d find her there; Leigh said that since Noah left, Hope had been working even more, and he was pretty sure she’d worked Saturdays before. A quick internet search gave him the address he was looking for and it looked to be about four and a half hours away, so he set the cruise control, put on his favorite playlist and settled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive flew by, and Bobby resisted the strong urge he had both to take the Sleater-Kinney exit again, and to stop at all the rest areas. There would be time for that some other drive; this time he had a purpose. As a result, he ended up in the parking lot of Hope’s office building in less time than he’d anticipated. Sitting in the truck, he tried to make his palms stop sweating as he worked up the courage to buzz her and see if she’d come down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several minutes later, he found himself trailing her through the winding halls of the office tower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need the whole tour,” he joked nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should chat, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. That’s why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it to her office and she sat down at a large desk, gesturing for Bobby to take the seat across from her. He looked around, taking in his surroundings, and even though they were nearly the same age, he suddenly felt very small sitting in her large and sort of luxurious office. He finally looked back at the woman across the desk; she was staring at him intently, rapping her nails on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Bobby picked at the hem of his shirt nervously. He’d come here to talk to her, to be the one leading the conversation, but he didn’t even know if that was possible with Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here, Bobby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a job offer… kind of. A really good one. A partnership in a business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you need business advice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly.” He took a deep breath and continued, “It’s back home. In Glasgow. I want her to come with me. Actually, it’s… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to, Hope. My life doesn’t work without her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally looked up, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t the small smile on Hope’s face that was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should tell her,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s a good idea to ask her to move to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scotland</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” She nodded as she spoke and kept smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not what I thought you’d say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope turned back to her computer and started typing. Was this conversation over? Bobby hated that sometimes it could be so awkward between them. Hope and Leigh were the perfect example of “opposites attract,” he decided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… we’re good, then?” he asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get home and get your girl, Bobby.” She waved her hand toward the door dismissively, but still had a grin on her face, so he didn’t question it, just navigated his way back through her office building and to the truck, eager to get home to Leigh. He made several stops on the way back to their apartment, first a couple in Portland, then visiting Sarah to buy a rose, and finally picking up dinner since he was assuming Leigh hadn’t left the studio again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he made it home after nine hours of driving for a nine minute conversation, it was well past dinner time. He opened the apartment door and let Paisley rush in first: she was sniffing around, trying to find Leigh with her tail wagging in anticipation. Bobby put the takeaway on the counter and called out for his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lass?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. He rounded the corner to their room and found her naked, sprawled out on top of the covers with a book open next to her, like she’d tried to wait for him to get home but couldn’t quite make it. It was late, but he really, really didn’t want to wait anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She must’ve fallen asleep before he got home. It took her a minute to figure out what was making her cheek wet, but she opened an eye to see Paisley licking her face, and no Bobby in the space next to her where he would normally be. Instead, he was standing next to the bed with a single red rose and a grin as wide as he was tall. Leigh rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, trying to make sure she wasn’t imagining him there, buck naked and holding the flower, but as the seconds ticked on, it became clear that this was indeed her real life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been standing there?” she asked. She had no idea what time it was, dark was all she could tell, and her voice was raspy with sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno,” Bobby replied. “I’m not wearing a watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or anything else,” she grumbled, in a tone not quite matching her actual delight at the quirky scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby stuck his arm out, trying to offer her the rose as she pulled herself up to sit against the back of the bed. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this some sort of new style of coffee cup?” she asked jokingly as she took it from him and twirled it around under her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby sat next to her and took the rose back out of her hands, placing it beside her. He grabbed her hands in his and stared at her. She’d never seen him like this. Giddy, but serious at the same time – definitely not in the mood for her jokes, but he wouldn’t stop smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s still the middle of the night, but I didn’t want to wait anymore. I love you, lass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, babe. I love you too. Is everything alright? You’re making me nervous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His smile just grew impossibly wider before his whole body got a little straighter. He sat all the way up, switched to a serious face, and squeezed her hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We made it,” he said. And as soon as he started talking she could see his eyes turn glassy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she was pretty sure breakups didn’t usually happen naked with flowers and several affirmations of love, you really could never be sure. Her heart came to a halt, what had been a speeding train just collided into a turnstyle and screeched to a pause. All she could do was wait for him to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yellow for friendship, then white, and then purple, and now red because I love you… and Sarah asked me if all the roses were for the same lass, the same one from that first day when I bought you the yellow one, remember? And it was the best first date and it wasn’t even a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember,” she replied cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course, I said, of course they were all for the same person. And you know what she said? She said she was sure I would be back. After that very first day. She could tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh allowed her heart to move again, somewhat reassured that this wasn’t all about to come crashing down around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So was I, lass. One million percent sure, and I know that’s not even possible, but it’s true. And I know you weren’t, but I think you are now. And I love you, and you love me, and we worked hard to get here, and I’m so proud of us, Leigh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… me too.” And her eyes were starting to get glassy too as warmth spread up from her heart into her cheeks. And she was determined not to cry; she always cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I want to say… I don’t want to push, you know? But I want to ask… No, that’s not right. I need to tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a painfully long pause while she collected her thoughts and he seemed to not be able to find the words to say, she finally asked, “... Should I be dressed for this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby laughed through the tears that had started to trickle down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so.” He quickly huffed out a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back, preparing himself for what he was about to say. And if he thought he needed preparation, Leigh was sure she’d need a whole hype squad for whatever he was about to come out with, nerves taking over as she waited for him to keep talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to come home with me, lass. To Glasgow. I got an offer. The lads want us as partners in their business, and I think we should do it. I want to go back and take that offer, and I want to do it with you, and then I want to get married and have loads of kids, and chase them around the green, and jump in puddles, and visit my maw... and be just really fucking happy with you for the rest of our lives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a few seconds before she processed everything he was saying. “Yeah? That’s a whole picture, huh?” she asked as tears formed in her eyes to match his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby nodded and leaned in to kiss her, hands sliding up around her face as he pressed his lips to hers and smiled. “Sure is, lass. We can have it all if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I want that too… though we might need to negotiate the ‘loads’ of kids thing,” she whispered as they parted, resting their foreheads against each other. “I have something to tell you, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby sat back up and Leigh held her index finger up, motioning for him to wait. She left the room and padded down to her studio to get the thick envelope that had arrived earlier that week. When she came back, he’d stopped crying and was watching her, head cocked, obviously curious about what she had to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… I didn’t know if you’d ask me, but I wanted to be ready if you did, or maybe ask you myself. So, I did a thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled the first page out of the envelope, the acceptance letter, and handed it to him, watching as his eyes scanned the document quickly, his smile growing wider with every line. When he was done, he dropped it down to his lap and looked up at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this?” Bobby looked shocked, and she kept her fingers crossed that it was the good kind of surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leigh nodded. “Yeah. Sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spring term, it says. January.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. January.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby just sat in a stunned silence for a few minutes, so she kneeled in front of him and took his hands in hers, resting them on top of the paper in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, I’m ready. Let’s do it. I want to do this, I want to be where you are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... only one left after this. 🥺<br/>Thanks for sticking with me and as usual, come find me on tumblr/reddit @daisybarks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>bobby and leigh tell their friends about glasgow, and this part of their story comes to a close.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'll follow you into the park</em><br/>
<em>Through the jungle, through the dark</em><br/>
<em>Girl, I never loved one like you"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes, "Home"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>**The Last Week of October**</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh and Bobby didn’t get much sleep that night. He insisted on reading every single boring piece of admissions paperwork in her packet from the GSA, and she asked him an endless stream of questions about what it would be like to live there. They talked about which neighborhoods they’d like to live in (Finnieston was at the top of the list, but maybe too expensive), whether they would drive places or take the train, if she should get loans for school or ask her dad for help, the pros and cons of on-campus work, the pros and cons of just working for him in one of the cafes instead...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Bobby assured her she’d have to go through a rigorous interview process in order to work for him, she laughed and suggested they start the oral portion of the interview right then. She squealed as he dragged her by the thighs to the edge of the bed and started placing wet kisses across her neck, her collarbone, and then down to her breasts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby,” she sighed, “if it’s my interview, shouldn’t I be the one doing this? Showing you my skills?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just think,” he said, pausing to slide his tongue across one of her nipples before sucking it into his mouth. “You’ll need to get used to me being the boss, lass.” He bit down on the soft skin of her breast, making her whine, before licking back over the spot and continuing to move down her body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” she replied, a smile on her face as he moved between her legs and her head fell back against the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lifted one of her legs up onto his shoulder to give him better access and let out a happy sigh as he ran his hand up her leg to find her core, wet already as he started to circle her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel his warm breath on her as he whispered into her skin, “You’re so gorgeous like this, Leigh… I can’t wait to taste you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A quiet moan rolled across her lips as his tongue found her for the first time that night. Long and lazy stokes at first, like he just really did want to taste her, before he started more precise and practiced movements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he switched briefly to wrap his lips around her clit, sucking softly, he slid a finger inside her and hummed against her, apparently pleased. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like this, Bobby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His head rose as he added another finger and slowly pumped them inside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass, there’s not a thing I like more in this world than you on my tongue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked his head back down and resumed licking against her, firmer now as she started to whimper his name and move her hips up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, he added a third finger, and she was so full, but she felt so good – his mouth on her and his hand in her and his soft whines against her sending shivers through her core. She tried to reach down to hold his hand in place, or move her hips up to get him deeper, but he put a hand on her hip to hold her down and continued his pace, holding her still underneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bobby, I’m gonna come…” she whispered, breathy and quiet as he kept fucking her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel him smile on her as she started to beg for more, for him to let her come. His teeth barely scraped across her, and it was all she needed, warmth pooling low as she started to shake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a few more movements of his curled fingers inside her, she came with a cry, pushing his head down against her as she rolled her hips to ride out her orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she was done, and she pulled her hand out of his hair, he sat up and laid his head on her stomach, weaving his fingers together with hers at her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Leigh,” he said, “but you’re not very good at letting me be the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I might need more practice.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later, Halloween, Bobby and Leigh were putting on their costumes and waiting for their friends to arrive. It had been a last minute decision to throw the party, and Lottie was a little salty that they’d stolen her thunder, but Leigh begged and told her she could do tea leaf readings, and finally the blonde gave in. Since their relationship kind of started at Lottie’s party a year earlier, they thought it was the perfect opportunity to tell their friends and family about the move they were planning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the few days since they agreed to go to Scotland, Leigh had accepted the offer from the GSA, got her dad to commit to a no-interest loan for the tuition, and started work on her student visa application. Bobby had told the lads they were coming and wired some of each of their savings over as his and Leigh’s contribution to the partnership. She kept insisting that this was his thing, that it didn’t need to be theirs, but he was relentless. He kept telling her that he was serious about what he’d said, that he wanted to share his life with her. All the pieces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was exciting to start to plan their next chapter, so much so that even after a few days, Leigh was itching to share their happiness with everyone. So they agreed to give their news at the party, and for once, instead of hoping it would go perfectly, she didn’t care. It was almost like she knew it would, and if it didn’t, it would still be perfect anyway with him at her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby was carefully applying eyeliner in their bathroom when she entered. He paused when she came up behind him, and he slowly turned around to take in her costume. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are all your clothes, lass?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t like my costume?” She twirled around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure I’ll like it when I see the rest of it,” he murmured as he reached out to run his hand along her side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the pirate captain ‘Cutthroat Leigh, the Sexy,’” she said with a wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was wearing essentially a black bustier with fishnets and boots under a long, purple doublet. There was a matching plastic sword to carry and a tricorn hat pinned into her curls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you just use Halloween as an excuse to wave your tits in my face when I can’t do anything about it.” He pulled her in close with a hand at her hip and traced a finger along the top of her bustier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was dressed as a man last year, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A man with great tits, yeah.” He nodded, a serious look on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what about you? You’re no better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobby had on faux leather pants, a wide and billowy “pirate” shirt which he left nearly all the way unbuttoned, and was putting eyeliner on, which he knew she loved. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Cap’n Long Bob McKenzie,” he whispered, “at your service, lass.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes sparkled as she replied, trailing her fingertips down his chest to his waistband, “Long Bob, huh? Maybe you can show me later how you got your name, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And even though his rumbly offer sent a shiver up her spine, she knew their friends would start arriving any minute, so she pulled away from his grip with a kiss on the tip of his nose, and went to collect Paisley so she could get the dog’s parrot costume on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When their friends arrived, Leigh made sure everyone had a drink and all the candy they could ask for, gifting each of them a treat bag as they entered. Everyone was there, even her brother and Rachel had driven up for the night and left the girls with a sitter, bringing baby Ian in his dog costume and confounding Paisley as she desperately tried to figure out what kind of canine he could possibly be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the group had been settled for a while: Lottie doing readings in the kitchen, some people playing cornhole on the balcony, and everyone else dancing and chatting in the living room, Leigh found Bobby and they paused the music so they could share their good news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a loud whistle, Bobby got everyone’s attention before he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming on short notice… we wanted to share some good news with you all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Omg, they’re getting married!” Chelsea shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh snorted and shook her head, trying not to look as taken aback by the idea of getting married so soon as she felt. Bobby must’ve noticed, because he gave her a reassuring squeeze with his arm around her hips before he continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but thanks for easing the blow here, this isn’t going to sound like a big deal at all now,” he said with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leigh got accepted to an amazing MFA program, and I got an offer I couldn’t refuse from some friends to start a business.” He paused as their friends cheered and hollered, clinking their glasses and bottled together. After a moment, he whistled to get their focus again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, uh… Well, we’re so grateful for all of you, and feel so lucky to have you all in our lives. And we really hope that never changes, even when we… well…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re moving to Scotland!” Leigh shouted happily, surprising even herself, as she was apparently more excited than Bobby was nervous.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>///</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he thought there would be more of a shocked silence in the room, but clearly he was the only one taken aback by her announcement, because as he stared at her, everyone else mobbed them into a giant series of group hugs and kisses on the cheeks and cheers’ as they celebrated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was, admittedly, sort of an emotional guy, so it was a little challenging to keep it together as Lottie and Leigh cried, tipsy in the corner about how much they were going to miss each other, or when Arjun told him earnestly that he’d never had a better or better-looking boss in his life and that no one would measure up after he left. Even Graham and Chelsea made him emotional for no reason; he’d just miss their banter and all their silliness. The two couples chatted: Graham joked that he’d still be able to hear them fucking from halfway around the world, Chelsea and Leigh cried, and the whole time Bobby tried to remind them – and himself – that they’d have more time together before they actually moved... It just didn’t seem like enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had his mates at home, but it would never be quite the same as the little group they’d built in Seattle, he decided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the party wound down, and he managed to not cry, telling himself over and over that they still had two months or more before they’d be leaving, so there would be plenty of time to catch up and have feelings and say their goodbyes. It just felt like a lot all at once, even to him, and so he hoped Leigh wasn’t getting stressed about any of it. Every time he found her eyes across the room, though, they were gleaming. She looked gorgeous and the most happy he’d seen her in a really long time. Fuck, he loved her, and he was getting everything he’d ever wanted, so he’d make sure she got the same from him everyday for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he had decided not to tell her was that he’d been carrying her grandmother’s wedding ring around in his pocket for the last week. Ian had given it to him when he went to Portland to speak to Hope, and after her positive reinforcement, he’d driven straight to the Millmans’ to tell them he was going to ask her to move across the ocean and that at some point, he’d also ask her to be his wife. They’d been thrilled; offering hugs, tears, and a drink; then finally the ring, which he accepted, honored and still a bit surprised that they’d think he was good enough for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled the small box around in the pocket of his costume as he watched her laughing with Hope by the fridge; he’d thought this might be a good night to ask, but then he saw the look on her face during Chelsea’s outburst, and decided that maybe it wasn’t time yet. But, unlike all the other times before when something hadn’t quite been right, or he’d figured out she wasn’t quite ready, he didn’t feel bad. He just knew it would be later, not never. So he snuck back to their room while she wasn’t paying attention and tucked the box in the back of one of his drawers, deciding to be content for now, and take a lesson from Leigh to wait for the perfect opportunity to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the party, Leigh had left Bobby to tidy up while she took a shower. He plopped on the couch when he was finished and scrolled through his phone, waiting for her, but she never came back out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lass? Whatcha doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In here,” she replied, and he couldn’t tell if it was coming from the studio or from their bedroom, so he made his way down the hall. He found her in their room, sitting on their bed and sifting through the box of mementos he’d given her on her birthday several months earlier. She still looked so happy, it took him a minute to pull his eyes away from the grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got distracted,” she said. And it was evident by the way she was still wrapped in a towel, she must’ve pulled the box out of the closet while she was looking for pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You in only a towel has got me distracted now, too,” he said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and held up a piece of paper. “This one’s new,” she noted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what’s it say?” he asked, even though he obviously already knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting next to her, he pulled her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says: Leigh’s coming home with me, and I’ve never been so happy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder who wrote that?” he teased. “Surely no one would want to live with you if they knew how much hair you leave in the bathroom, or how bad you are at doing dishes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh gave him a playful swat on the chest and rolled her eyes. “Like you’re any better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her tight as she continued pulling items out of the box and going through their memories. They hadn’t done that for a while and it was strangely emotional to see a collection of the last year all in one place, all mostly happy, and in that moment, he was struck with just how lucky it was that they’d found each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to know you, lass. I’m the luckiest man around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled and let tears form in her eyes as she replied, telling him how she’d never felt so safe or happy or complete in her life. That he was every missing piece, and his support and patience had helped her become stronger, more like the person she wanted to be. And it was true the other way around too: he’d taken a chance on her, pretended to be confident until it was his reality. She’d taught him to move slower, to be more honest, to not take things for granted. His shoulders shook a little as he started crying again too, and she said it reminded her of another reason she loved him. That the king of the dumb jokes and the silly accents and the bad made-up TV dialogue was so open with his feelings, and he’d been so patient with her while he taught her to at least try and do the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me better,” she said quietly as she closed the box. “I can’t wait to see what’s next for us, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew the answer already to the question he was about to ask for the hundredth time, but he decided to check once more just to be extra safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you want to leave home, lass?” he asked into her hair as they held each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leigh pulled her face away from his and held his face in her hands, wiping the tears from his cheekbones with her thumbs and nodding as she spoke, giving him the best answer he could think of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> my home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy wow. I’ve been writing these dorks for 9 months now, and posting for almost 7. I’m so grateful to every single person who’s taken the time to read this story- it’s really the first thing I’ve ever written just for fun and not for something academic, so I had no idea how it would be received or what even to expect when I posted it. </p>
<p>So many of you have been supportive and kind through DM’s, here in comments, on tumblr, etc. and I’m infinitely in debt to you. We all second guess ourselves, and I can’t tell you how many times I thought to take this down or rewrite the whole thing, but your kind words and helpful feedback really kept me moving forward. </p>
<p>Specific thanks to Sarah, you stepped in to help when I really needed it, and I’m so thankful to you and for our friendship- it means the world. Also, Kellee, Ashleigh, &amp; Margot, who’ve been so incredibly supportive and seriously the world’s best cheerleading squad. Lastly, thanks to Steph and Audrey who listen to all the gory details of me hating what I write in addition to an incredible amount of tmi about my real life and still put up with me. I’m so lucky to have so many incredible people who’ve supported and if I can do even a fraction of that for each of you, it would be my honor. I’m a cheesy melt now. </p>
<p>I have an epilogue coming sometime soon, as well as a couple of one-shots, so if you’d like more Lobby content, feel free to subscribe to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221257">series</a>, or <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks/pseuds/Daisybarks">me</a>, and you’ll get the notifications when they post.</p>
<p>Thanks again, and for the last time, come find me on tumblr or reddit @daisybarks if you’d like to chat!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>